That Thing We Never Talk About
by inSANTANAty
Summary: AU Brittana and Unholy Trinity- It's Santana's senior year and she's all about being the 'Cheerios top hoe', but then this little thing happens called life. Love at first sight finds Santana and tradgedy befalls her best friend. Can Santana find the strength inside her to take care of Quinn and be everything that Brittany needs as well?
1. Chapter 1

The first day of Cheerios camp. How freaking charming. Thank god it's my last year of this ridiculous crap. Being surrounded by these morons makes the monster inside me seethe. Especially with all of the teeny bopper freshman strutting around like they own the place.

Why am I doing this again? I ask myself this all the time and I can never come up with a personal reason as to why I torture myself with this petty indulgence that these half wits all call a sport. But it is senior year, and senior year is all about being the Cheerios top hoe after all.

"Santana!" a smooth alto voice called out from across the field. I rolled my eyes, already assuming I wasn't going to enjoy what was about to come out of her mouth, it's too damned early for this. I took as long as I possibly could to turn around and face the blonde haired, hazel eyed beauty-bitch that was walking towards me.

When she finally reached me, she just stood in front of me with her hands casually resting on her hips, with a huge genuine smile on her face.

"You suck so bad Quinn Fabray, why must you be so goddamned peppy all the time? It's 7 in the morning, just let me have my bitch-time in peace." I didn't say this with as much bite as I would have if it had been anyone else looking at me like the Cheshire cat.

Out of everyone on the cheer squad Quinn Fabray was the one I could stand the most. I guess you could say we were friends. We joined the cheerios together, we slept with Puckerman the same year, We were co-captains, and everyone who knew us automatically placed us with the "best friend" label, even though in my opinion we weren't really THAT close, at least that's how I look at it. Who knows what she thinks, I have no interest in knowing, or inquiring into such useless things.

"You do realize you don't have a specific time for being a bitch right?" The girl with the golden locks said through her smile. "You can't call it 'bitch-time' if you're a bitch ALL the time." I sneered at her but kept my kept my eyes soft so she would know I wasn't taking real offense to what she just said.

"Ha ha….Point taken, it's just so friggen early! Anyway, what's up?" I sat down on the ground under the enormous white tent that was set up to shield the squad from the sun when we took out water breaks, since it was the middle of July.

Quinn sat down next to me. "There's a big turn out this year for freshman. We are going to have a blast cutting them." She said enthusiastically.

Although I was prepared to tune out whatever she was going to say, A sly grin slid across my face as I heard this. Ah, yes. Tryouts. This may be the only part about cheer camp that I actually enjoy. Quinn and I were captains last year, and during tryouts we devised a game where whoever made the most girls cry won. And, of course, I won. Quinn just doesn't have the finesse that I do when it comes to being cruel. I however, have mastered the art of it, and enjoy it _thoroughly._

"Dios Mio! I cannot wait!" I shouted gleefully. Girls who were just arriving, or who had been sitting around waiting for practice to start, looked at us curiously. I glared back at everyone and their eyes all darted away as fast as they could. I snickered under my breath. I looked back at Quinn and said: "You want to make the game more interesting by throwing in a prize?"

Quinn laughed and said "of course, whatever did you have in mind?" She began stretching and I followed suit. The girls around us took note of this and began stretching too. I sighed. How obnoxious. I hate that everyone's always watching us, but I guess that comes with the title.

I leaned closer to her. "I was thinking of something delightfully and dangerously fun." I said in a whispered tone, because I knew the girls surrounding us were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. "The loser has to have a party at their house after cheerios camp this weekend, and they have to buy all the alcohol." Quinn's eyebrows rose quickly like she wasn't expecting me to say that, then her face settled into that Cheshire cat grin. I knew she approved.

"Deal! Game on skank!" And she got up and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. I smiled, stood up beside her, and crossed my arms across my chest. All the girls assembled around us, waiting for direction.

"Alright ladies! Welcome! It's nice to see such a big turn out!" Quinn yelled loud enough so all the girls could hear. "First of all, can I have my returning cheerios go to the right, and my freshman and newly trying out girls go to the left?"

Everyone began shuffling tiredly to their sides. Quinn's leadership skills were pretty extraordinary. She was so relaxed and happy, and you could tell she loved being in charge. As for me I stood there with a scowl on my face and just played the part of the intimidator. I was good at that. She continued talking and I began to look at all the newcomers.

Geesh what were some of these girls thinking! The look on my face as I scanned the crowd of girls turned from a scowl to absolutely horrified. There were some ugly ass bitches here. I just shook my head and kept scanning.

I spotted a girl about three times my size and practically choked on my stifled laughter. "Christ, does that lard ass REALLY think she can be a Cheerio?" I whispered under my breath to Quinn as she was speaking. Quinn ignored me, but I saw a glint of a smile in her eyes. I smirked, and looked back to the crowd.

Since I was paying no attention to what Quinn was saying, I saw her first. A girl with long blonde golden hair came skipping across the field, literally skipping, without a care in the world. My first instinct was to find a flaw in her, but to my astonishment I couldn't. In fact, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It must have been the way she was gracefully carrying herself, like a dancer.

As she got closer and closer towards where we were I began to focus on her features. She was slim, and had very long legs. Her face had almost…cat like qualities. But it was a soft hint of them, and very feminine. She was absolutely stunning. For reasons unknown to me my face started to get really hot.

My eyes darted to Quinn to see if she had noticed, but she was still focused on telling the new girls what the agenda was going to be like today. I looked back at the girl and she was beginning to push her way through the new girls to the front. I wondered what she was doing.

Normally if a girl had shown up late I'd be irritated, especially if she made it a point to push through the front and cause a stir. I would usually step into the crowd and humiliate them, but _my god_…the way this girl weaved in and out of the faceless bodies surrounding her just had me hypnotized. It was like she was walking on the clouds.

She stopped when she got to the front, and that's when Quinn took notice of her. Naturally, the new girl had her eyes focused on Quinn because she was the one talking, but something inside me just urged for her to look at me instead. I shifted my stance and moved my arms down to my side to see if she'd take notice, but she didn't. From the expression on her face it was as if she wasn't really here at all. She looked distant and dreamy…I wonder if that's normal for her? And somehow I just knew that it was.

I took a moment to look at what she was wearing, and what I found was very peculiar. Her cheerleading shorts were neon orange with bright yellow polka dots all over. Most of the other girls just wore red and white, or sometimes black. She was also wearing a white boy tank, which had a huge yellow smiley face that matched the polka dots on her shirt. If anyone else tried to wear this they would look childish, but somehow she pulled it off.

I scrunched my eye brows together as I was thinking. Cheerleading is about fitting in, it's about being accepted. But this girl didn't seem to notice. The girls that surrounded this mysterious ice-blue eyed beauty were all very aware of her presence, and one girl wearing these _moronic_ pigtails even turned to the person next to her and laughed. This angered me.

"Aye idiota!" I pointedly yelled out at the girl who laughed, interrupting Quinn. My Spanish tends to slip out when I get angry. This made the blonde girl look at me, and for some reason I got slightly nervous. The girl with the pigtails looked around frantically and then lost all color in her face when she realized I was yelling at her. You could tell the entire group was holding their breath.

"Yes, You! Is something _funny_?" I start to walk towards the girl. Quinn raised one eye brow questioningly, but doesn't even try stopping me. She's so used to my outbursts of rage and usually she's amused by them. I get to where she's standing and cross my arms. Anyone close to her takes a few steps back, clearly afraid of being dragged into it.

"Uh…uhm…no?" The pigtailed girl said in a panicked breath.

"Well do you usually laugh when something isn't funny? Or do you just have Tourette's?" Quinn and some of the returning girls snickered. The girl with the pigtails looked angry, but was too afraid to say anything back. Good, these brainless barbies need to know their place. I waited for a response, but she just looked at me. So I spoke up again.

"What were you laughing at?" I spoke louder. Now I could really tell I was making her angry, and she seemed confused. She looked toward the girl with the orange polka dotted shorts and looked back at me. My eyes followed hers, and then returned to her face. I gave her the best sneer that I could muster, and she flinched backwards. I could read it on her face that she was wondering why I didn't find the girls outfit amusing. Normally I would have found this exuberant outfit annoying, but not on this girl. I turned dramatically and walked up to the blonde girl, and she gave me a brilliant smile. There was no sense of intimidation in her face at all. That was strange.

"What's your name?" I said, and my heart started racing suddenly. What the hell was going on with me? This is just a random girl, why do I feel so…weird?

She continued smiling at me and said as if it were one word "Brittany S. Pierce." How ironic I thought, and it made me smile. She also stuck out her hand for me to shake and I took it. Her hands were so soft, and for some reason I didn't want to let go, but I knew it would be weird if I didn't so I just let my hand fall slowly to my side. "What's yours?"

"Santana. I like your outfit." I gave her a big genuine smile. She looked in my eyes and I hoped she could hear the sincerity in my voice. I looked back to the girl with pigtails, and her jaw was dropped. I stuck my nose up at her and looked back at Brittany. Brittany smiled that brilliant smile again and said "Thanks! Lord Tubbington picked it out. He has the _best_ fashion sense." I had no clue what she meant but I nodded in agreement, let out a soft chuckle, and walked back towards Quinn.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying!" Quinn spoke up when she saw I was finished, and continued on with her boring speech. I turned around and crossed my arms smugly. That girl will never laugh at Brittany again. I chanced a glance back at Brittany and found she was still smiling at me, and when we made eye contact she waved enthusiastically at me. I just smiled warmly back at her.

###################################################################################

On the car ride home all I could think about was how we had 5 more days of this shit. I was ready to be done with it now. The bad part is that today is the best day of the whole week. Quinn and I got to sit in the gymnasium and make the cuts all day. We had played our little 'game'. Quinn nearly made me piss myself laughing when she made a tiny girl with coke bottle glasses who did a ridiculous routine to "The Loco-Motion" cry.

She started off by having her jaw dropped the entire time. Mid way through, when the girl fell down trying to do a toe touch, she said out loud: "You've GOT to be kidding me." At the end she looked at me and asked: "Loco means crazy right?" a devious grin spread across my face and I was excited to see where this would go. I nodded my head to answer her question. "Well that was some SERIOUSLY crazy shit. The fact that you thought you could come in here with THAT, and make it onto MY cheerios squad, sincerely makes me consider recommending you to Miss Pillsbury to be sent to an institution for the criminally insane. That'll be all."

I was dying. I looked back to the coke bottle girl and there it was, tears of success rolling down her cheeks. As she ran out of the gym I fell off my chair onto the floor as Quinn sat there triumphant.

"Well now our scores are tied." She stated matter-of-factly.

We had gone through 28 different routines. 28 excruciatingly boring, terrible, and hilarious routines. We managed to recruit seven mediocre freshman for our junior varsity squad, and I couldn't be happier that the day was almost over. I picked myself up off the floor and turned to Quinn.

"How many are left?" It had to be ending soon.

Quinn looked down at her roster "Just one: Brittany Pierce. She's a junior who just transferred here." She paused for a moment and then continued "What was with your little outburst this morning anyway?"

When I was reminded of Brittany I could feel my ears starting to get hot. "Because that freshman needed a ticket back to Loserville. I hate freaking freshman." Did that sound like something I'd normally say, or would Quinn notice that I was nervous?

"Gotta love your Snix juice." Quinn laughed. I shrugged innocently, and turned toward the door that had just opened. When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix juice. My advice is to just not mess with me but hey, what can you do right? Some bitches justs needs ta' be snixxed.

Finally Brittany walks in. I had been waiting all day to see her routine. I didn't know what to expect but whatever it was, was nothing compared to what she had brought. She practically floated up to our table, handed Quinn her CD, and gave me that giant smile again. Butterflies scuttled through my stomach and I couldn't help but smile whole heartedly back.

Quinn put her CD in the player. I think she was aware that I wasn't going to want to make fun of this one, so she just gave Brittany the thumbs up to let her know when she was ready. I leaned forward in my chair so I could pay close attention. Brittany nodded and Quinn hit play.

What happened next is something I don't think I can even begin to explain. It was like the whole world stopped and there was nothing in the room but Brittany. Metro Station's "Shake it (with a twist)" started playing. Brittany started to dance, and it was like she became one with the music. When I thought about how she looked like a dancer the first time I saw her, I was wrong. It was then I realized she was an artist, and she didn't just dance to the music, she WAS the music. She breathed it, she felt it, and her beautiful flowing movements were something you could only see in a dream. The song was perfect for this situation: "I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind."

It was as if everything that had ever happened in my life was leading up to this moment. Like the stars were meant to align at this very instant and bring this beautiful, mystical creature in front of me. Somehow I knew that this dance was intended just for me. It was intended to seduce my soul, and free my being.

I was so lost in the way Brittany was dancing that I wanted to yell when the song ended. I wanted there to be a repeat button on life so that I could watch what had just happened over and over, and over again.

When Brittany stopped dancing her eyes moved straight to mine. There was a look in her eye that I determined must have mirrored mine. And it was in that moment everything changed…It was in that moment…my heart ceased to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_ _Hoepfully you liked the first chapter ,and sorry it took awhile for a second one. And again sorry its short but if it makes you feel better im gonna post another chapter tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this one. But I wanted to get this one up so you guys know I'm still writing. Let me know what you think! _

Chapter 2:

I didn't even realize it when I pulled into my driveway because I was so lost in the memory. Needless to say I had so much on my mind when I got home. It felt like I hadn't managed to catch my breath since Brittany walked in that gymnasium door. I headed upstairs after a brief conversation with mi abuela, and locked my bedroom door behind me. Today was such a long day, but for some reason I was wired. I had a huge desire to go out and do something instead of stay in for the rest of the evening.

I considered picking up my phone and calling Puckerman to see if anything interesting was going on tonight, but I decided to get a shower first. I wish I had Brittany's phone number so I could call her. As I took a shower I thought about what I would say if I _did_ have her number. I'd have to come up with a good excuse for calling her, like to talk about her routine or something. I could definitely pull that off because her routine was absolutely amazing.

Whenever I close my eyes I can see it playing in my head again and again because I was paying such close attention to every detail. I could then casually bring up the idea of us hanging out that night because I was incredibly bored to death. Would she take it weirdly if I asked to hang out on the first day we met? No way, this girl was different from everyone else. She wasn't a stuck up and complete bitch. Which is the complete opposite of me because I hate everyone, and I define Bitch. But Brittany was an exception to that. I liked her, and I really just wanted to know everything about her.

I snapped myself out of the daydream of calling Brittany and got out of the shower. I got dressed into something simple. Shorty jean shorts and a red boy tank. "God I'm a hot bitch." I said aloud as I looked in the mirror. That's a huge benefit of being Latina. No one looks better in red than I do, no one. Whenever anyone tries to pull it off I laugh in their pathetic little faces. You should see the looks I get. Every girl at McKinley envies me. Good, they should.

My Iphone chirps at me, letting me know I had text messages, and I remind myself to look at it when I'm finished getting ready. It was probably just Puckerman trying to hook up with me tonight. Which is perfect because I want to go out. He will be sorely disappointed though, because I am not sleeping with him. Not tonight. I just don't feel like it. I'm too distracted for that, but I won't tell him why. I'll just tell him I'm too tired from Cheerios camp, and that his right hand will have to be his fuck buddy tonight.

I go back to forming a plan to get Brittany's number tonight. Maybe I could ask Quinn to look at Brittany's paperwork and see if there is a cell number written down. But in the end, I decided that would make me sound like a stalker and I accepted the fact I would have to wait until tomorrow to see her. I would make it a point to get her phone number first thing in the morning. A strange sense of disappointment washed over me.

What is my malfunction today? Sure sometimes I find girls unusually attractive, I mean I have no shame in admitting that Angelina Jolie is the sexiest woman alive, or that I TiVo every episode of Ellen like a boss, but it's never like this. Most of the time I can push it out of my mind by hooking up with a dude, like Puck, but I have absolutely no desire for that right now. The thought actually repulses me, and all I can think about is hanging out with Brittany. Ugh, why didn't I get her phone number earlier?

My IPhone chirped again to remind me I have messages and this time I snap out of it and look at my phone. There's a message from Puckerman, as expected, asking if we were 'raw dogging' it tonight. Ugh, he's such a pervert, and he's not even that good in bed. I was about to respond to that message with a violent comment, but then I realized I had two more messages. One was from Quinn asking if I wanted to go to a party the football boys were having.

Oh sweet summertime. It's the only time anyone would have a party on a Monday. This excited me because it meant I could blow off Puckerman all together and go with Quinn. I typed a quick reply 'best offer I've had all night' and she immediately replied with 'what… no late night Puckerman? LOL' I laughed at this because Quinn and I go back and forth with Puck. Poor guy thinks he's this hot stud but the truth is we just have no better prospects at the moment. 'I'm tired of Puckerman, I need new meat.' I typed back, and she just said 'You and me both!'

I looked back at my inbox and saw I had a message from a number I didn't recognize. Oh jeez. Who could this be and what could they want. I opened it and it said "Is this Santana? Did I type the numbers in right? Because sometimes I mix up the difference between the 5 and the 2. The 8 is also very similar to the 5, so it just makes it all really complicated. So if this is Santana then Hi! And if not then who are you? "

My eyebrows furrowed, and at that moment before I could respond, or even process the strange message I had received, I got another one from Quinn. 'Btw, Brittany Pierce asked me for your number after practice today. She said you ran out and I quote 'like an antelope on crack' and that she couldn't ask you, so hopefully it was okay to give it to her. If not well then tough luck biotch. See you tonight.'

Dios Mio. No. Way. There was no way this was happening right now. I read and reread Brittany's message. It was so freaking cute, and I felt the sudden urge to just reply with endless smiley faces…and I HATE smiley faces. I felt like I was having a heart attack I was so excited. "Wow Santana get your shit together!" I said out loud to myself. But I looked up into my dresser mirror and a huge smile was plastered on my face….how did that get there? Immediately I forced a scowl on my face. There much better. But then I felt a tiny grin sneak its way back onto my face… Fine. Smile: 1 Santana: Zip.

I managed to calm down enough to pick up my phone to respond. What the hell should I say? I read her message again for like the fiftieth time and touched the reply area. 'This is in fact Santana, so you did type it in correctly. And I'm glad you did, because I was kicking myself for not getting your phone number earlier.'

I looked over what I had said for a good five minutes before I hit the send button. Did that sound too revealing? I don't want her to know I was thinking about her all day. I don't want her to know that she makes me nervous. I don't want to scare her away. This is not something I'm used to at all. Usually I'm _trying_ to get people to leave me alone, and _trying_ to scare people away with my vicious words. But right now I want nothing more than to bring Brittany closer. It's completely absurd.

How long had it been since I texted her back? 3 or 4 minutes? I was getting anxious for a response, and I couldn't stop staring at my phone. I decided to put it down and fix my makeup. As soon as I got up to my mirror and picked up my eye liner my phone chirped again. I dropped the eye liner and rushed over to the phone.

'Yay! What nice luck! Hi Santana! And you were kicking yourself? Why would you kick yourself? That must hurt a lot, because Lord Tubbington kicks me all the time and it hurts, and he has short little fat kitty legs, and you have long pretty people legs. But he likes to eat lots of spaghetti so I think that's what makes him so strong, all the carbs you know? '

Before I even finished reading that message, she sent another one.

'Don't kick yourself anymore okay? If you ever need anything else from me just ask, its pain free. No kicks necessary. '

I laughed out loud. This girl was unbelievable. How adorable could one person get? I replied immediately:

'LOL. Okay if I ever need anything, I will ask you. What are you doing tonight? Do you want to hang out?'

I was shocked at how smoothly that came out. Somehow I was comfortable with just asking her to hang out without putting in any snide remarks, or making a joke out of it. I sat down slowly on my bed and started bouncing my knees up and down. I could feel that sneaky grin on my face and I let it all hang loose. I didn't even bother trying to control it anymore. This was too exciting. And I was in my room alone behind locked doors. It was safe for me to smile here.

I was startled with anticipation when my phone chirped again. My knees started bouncing up and down even faster. I realized I was shaking. But wait…I wasn't cold, it's the middle of the summer. God I'm losing it, absolutely losing it. I looked down at my phone and my heart sank. It was Puck again.

'Come on baby, why aren't you responding with one of your sexy texts.' UGH. No. He's the last person I want to hear from right now. I need to stop sexting him. Yeah sure it's thrilling and all, but my sexy texts deserve to be sent to someone more deserving. Because let's face it, my sexy texts are too hot to be erased, and I hate the thought of Puckerman having my texts saved. I delete the text immediately, with no plans to respond.

She's not responding. She must not want to hang out; maybe I was too forward and quick. I started to feel panicky but then I remembered she texted me first. No she must just be distracted. I guess I'm the only one sitting here staring at my phone willing it to chirp with a text from her.

And of course at that moment it chirped. Man, that chirp sounds so much more beautiful now than it did earlier. My heart rate picked up when I looked down and saw her name in the sender line.

'Well, I don't know about you, but all this talk of spaghetti makes me hungry. Which isn't fair because Lord Tubbington cheated on his weight watchers and ate all my mac and cheese and cornflakes. So...you know a good place to eat around here?'

She wants to hang out! Yes! I leapt up from my bed and started getting my things together. I typed as fast as I could. 'I know the perfect place. What's your address? I'll be there to pick you up in 10.' I ran out my door as fast as I could, gave a swift kiss on the cheek to mi abuela, and ran to my car. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming, and I didn't want to wake up.

################################################################################### 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I looked at Brittany as she was finishing her spaghetti; meanwhile I was chewing on a bread stick. "So what do you think of Breadstix?" She looks up at me with that brilliant smile of hers, and yet again I can't help but smile back.

"I love it! I think this is my new favorite place in the entire world! Before it was the Grand Canyon because you get to ride on the back of those gray midget horses with long ears while you're climbing down into the center of the earth, but this is so much better than that!" I laughed loudly. I had been laughing all night long, because she was so funny. She seemed to like it because she always smiled when I laughed at her. We had talked so much in the two hours we've been together.

She told me about her hometown, and how she wasn't upset about moving, just excited. I finally found out who Lord Tubbington is, and how he apparently has a bad drug problem. She told me about her dancing because I practically begged her to. She's been dancing her whole life, and she's been cheering since middle school, and she feels like dancing is the only thing she's good at. I told her that I whole heartedly doubted that was true, and that I'm sure she's good at anything she does. Was it me or was there a hint of blush in her face when I said that?

"That's good. I'm glad you like it. This is my favorite restaurant, they are legally forbidden to stop bringing you bread-sticks. One time I brought a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up I called the corporate office and got her fired." Brittany giggled at that. She seemed to find my sarcasm and rudeness delightful. That's a change to my normal life. Most people don't understand my sense of humor and take offense to everything I say. Normally I'm glad they're offended but sometimes I am genuinely joking…sort of. People need to lighten up. Just because I hate everyone doesn't mean they need to hate me too.

"I know I just met you today," Brittany spoke up suddenly, and I realized I must have been staring at her so I darted my eyes over to the couple sitting across from us. "but I think you're probably the coolest person I have ever met. You're so funny. And you're soooo pretty!" As she said this she reached across the table and touched my shoulder quickly. I wasn't expecting this and I flinched, but not so it was noticeable. The feeling that ran through my body when her hand contacted my skin was electrifying, as if she sent some sort of current through my bloodstream. I felt my face heating up and immediately buried my head in my purse 'searching' for my phone.

When I 'found' my phone I pulled it out and saw I had a few messages. Two from Puck, which I ignored, and another from Quinn. 'Hey, where are you? I figured you'd be here by now. It's at Finn Hudson's place. Call me when you get this, you're supposed to be my date you whore.'

Shit. I've been so wrapped up in Brittany tonight that I forgot about the party.

"Hey Brittany, do you like to party?" I looked up into her striking blue eyes and she nodded vigorously, and of course that sneaky grin made its way onto my face again. This time however, it elicited a grin from Brittany and that made it okay.

"Alright, I'll just get the check and we will get out of here, I'm supposed to go with Quinn to a football party, and this is the perfect chance for you to meet the boys." Brittany gave another cheerful nod at this and she started pulling out her wallet.

"How much was my spaghetti?" She looks in her wallet, and then looks back up at me. "I have plenty of money because my mom gave it to me, but it's all in two dollar bills." I looked at her questioningly with an eyebrow raised and she continued: "I like to go to the bank and get two dollar bills because two dollar bills are special, and different, and you don't see them anywhere. So whenever I pay for something I like to pull out my two dollar bills and say 'Here you go, here is something special for your day'. It's just nice to throw surprises into people's days." She then continued to lay out every two dollar bill across the table and count them.

I studied her face as she said this and I could tell she was legitimately excited about her two dollar bills, as she had been excited about everything she talked about tonight. This girl was so remarkable that it blew my mind. She takes things that people would normally take as insignificant or boring, and she pulls out the understated beauty of them. She's brilliant.

"You're brilliant Brittany." She looked up at me grinning from ear to ear. She acts as if she's never heard that before. "But you're not paying for anything. Keep your special money and save it for another day. This one's on me." I grab the check from the side of the table and slide my credit card in.

"Oh man, if I'd known you were going to pay, I would have gotten the shrimp too." Brittany said in a mock disappointed tone. I couldn't keep myself from laughing at her pouty face.

"You can still order the shrimp if you want. I'm in no hurry to go anywhere. I'm right where I want to be." I started reaching for the check to pull my credit card back out and all I could think was oh lord look at what I let slip out of my mouth. This girl makes me reveal too much. I don't let people in. Ever. This is not good. But it feels good, and I like spending time with her, so I push it to the back of my mind.

Brittany reached over and put her hand on top of mine to stop me from grabbing the check. I looked up at her with what I hoped was a smooth expression. Even though on the inside I was freaking out because she wasn't moving her hand, she was just keeping it on top of mine. My heart was racing at a million beats per minute.

"No it's okay. I'll wait and get the shrimp next time you pay. My belly is stuffed anyway." She took her hand off of mine, and started rubbing her stomach. It was disappointing she took her hand away, but she was too adorable sitting there rubbing her stomach for me to remain upset about it.

"Okay that sounds perfect. I will buy you shrimp next time." She clapped her hands in excitement and went back to rubbing her stomach. I waited for the waiter to come back with my credit card and to my misfortune he had written his phone number on the back of my receipt and wrote 'Call me gorgeous' I scoffed and crumpled the receipt up and left it on the table for him to find next to his invisible tip. He was a shitty server anyway. I looked up to see if Brittany was ready to go and realized that she saw what I just did and was snickering.

"You should call him! He was mighty fine!" For some reason my heart sank. I didn't want to call him. I didn't want to call anyone.

"No way he was a loser Brittany, he can't handle a real woman. I'd rather take you out on a date than that creep." I said this nonchalantly so she would know I was joking but she looked at me and said:

"Oh alright, well that's okay with me too. Shrimp date! We'll have a shrimp date! We will feed each other cute little shrimpies and you'll pay." This time I couldn't stop laughing. I crawled out of the booth nodding, and linked arms with Brittany. We talked about shrimp and laughed all the way out the door of the restaurant. I peeked back at our table to find the angry waiter giving me a rude hand gesture. I just smiled, waved, and flipped my hair as I returned my full attention back to Brittany, who had moved from talking about dancing shrimp with ballet slippers to the wonders that tomato juice does for Lord Tubbington's fur coat.

###################################################################################

"Where have you been Santana?" Quinn walks up to me as I drag a distracted Brittany through the front door. I'm about to answer Quinn's question when Brittany speaks up and steals my attention.

"Man, this porch would look great with blue Christmas lights hanging on it, and the yard should be filled with those fun pink flamingos. Santana we should go to the store and get some pink flamingos and put them in this yard." Brittany sticks her head back out of the door looking around at the front yard.

"Oh and look! There's a lawn gnome! He can take care of our flock of flamingos!" Brittany yelled excitedly and walked back outside. I laughed loudly again. She just would not stop making me laugh tonight. I swear my face hurt from smiling so much.

I heard a small cough behind me and remembered Quinn was there. I turned around to face her.

"Hey girl, sorry I'm late. I went to dinner with Brittany, and we lost track of time. How's the party so far?" Quinn seemed to accept this answer and her face settled into a smile.

"So it looks like Brittany texted you after all. I figured you wouldn't mind, she seems like a cool girl. And lord knows you need all the friends you can get Santana. If this girl likes your bitchiness, and rudeness, and overall assholishness, then hold onto her. Cause sometimes I just need a break." Her smile got even bigger, and it was easy to tell she was kidding. Or at least somewhat kidding, because what she had said sounded pretty true. I decided to play into this.

"Well you're one to talk Q, I have to put up with your bossy, holier than thou bull shit daily. You don't hear me complaining do you?" She looked at me incredulously and I laughed. Then we both laughed together. Alright so maybe Quinn and I were closer than I liked to let on. But we could get at each other's throats too.

While Quinn and I were laughing and talking about what we had planned for the rest of Cheerios camp this week Finn Hudson came up to us.

"Hey Quinn, do you know who that girl is outside in my front lawn moving all the garden gnomes around? Is she drunk or something? My mom will flip if they get broken." He was looking at Brittany like she was just some drunk idiot running around on her lawn. I had to fight to keep the Snixx at bay, and spoke up before Quinn had a chance to.

"Relax Frankenteen, she's just playing with them. Her name's Brittany and she came here with me. So I will worry about her and why don't you focus on how you're going to get yourself back into the ocean before you and your beached whale body shrivels up and dies." I heard Quinn stifle a snicker and waved Finn away.

"Come on Satan, let's go get a drink." Quinn said after Finn left the room scratching his head. I told her I would meet her in the kitchen and went outside to try to get Brittany to join us for a drink.

"Hey Britt. Do you want to get a drink with me? Or are we going to stay out here the whole night with these gnomes?" She looked up at me to read my facial expression but there was nothing but softness there. I sat down on the porch steps and watched her put all the gnomes back where they belong.

"Sorry, these are just so cool that I wanted to play with them. I wish I had gnomes in my front yard. But if I got gnomes then I would have to get flamingos, because I think that these gnomes should be taking care of flamingos. What's one without the other?" She sat down next to me as she finished resetting the lawn ornaments.

"Don't apologize Brittany, you have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't we stop at Wal*Mart before I take you home and we can get a gnome and a flamingo to put in your yard?" Her whole face lit up like a child on Christmas morning when I said this.

"Yes please! But they can go in my room until we get them other little gnomeys and flamingos to keep them company." She said this earnestly. And yet again I couldn't help but stare at her. By the sounds of things we were going to be out all night, and I couldn't be happier about it. Quinn would hate me tomorrow though that's for sure. Auntie Tana without sleep makes for one rough day for the people who surround her.

"Sounds like a plan, now come on and let's go drink with Quinn. She's been waiting for us all night." I stood up from the stairs and held my hand out for Brittany's hand to lead her inside. "I do believe there are several tequila shots with our names on them."

Brittany jumped up energetically and reached her hand out, but instead of taking it she just interlaced her pinky with mine. Butterflies jumped around in my stomach, and I tightened my finger around hers.

I lead her in the house and when we got to the kitchen where everyone was hanging out, and suddenly silence overtook the crowd when they saw a new girl they had never seen before walk in with me. Brittany took notice of this and sang out loudly "The party don't start till I walk in!" Everyone laughed when she sang this and offered us drinks immediately.

I could tell Brittany was going to be a lot of fun to have around. She got along with people so well, and she was so relaxed. Quinn came over and stood with us, and all three of us took shot after shot. There was a point where I looked over to Brittany and caught her looking at me. She had this tiny grin on her face, and when I caught her eye she looked away and I noticed for sure this time that she had blushed. I didn't move my eyes away from her as I stood there thinking.

Maybe I wasn't crazy, maybe this girl is meant to be in my life, and maybe I'm meant to have these feelings for her. I've been worried all day that something is wrong with me because of the way that I've been reacting to her, but maybe it's just supposed to be like this when you meet a real best friend. Was that what this was going to become? Were we going to be best friends? Or was it something more than that?

I wasn't used to having any emotions, so the flood of emotions that have been running through me all day really threw me off balance. This girl threw me off balance. She was as radiant as the sun, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Or my mind off of her. Thank god she was here with me because I would've spent all of tonight thinking about her.

She finally looked back up at me and it was me this time that blushed. She raised her shot glass towards me and I took the hint that we were going to take a shot together. I raised my glass and Brittany spoke up.

"Here's to the start of a beautiful relationship. May there be many more nights of spaghetti and tequila." She threw her glass back and stuffed a lime in her mouth. She slammed her glass on the counter and said quietly "It's Brittany, bitch."

I giggled, and threw my drink back as well. And yes believe me, I took notice of the fact that she said relationship, not friendship. I slammed my glass down on the counter, and instead of a chaser, I walked over to the other side of the counter, and pressed my lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm starting to get some anxious feedback with the chapters, and rest assured it's just getting started! We are only on chapter 4, and the first day in the story after all. So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! You can follow me at .com, and be sure to let me know what you think, and pass it around to all our fellow Brittana fans! 5 more weeks until April 10__th__! Thanks again!_

Chapter 4:

Just wow.

There were no words for the sensations that were passing through my body. I pulled myself closer to Brittany, wanting nothing more than to sink into her and become one with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her warm tongue slowly slipped into my mouth.

I think at that moment every hair on my body stood on its edge. It felt like I was on some sort of time stopping, emotional rollercoaster type of drug. All of my senses were heightened and it was like I could feel gallons of adrenaline pumping through every fiber of my being. I had never tasted anything so sweet in my entire life.

Just as I was about to let myself fall even deeper into this breath-taking kiss, I abruptly realized what I was doing, and where I was. It took all the strength I could muster, but I pulled away. I could feel Brittany's resistance as I did this, but the fright of what I had just done began to set in. I quickly looked around to see who had witnessed this impulsive act. Astonishingly enough, there was no one around. My panic disappeared immediately and I looked at the clock. It read 3:16 a.m. Oh shit, how long had Brittany and I been alone in the kitchen for? Was I really that taken with Brittany that I didn't notice everyone leaving, or did I have more tequila than I thought?

Well the fact that I just threw myself at a _girl_ I hardly knew, without even thinking, made me lean a little more towards the tequila side of that question. I had to stop myself from face-palming it right there.

Once the fear of being seen had subsided I remembered Brittany was still standing right in front of me. I looked back at her face to find that her eyes were still closed, and that she had the cutest little smile on her face.

"Yummy…" she whispered very slowly, and opened her eyes. Once she opened her eyes I looked into them and I saw no hint of disgust or confusion. All I saw was Brittany looking deep down inside of me, into a portion of myself that I had never shown to anyone else before. In fact I wasn't aware it existed until now, so how could I have shown it to anyone else?

She didn't move her eyes from mine when she reached across and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then she beamed her flawless smile at me, and I all but melted. At that point I had to fight the urge to kiss her again.

I took a tiny step further away and said "I think Senor Patron has taken advantage of us enough for one night." She laughed and shrugged and sat down on a stool behind the counter. She laid her head down on her arms on the counter top and just followed me with her eyes.

I made my way into the living room to see where everyone had gone, and I found everyone strewn about the room either passed out or making out. I cared nothing for these people so I made it a point to ignore their presence, but I did want to know where Quinn went. It was part of the code to check on each other at these parties, since in normal cases we got shitfaced and picked the first guy we saw to go to bed with. I tried to think back to when she had wandered out of the kitchen, but I couldn't pull an image up in my mind. I was so intensely focused on Brittany, that I had no sense of what was going on around me the entire night.

I discovered that she wasn't in the living room, which meant she must be in a bedroom upstairs. I walked back into the kitchen only to find Brittany snoozing on the counter. I couldn't help myself from walking up to her and stroking a gentle finger across her face.

I didn't expect the tiny smirk that appeared when I did this and that was when I realized she wasn't actually asleep. I sat down on the stool next to her and quietly said:

"I have to find Quinn and make sure she is alright, but then I'll take you home. Okay?" When I said this Brittany sat up so suddenly that it startled me.

"You can't drive. We had the same amount of shots, and I'm seeing two of you. Not that I'm complaining about that fact, but still, you can't drive Santana. The police will take you to a place like Alcatraz or Shutter Island and I'll never see you again, unless I take a big scary boat to see you. I just met you, and you're the most fun I've had like…ever, so you can't drive. I won't let you." She said this as sternly as a person as drunk as her right now could. She reached for the keys I had in my hand and I gave them to her willingly. I wasn't really drunk at all but I definitely had a good buzz going. Even so, I would never risk driving with her in my car like this.

"You're absolutely right Brittany, I shouldn't drive. I don't know what I was thinking. But there's no way in hell we are staying here either. I live about 8 blocks from here, so what do you think about taking a walk to sober up? Then we can come get my car in the morning before cheerios camp." Ugh cheerios camp tomorrow. 7am sure is coming up fast. My eyes flitted to the clock again, willing it to go backwards. "We will have to postpone that trip to Wal*Mart though. But I promise I will take you sometime this week." The thought of hanging out with her again sent a jolt of energy through me.

She seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded as she laid her head back down on the counter top.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I just have to figure out where that damn girl managed to disappear herself to, and that she's not with someone she'll be regretting in the morning." Brittany let out a tiny laugh at this.

I headed upstairs to the bedrooms, listening closely as I walked down the hallway. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be listening for Quinn's noises, but it was better than busting into all of these rooms and finding god knows what types of skanks and hoes. I get towards the end of the hallway and am afraid I'll have to start bursting into rooms when I hear something that is unmistakably a Quinn noise.

I hold back my laughter, and bang loudly on the door. "Quinn you slut, make yourself decent, I'm coming in."

I hear a guy swear, and Quinn shush him and tell him to get off of her. Then there was some slight stirring and Quinn called out "Okay!"

I open the door just enough to stick my head in and assess the situation. The guy she's with is pretty cute, for a trouty mouth. Sam is one of her regulars, so that means Quinn isn't shitfaced enough to sleep with a loser. That was a load off of my mind, because if she had been with some gross leech I would have had to drag her ass out of here and take her home with Brittany and me. We all would've fit in my giant sized bed easily, but it still would've been a little too crowded for my comfort. I was going to lose enough sleep already from this night, and I didn't need anything else causing me to lose more.

"I'm leaving, you whore. Are you alright here? Or are you coming home with me?" I already knew the answer to this question, because whenever Quinn was with Sam they stayed up all night humping like rabbits, and then they went to Ihop, where Quinn ordered blueberry and banana pancakes.

Ugh I knew more personal details than I wanted to know about Quinn. Which is funny because I felt like she knew nothing about me, in fact there wasn't really anyone who knew personal details about me. My mind started wandering towards Brittany and if I would be able to share personal details about my life with her, and then Quinn responded.

"I'm okay." Quinn's speech was pretty slurred. "I'm going to stay with Sam here. But you go have a good night's sleep Santana. Thanks for checking on me, I hope Brittany is okay, she seems like such a sweet and good girl. Tell her I said that her dancing is amazing, and that I look forward to having her on my cheerios squad. Goodnight Santana."

I pulled my head out of the doorway and shut it behind me. I didn't bother saying goodbye because Quinn was already making her way back into Sam's arm as she finished her short speech to me. I had to laugh. Quinn was definitely very drunk. I made my way back downstairs and headed towards the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Brittany wasn't sitting on her stool anymore. As I looked around I found Brittany crouched down over by the fridge, and I got worried that maybe she was sick. But then I noticed that there was someone else sitting against the fridge crying. I slowly walk over, trying not to disturb them.

"I just don't understand why he left. I was just talking to Artie, just talking to him, nothing else! And he stormed into the room and yelled at me! Why do guys have to be such jerks?" The girl was hysteric. The second I heard her voice I recognized her. It was Tina Cohen-Chang. She's dating Mike Chang. They have the same last name, but believe me, there is no relation. I had a field day with that one let me tell you. I refer to them as Girl Chang and Guy Chang….They hate it, but in comparison to all of my wonderful nicknames for people, these were extremely pleasant. They should be grateful.

All in all, Tina is a pretty nice girl, so I feel somewhat bad that she's crying in the middle of someone's kitchen floor at three thirty in the morning. I just stand back, cross my arms, and wait for Brittany. I'm not the comforting type at all. I would actually probably just make it worse.

Brittany sat down next to Tina and started rubbing her back and comforting her. This girl just continues to amaze me. She doesn't even know Tina but something tells me she didn't hesitate to approach her the second she saw that Tina was crying. And the fact that she was sitting there consoling her right now is more than I would ever do, and I've known Tina since preschool. This girl had such a big heart.

"It's okay…" Brittany looks up at me and I realize she wants to know her name. I mouth it to her as dramatically as I can so she would understand. She gave me a tiny nod. "It's okay Tina. Alcohol isn't a fun game to play when you have a boyfriend. Boys are dumb, and I think that the alcohol mixes in their system badly and makes them even dumber. Maybe it's the beer. Because girls don't really drink beer, they just drink tasty fruity yummy drinks, and not so tasty shots, where as guys drink lots and lots of beer. So maybe beer is some sort of argument drink. When boys drink it they get stupid and see things that aren't really happening with their ladies and they flip out." Tina giggled slightly, and her sobbing started to cease.

"I'm sure he'll call you in the morning and apologize once he wakes up. I mean he'd be crazy not to, you're such a beautiful girl. But this needs to stop, because it's hiding your prettiness." Brittany gestured to Tina's face that had been stained with tears and immediately Tina starts wiping her face with her sleeves. I walk over to the cupboard and grab a tissue box. It's a good thing I've been to this house a million times and know where everything is. I walk back over to where the girls are sitting and I extend the tissues out to Tina.

She looks up, and seems very surprised to find that it's me standing there. I can't blame her, normally I wouldn't be caught dead in a situation like this. She reaches for a tissue, wipes her face, blows her nose, and grabs a few more. "Thanks Santana…" Tina says warily and I just nod.

I feel like I shouldn't be here intruding on this emotional moment for Tina. If it were me I wouldn't want anyone seeing me cry like that. Except maybe Brittany. She's doing such a good job at making Tina feel better. I feel a slight stir of envy rise in me, but repress it.

I consider leaving the room, but it seems like Tina is calming down thanks to Brittany. So I decide to just stand there and wait it out. After several minutes of Brittany cracking bizarre jokes, and a half a box of tissues later, Tina speaks up.

"Here I am crying on your shoulder and I don't even know your name. As a matter of fact I don't recognize you at all, are you new here?" Tina pulls herself up off of the floor and Brittany springs up lightly to her feet as well.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce! And it's very nice to meet you. You can cry on my shoulder anytime. But I would prefer it if you just left your laughs on my shoulders, instead of tears. I like to take people's laughs home with me. I wish they were a physical thing that I could bottle up, because I would keep them forever. I would keep them on my dresser right next to my button collection, my rainbow drawings, and Lord Tubbington's self portraits." She trailed off as if she was finished speaking and then added, "Yes…they would fit in quite nicely there..." It was easy to tell that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. She looked off into the distance dreamily, like she had this morning when Quinn was speaking at cheerios camp.

I smiled at her, and turned to Tina who was giggling. "Are you okay?" I said earnestly. She looked at me for an extended moment before responding.

"Yeah I feel better now. Thank you. I think I need to go to bed though, I'm exhausted and very tipsy." She laughed and turned to Brittany. "Thanks again so much, you're so nice. I'll see you around sometime I'm sure, and if not we will catch up in school!" She hugged Brittany, and Brittany hugged her back enthusiastically.

"You're welcome! I will get your cell phone number from someone and we will talk again. Tell your boo to lay off the beer though okay? He can't keep making you cry!" Tina smiled and headed out towards the living room, and up the stairs. Brittany turned towards me with that signature grin on her face.

"Let's go to your house Santana, I'm so sleepy." I nodded in agreement and turned to walk outside. Brittany followed closely behind me. Once we got out into the cool summer night's breeze, my mind wandered back to the kiss. There had been no chance to linger on it before now, and now that there was time as we walked towards my house I wasn't quite sure what to think.

Brittany was drunk. I was buzzed but completely coherent, but the question is how coherent was Brittany at the time of the kiss? I could feel my eyebrows knit tightly together as I thought deeply. Did Brittany like the kiss as much as I did? Should I say something to her about it? Would it be weird in the morning once Brittany sobered up and realized what happened?

My heart sped up a little at the thought of Brittany waking up and acting strange once she realized what I had done. Because let's admit it, it was all me in that kiss. I took my shot, marched right up to her, and planted that puppy hard on her before she even knew what hit her. Ugh what was I thinking? I just met this girl this morning. She's never going to talk to me again after tonight…

Then I remembered something else: She kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she used tongue, so she _definitely _kissed me back. She also fixed my hair after the fact. But that really doesn't say much if she was incoherent at the time. She didn't seem incoherent though, she handled Tina really well, and her speech wasn't slurred at all. Maybe she was just as coherent as I was. Ugh all this thinking and worrying was making my head hurt.

I don't do this whole emotion thing. When it comes to feelings they just don't exist for me. Sex is easy, because it's just sex, it doesn't need to involve any emotion, and it comes natural to me. When it comes to physicality I'm like a lizard, I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food. But with Brittany it's like I just got smacked in the face with a giant emotion wave. It's like my 18 years of emotion that I managed to outrun caught up with me the moment Brittany walked, no _skipped_, onto that field this morning. This is all just so confusing for me…yet so exhilarating at the same time…

"Hey! Why are you making so many silly faces? I just watched your face turn from angry, to sad, to very angry, and then a slight smile crossed your face. Are you having a play inside your head? Because I do that sometimes too, and you can perform it outside of your head if you want… I'll do it with you! It'll be fun!" When Brittany spoke up I snapped out of my train of thought.

"What? Oh no, I'm not performing a play, I was just thinking. I tend to look angry when I think. Actually…I tend to look angry all the time." Brittany laughed when I said this, and nodded in agreement. This made me chuckle, she was so adorable.

"Well stop thinking and talk to me, because if you don't I'm going to fall down right here in the middle of the street and go to sleep." Brittany pretended to fall onto the street and I bent down and pulled her up, both of us laughing hysterically. I never laugh this much, it felt so nice.

Instead of pulling away once she gets to her feet she linked her arm through mine and we continued walking towards my house. Maybe she won't be spooked in the morning after all. Maybe Brittany was right, and maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Just maybe…

##################################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Wow it's been awhile, I apologize for getting so busy, but as promised, I feel that this chapter more than makes up for it! If you guys like what's going on, tell me! I'm anxious to know if you guys are digging the vibes going down between Brit and Santana as much as I am. _

_On a side note, I'm looking for a Beta reader, so get in touch with me if you're interested. There were some spots I got stuck on and needed a little inspiration to keep me going, so I think it's getting to the point where I need someone to back me up! _

_Also! Find me on that picture site we aren't allowed to talk about! My URL name is inSANTANAty ! Thanks so much guys! I hope you like this chapter! And I promise it will not take as long for the next one. :) A little over 2 more weeks until April 10__th__! _

Chapter 5:

Opening my eyes the next morning was _grue_some. My alarm went off, and I literally picked it up and threw it against the wall. I was so freaking tired. Then I felt a stir to my left and my head snapped in that direction, with all of last night's memory flooding back into my brain in one instant.

I was genuinely surprised to find Brittany so close to me. I specifically remember lying down with a good amount of space in between us, just so as not to freak her out in the morning when she woke up and remembered what happened between us. She must have snuggled up against my side after I fell asleep and just stayed there the whole night. And there she was…A breaths amount away from me with the most peaceful look on her angelic face. My heart sped up, and I went rigid trying not to wake her.

I grabbed my phone slowly and checked the time, since I had managed to rip the alarm clock out of the wall. It was six thirty, which meant I had thirty minutes to get our asses to Cheerios camp. With how drunk Quinn was last night, there is a serious chance she might be late, and that means it'll be my responsibility to get practice up and running. I pull my body little by little away from Brittany, trying not to disturb her slumber.

As I'm almost out of the bed I'm startled by the mumbled sentence that escapes Brittany's mouth: "Mr. Clean, you make the bathroom smell so good." I looked at her, thinking she was awake, but then I realized that she was talking in her sleep. It took a lot of effort to keep from chuckling out loud as I walked across the room to my closet. She was too cute.

I grabbed some shorts and a tank for myself, and then some for Brittany too. I crept over to the mirror to assess the damages from last night. I looked horrible, but thank goodness I felt fine. Tequila is my best friend when it comes to drinking, and never gives me a hangover if that's all that I drink. When I mix my liquor is when I get in trouble. There was a crazy party one time where I drank everything from tequila, to rum, to vodka, and I was dry heaving all weekend. When my mom asked what the sounds were I told her I was practicing bird calls.

I wondered how Brittany was going to feel as I tiptoed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I hope she was okay with what happened last night. She certainly seemed fine, as far as I could tell, but you never know. I reached down under the sink and pulled out an extra toothbrush for Brittany and set it on the counter. I just hope that what I did impulsively under the influence last night won't cost me her friendship. If worst came to worst I could always pretend that I didn't remember it. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

After getting ready I went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Brittany" I whispered loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough not to startle her. "Brittany, it's time to get up, we have Cheerios practice." I gently rubbed her back to assist in waking her up.

She didn't move, but she spoke softly "No thanks, I'll have Lucky Charms instead."

I repressed a giggle as Brittany rolled onto her side and fell back asleep. I crawled onto the bed and leaned over her again. "Brittany, come on, you really do need to get up and get ready. We have to leave soon." I urged her light heartedly.

This time she processed what I had said and leisurely rolled over towards me. She didn't speak, just stared into my eyes. I got slightly nervous as I tried to read her reaction, because I could tell she was retelling the events of last night in her head. I leaned away from her slightly and that's when she spoke up.

"I think you're right. Mr. Patron definitely took advantage of us last night. But boy was it fun." She smiled, and then added, "Agh. I feel like Lord Tubbington slept on top of my head last night."

Relieved, I gave her a genuine smile. Thank god she wasn't upset. I held up one finger towards Brittany suggesting her to wait there and rushed into the bathroom. I grabbed the Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and took two capsules out. I filled a Dixie cup up with water and hurried back to Brittany's side.

"Take these, and drink the whole cup. I'll get you some juice from the fridge on our way out and that should help too. I don't know what your tolerance is, so I don't know how long it will take for the hangover to wear off, but we can run through a drive through to get some hangover food for breakfast if you want before practice. Hopefully Quinn won't be late because I think we definitely will be."

I stared as Brittany took the Tylenol and gulped down the water.

"More please!" She looked at me like an innocent kid and batted her eyelashes. I laughed, shook my head playfully, and got her three more cups.

"Okay you damned fish, get up, change your clothes, and brush your teeth. We desperately need to go." Laughing as I said this, Brittany leapt out of bed and bounded towards the bathroom. I grabbed my car keys off my dresser and waited for her to finish.

She trots out of the bathroom, walks up to me and says: "Well…what are you waiting for? Practice aint gonna start itself you know!" Then she grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room teasingly.

##############################################################################

The rest of the week of Cheerios camp was pretty standard. We got our routine together and all but mastered it. The part that sticks out to me most was that it went by fast. Brittany and I became inseparable throughout the week, and people could tell we'd become close friends.

I don't know what it was exactly about Brittany that drew me to her, but I knew what it was that kept me. She always looked at me with adoration. Anything I said was never wrong, and she laughed at everything I intended to be funny. Everyone else around me always thought I was nothing but a bitch, and I could never relate to them. Not that I wanted to, they were all imbeciles anyway. But Brittany and I just melded together. From the very first instant we started to hang out I was completely comfortable.

Also, she was _so_ smart. She says these outlandish things that everyone misunderstands, but I get them completely. Her view on life is so unique, that it's impossible not to like her. She has become very popular with everyone on the squad, not just me, but she and I just had a connection that outweighed the others.

All week I was waiting for some mention of the kiss, but it never came up. Brittany just acted like nothing had happened, and acted like her normal fun self. Me on the other hand, my mind was in overdrive. Brittany made me feel all these feelings that I have never felt before, and I had a hard time understanding them all. She made me feel happy, and light, and surprisingly cheerful. I could never take my eyes off her, and when she wasn't around I was thinking about her, or texting her.

Even Quinn noticed a change in my mood throughout the week because I had cut back on the insults, but only just a little. The inner-bitch in me could never be fully suppressed. It's jus hows I is. Even if Brittany's presence is making me feel strange.

It was only on Friday afternoon that I got even a hint of what had been exchanged between us in the tiny kitchen 4 days before.

Quinn and I had stuck behind after camp had ended to make sure all the girls had rides, and of course Brittany stayed behind too. Brittany could drive but it became routine for me to pick her up and take her home, ever since she stayed the night. She said it was because she was in a new place and she didn't want to get lost, even though there was only one turn we had to make to get to her house. Oh well, I looked at it as more time to spend together.

Quinn was leaning against the hood of her red Volkswagen Beetle, chatting it up with Brittany and I.

"So Santana, we never did discuss the results of our little 'game' we played Monday. I know you tried to avoid it, and I don't blame you because I totally kicked your ass at making those girls cry, but was it really necessary to run out of the auditorium in defeat?" Quinn said this with a giant look of accomplishment on her face. Both Quinn and Brittany started cracking up, and I could feel my face getting hot. Not out of anger but of embarrassment.

I hadn't run out because I lost, I had run out because I was so in shock over the effect that Brittany and her dance had on me. Obviously I couldn't tell them this, so I just scowled at her and crossed my arms.

"You didn't beat me, it was a tie remember? The score was even when Brittany came in, and she was so hot and talented that the game ended there." I looked to Brittany as I complimented her and smiled, then looked back to Quinn, immediately replacing my smile with my scowl.

Quinn took a moment to recall this and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, we are both equally evil. So what do we do about the party then?"

I considered this in my head as Quinn and Brittany started talking about the football boys, and then after several moments spoke up:

"Well number one: you will never be quite as evil as I am, and number two: we can have the party at my house, and you can buy the booze. I know this is the better option because you're parents are going through their divorce, and mine are never home. They're off somewhere for the week and they won't be back till Sunday night. Plus, I bought the liquor for the last party we threw, and I spent over $400 dollars, so it's definitely your turn on that home front."

Quinn nodded her head apparently agreeing to the terms, and as I went to say more, Brittany spoke up.

"400 Dollars? Holy cannoli San, how many people did you have over, and how drunk did you get? That's enough money for me to buy cat treats and headbands for a year!" Her jaw was dropped, and she looked so cute leaning against the car next to Quinn.

"That party we went to Monday was nothing compared to the party that we are having tonight. This party happens every year. Whether it's Quinn and I who hold it, or Finn and Puck, it's always one of the biggest parties of the summer. Football and Cheerios camp coincide at the same time, so we hold it to celebrate the end of a week of total hell and to welcome our new members the right way. So although some people manage to bring their own booze, not a lot of people our age can get their hands on quality liquor without stealing it from their mommies and daddies, and obviously those stupid boys can't be depended on, so it's usually left to Quinn and me to provide. We both have fakes because we slept with some loser who drooled over us that works at the DMV. One of the best moves I ever made if I may say so myself."

Quinn nodded and bellowed with laughter in remembrance of the scrawny little acne covered dork we seduced into doing our biddings. Then she stood up and made her way to the driver's side door of her car.

"Alright, deal, I'll get the alchy, and you go and hide all your valuables. We don't need last year repeating itself like when Puckerman went all drunkman-rage on the party and ripped my place apart...Fucking idiot….anyway I'll meet you at your place around nine, and I'll make sure the party shows up around ten or so. Later skanks!" She got in her car and honked the horn as she drove away, leaving Brittany and I standing there alone.

This week had been so busy that Brittany and I have only seen each other at practice, and driving to and from, but since it was Friday, and hell week was over, my schedule had become exceptionally clear. As we headed towards my car Brittany and I kept up in conversation.

"Do you want to come over and help me get ready for the party, it shouldn't take long. We can go get something to eat after if you want? I do believe I owe you some shrimp if I'm not mistaken." Brittany's face lit up at the mention of this and giggled enthusiastically.

"Shrimp date! I thought I was going to have to wait a lot longer for that, but this girl will never turn down shrimp with you. You're so hot."

When she said this I practically melted inside. All week she's been referencing how hot I was, and I figured she just acted like this with everyone. She's called Quinn sexy numerous times throughout the week, and she even called Tina beautiful at Finn's house on Monday. I had to tell myself that Brittany didn't mean it in the way that I was strangely hoping she did, and forced myself to calm down. After I got myself composed, I forced a light snicker out.

"Oh Brittany, don't be silly. I know how excited you were for shrimp. I wasn't about to make you wait. Why don't I take you to your house so you can get clothes and your toothbrush to stay the night at my house? Unless you were planning on going home?"

Brittany nodded vigorously. "Oh I'm staying! Your bed is so comfy! It's like sleeping on a giant mattress made of marshmallows, cotton candy, and clouds. Maybe if we are lucky, Quinn will buy more tequila and Mr. Patron will take advantage of us again. I'd like that!" As she said this last part she clapped her hands together in excitement. "So, yes please take me to my house for clothes. I also need to feed Lord Tubbington his dinner. Its Friday, so today is chicken liver and licorice."

Brittany continued to talk about Lord Tubbington's eating habits, but I was only half listening at this point. There it was…the moment I had been waiting for all week. As soon as she hinted at it, I lost the ability to breathe. Anyone else who had heard this mention would have had no idea of what she was talking about but I did. She not only mentioned our kiss, but she mentioned that she wanted it to happen again! I was so excited in that moment that when I looked down at the speedometer I had lost all track of what speed we were going, and we were at 65mph. I let my foot off the gas, and turned my attention back to what Brittany was saying.

"I don't need to bring my toothbrush because you gave me one at your house the other day, so now I can have two toothbrushes. One for your house and one for my house."

Clearly she was still adorably talking out loud to herself, so I let myself get back to my thoughts, nodding and smiling at whatever Brittany was saying.

What if her reference wasn't about the kiss? What if it was just about getting drunk in general? I would have to pay close attention to the signs tonight, and keep myself from acting out again like last time. I tried to force the kiss to the back of my mind, and turn my full attention the spellbinding girl next to me, who had just moved onto the subject of ants and their pants. I let myself get lost in her words. She was absolutely endearing. It would take a lot to stay away from her tonight, so I braced myself for the fight.

##############################################################################

Breadstix that night was packed. I'm glad I decided on getting there at seven instead of eight because if I had, then we definitely would not have been back in time to meet Quinn at my house. We had managed to get Brittany's stuff from her house, drop everything off at mine, and drunk-proof the house by six, so for an hour we just drove around blaring music and talking. I did however get an interesting call from Puck while we were cruising around. I kept the music up loud so that Brittany couldn't over hear what he was yelling about.

"You completely ignored me at Finn's party on Monday, and now you're going to do it again? What is up with you lately? Usually I can't get you off of me, but now I can't get you to even look at me. This is ridiculous! If this is some sort of game to try to get me to want you more it's working, now come to papa."

I laughed scornfully at him. Brittany was looking at me with a concerned look and I realized I must've let my annoyance show in my facial expression. I needed to work on that.

"Listen Puckerman, I don't have time for your neediness right now. I have better things to do with my time then listen to you beg me for my hot body. It's quite pathetic actually. Get a life, and don't bother me at my house tonight, I'm busy." I gave Brittany a mischievous look, and hung up the phone.

Brittany was still looking at me with that concerned look in her eye, and I returned her look back. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is he your boyfriend? I don't want to keep you from your boyfriend; I can just hang out with Quinn tonight? Or maybe that Tina girl will be there, I can just chill with her if you need some alone time?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Brit, I don't have a boyfriend. Puck was just a hook up, but I'm pretty sure I'm over that whole thing now. He can't handle this hot piece of ass. I need someone who can woo me, someone who doesn't want me just for sex. But don't tell anyone I said that. People will think I'm going soft, and we can't have that kind of thinking can we?...Plus don't be silly Brittany, I've been looking forward to hanging out with you all week, I wouldn't pass that up for anyone."

Still looking at me with sad eyes she speaks up again: "Why do you want to come off so hard, and mean? I mean, don't get me wrong, you're the awesomest person I've ever met, but when we are hanging out you're so much nicer and happier. I feel like you're yourself around me. But whenever anyone else comes around you're hard and knock people down with your venomous insults, and put on that sexy tough girl act. Why don't you just be yourself and open up to people?...Stop the violence." She gives me a tiny smile when she says that last part.

"PS- I've been looking forward to it all week too. You're like the brightest part of my day. The fact that I get to stay the night with you will be like an eclipse or something. The sun will be out all night, because you're so bright….Oh look that rhymed." Brittany was pleased with herself as she said this.

I smile back at her, flattered, and consider her words. What she doesn't understand is that I don't know why I'm so angry all the time. But I understand that when she is around, I do feel better, and brighter like she says. It's the only time I've felt better, and I guess if she wants me to try to be nicer I could. But I doubt it will happen, I mean it's just who I am. I'm just keepin it real with other people. And the reality of it all is that they suck. Simple as that.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try to. Just for you. But don't get your hopes up. My bitchiness just comes naturally…Anyway…I'm starving! Let's go get some shrimp okay?" Brittany smiled at this, obviously taking the hint of my attempt to move past this subject.

As I looked at Brittany's face I could see she was still trying to look deep down inside of me, for some sort of clue to things I didn't know the answers to. If anyone was going to find out all my answers it would be her. Somehow things just came out with her. I couldn't hold it back. She could see right through my walls, and she was just knocking them all down with ease. I couldn't deny my vulnerability when it came to her, which meant I needed to keep my guard up when it came to everyone else. Maybe it was okay to let one person in, but I needed to keep the rest out.

The feelings that Brittany stirred in me needed to be kept a secret until I could figure them out. Hopefully Brittany couldn't detect those, because I was fighting them so hard. But something in me couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same thing. I decided that only time would tell.

Like I said, once we got to the restaurant it was packed. Brittany jumped out of the car as soon as I parked, and before I could wonder what the hell she was doing, she was opening my door for me. I shook my head and got out of the car, and linked my arm through hers.

As I started walking towards the restaurant, she dropped her arm, and instead reached for my hand. This sent butterflies through my stomach, and as I was about to ask what she was doing, her hand slipped even further to just linking our pinkies. For some reason, I really liked when she did this. It became kind of our signature thing at Cheerios practice, walking around with fingers linked on breaks, so I should've expected it. But Brittany always manages to catch me by surprise.

"Shrimp, shrimp, shrimpie, shrimp, shrimp! I love shrimp! Santana loves shrimp too!"

I laughed as Brittany sang her shrimp song. The hostess looked at us like we were crazy because by the point we got into the building Brittany added a dance, attempting to look like a shrimp, and I was nearly doubled over in laughter. The harder I laughed the louder she sang, and the more ridiculous the dance got.

When the hostess asked if it was just the two of us, I had to fight for breath and couldn't talk so I just nodded. She walked away shaking her head, and instead of going all Lima Heights on her, I ignored her. I'll let her off easy this time. I was having too much fun with Brittany to care.

And that's how we spent the entire dinner. Laughing, singing, making fun of everything. I was getting used to my face hurting from smiling so much, and my chest heaving from so much laughter. I even tipped the waitress decently because I had such a good time. So much that I hoped it would never end.

######################################################################

"Brittany get down from there you crazy girl!" Quinn was laughing and yelling drunkenly at Brittany to get down from on top of the table. At some point she had made it on top of there, and was dancing. She had even taken her shirt off and was just dancing in her bright pink bra.

Quinn looked to me for help, clearly thinking Brittany was shitfaced, but I just watched, smiling. Brittany was comfortably drunk, but not too badly. She'd been at my side all night and we were on the same level, so I knew she was doing this all consciously.

Even though there was a slight rise in jealousy as the boys all cheered Brittany on with whistles and cat calls, I was enjoying the dance too much myself to be pissed.

"She's fine Q. She's not even that drunk, she's just having fun. She fits right in with our crazy asses!"

At the mention of that, Quinn gave up trying to get Brittany down, and when she was about to walk away Brittany bent down and grabbed Quinn's wrist, trying to pull her up onto the table with her. At first Quinn tried to reject the offer, but with goading from the boys, and sweet talk from Brittany, Quinn climbed on top of the table, ripping her shirt off in the process.

"Make out! Make out!"

My head whipped around to discover who was saying this. Of course it was Puckerman. Who else would it have been? Puck had turned to Finn and said something. "Man that new girl is smokin hot. You want to tap that tonight? Or do you mind if I do?"

Finn just shook his head, because his eyes were glued to Quinn. Oh, puppy love. Quinn and Finn had dated for awhile, and I don't think Finn ever quite got over her. I shook my head. Poor Fetus Face, he doesn't stand a chance.

At that point Puck caught my glance and I sneered at him, which caused him to flinch backwards. Then I looked back to the girls.

Whew they weren't making out. Thank goodness. I decided it was time to interfere before the crowd got too rowdy. And by interfere I meant join.

I grabbed the bottle of Smirnoff the three of us girls were currently working on, took a good sized drink, and jumped on top of the table. I passed the bottle off to Quinn who took a hardy swig, and then Brittany yanked the bottle out of Quinn's hand and threw one back also.

I started dancing with Brittany and Quinn. Which really meant I started dancing with Brittany, with Quinn's presence barely noticed. Some of the other cheerios got up and joined us, and I was grateful for the sturdy stainless steel table I had dragged out in place of the dining table.

Brittany turned towards me, and I couldn't resist looking her up and down. The high level of alcohol flowing through my system made me more fluid and loose, preventing me from being reserved and guarded like I usually am.

She took a step towards me so that our bodies were inches away from each other as we danced to the music. I could tell she was waiting for me to take the one step closer that was needed for us to be touching. She was waiting for me because she didn't want to make me uncomfortable. She was so sweet…. The look on her face read playful and flirty but the gleam in her eye was daring me to dance against her. And how could I resist with a body like that?

I took one more swig from the bottle and after a lot of cheering from the large crowd surrounding us I looked at Brittany and lifted my arms straight in the air, signaling for her to help me take my shirt off. Without hesitation her hands were there ripping my shirt off over my head faster than my brain could keep up. She whipped it above her head jokingly and threw it into the crowd.

I let go of all my resistance and took the step that Brittany had silently dared me to take. She didn't miss a beat and wrapped her arms around my back dancing up and down my body. I just fell into the music and the felt the irresistible sensations that were running through me as her hands touched my bare skin.

As we danced together I realized I was holding my breath, and let out a gasp. Brittany looked up at me from grinding down my leg and danced gracefully back up to smile at me. She must've mistaken my being out of breath for a gasp of pleasure and she was now pulling me even closer to her already dangerously close body movements, nuzzling her face into my neck. If I couldn't breathe before, I was dying now.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, letting my arms slip down the small of her back, the music stopped. Everyone around us started yelling in protest, and I pulled away to find the source of the disturbance. Brittany tried to hold on tight, but I whispered in her ear:

"Wait just one second."

Her grasp lifted and I turned toward the stereo system. There was Puckerman. He must've turned the music off.

Quinn managed to speak up first. "What's the big idea Puck? Can't you see we are trying to get our dance on? Turn it back on you ass."

Puck takes a step back and holds his hands up pretending to be offended, then smiles.

"Believe me, I'm not trying to cramp your style. You lovely ladies have succeeded in giving every dude in this place a stiffy. But can't we get in on this dance party? Let's take it into the other room so we can all get jiggy with it!" As he said this the crowd started yelling in agreement, and the next thing I knew Brittany was enthusiastically jumping off the table and dragging me into the living room. Everyone followed suit, and Puck turned the music back on.

I was eager to get back to dancing with Brittany. Someone had thought to turn the lights off, and now just the strobe lights we had set up earlier were flashing, and I was extremely grateful. The darkness helped to mask the fact that I wanted to be all over Brittany.

We were surrounded by all of our drunken friends dancing with each other, and I couldn't remember a better party. This had to be the best yet, since we just turned my oversized living room into a packed night club. It was a major adrenaline rush.

When Quinn danced by us she offered me the bottle. I turned it down. This was the highest I needed to be, and I guess Brit felt the same way because she turned it down too.

As Quinn danced away with the guy she had picked for the night, I couldn't see who it was, so I turned my full attention back to the enticing girl who was still dancing with her hands resting on my hips. She was beaming at me. I pulled her close for a hug, and we stayed that close as we continued to dance.

Brittany started up again with the sexy dancing on me, and I fell right back into it. I lost myself in the music again and focused on the sway of her body against mine. Who knew how long we danced like that? It felt like years, but then again it felt like no time had passed at all. The only time I was brought to consciousness was when she let her hands slip to different spots on my body.

Suddenly I felt something pull me away from Brittany. I looked to her face, the alcohol slowing down my reaction time, but she looked surprised as well. I turned to see what had pulled me away, and yet again, there was Puck.

I was livid. Couldn't this fucking loser take a hint? Obviously not since he was sitting here trying to dry hump me on the dance floor. I pushed him away from me hard, but he only came back stronger.

"Come on baby, your sexy dancing has got me all hot and bothered. And I need you to help me release it." Disgusted, I tried to push him away but he just wouldn't get off of me. When he pulled me closer to him I bit his face as hard as I could. Snixx had broken loose. When he yelled out in pain I smiled an evil smile and turned back to Brittany who wrapped me in her arms.

"Fucking bitch!" I heard him yell, but it sounded farther away so I ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Brittany whispered in my ear. We had stopped moving completely, and no one around us took notice. Brittany seemed to be searching my face for any slight detection of painful emotion. I stayed quiet for a minute soaking up the moment that she was holding me, because for some reason it calmed me down. I pulled away slightly and smiled.

"Never better!" I said this genuinely and continued to dance. I had every desire to kiss Brittany at that very moment, even though we were surrounded by people. But I had told myself that I was going to resist it, because I wasn't sure how Brittany felt about it. But this dancing had gotten me all fired up, and not in the just friendly way. As I let myself get deeper in my thoughts, I lost track of the dancing.

Why was I this intensely attracted to a girl? I'm not a lesbian. I couldn't be. I've slept with more guys than anyone at McKinley. As I thought about that fact, a different question started to sink in…but had I ever loved any of them? I know for a fact that I hadn't. Sexual attraction was one thing, but love is something I've never experienced. So if I had never loved a guy, is the thought of me liking girls so farfetched? These thoughts scared me. I couldn't be gay, I was head cheerleader. My parents would freak out, and mi abuela would disown me.

But as I looked at this girl and felt her skin against mine, and the curves of her perfect body flow smoothly with my own, all of that other stuffed seemed to disappear. I felt as if I was untouchable when Brittany was around, which was preposterous because I had only known her for a week.

I defended myself on that fact though, because although I had only known her for a week, she knew more about me after a week than anyone else had ever known my entire life. Next to Brittany, the only other person I could say knows me well would be Quinn, but that's just on a basic level. There were no layers to our friendship, we just watch each other's backs and have fun together, and that's all we ever needed from each other. There was no need or desire for something deeper. Just someone to spend time with.

So was it really so ridiculous that I was this attracted to Brittany? She was easy to get along with, and she was very open with me. She's so sweet to me, and yeah I'll say it, she's so irresistibly attractive. I could never take my eyes off of her. And with both of us just in our bras right now, I couldn't deny how turned on I was by our physical contact.

I guess the biggest question was…Did Brittany feel the same way? Is she feeling all these emotions that are flowing so heavily through me right now? I mean there was no way they weren't radiating through my skin right now. She had to at least feel my attraction towards her. But was it mutual? She was dancing like she wanted me, her hands definitely weren't shy. Was she just comfortable around me, and generally a touchy feely person? Or was it more?

"Earth to Santana! Brittany here, hey…hello! Are you there?" Brittany's voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked around to find that everyone was still as drunk as ever, and that they were still dancing their asses off. I looked at Brittany and gave her an apologetic smile. Instead of explaining I just pulled her closer and started dancing harder. This time it was more intense, more physical. Instead of her dancing all over me, I took the reins. My body slid up and down hers and I monitored her reactions to the highly inappropriate dance moves I was performing up against her.

It seemed as if she was enjoying it. At one point her eyes closed, and she looked like she was struggling to maintain composure. This was unusual because Brittany was the type of person who was just free and open. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and pulled her close with my mouth to her ear.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" When I whispered this, I felt Brittany's whole body tremble. Oh there was no doubt about it: She was just as turned on as I was right now. I realized how sweaty we both were, and I was dying of thirst. Brittany didn't speak, she didn't move, she just nodded. So I frantically grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the living room.

Escaping the mass of people in my living room felt so good. I had forgotten what fresh air felt like for a second there. Not slowing down a bit, I made a quick detour to the kitchen grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. I ignored every person around me, and paid no attention to any messes that may have been present. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only as I dragged Brittany through my house.

I had to kiss her. Now. There was no fighting it anymore.

###################################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys! It's Tuesday! So of course there is an update! I enjoyed this chapter, and am fervently working on the next. Keep that feedback coming. Encouragement helps the writing process go faster! Lol. Hope you guys like this steamy one. And don't forget to follow me at inSANTANAty dot tumbla dot com_

_2 Weeks until April 10__th__!_

Chapter 6:

I handed a water bottle back to Brittany, and the look on her face made this moment even better. She was just as eager as I was to get away from everyone else. Both our faces mirrored excitement. The adrenaline coursing through my veins at that moment was overwhelming. We got to the stairs and I let go of Brittany's wrist, and ran up them. She kept up with me matching my pace on the winding stairwell.

If anyone was in my room, they would receive my full wrath of words. People had one rule when they came here, and it was that my room, and my room alone, was off limits. And believe me _everyone_ knew it. So if by some chance there was anyone in there, they might as well kiss their ass goodbye cause I was gonna tear them apart.

A few couples were scattered throughout the hallways, and some rooms were visibly occupied but once we reached my room, it was clear. I ripped open the door, pushed Brittany inside, and was sure to lock it behind me.

I had about a split second to decide if I was going to do this, when Brittany grabbed a hold of me and shoved me against my closet door. There was really no stopping it though, and I just threw myself into it with all that I had.

I spread my back against the closet door for support and reached out to Brittany to pull her into me. As she pushed her body hard against me, her lips met mine. My whole world exploded in that instant. I immediately came to all terms with any doubts I had about my attraction to her when her lips touched mine. They were soft, luscious, and tasted unrealistically sweet.

It was clear to see that her attraction to me was just as much as mine, So after the initial reaction set in from the first kiss, we were all over each other. Brittany's hands frantically searched my body, and mine searched hers. I wanted to explore every curve, touch every corner, letting my hands feel the small of her bare back and the sides of her ribs. While our hands explored, the kisses were deep and wet, and it was like we were trying to push our desire into each other's mouths. This was by far the hottest make out session I had ever had, and the fact that we were missing our shirts made it even better.

Every sense in my body was tingling, and every touch she laid on me heightened the sensitivity more. I couldn't help but let a tiny gasp out, burying my face into her neck. At this point the intensity increased and Brittany let out a small noise as well. I kissed her neck, hard. I sucked, and I bit, but not roughly. I would never handle this perfect creature with any amount of force.

It seemed as if I had found a week spot and Brittany pulled me away from the closet door, and down onto the bed on top of her. I continued kissing her neck and made my way down to her collar bone, working my way back of to her lips again. When I finally kissed her on the mouth again she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I could tell she was getting worked up, and I could feel myself building as well. I could just kiss her forever.

It went on like this for a long time, never needing to progress any further because it felt so indescribably amazing. I'll admit that I thought about losing the bras once or twice but I was content with how hot things were already. When the kissing got slower and the hands started to calm down, I pulled away from a lingering kiss.

Brittany moaned in protest, and she pulled me down for another round of lingering, deep kisses. This happened three times before I laughed and said: "Come on silly girl, we have to cool down sooner or later."

She lifted her head off the bed and gave me a quick peck and smiled her biggest smile yet.

"You're so hot Santana. I don't have any other words for it, you're just so hot." My face started burning when she said this and I sat up, pulling her up with me. I looked at the clock and it was five in the morning.

"Wow. This night blew by. I would've never guessed it to be that time." She looked behind her at the clock on my nightstand and turned back to me with her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Like I said, there would be an eclipse tonight, and you wouldn't even be able to tell it was night time, because the sun would be shining so brightly….and by sun I meant you!" I laughed and kissed her again, lightly slipping my tongue into her mouth. When my tongue met hers, she latched onto my neck and made it last, but then pulled away with a quick peck.

"Mmm. Tastes so good." She whispered.

"Would you want to go down and check on the status of my house with me? Then we can come back up here and sleep for as long as we want? I just need to make sure everything is still intact." Brittany nodded vigorously and jumped off the bed. Only she could be this peppy at five in the morning. But then I realized how wired I was too, and jumped off after her.

I chased her playfully down the stairs, as she shrieked and giggled when I grabbed her. Once we got to the bottom she grabbed my hand, and at this point there was no way anyone was conscious, or sober enough to see us, so I laced my fingers through hers.

It looked like a tornado had hit my house, there was trash and bodies scattered everywhere. Brittany let out a small "Toto, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore."

I chuckled at that, but as I walked around analyzing the damage of the house, I had expected a lot worse. It was mostly just the living room where the dance floor had broken out, the kitchen, and the sitting room. I had expected, and previously endured, much worse.

All of a sudden Brittany breaks out in song and catches me off guard. "We represent the Lollipop Guild! The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild!" She becomes silent for a moment and gives me a mischievous look. "And in the name of the Lollipop Guild…. we wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!"

I began shaking with laughter. She had even sung it in the weird dwarf voice, bopping her head up and down and making a show out of it. I was cracking up but somehow managed to pull her into a hug. She was so freaking adorable, I really could not stand it.

"Come on you little Munchkin. Let's go to bed. I'll take care of all this in the morning. I just wanted to make sure no one was like…dead or something. But it seems as if we had a successful night." I kissed her on the forehead and this time Brittany led me up the stairs slowly, and into the bedroom.

We changed, and brushed our teeth, and crawled into bed. I was still wired, and judging by Brittany's energy, I could tell she was too. So we just laid there closely to each other snuggled in my bed as our stamina winded down. It was silent for a while and then I finally spoke up.

"I think you're really great Brittany. This might sound crazy, but you're like my best friend already. In fact, you're like the best friend I've ever had."

I hadn't realized, but I guess Brittany was drifting off to sleep, and hell who could blame her? I mean the sun was rising. But she was still coherent enough to hear what I said.

"Me too Santana. I feel the same. You're definitely my best. I think I like you better than Lord Tubbington. But I'm such a sleepy Panda right now. Can we talk in the morning?"

"Yes, go to sleep now." I whispered this and closed my eyes as well. The last thing I remember is Brittany pulling herself even closer to me, throwing her arm around me and nuzzling her face closely next to mine. In that moment everything was perfect, and as I listened to Brittany's muffled humming of 'The Lollipop Guild' while she drifted back off to sleep, it all went peacefully black.

#################################################################################

Bang. Bang. Bang. I groaned and rolled over wondering what the ruckus was. BANG! BANG! BANG! My eyes shot open, realizing the noise was on my door. I looked over at Brittany and her eyes were wide too. She mouthed at me "Who is it?" and I did the best I could at shrugging while laying down. Brittany scooted away from me, since we somehow managed to get wrapped up in each other while we were sleeping.

"Santana! Open the door!" Oh for god's sake. I was still half asleep, no scratch that I was more asleep than awake right now. I looked to the clock. It was only eight, so whoever was banging on my door better have a good reason because I had every intention of sleeping all day long. And who could argue? I had this beautiful girl wrapped around me, or at least I did, and I had nothing to do at all today. Annoyed, I dragged myself out of bed.

Bang !Bang! Bang!….I was going to cut their hands off if they made one more sound. "Deja de darle a la puerta!" I yelled and Brittany giggled. I looked at her confused and then I realized that I was speaking Spanish. Whoops.

"I'M FRIGGIN COMING!" these next words escaped my mouth as a scream. I looked over at Brittany apologetically, but she only nodded in agreement. I could tell she was still drunk from the look in her eyes, and I was too, which is probably why I was mixing languages. She laid back down and threw the covers over her head dramatically as I got to the door, unlocked it, and yanked it open angrily.

I was fully aware of the threatening look on my face as I looked at the person standing outside my door. Since I was sufficiently still drunk it took me a few seconds to process who it was. There was Quinn, and she was in bad shape. My face softened immediately. This was part of the code, and she had every right to go banging on my door.

"Sweet baby Jesus, you look like you had a rough night. You okay?" She was barely standing straight, and her head was down so I couldn't see her face. She fell onto her knees. "Brit!" I said anxiously.

The bed shifted and Brittany was at my side in a split second. "Help me get her to the bathroom. I think she's going to be sick." I took one elbow, and Brittany grabbed the other.

Quinn couldn't even stand back up, so we literally had to lift her off the floor. Gosh how much did she drink? I've never seen her this bad.

"Alright Q, you're okay. We've got you." Brittany's voice was soft and soothing. There she goes again, comforting people out of the kindness of her heart.

I shifted my position taking most of Quinn's weight upon myself, and walked towards the bathroom with her. As we got inside we led her towards the toilet and set her gently down in front of it. I looked at Brittany, who had sat on the edge of the tub, and spoke quickly.

"Stay with her. Rub her back and make sure her hair stays out of the way. I'll be right back." The look on Brittany's face was terrified as Quinn started heaving into the toilet. "She'll be alright Brittany I promise. She just has to get it out. I'll be back in a flash." She nodded, slipped down on the floor beside Quinn, pulled her hair into a pony tail, and rubbed her back fervently. I smiled slightly at her, trying to assure her it was all okay, and rushed out of the bathroom.

I grabbed a tee shirt and some shorts from my dresser to get Quinn into, and then returned to the bathroom. As Quinn was still puking her brains out, Brittany just sat beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

I filled a cup full of water, grabbed Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet, and moistened a wash cloth with warm water. I walked up behind Quinn's heaving body and reached over to stroke Brittany's cheek with my free hand. This distracted her, causing her to close her eyes and lean her head into my hand. I looked affectionately at her, and then crouched down to tend to Quinn.

We sat for several minutes with her as her puking gradually turned to dry heaving, then ceased completely leaving her gasping for air. I continuously dabbed the side of her face and the part of her forehead that wasn't immersed into the toilet bowl with the warm wash cloth. Brittany never stopped rubbing her back. I deemed it safe to talk to her now.

"Hey Count Boozey Von Drunkaton. How you feeling in there? Don't you just love spending your mornings with your head inside a toilet?" Brittany giggled, and Quinn just moaned painfully. I continued, "Because I certainly do love being woken up from a dead sleep, and having to take care of your sloppy ass." My tone was light, because for once I didn't mind being bothered with something like this. I think it was because Brittany was right there beside me. I glanced over at her as I thought this and caught her staring at me. My eyes darted away, and I felt the blush seep into my cheeks. The look she was giving me was too much for me to handle. I heard a small whisper of laughter escape from her mouth.

"Alright Quinn. Time to see if we can get you to bed. Do you think you're finished camping out in the toilet bowl?" A mixture between a moan and a gurgle came from inside the bowl and slowly Quinn's head started to rise.

At this point Brittany pulled away from her and slid across the floor to sit next to me. Quinn, who was now sitting fully upright, turned her body away from the toilet to face us. I handed her the cup of water, and she took small sips of it.

"Hi!" Brittany spoke to Quinn like she would have if they were just meeting up for coffee somewhere. I smiled at her, and she continued, "How are you feeling Quinny? You sure did scare me. I thought maybe you were going to throw up all your organs and I'd have to fish them out and put them back in you… I mean I'm really good at playing that Operation board game, but I don't know how well I would do if I had to put your organs back inside you…" She trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts. I reached over and touched her leg gently and returned my hand to my lap.

Quinn drank some more water, and then looked at me. The look in her eyes read something I couldn't quite comprehend. It scared me, because it was a look I had never seen before. There was fear, sadness, and pain. I wanted to speak up and ask her what was wrong but something deep inside me told me not to, she has had a rough morning after all. Instead I stayed silent, and handed her the Tylenol to take. Then I proceeded to pull Quinn's shirt off and put the clean tee shirt on her. Her entire torso was splotchy and red. It must just be the alcohol. I considered trying to get her to change into my shorts, but then just decided it'd be easier for her to sleep in the ones she had on.

The next thing Quinn did shocked me. She laid down suddenly, and put her head in my lap, and hugged Brittany's hands. Then she began violently sobbing. What was going on with her? I went stiff at the sudden contact and wasn't quite sure how to react. Brittany immediately began consoling her, telling her it was okay, and not to cry, but I just sat there frozen.

I had never seen Quinn like this, and quite frankly I had never desired to. There was never any sort of emotional connection with us. Like I said before, it was a friendship that merely stayed on the surface of things. I just couldn't handle any sort of emotions with anyone, it made me severely uncomfortable. Up until Brittany had come along, I avoided them at any cost.

Something really bad must've happened tonight to cause this breakdown. I realized that Quinn was in fact really the only friend I had, other than Brittany of course, and immediately put my hands into her hair, comfortingly rubbing her head, willing her to calm down.

"What's wrong Quinn? What happened?" It wasn't much, but it was all I could offer her.

"Yeah Quinny, why are you so sad?" Brittany looked at me concerned and confused, and all I could do was shrug in response. I had no idea what was going on.

Quinn didn't answer, she just cried. I don't know how long the three of us sat there for. Brittany and I just exchanged concerned looks and let her cry it out, what else could we do? She wasn't responding at all.

Brittany had her head resting on my shoulder, and I kept one hand in Quinn's hair, and one hand scratching Brittany's back. She was so tired. I had to get these girls to bed.

"Alright Quinn, come on let's get you to bed." Brittany helped me get myself and Quinn to our feet and we walked in to the room. Brittany crawled across to the furthest side of the bed, and I got into the middle. Quinn was practically comatose, and had to be persuaded to get into the bed.

I crawled back out, and physically helped her get into the closest edge of the bed. I wanted to sleep next to Brittany. Otherwise I would've just stuck Quinn in the middle. Once I finally got her to lie down I crawled over top of her into the middle of the bed and sat Indian style.

Brittany tried to sit up too, but I stopped her.

"No. Lie down and go to sleep babe, I'm just going to keep an eye on her for a little bit." Brittany nodded, and took one of my hands. She fell asleep almost immediately, and didn't let go of my hand.

I could hear Quinn quietly crying, so with my free hand I reached over and scratched her back lightly. We sat like that for awhile and then Quinn finally spoke.

"Thank you…Santana. And Brittany even though I know she's sleeping." She flipped over on to her back so that she could talk to me. "Thank you for taking care of me." Her voice was coarse.

"Do you want to talk about it?"I asked her. I didn't know what else to say, so this seemed like the best thing.

She looked at me for an extended moment, her eyes tearing up again. "No…not yet. Not right now. I need to sleep. But thanks for letting me stay with you guys. I didn't want to be alone."

I just nodded at this, and she rolled back over on her stomach. She was exhausted, and I scratched her back until her breathing evened out. She had finally fallen asleep.

I was wiped out, but I was genuinely worried about Quinn. What the fuck was wrong with her? I didn't like seeing her like this.

I was also very hyperaware that Brittany was asleep and latched onto my hand…we had such a good night together, and it felt so unreal. What would become of this? Of us?

I was thinking so much that my head felt like it was going to explode. I sat there watching Brittany sleep and thinking about everything until my world slipped into darkness once more.

#####################################################################################

The sunshine crept through my blinds and beat down on my face. It was really bright and I couldn't ignore it. For some reason it seemed really late, and I had a feeling that I had slept for a long time. I didn't want to open my eyes though. I don't even remember falling asleep this morning after what happened. Dios, last night was so intense in every way.

"Santana, honey, are you awake?" I felt a soft hand brush my forehead and my cheek. Britt's voice was so soothing.

"Mmmm." I muttered, and slowly opened my eyes. I looked right to her, and she had that same old smile she always had on when we were together. I don't think I could ever get sick of seeing her smile at me that way. It made my stomach do somersaults. " Hi, pretty girl." Her smile grew even wider once I said this.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Wait…I guess you really can't be Sleeping Beauty can you? You're not blonde, or white enough are you?" This caused me to laugh at her. "Hmmm…I guess you could be…Jasmine, she's about the same color as you! You can be Jasmine. And I'll be Cinderella. Hehe."

I hadn't even been awake for five minutes and she was making me laugh already. It took a few minutes to adjust my eyes to the light, and fight off the drowsiness. Then I realized Quinn was missing, and sat up. "Where's Quinn?"

"Oh she left awhile ago. She told me to tell you thanks again, and that she'd call you. Then she kept apologizing to me soooo many times for this morning, and I just hugged her a lot. I think she needed it. She still seemed really sad. Like a sad little panda. She made my heart hurt for her. I wonder what's wrong with her." Brittany had a sad expression on her face when she said this, and I took her hands in mine.

"Yeah she did seem sad Britt. It makes my heart hurt too. I'm sure she'll tell us soon what was wrong, don't worry. You're a good friend for helping her this morning, even though you were so tired. Thank you. You're amazing Brittany." She perked up as I complimented her. "How long have you been awake? What time is it?"

"It's almost 4 o'clock. And well…Quinn woke me up when she was leaving because she didn't want to wake you since you had stayed awake with her later, and she didn't know how much sleep you had gotten. That was around 2:30, So I went downstairs and cleaned up a little bit and raided your fridge, which I hope was okay, then I came back up here and sat with you until you woke up! You're so pretty when you sleep. You don't frown as much, you grouchy pants." I could tell by her tone she was teasing me with that last part, and I pushed her playfully. Then pulled her into a long hug.

"Wait, you cleaned? Why would you do that? The housekeeper takes care of that. I slip her extra cash to keep quiet about my parties to my parents. I bully people into paying a couple dollars at the door, not to help with the booze costs, but to help me bribe my maid into keeping her mouth shut. Silly girl! You should have just woken me up!"

Brittany had a confused look on her face, and thought for a moment. "Oh. Man…Well that's okay. I didn't mind doing it. Plus, believe me there's still a huge mess down there. I only cleaned up a few cups before my tummy started growling at me. It told me I needed to eat, so I listened to it and went to the kitchen instead." A shy look spread across her face and I laughed. How could one person be so cute all the time?

"Do you need to go home soon? Or can you grace me with your presence awhile longer?" I reached up and touched her face.

"Nope, nope, nope! I'm all yours!" Brittany said and I beamed at her.

"Wonderful! Let me go brush my teeth and make myself decent then we can figure out what to do tonight."She nodded and I went to the bathroom and popped a few Tylenol. I had a slight headache but not too badly.

I noticed that my phone was sitting on the bathroom counter. I must've set it there at some point in the early morning. I picked it up and checked to see if I had any missed calls or messages. There were eight missed calls from Quinn from last night. Wow I feel bad that I had missed them. I was so curious about what had happened to her. I think something must seriously be wrong. Tomorrow I would call her and check on her.

There were a few other missed notifications, but I had lost interest fast in my phone, and was eager to get back to Brittany. As I brushed my teeth my mind wandered to our steamy make out session last night. What would she do if I just walked out of this bathroom and kissed her like that again? Would it be the same without the alcohol running through our veins? Would she want to do it soberly? Or was our intimacy simply a result of drunkenness for her? I paused and stared at myself in the mirror as I considered these questions.

Well…only one way to find out I suppose. Feeling unusually confident in this decision I marched out of the bathroom with my game face on. She was sitting on the edge on my bed, bouncing slowly up and down with her cute little smile on her face.

I decided to approach her slowly this time because the last time I had caught her off guard. This time she would know what was coming. Normally most people would discuss what had happened last night before jumping into it again, but not me. I'm not very good at putting my feelings into words.

When I reached her I straddled her knees, wrapped my arms around her and looked her in the eye. Her innocent playful look turned into a lustful stare, and I knew I had gotten the go ahead. She pulled her body further back onto my bed, but didn't lie down. This allowed me to pull myself up onto the bed and sit on top of her lap, with her waist in between my legs.

For a moment I just looked at her, absorbing her beauty. I played with her hair, and stroked her face, and she just closed her eyes and enjoyed my gentle touch. But I had started to get really anxious. It certainly wasn't helping that her body was pressed in between my legs.

I started by kissing her cheek over and over again, and as a silent noise of pleasure escaped from her mouth I migrated to her jaw bone, then gradually to her neck. This time her noise wasn't silent.

"Mmm, Santana, I love your lady kisses." I smiled against her neck and sucked gently. When that happened Brittany's arms went from supporting her weight behind her, to wrapped around me.

Now I could tell she was getting as excited as I was. I slowly kissed up the center of her neck and leaned towards her mouth for a kiss. But I didn't kiss her. Not yet. I stopped my lips not but an inch away from hers, teasing her.

She tried to press her lips to mine, but I pulled back, and then returned my lips to inches away from hers again. We sat in that position for maybe sixty seconds, and the anticipation of it was unbearable. Any time she would try to end it and try to just kiss me I'd pull back from her, but immediately return to almost touching her lips.

When I was sure neither of us could take it anymore, I pushed my mouth forcefully into hers. My hands found her face and cupped it passionately, as her hands made her way to the tops of my upper thighs. I slowly pushed my tongue into her mouth, and she met mine eagerly with hers. We gently explored each other's mouths with our tongues and every inch of my body was tingling.

I couldn't keep myself from kissing her harder, and pulling myself even tighter against her body. I felt her smile as I did this, and she went from squeezing my legs to wrapping her arms around my lower back and pulling me further into her.

Ugh I had never felt so turned on in my life. As we kissed each other faster and harder, it was impossible to stop from shifting myself up and down her waist. An icy warmness started to spread over my entire body, and it excited me to think that Brittany may be capable of getting me off without even laying a finger on me…or in me.

A tiny moan escaped my lips.

Brittany seemed to respond to this as I was thrusting myself up and down her waist. In a split second she flipped my body over so that she was laying on top of me, and she began grinding her body into mine. This got me even hotter, and sounds escaped both of our lips.

Brittany pulled back from kissing me and dropped her head down so that her lips rest against my ear. The intense tingling feeling must have taken over her body as it had mine, and she was breathing heavy into my ear. Her speed quickened, and I was starting to build.

"Oh my gosh Brittany, you're so hot. Keep going." I struggled to whisper into her ear, and bit her ear lobe gently.

"Mmmm." Was all Brittany could manage to get out.

How was this happening right now? All of our clothes were on and there was no heavy petting besides us thrusting up against each other, but I felt better now than I had ever felt with my clothes off going fully at it with a dude. And judging by the sounds escaping out of Brittany's mouth she felt the same way as I did.

I stopped thinking and gave myself fully to the sensations. I pressed myself against Brittany as she rhythmically thrusted against me, and then she started kissing me again.

Electricity roared through my body, and at that point I didn't even bother trying to muffle the sounds escaping from my mouth, and neither did she. I kissed her as deeply as I possibly could trying to get this build up to just release.

I was close as Brittany started tensing and clutching at my sides for support, and all it took were the moans of intense pleasure that came from her lips to send me over the edge. I grabbed the back of her shirt and clawed at her back as my body exploded with pure satisfaction.

Brittany fell down on top of me ceasing her movement and nuzzled her face into my neck. She started kissing it gently and I just enjoyed my heightened peak of feeling. I moved my face so that it was pressed against hers and whispered, "That was unbelievable Britt. I've never felt like that before. Ever."

She giggled into my neck and muttered, "Mmmm, me either. You're incredible."

I kissed her cheek several times, and wrapped my arms tightly around her, as she laid there cuddled against me. I never wanted this moment to end. There were no words to describe it. It was amazing.

She was simply perfect in every way.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, so I meant to continue with this chapter and make it longer, but I feel like it stopped at a good spot. I also don't have enough time to get all the details that I want to get into it to have an update ready for tonight, and I know you guys are waiting for it. So here's CH. 7. I'm a little worried this chapters a bit slow going, so you guys will have to let me know what you think. _

_Oh and one more thing…I'm gonna post pictures of Santana's car on my tumblr if you wanna see it. Just to get a visual. ( inSANTANAty dot tumblr dot com) _

_ONE WEEK TILL APRIL 10__TH__! =D _

Chapter 7:

Later on that evening we were in my living room admiring how clean Lenny had managed to get the place. I gave her an extra twenty in addition to my normal bribe, due to the extensive mess that was made last night. We had decided to just stay at my house and watch movies, both of us still worn out from last night.

"So did you notice Brittany that it's been twice this week that we've had to take care of crying drunk people? I feel like maybe they're drawn to us or something. Maybe us and parties don't mix?"

Brittany giggled at this and nodded in agreement. "Tina's was just drunk girl drama, but I think Quinny was upset about something serious. Have you tried calling her San? I really want to know what's wrong with her, and make her feel better. She needs lots of hugs."

"Yeah I've called her like five times already and she hasn't answered. She may have picked up an extra shift at work, but I remember her specifically telling me she took the whole weekend off." I said this in a concerned voice. Brittany bringing up Quinn reminded me of how worried I was about her. I didn't like this feeling of being worried about the well being of someone else. It made me anxious, and not in the good way that Brittany made me feel. This feeling was like something really bad was about to happen.

"Well let's go find her! It can be like a scavenger hunt…but with a person!" Brittany stood up from the couch and bounced up and down. I smiled at her and pulled her back down to the couch.

"No I think we need to give her some space for today and then tomorrow if we don't hear from her then we can go hunt her down. Does that sound okay Nancy Drew?"

She looked at me confused and frowning. "My name's Brittany…"

My forehead crinkled as I tried to figure out if she was joking, but then I just laughed at her.

"Oh Brittany." I poked her ribs, and proceeded to tickle her while she protested by screaming and thrashing. "Are you staying the night again tonight?" I pulled away from her so I could look at her piercing blue eyes.

I watched her as her emotions played across her face. She was thinking deeply, as if I had asked her to solve a complicated math equation. Then a small frown pulls across her face, and then a slight smile. She looks at me after several moments.

"I can't tonight. I have to work tomorrow, but you should come. It'll be a lot of fun." Her face lit up.

This caught my interest, and I spoke up.

"How do you have a job already? Didn't you just move here? And what do you do?" I was genuinely interested in hearing anything about her, and I wanted to know everything.

"Mmmm it's a surprise! Show up at the Lima Community Center tomorrow at…oh say noon? And wear comfortable clothing and sneakers." I just look at her with a confused expression as she continues. "Can you take me home now? I have to feed Lord Tubbington, and make sure he hasn't eaten my bottle cap collection…" She frowns and shakes her head. "It happened once, and I could put a magnet against his big belly and it would stick…He was at the kitty doctor for three days!"

I nod and laugh at her, then stand up and pull her from the couch. She hugs me, kisses me on the check, and reaches down to link pinkies with me as we walk out the door to the car. I had butterflies in my stomach every step of the way.

############################################################################

After I dropped Brittany off, I tried calling Quinn one more time on the drive home. There was just something nagging at me to keep trying to get a hold of her. Brittany said she was going to text her also, but I knew she wouldn't answer either of us. When I called it rang twice then went straight to voicemail.

"Obviously I have better things to do than answer your phone call, so leave a message, and if I feel like calling you back, I will. Love Quinn." Beeeep.

"Quinn it's me. Why are you ignoring my calls? Call me back bitch I mean it. You're starting to legitly freak me out." The last thing Quinn wants is pity. She wouldn't want me to sit here and baby talk her and ask if she's okay, trying to goad information out of her. She hated any form of pity or people feeling bad for her. So I played it cool like I normally would, and showed a slight amount of concern and urgency in my voice. If she didn't call me back tonight, Brittany and I would be hunting her down tomorrow. But I wish she would just call me now, so I didn't have to worry anymore.

I felt my face turn to a scowl. When did I start to care this much? Ew…I don't like it.

I forced my mind to think of other things so I wouldn't get even more frustrated that Quinn wasn't calling me back. Would it be bad if I texted Brittany, even though I just dropped her off? I feel like that would be a little much. I'll let her be for awhile, even though I felt strangely lonely already.

As I pulled back into my driveway I realized I needed to call work to see what my schedule was for this week. I work at Lima Heights Lingerie. Sure, it sounds trashy, but it's not at all. This bitch has standards, and high ones at that. It's like a rip off of Victoria's Secret. Same prices too, which helps to keep the scumbags to a minimum. Also, the employees can only dress in sophisticated garb, so all in all it's pretty classy. The discounts are pretty awesome too.

I started to think about my dresser drawer that's dedicated to the lingerie that I got from work, and imagine if I put them on for Brittany….Wait…too fast. Cool off Santana. But maybe, just maybe I can get her to come to one of our events.

We do these fashion shows once a month, where the staff, which consists of only females, show off the new line that will be put on the shelves that month. We keep one line on the shelves at a time, and then the next month we bring in a whole new line. We have a real runway and everything. It's like a party that the entire surrounding area looks forward to every month. So naturally the company rakes in big bucks, meaning the staff is paid well. Plus it's actually really fun working there.

Work wasn't about money for me, because I didn't need it. My dad was a doctor so I had my own personal bank account that he deposited money into every week. The amount in there would probably shock people because I was a saver, not a spender.

That's not to say I didn't spend money, because I did. I spend a lot of money. But instead of blowing all my money at one time, I save most of it. I transfer a lot from the checking account my dad set up into a savings account that I set up for myself.

I just liked to work to keep myself busy, and make it look like I didn't rely on my father for everything. People didn't get that the money he gave me was just his idea of taking care of me since he's never around. He and my mother both travel so much, that I see them maybe four months total in a year. So the money in my account is guilt money. It's whatever though. I got over that fact a long time ago.

I used to refuse to touch it. It was my way of rebelling against them. I wanted nothing to do with their guilt money. All I wanted was for them to be around more. I used to get in a lot of trouble at school, picking fights with people for no reason, just to see if they'd come home.

My main source of mockery back then was that Rachel Berry. She just gets under my skin. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else, and she has to be so god damned anal all the time. Everyone thinks she's annoying, but I'm the only one who calls her out on it all the time. Sure everyone looks at me like I'm the bitch for being nasty to her, but I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. I keep it real.

As time went on I learned that I could take care of myself just fine and that I didn't need my parents around. Their money became an asset to me, and nothing more. Rachel is still receiving my full wrath of words, but that's because she's still as annoying as ever, and she deserves it. Other than being sarcastic and mean, I stay out of trouble for the most part.

I'm about to pick up my phone and call work when it starts ringing. My mind immediately runs to Quinn, because I've been expecting her call, but I look at the caller ID and it says 'Mercedes Jones'.

"Hello?" I say warily into the phone. It's weird that she's calling me since I was just about to call work.

"Hey girl, heyy. Carl told me to call you about your work schedule. We work together three times this week! We're getting a new line in, so he booked two people for each shift to get it all out onto the sales floor. You work Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, at normal time. And then of course the Fashion Show is on Saturday, but you knew that already. How was your weekend? Did you spend it schwasted as usual?"

Mercedes and I were acquaintances basically. We worked together, and we were in Glee together, and that's about as far as it went. We hang out sometimes, but it's kind of sporadic. The thing is that we're both really dominant people, so we clash a lot, but our voices go so well together that we can't help but have a deep respect for each other.

"Well since we had Cheerios camp this past week, we had a party last night. But I didn't get too drunk. There's this new girl Brittany, and we've been hanging out a lot, so I mostly just hung out with her and avoided Puckerman's mating calls. Haha. You should've come out. It was a lot of fun."

"Oh girl, you know I would have but since I'm working two jobs now, it's impossible to have a social life. I thought you were into Puck right now? What happened?"

"He's a fucking creep, and I'm tired of it." I said this a little faster than I should have, trying to avoid the subject of romance, but Mercedes didn't seem catch on. "Besides, I'm done with boys for awhile."

Mercedes laughed when I said this, but she didn't know how literally I meant it. I wanted to keep it that way too. I can't imagine what people would think if they knew I liked a girl. Jeez, I don't even know what I think about it. All I know is that I really like Brittany, and for now that would have to be good enough.

I got off the phone with Mercedes and lounged around my empty house for awhile. After some time I realized I was pacing around. I felt unusually anxious. Most of the time I didn't mind being by myself in this huge house, I mean it's been like that for the majority of my life, except when mi abuela was here. But she went home on Thursday after being here for a week, and now I had the house to myself.

When I was younger, I obviously couldn't be by myself, so mi abuela was always here. But since I was older now, she came for awhile and then went home. I love her a lot. She's my favorite person in my family. She's a little tough skinned, but we're similar in that way. She didn't say it outright, but she didn't like that my parents were never here. That's why she still came around a lot.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. It was only 9pm. And it's Saturday. I normally wouldn't be caught dead at home on a Saturday night. Usually I'd be out partying with Quinn, or working, or having a sleep over with Puckerman, or some other guy that I decided to spend the night with that weekend. But obviously Quinn was unreachable, and I had no desire for the third option. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with Brittany, but since she had to go home, here I was.

I flipped over on my stomach and hugged a pillow. A wave of exhaustion washed over me. How was I so tired? I slept all day long. As I breathed in, Brittany's scent filled my nose. Mmmm my pillows smelt like her. As I laid there smelling my pillows, fantasizing about Brittany being here, I drifted off.

#################################################################################

I was chasing Quinn down the yellow brick road, but I couldn't catch up to her. Little munchkins surrounded me, and I realized the munchkins looked really familiar. They were singing the Lollipop Guild bopping up and down the way Brittany had when she was singing to me. Why the hell was I in The Wizard of Oz? How did I get here? And why is Quinn running away from me? This is way too bizarre.

I called out her name but it came out as a mere whisper. I tried screaming her name but it just wouldn't come out. I picked up the pace but it felt like I started going slower, and Quinn was getting farther away.

I eventually lost sight of Quinn, and for some reason I started searching for Brittany. This time when I called Brittany's name it came out clear as day.

"Brittany! Brittany! Where are you? We have to find Quinn and go home!" All of a sudden Brittany appeared in front of me with her gleaming smile. But when I took a second look at her she looked like Britney Spears. What the hell was going on? The person in front of me was Brittany, I knew it was, but she looked like Britney Spears.

Brittany/Britney grabbed my hand, turned away from me, and continued down the yellow road. Her feet weren't touching the ground, but instead she was floating down the pathway. I started following behind her, finding it easy to run this time. Brittany/Britney and I travelled this way for what felt like an eternity, and then finally I could see a figure in the distance. I ran faster, anxiety taking over me.

It was Quinn, and she was lying on the ground, at the end of the road. Brittany/Britney waved at me as she floated up into the sky and disappeared. I dropped down to see what was wrong with Quinn. She was dead, and covered in blood. As I shook her, to try and wake her up, she abruptly grabbed my shoulder, opened her eyes, and whispered in a strange voice "Where were you?"

I screamed.

################################################################################

My eyes snapped open. I didn't move just yet, dazed from the odd dream I just had. Wow. Where did that even come from? My light was still on, and I was still in my clothes. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I had just gotten so comfortable, and drifted off. I could turn the light off and try to go back to sleep, but that was the kind of dream that wakes you up for awhile. The clock read 2am. I crawled off my bed, changed into something comfy, and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I switched the light off and got back into bed, under the covers this time. I checked my phone to see if Quinn called back. There was no sign of Quinn but my face lit up when I saw I had a text message from Britt. It was sent like an hour or so ago.

"Hi San! You're probably sleeping, so I don't expect you to respond, but I miss your big comfy bed. I miss the cotton candy cloud feeling of it. :(. Lord Tubbington is hogging my tiny bed all to himself so I can't sleep. I think I need to get myself one of those beds...and my own personal Santana, to cuddle with. Yeah, I definitely think I will be doing that. Hehehe. See you tomorrow sweetie!"

My heart melted. I started typing back. "I hope you got to sleep okay. Thanks to you singing your stinkin munchkin song, I just woke up from a weird dream that included you looking like Britney Spears, us travelling down the yellow brick road, and a dead Quinn coming back to life." I hit send, and then added, "Oh and by the way, you're welcome in my bed any time." I was about to hit the sleep button, but then the message showed up that she was typing; I freaking love IPhones. I either woke her up, or she was still awake. Either way I was excited that she was replying.

My phone vibrated in my hands. "Oh no. Not Britney…" was all she said, but she continued typing. "I would totally take you up on that offer and come over right now but I would definitely get lost. Everything looks so different at night...It's so dark. Plus Lord Tubbington is laying on top of me and snoring. I don't have the strength to lift him up. He's too fat." I laughed out loud, and shook my head thinking 'Only Brittany…'

"That's okay. You can take a rain check and stay a different night. My bed isn't going anywhere. And don't let that cat suffocate you, I _kinda_ like having you around…Now get some sleep pretty girl, You work tomorrow. I'll see you at noon. Sweet dreams." I waited a few minutes for her to reply, and realized I was tired again. Good. I didn't want to be up all night.

As I was drifting off again she responded. "Alright, I don't know why we have to wait until it's raining, but I hope it rains soon then. And don't worry, he sleeps with me every night, and I'm still here. And YAY! See you tomorrow!" I smiled. She was funny.

I plugged my phone into the wall, then rolled over and fell asleep.

###############################################################################

Brittany said to wear something comfortable, with sneakers. What the heck did that mean? Would yoga pants be acceptable? Or maybe some cheer shorts? Why couldn't she just tell me what we were doing? Here I was running around my closet like a chicken with its head cut off.

I already had yoga pants on, since it was Sunday, and I always wore yoga pants unless I had something important to do. I decided this would just have to do, and slipped my hot pink Nikes on. It was 11:45 and I only had fifteen minutes to get twenty minutes away. Challenge accepted.

I ran out the door, and jumped in my car. I had just seen her yesterday, but I couldn't wait to see Brittany. I stepped on the gas pedal, determined to get there on time. I knew the back roads, so I could make it.

I glanced at my phone screen quickly. Quinn was still MIA. Now instead of her phone ringing when I called, it went straight to voicemail. "Gosh Quinn, where are you?" I said out loud to no one.

As soon as I was finished with Brittany I was going to look for it. It's not like Lima is that big. There is only so many places she could be. I'll check her house first, naturally. Then where she works. If she's not in either of those places I have a few ideas where she might be.

I was so lost in thought that I almost blew right past the community center. "Dammit!" I slammed on the breaks, causing a loud screeching noise. This caused the small amount of people entering the building to look at me.

I had to throw my car in reverse and back up a little because I went past the entrance to the parking lot. Luckily no one was behind me, and I pulled into the lot with ease.

I think the one thing that I accepted from my father, just for the sole reason of wanting it, is my Scion FR-S. Although it was a head turner, I couldn't help but _adore_ this car. When my dad was home for the weekend a couple of months ago he told me it was time to stop driving his car and get my own.

I assumed he meant that I needed to buy my own, which I would have done without protest, but then he brought me into the garage and there she was. Sitting there all shiny and fiery red and fierce. The curves of its body practically matched mine, and the same goes for its appeal.

This car was perfect for me. When he handed me the keys he told me that the only reason he bought it was because the color was called 'firestorm.' He said that this description was the essence of me. He also said that if I was a car, that this would be it. I agreed whole heartedly.

The first time Quinn saw it she was literally mad. It was at school one morning. I pulled into my parking spot next to hers, and since my windows were tinted she couldn't see inside. When I pulled myself out of the driver's side door, dressed in my finest so I didn't seem out of place next to the car, her jaw literally dropped. She called me a spoiled brat, I called her a cunt, and we didn't talk for the rest of the day. Without fail at the end of the school day there was Quinn waiting for me at my locker. She wanted a ride.

I shook my head amusingly at the memory. I was about to go inside the Community Center when someone called my name.

"Santana! Hey!" I spinned on my heels to see who it was. To my surprise Tina was standing there smiling at me. Weird, no one ever smiled at me like that. It looked like she had been expecting me to meet her for lunch or something. I could feel the confusion on my face and I tried to relax it away, but she had already caught on. She laughed light heartedly.

"I know this must seem weird to you, but Brittany told me to meet you here. She told me to wait until you arrived and show you where to go." She turned to walk inside, still genuinely smiling at me. "Well come on! We're gonna be late slow poke!" I forced a smile on and followed her in.

I really didn't have any idea what was going on. Tina walked past what looked like a check in desk and waved. I guess she came here a lot. Tina slowed down her stride so that she was walking next to me instead of in front of me.

"Looks like you wore appropriate clothing. I have a spare change of clothes in my car just in case you didn't. Brittany was all pushed up about it. She made me promise to make sure you made it in alright, and you were wearing the right clothes. She also made me promise to stick with you, and when I tried to protest by saying you and I weren't really friends, she looked honestly surprised." Now this made me laugh and relax.

"You must not like me very much huh?" I said this jokingly but Tina answered like I had meant it to be a real question.

"I thought you were the one who didn't like me. I mean the only time you really talk to me is to make fun of me, and you only refer to me as 'Girl Chang'. I think you're hilarious in Glee club though. I don't know what a girl like you is doing there. Quinn and you both really stick out like a sore thumb. But I guess Finn and Puck do too, so I guess it's not very nice of me to judge." She trailed off like she had said too much.

She was right though. No one understood why we were in Glee. That's a whole different story in unto itself.

After several moments of silence I spoke up. "I don't not like you. Just so you know. And you have to admit the Girl and Guy Chang is pretty funny." I couldn't think of anything else to say so there was an awkward silence between us as we entered through large double doors into a very big room. I looked around taking in the scenery. The walls were covered in mirrors, and everything started to fall together.

For the first time I realized that Tina had a yoga mat in her back pack that she was wearing. Everyone seemed to be getting out mats, and I didn't have one. When I turned to Tina to tell her this, she was holding one out for me. I must've looked surprised because she spoke up.

"I told you Brittany was very serious about me making sure you were prepared. She thought of everything. This is hers. She has spares. She said you could use this one because it's her favorite." My chest filled with warmness as I took the mat out of Tina's hands and laid it out on the floor. I looked back at her.

"Thanks Tina, I appreciate this. I didn't know you and Brittany were hanging out?" Brittany did say she wanted to get Tina's number, but I didn't think anything of it. People say that and usually never follow through. But of course Brittany meant it when she said it. She's always very sincere with her words.

"Yeah, I always come to classes here, and Brittany has been teaching for the past two weeks. It was funny because I came in on Tuesday after I had humiliated myself in front of you guys the night before and she was teaching my class. I was really embarrassed. But Brittany is so sweet, she just asked if I told mike to stop drinking beer yet and we laughed about the whole situation. Then we exchanged numbers, and we hung out the other night. She's a lot of fun."

I nodded in agreement, thinking she was done talking but she continued.

"She talks about you a lot. She says that if I gave you a chance that you were actually really nice and fun." Tina was just being friendly.

"She thinks too highly of me. I'm really not that great." The room started filling up fast. "Anyway, what class are we taking? What did I get myself into here?" I said this lightly, and laughed, trying to brush the seriousness of the situation off. I wanted to be nice to Tina, since she did do this as a favor for Brittany.

Tina chuckled. "Don't worry, it's really fun. It's just a basic target and toning class. She works cardio into it too. She should be out any minute now."

As soon as Tina said this a door at the front of the class opened up. We weren't directly in the front but we were only a few rows back and off to the right side. I watched Brittany walk across the floor to the platform in the front of the class, waving at individuals as she passed them.

Just like any other time when Brittany walked into my presence, everything around me practically disappeared. I forgot Tina was even there. All I could see was Brittany.

Brittany speaks up to the class. "Alright guys! Welcome back! This is Target and Toning AKA TNT! And I'm about to blow you guys away with an awesome workout routine! I hope there are no objections to Ke$ha because she dominates my workout playlist for this class. She actually is pretty much the playlist to my life. Anyway…everyone get their bodies loose and we'll start class in five minutes!" She jumps off her platform and trots gracefully over to where Tina and I are standing. She flashes me her brilliant smile and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hiiii San! I'm so happy you're here! I was telling Tina this morning to make sure you found you're way in here okay. I know this building can be confusing. I still get lost sometimes…"

Tina laughed at her. "That's because you don't know the difference between your left and your right Brittany."

All three of us laughed at that, because it was definitely true.

"Well…when I put my hands together they match and I can't tell the difference."

I did not get that statement at all, and judging by Tina's confused look she didn't either.

"Well are you left handed or right handed Brittany?" Tina was obviously trying to help her, but I knew it was a lost cause. Brittany lived in her own world, where everything made sense to her, and if you couldn't keep up with her, then tough luck cause it was nearly impossible to make her understand anything other than her own thoughts. She was beautiful in that way.

Brittany smiled and said, "Isn't everyone right handed? Because if you weren't right handed you'd be wrong handed. And that wouldn't be right…." Her voice trailed off, and she looked confused. Tina and I exchanged amused glances, and I rubbed Brittany's back encouragingly.

"You're right Brittany. Now go teach me some exercise moves!" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and skipped back up to her platform. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and got ready to start.

When the music started, Brittany began marching in place. For an hour we did intense cardio, and target work. By the end my abs and thighs were burning, but it felt great. Sometimes I messed up the rhythm of things because Brittany would walk around and check on how we were doing and when she passed by me she'd always give me her award winning grin. It distracted me.

Or when she was up on the platform instructing everyone her glance would flit over to me and flit away. I always noticed because I didn't take my eyes off of her once during the entire workout.

It may just be in my head, but every time she would walk past me it felt like she was undressing me with her eyes. Maybe I just thought this because whenever she was in the front of the class I would pretty much do the same thing. There was something about how Brittany was wearing her tight workout clothes and getting a nice sheen of moisture on her body, that made me want to take her right then and there.

I shook the image out of my head as Brittany walked to the back of the room and dimmed the lights. Cool down time. Brittany led us through some stretches, and yoga positions, and when she dismissed the class everyone clapped for her.

"Good class everyone! See you all next time!" People started filing out of the large room, and I hung back to wait for Brit. A lot of the girls from the class were talking to her, and I didn't want to interrupt.

"Did you have fun Santana?" Tina asked me.

I nodded and smiled, rolling up Brittany's mat as neatly as I could. I hugged it in my arms and turned toward Tina. She spoke again.

"I have to get going, because I have to work, but can you tell Brittany I said bye and that I'll see her Tuesday?" I nodded again, but as Tina was walking out the door I remembered something.

"Wait! Tina!" She turned back to face me, and I jogged up to where she's standing. "You work at Limalicious right?" Limalicious was the local diner, it's pretty much Breadstix only competition in this town. Both very different settings, so they both had different things to offer. Quinn works at Limalicious, which is the only reason why I'm interested if Tina works there.

"Yeah I do, I'm a hostess. Why what's up?" I thought so. I just wanted to make sure before I started asking her for information.

"Do you know by chance if Quinn works today? I really need to find her." I said this last part with some urgency.

"Uhm, last I knew she didn't work till Monday. But I could go in and see if she took an extra shift or anything and let you know? Do you want me to text Brittany when I find out?"

"Yes. Please. Let us know as soon as you find out okay? I appreciate it." I nodded as I said this, showing genuine sincerity in my eyes.

"I will, I promise. Have a good one Santana!" Tina turned and walked out the door.

Well now I didn't have to go to the diner to try to find Quinn, I had that covered. This just left her mom's house where she lived, and if she wasn't there we'd have to travel all the way to her dad's house even though Quinn _never_ goes there. I had a feeling Brittany and I would be taking a little road trip.

"Hi San!" I was so lost in thought that Brittany startled me when she came up behind me. I relaxed immediately when I realized it was just her. I turned to face her with a widespread grin on my face. Her presence was so soothing, even though I was worried about Quinn. "Wasn't that great? I love teaching here! My mom's best friends with Holly Holliday, and she used to have this position, but she moves around a lot, so when we moved here Holly got me the job before she left! It was so nice of her. How do you like my favorite yoga mat? It's my favorite because it's pink and polka dotted." Brittany had said this all in one breath, so when she finished she took a big gulp of air.

Instead of responding right away I wrap my arms around Brittany's neck and pull her into a hug first. I pulled away, and touched the tip of her nose with my finger. Brittany had her usual goofy grin on. "I loved it Brit. This job is perfect for you. You're so good at it. And I love your mat. Thanks for letting me use it."

Brittany's smile got even bigger. She loved when I complimented her and said she was good at things or when I said she was smart. Brittany must've sensed my anxiety, because when she spoke again it was like she was reading my mind.

"Are you thinking about Quinn?" I looked at her and then looked at the floor, without answering. "I can tell because you've got your angry slash sad face on, which usually means you are thinking about something, and it's bothering you. Let's go find her San! I'm worried about her too. It's time to go on that scavenger hunt." She put her hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at hers. For a few moments we just stood there and looked at each other affectionately.

It's a good thing that the room was empty because the feelings that flooded my body were radiating out of my pores, and they were way too private and precious to be seen by anyone else. It was the same feelings that came over me when I first saw Brittany dance.

I took a small step closer, and I caught Brittany stealing a quick glance at the shut double doors. Her eyes returned to mine and she threw her arms onto my shoulders then rested her forehead on mine. This wasn't physical need taking over me, but complete emotional vulnerability. No one can read me. Normally I don't feel anything at all, but when I do, I bottle it up so no one can see it. But the moment Brittany walked into my world she caused it to flip upside down. It's like she had a sixth sense when it came to me.

The thought of letting someone in terrified me. But when it came to Brit, she wasn't just anyone. She was…well she was Brittany S. Pierce! She was the most wonderful, kind, and light hearted person ever to have stepped foot in my life. She makes my heart race when she smiles. She sends shivers down my spine whenever she gets near me. I can't help but to let her in, because if I even try to resist, she will just keep working her way in effortlessly.

Brittany's words came out as no more than a whisper. "What are you thinking about?"

There were a million things that came to mind to answer her question, like how I thought I was falling in love with her, or how the way she looked at me made me melt inside, but I couldn't form the words for them. So I simply said, "You."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't take the intensity of her stare anymore. The feelings that were flowing through me were too much to bear. I felt like I was about to burst. I went to take a step back but Brittany's arms swiftly went from resting on my shoulders to wrapped around my neck, and she leaned in to kiss me.

It was a slow, powerful exchange, and very soft. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we lingered like that for a moment, tasting each other's sweet kiss. Affection leaked through me as her tongue grazed mine. I pulled away as slowly as I could, and hugged her for several minutes. I felt so safe in her arms. "You're amazing Britt-Britt. I don't know how I survived without you."

And it was true. Brittany awoke something in me when she showed up. She made me feel alive. Brittany pulled herself out of my arms, and linked her pinky with mine.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go find Nemo." I nodded, and we walked out of the gym hand in hand.

################################################################################


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys!_

Sorry it took so long for this one. I had a tough time trying to get a certain part of this chapter right. Let me know what you think! I'll try to be faster with the next chapter, since I think it'll come pretty easily. And thank god that hiatus is over huh? Now they're just gonna torture us with talk of sex tapes and duets and prom. Lol. Follow me at insantanaty dot tumblr dot com. I need more Brittana on my updates!

Chapter 8:

"Brittany I don't know where else she could be! Her mom said that she is staying at her dad's house; her dad says she's at her mom's house. Shows how much they keep in contact with each other! What fucking irresponsible parents! She could be anywhere! She could be lying in a godforsaken ditch somewhere!" I was fuming. We've been searching all day long, and there was still no trace of Quinn.

The fact that her parents had no idea she was gone is what got to me the most though. I think part of the reason I was upset was the fact that if I went and disappeared like this my parents wouldn't know I was gone either. So I guess it just hit close to home. But I wasn't about to divulge that little tidbit to Brittany. I wasn't ready for that type of vulnerability yet. I was already yelling at her, and I felt bad. "I'm sorry Britt, I'm not trying to yell at you, I'm just so frustrated. Where is she? Where the hell is she?"

Brittany rubbed my arm comfortingly as we drove around Lima searching for Quinn. It doesn't help my frustration that it had started raining cats and dogs earlier and now that it's gotten dark I can't see a damned thing. "Why don't you pull over, and we will bahrainstorm…haha get it? Bah RAIN STORM?...cause it's raining…" I chuckled at her effort. Just her being with me was calming. If she wasn't here I probably would have gone all Snixx on Quinn's dad. He's such an ass anyway, and he acted like we were interrupting his life with something unimportant. Douchebag. "But really honey, you should pull over, it's so dark out and the rain is making everything distorted and creepy like we are in Wonderland. It's scary."

When she said that I glanced over at her. She looked somewhat panicked. I could tell she was holding it together and being strong for me. She was always so strong and comforting. First with Tina, then with Quinn, and now with me. Although I wasn't crying, I was being pretty emotional and bitchy. I just needed to know where Quinn was. I pulled into a gas station and turned the car off. I didn't want Brittany to be scared. I turned in my seat so that I was facing her, and she smiled at me. "Hi." she said.

"Hi. How are you?" I said and smiled back. She was so captivating.

"I'm good. Worried. But good. What about you?"

"You're the only thing keeping me sane right now. I didn't realize that Quinn could get me this worked up. At first I didn't think it was that big of a deal that she was ignoring us, and then Tina said she wasn't at work and that she called in and said she wouldn't be in tomorrow…Now she's not at either of her houses. It's freaking me out. There's nowhere else I can think of that she would be Britt…I'm half tempted to say fuck it. If that whore doesn't want to be found then fine! Stay hidden! I don't care!"

Brittany started shaking her head when I finished that but didn't say anything. She just let me sit there and get it out. "I mean I'm supposed to be her.." I struggled to get the words out "…_best friend_." I cringed as I said that. It's such a lame title. Oh yay BFF's forever. Yeah right, forever doesn't exist. Not with anything. "Shouldn't she at least answer my stupid fucking phone calls!" I threw my IPhone in the back seat with my frustration.

Brittany spoke up at this point. "You _are _her best friend. Don't doubt that. It's impossible not to like you if you give people the chance to. Quinn adores you. And so do I! She'll show up San. I promise." She reached over the middle console and hugged me when she said this. She pulled away and touched my face gently as she continued, "Is there anywhere else she could be? Think hard. I would too…but my head starts to hurt if I think too much…Plus I don't really know my way around here let alone who Quinn hangs out with…If I were her I'd just be hanging out with Lord Tubbington on a night like tonight rubbing his belly with glitter sticks. Especially if I was sad. Glitter makes everyone feel better…" She trailed off, obviously losing her train of thought.

"Wait Brittany! That's it! Who she hangs out with! You're a genius!" She just smiled and blushed. I turned the car on, threw it into drive and sped back towards the center of Lima. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. It was our last shot at finding her. If she wasn't here then I gave up.

"Where are we going?" Brittany said excitedly. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe. There's a good chance. Quinn doesn't really publicly announce her friendship with her because I just make fun of her for it. But I know for a fact that they've been hanging out. It's our last chance." I said this to Brittany without looking at her. God I wasn't looking forward to this encounter. But I was desperate at this point.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked me. I just let out one quick laugh.

"Oh you'll see. She's a perfectionist little dwarf and I can't stand her. She'll like you though. We'll be there soon enough. Just sit back and relax." Brittany laughed and relaxed against her seat. Then she reached over and rested her hand on top of my right leg, and just kept it there. I looked at her and winked, and then focused on driving through this terrible weather.

##############################################################

"Berry! Dammit you friggin Hobbit open the door it's pouring out here!" I was pounding on Rachel's enormous front door for what felt like several minutes. When we pulled into her driveway my heart sank because Quinn's car was nowhere to be seen. I tried to just back out of the driveway but Brittany had convinced me that she may have been here previously and that Rachel might know where she is. Obviously interacting with Rachel was inevitable. After knocking for a good 2 minutes straight, the porch light turned on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rachel's voice came from the other side of the door. When she opened the door and saw me standing outside of it, she looked like she was expecting me. "Santana. Come in."

"Nice of you to finally answer the door. But I guess it's understandable. Your short little midget legs can only go so fast after all…" Brittany let out a small giggle, but she ran inside to escape the rain. I followed slowly after her, not to seem too eager.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting any guests. I was just upstairs doing my evening routine and settling in for the night." She turned to Brittany after saying this. "And who might this be?"

"Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you Berry! You don't look like a perfectionist annoying dwarf to me." Rachel scowled at me, and I stifled a laugh.

"You can call me Rachel. You must be the Brittany that Quinn mentioned. She said you were very nice and sweet. I don't know why you're hanging around the likes of Santana here, but let me offer you a towel." Rachel turned away from us and walked down the hall to what I guessed to be a linen closet. Brittany turned to me and shook her hair at me like a wet dog and I pushed her away playfully, laughing.

Rachel returned with two towels and handed them to us. "Would you ladies like to come inside for some hot cocoa?" she asked us politely. Brittany's face lit up but I shot her down.

"No, Yentl we wouldn't. I can tell by the look on your face when you opened the door that you knew why we were here. Now where is she? We've been looking for her all day and I'd like to go home and eat and get out of these wet clothes at some point. Has she been here?" Brittany's face fell. She leaned over and whispered to me,

"I want some cocoa…" Rachel smiled at Brittany and spoke up.

"Of course I know why you're here. And it's something we should discuss. Now let's go to the kitchen and I'll make Brittany here some cocoa while you sit and pout." Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. I scowled at Rachel, and we both followed her into the kitchen.

I sat down at her kitchen table, and Brittany scooted her chair close to mine. I side glanced at her and noticed she was shivering. It must be the result of the air conditioning and her being all wet from the rain. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rubbed up and down them to try to warm her up. When Rachel sat down at the table next to us I pulled away from Brittany and faced her, with a stern look on my face.

"Don't worry Brittany, the water is heating up right now." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Santana…let's discuss Quinn. I would lik-" I didn't feel like listening to her long introductory speech so I cut her off, trying to get right to the point so I could get out of this hobbit house of hell.

"Just tell me where she is Rachel! Why would she come to you and not me? What's going on with her?" My face fell into a scowl of disappointment, and Rachel's became suddenly sympathetic. Brittany just sat there with a concerned look as her eyes went back and forth from me to Rachel.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know. But it's not much. She stayed here last night. She would barely speak to me, she said she just needed a place to get away, and me being the wonderful friend that I am, welcomed her in with open arms. No questions asked. She left a couple of hours ago though. She said she was headed home and that she'd call me later. However I believe it's worth mentioning that she seemed distracted and disoriented the whole time. Sometimes I'd have to repeat myself two or three times before she heard what I was saying. Poor thing must be really upset about her parent's divorce..." The tea kettle started to whistle and Rachel held up her index finger indicated us to wait. She poured three cups of hot chocolate, and set them on the table in front of us, then sat back down in her seat.

Brittany sipped on her hot chocolate for a few seconds and then spoke up. "This is yummy Rachel. But Quinny didn't go home. We were just at both of her beautiful houses searching for her! Both of her parents said she wasn't home and her car wasn't there. She's gone and disappeared. Poof! Into thin air!" Rachel listened to Brittany and just nodded, obviously not knowing how to respond.

We all sat there in silence drinking our hot chocolate for a few minutes. I had to process what Rachel said. I knew for a fact that this had nothing to do with her parent's divorce. She was over that, even before it began. That was just something that wouldn't faze Quinn enough to put her on this level. I thought Rachel was smart enough to know that about Quinn but I guess I was wrong. For some reason I felt like the answer was right in front of my face and I just couldn't see it.

I put my cup down when I was finished, and sighed in defeat. I turned to Brittany and spoke softly to her. "I think it's time to just wait it out and let Quinn come to us Britt. We can't chase her around forever. She was here at least, which means she's alive. And even though I'm really worried about her, I'm really tired and confused. Do you want to just call it a night and go home? What do you think?"

Brittany looked from Rachel to me and said confidently, "I think you're right Santana. At least we know she's safe, even though she's hiding from us. She'll show up when she's ready. I know that when Lord Tubbington gets scared he hides in weird places and doesn't come out until he feels better, so that's probably what Quinn is doing."

Rachel stood up and collected our cups. She was a little fidgety. "Alright ladies, well if that's all you need, you probably should get going before this weather gets any worse." It seemed like Rachel was in a hurry to get us out. But I wasn't complaining because I wanted to get out of here just as badly as she wanted me gone.

Brittany and I stood up and headed for the door with Rachel close on our heels. Once we reached the door we turned to face Rachel. "Drive safely! It was nice to meet you Brittany. I look forward to getting to know you." Brittany hugged Rachel, and then Rachel turned to me and just nodded. "Santana."

That's when I caught it. A look in her eye…there was something she wasn't telling us. I was about to speak up but Rachel darted her eyes away from mine and scuttled to open the door. She ushered us out onto her doorstep and handed us a spare umbrella. "Goodnight!" Then she shut the door right in our faces. What a lying little bitch. She knew exactly where Quinn was! I considered for a moment banging on the door and telling her off but….Oh well, I had had enough for one night. Like I said, if Quinn doesn't want to be found, I'm done searching for her ass.

I popped open the umbrella and held it over Brittany and I, she linked her arm through my free one, and we quickly walked to my car and got in.

"Hey San! Guess what I just remembered?…it's raining!" Her face lit up like a thousand marvelous suns. I looked at her, scrunched my eyebrows together, and tilted my head to the side confused. How did she forget it was raining? We are both still soaked from getting caught in the storm waiting for the Dwarf to open her damned door. "Don't you remember? It's raining…so we can take that rain check now! I can spend the night at your house!" She said this so excitedly that I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so right Britt-Britt! We've been so distracted today what with Quinn and all that I completely forgot! So I'm guessing that means you want to stay the night?" I looked at her teasingly.

"Yes! Yes,yes,yes,yes! Do you even have to ask!" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "Do you want to go to my house for a little bit before? So I can bring my stuff home, and get clothes together, and take care of Lord Tubbington? My mom probably cooked dinner, so we can eat!" Brittany was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay that sounds good Britt. Let's go!" I started the car, sparing one last glance at Rachel's house as we pulled out of the driveway, only to see her silhouette through the thick rain peering out the window at us.

################################################################################

I'd been so focused on Quinn all day, that it felt good to just hang out at Brittany's house and enjoy her company. Her mom had indeed made dinner, and we ate with her family at the table. It was really nice to sit and have a family meal like that. I can't even remember the last time my parents and I had sat down and ate a meal together. I can't even remember the last time I sat down with them period.

Later after dinner, and after watching some television with Brittany's dad, we were in Brittany's room hanging out and listening to music. Brittany was sitting at her vanity, and I was brushing her long hair, trying to get the tangles out from the wind and rain.

"So do you like my parents? My sister is studying abroad in Europe right now, so I haven't seen her for awhile. But it's okay, she's never really home anyway. My parents like you, you're so charming. You're like Prince charming…except not a prince…you're like Princess Charming." Brittany was so cute when she went on her little mini tangents.

"Yes I do like your parents. It's great that you have them in your life and you get to spend so much time with them. And that makes sense that I'm Prince or Princess charming, considering you're my Cinderella." I put down the hair brush, and extended my arm our for Brittany's hand. "Will you dance with me Cinderella?"

Brittany took my hand and jumped up eagerly. I loved the way she was always so happy about literally everything. She was like a little never ending ball of sunshine. She jumped right into my arms, and we started dramatically slow dancing, like if we were at the ball in Cinderella. We laughed and danced for a while, and then Brittany pulled herself closer, and we kind of just swayed back and forth in each other's arms.

"Santana?" I had laid my head down on her shoulder as we were standing there dancing. She smelt so nice.

"Hmm?" was all I said.

"Can we talk about this whole thing that's going on?" I lifted my head off of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"About what? About Quinn? Can we just forget about that for tonight? I'm tired of worrying about it…" It sounded bad, but it's true. I just wanted to spend time with Brittany and forget about Quinn for right now. Obviously she didn't want us to worry about her anyway, since she was avoiding us like the plague.

"No no, it's not Quinny. I mean about us…" Brittany stopped dancing/swaying with me and sat down on her twin sized bed. She patted the spot next to her invitingly with a warm smile on her face.

What did she mean 'about us'? I was not good at talking about my feelings, so I wasn't ready for this. I immediately started to panic…and I don't know why. I mean this is just Brittany. Uh…what about us?" I sat down cautiously, facing her.

"I'm just wondering what's going on? I mean I'm not the smartest person, so I could be wrong, but we share sweet lady kisses, and I really like you. Are we dating? I mean it's only been like a week, but I feel like you know me better than anyone, and I feel really close to you already. Like Nutella and sardines." She said this all with a timid smile on her face, I could tell she was a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

I felt the exact same way that she did. Well…except for the sardine part, but I knew what she meant. I felt so close to her, and it felt like she was meant to be in my life. I've known that since she gracefully skipped onto the practice field last week. And when she danced away with my heart at her try out. I've felt connected to her since the moment I laid my eyes on her.

So if I felt the exact same way, why couldn't I just say it the way that Brittany just had? I just sat there looking at her when she said it. As I tried to form the words in my head to tell her that I felt that way too, it was like they got stuck in my throat. "Uhm, uh. Britt...I,uh,I." I started blushing and looked at the floor, and Brittany smiled a little bit more.

"It's okay San. You can talk to me." She encouraged me.

I took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. She was so beautiful in every single way. She was confident, and funny, and smart, and although she just entered my life, I never wanted her to leave. I stared at her affectionately as my thoughts raced through my mind, and then all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed me.

It was a long and deep kiss, full of ardor and emotion. Brittany cupped her hands around my jawbone firmly and pulled herself even deeper into the kiss. My stomach filled with butterflies. Her kisses made me feel like I was floating.

I had so much I wanted to say to Brittany, but she was doing an amazing job at distracting me, and making me forget what I wanted to say. But she deserved something from me…anything. I pulled out of the kiss. "Britt-Britt…" I tried to speak up but Brittany put her finger up to my lips and kept it there.

"Shh, it's okay. I know." I looked in her eyes, willing her to just see inside me and see everything that I'm feeling, and then I just let the desire wash over me. I kissed her finger that was pressed to my lips, and then started kissing my way up her hand. I took my time, showing my affection with each kiss against her smooth silky skin. I glanced up and Brittany was looking down at me smiling.

"Stop me if I make you feel uncomfortable Britt." I reached for the bottom of her shirt, and pull it over her head gently.

"That's not possible." She responded softly, and laid back on her bed so that she was propped up on her elbows. I was still sitting at the edge of the bed. I stood up slowly and walked to the door, then clicked the lock over. I could feel Brittany's eyes watching every move I made. I was so unbelievably nervous for what I was about to do.

I pulled my own shirt over my head and got on the bed with her. I shifted myself so that half of my body was straddling her, and kissed her again and again. I moved my kisses down her jaw to her neck and Brittany threw her head back and sighed in pleasure. "I love when you kiss me there San. Mmmm."

I nibbled lightly, kissed her neck again and chuckled. "Oh yeah? You like that?...Well what if I kiss you….here?" I kissed my way down her collar bone to where the edge of her bra was.

"Mmmm yup. You can do that as much as you want." Brittany closed her eyes, and laid back completely on her pillow.

"That's right Britt-Britt. Just lay back and relax. I'm gonna take care of you." I practically purred the words. I started kissing around the edge of her bra again, and I could feel her heart racing against her chest. Mine was too as I started to push my lips past the boundaries of her bra. A small murmur of a moan fell through Brittany's lips and I changed the direction of my kiss, working my way down the center of her chest, to her tone stomach. I kissed above the line of her shorts, and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

Exploring a girl's body was so different from a guy's. Guys are hairy and horny and just want to do it and get themselves off. Not to say I didn't have the exact same mission when I slept with guys, but this feeling I had with Brittany was a whole new experience.

I wanted to discover every inch of her soft sweet skin with my lips. She that smelled like honeysuckle and lavender, and it was intoxicating. I was taking my time, making sure not to miss any part of her torso as I kissed my way up her side, and her rib cage. I started using my tongue to taste her body as I kissed her, and she started to writhe.

I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest it was beating so hard. If there weren't any music playing it could probably be heard aloud. I kissed my way up to her ear and whispered, "If you're comfortable with it, I'd like to take this off of you…" I reached my left hand up to her side and ran my fingers over the side of her bra.

Brittany's head twisted over slowly and she opened her eyes to look at me. A tiny shy smile twitched at the corners of her mouth and she just looked passionately into my eyes. Then she nodded slowly, and kissed me on the lips hard, and wet.

She lifted the top of her body off of the bed just enough so that I could slide my hand under her and swiftly unhook her bra. She went to shrug it off of her but I stopped her. I wanted to take it off myself.

"Okay, Okay. You can do it. Jeez talk about controlling…hehehe." She laid back again, clearly enjoying every moment of this. I was too, it was so exhilarating. I couldn't even laugh I was so nervous.

Instead of taking her bra off with my hands I decided to keep using my mouth. So I took one strap in between my teeth and slowly pulled it down her arm, letting my face brush against her arm as I pulled it off. I did the other and pulled the entire bra off, and dropped it on the floor.

At this point it took all I had not to just attack her and go at it. But I was determined to appreciate every inch of this experience, and I was going to take it slow, because she deserved to be valued and adored.

Although I've never been with a girl Brittany's tits were the hottest things I had ever seen. They were perky, supple, and flawless, just like the rest of her. I could feel my face heating up as I looked at her, and tried to relax. "Tal como eres, eres perfecto." I said to her, fully aware she wouldn't understand what I was saying.

Before she had a chance to say anything in response I pressed my lips against hers, threw my leg over her, and sat on top of her. I started making my way down her neck with my lips again. Brittany shuddered as I made it to the top of her breast and I cupped both of them in my hands firmly. Brittany's breath got suddenly heavy, which increased the hotness of this moment when I thought it couldn't get any better.

She was so sexy and I couldn't handle it. I ran my tongue around the edge of her nipple, teasing her, and she wriggled in anticipation. I switched over to the other side and did the same thing, still only teasing her as she writhed with eagerness.

"You ready Britt? How bad do you want it?" Brittany didn't open her eyes, and she didn't say any words, she just nodded her head rapidly, and managed to get some sort of a mixture between a moan and a gasp out. I could tell she was hurting for it, so I gently wrapped my mouth around one of her nipples, using a little bit of teeth, and took the other in my hands.

Brittany went crazy. It was as if she had never been touched before, or never been pleasured. This heightened my pleasure as well, seeing just how much Brittany was enjoying it. For a few moments I played with her tits, kissing and sucking and just feeling, and then I sat up to take my own bra off.

Brittany, still caught up in her own pleasure, sat up as fast as she could unhooked my bra before I could even reach behind me to do it myself, and pulled me down on top of her so that our breasts were touching each other.

At this point Brittany kissed me urgently, and my whole body felt like it was lit on fire with passion. She kissed my neck, and now it was me who was shuddering. Brittany pressed her lips to my ear and whispered one thing "Can I touch you?"

At first I wasn't sure what she meant. I figured she was just asking if she could play with my tits, and then her hand went from behind my neck, down my side, and began circling her finger through the top of my pants. I then realized where she wanted to touch me, and I started pulsing with desire.

I said "Please" a little louder than I probably should have, and she just giggled. If I thought I was nervous before, I was a hot mess now. Brittany started shifting herself, and I thought for a moment that she was getting up. But instead of getting up she just flipped me over and was now in the position I had started out in. I was lying back against her pillows, and she was half straddling me on one side.

She took it slowly, and thank god she did because the buildup would've been too intense to for me to handle if it was rushed. We kissed hard and deeply for a few minutes, with Brittany shoving her tongue into my mouth and practically trying to taste my longing for her. As she did this her hand explored my body. She touched my neck, and made her way down the side of my ribcage, and a stream of goose bumps followed her fingers. I think every hair on my body was standing on its edge right now.

Her hand made its way up to my breast and she grabbed a hold of me. I took a sharp breath in, because I wasn't expecting her to grab me so quickly. I whimpered slightly as the pulsing of my body increased. I wanted her to touch me so badly.

"Brittany I'm so wet for you. Feel me. please." I had my eyes closed but I could feel her stare as she moved her hand from my chest, over my stomach, and to the waist of my pants. At first she just stayed over the pants and ran her hand over my inner thigh, and grazed in between my legs.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I just let the noises escape as quietly as possible. I began thrusting into her hand, dying for her to just release it all. I whimpered again, and she squeezed tighter against my pants. "Mmm Britt please!"

She leaned down and kissed my lips quickly, and her hand moved up to the top of my pants again. Her hand slipped under the waist band, and I began to thrust into her more quickly because the anticipation and build up kept getting stronger. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body against mine, and buried my face into her neck so that my noises would be muffled.

What I experienced next was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Her hand slipped into my underwear and as soon as she touched me my body began exploding. All of my limbs went numb and all I could feel was her fingers running through the ocean that was currently present down there. I don't know how loud my noises got, but I couldn't control them anymore. "Oh Brittany, yes. That's perfect!"

Brittany's fingers started moving faster against me, and I pushed even harder into her. Up, down, up, down. Every stroke brought me higher. I was scratching at her back for support, and when I was almost ready to get off she spoke up.

"You're so wet baby, does it feel good?" I melted. Inside and outside I had melted as soon as she opened her mouth. My back arched and I screamed into her neck. "That's right sweetheart, it feels good doesn't it?"

The pleasure surging through my entire body just burst out in that one instant. When Brittany saw that I was getting off, she slipped one finger deep inside me, causing the burst to extend in waves throughout my legs, arms, and chest. After several moments I started to come down. As I laid there heaving trying to catch my breath from the insanity that just happened, she slowly pulled out her finger from inside of me, and slowly slid her hand out of my pants.

She wiped her hand on her shorts, and I said "Ew, gross" and scowled.

She laughed and said "No, not at all. You're so hot." Then she leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss. I reached up and grabbed her neck yearningly. No one has ever made me feel this good. I felt so connected to Brittany right now, and so safe. I felt like nothing could touch us, because we were so high and out of reach of everyone. Brittany pulled away with a quick peck and sat up. I laid there still because I didn't have the energy to move.

Brit got up off the bed and retrieved out bras and shirts, and she adjusted her shorts. "Bleck, I need to change quickly." I sat up quickly, and realized she must be as wet as I was.

"Britt-Britt, come here, let me take care of that for you!" She looked at me and laughed lightly.

"No it's okay. I got off a little bit on you. I'm good. You're lady loving is so perfect." She turned away and went to her dresser and got a new pair of underwear and shorts out. I felt bad. I wanted to touch her too. That's okay, she was staying at my house tonight so there would be plenty of time for that. I smiled hugely at the thought.

"Are you ready to go to my house? It's getting late." I looked at the clock and it read ten pm. I looked out the window and the rain was still coming down as hard as ever. I didn't want to drive too late in this weather, because it's so hard to see.

"Yes! Let me just feed Lord Tubbington his apple jacks and we will go Pronto! Now put your shirt on before I have to put _another _pair of underwear on Santana." She slipped out into the hallway to go find the cat and I laughed out loud. I grabbed my bra and shirt and put them on. Then I just laid down and waited patiently for Brittany, reliving the memory of what just happened in my head.

"By the way…" Brittany poked her head in the door. "What did you say earlier to me? In Spanish? I have a hard time as it is understanding English words, let alone your sexy Spanish…"

I smiled at her and said, "Well, loosely translated, it means, 'You're perfect in every way." Her face was beaming and she slipped back out of the doorway.

A few minutes later she came back in and packed her bag. I stood up behind her as she was looking in the mirror trying to fix her hair and wrapped my arms around her. "I know I say this all the time, but you're amazing Brittany. That was…amazing."

She turned around in my arms and hugged me back. Then she kissed me on the cheek and pulled away. "Come on San. Let's go get in that big comfy cloud bed and do it again!" My face heated up at the thought of it, and then I pulled her out the door eagerly.

The drive back was fun. Brittany sat in the passenger's seat distracting me by wildly singing and making jokes. She also told me more about the community center and which classes she teaches.

"There's a yoga class, which is my favorite, then there's the TNT class that you were at, and then there's also a kickboxing class that I teach. I sometimes fill in for other instructors with Zumba, but not very much since I don't know the routines. I end up making everything up and just dancing and the students get lost."

"That's so cool Britt. Kickboxing would be fun, I'll have to come sometime!" She nodded vigorously and clapped her hands.

"Yay that would be amazing! I loved having you there today. You were so cute getting all hot and sweaty." I laughed embarrassingly.

We pulled into my driveway and I noticed my porch light was out. "Dammit, I can't see a thing." I reached into the back seat and grabbed the umbrella. "Stay put for a second Brit."

I got out, opened the umbrella, and ran to the other side of the car to open Brittany's door for her. She got out and linked her arm through mine.

"It's so dark and scary out San. I hate this weather!" I nodded in agreement as we walked on the pathway from the driveway to the front door. I was looking down, watching where we were walking and all of a sudden Brittany screams.

I look up at her panicked, and she has her free arm held out pointed at my porch. I squint to see through the rain and just barely make out a hooded figure sitting on the steps. Who the fuck is that? My heart started racing as I considered that it might be a burglar. It's happened before, they robbed us blind. Now we have the best security system that money can buy. I turned to Brittany who had a frightened look on her face.

"Stay right here Britt. Don't move." I pull my arm out of hers, hand the umbrella to her, and walk out into the rain to see who it is. Of course Brittany didn't listen and followed right behind me. As I moved closer and closer to the porch I recognized the long flowing blonde hair coming out of the hood. I approached the soaking wet figure and stood in front of her.

"Quinn." I looked down at her, and she just stared at the ground. Brittany gasped when she saw who it was.

"You're all wet Quinny!" Brittany yelled. Quinn looked up at Brittany and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Come on," I bent down and grabbed a hold of her arm. "Let's go inside." I pulled her up off the step, and Brittany led the way inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Quinn was completely soaked. Who knows how long she had been sitting outside. I grabbed a towel from the downstairs bathroom and threw it to Brittany, and she patted Quinn down as we walked up the steps to my room.

"Quinn, you know where the spare key is, why didn't you just let yourself in?" I looked at her bewildered, because she used to let herself into my house all the time. Sometimes it would be at the worst times too like when I had a boy over, or when I was getting out of the shower and dancing around listening to music. There was even a time where she had let herself in when I was fighting with my parents about them being gone over Christmas. That was the only time Quinn Fabray had ever seen me cry.

Quinn spoke up suddenly and pulled me out of my memory. "You weren't home. And I hate coming into your house when no one is here, and it's all dark. It's fucking creepy."

I guess that was understandable. My parents had bought a house that was too big for the three people that lived in it. Especially since it was really only one person who lived here: Me. And maybe you could count the maid because she was here a lot more than my parents ever were.

"Well you should've done it anyway, how long have you been sitting out in the pouring rain?" I could feel the incredulous look still present on my face and tried to relax but couldn't. At this point I was more annoyed with Quinn then concerned. I knew that I probably shouldn't be, but oh well.

Quinn just shrugged at my question, and Brittany sat down on my bed beaming at Quinn. I just stood there glaring at her as she rung out her hair.

"It's so good to see you Q! We were so worried about you. Santana and I were looking for you all day and you were nowhere to be found! It was like all the times I would look at those 'Where's Waldo?' books with my sister and I would always get so confused. That's how I felt today, but it was like...Where's Quinn? And you were nowhere…just like Waldo. I never did find Waldo. I'm glad we found you!" My eyes darted over to Brittany as she said this and my face softened. As soon as I had done that I darted my eyes back over to Quinn gluing my glare back on.

Quinn forced a fake laugh at what Brittany had said and avoided my stare. She turned to my dresser and picked out some clothes from the drawers and walked past us into the bathroom to change. I followed the back of her head with my glare and as soon as the door shut behind her I turned back to Brittany.

"I'm really angry with her right now Brittany. It's taking all I have not to just go all Lima Heights on her ass." I said this in a hushed tone so that Quinn wouldn't overhear. "She's avoided us for days and now she just shows up outside my doorstep? There better be a good explanation behind this because if not I have no problem putting her back outside in the rain!" My voice had started to rise, so I stopped speaking.

The look on Brittany's face read sympathy towards me. She stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Shh, San, It's okay. Just give her a chance to stop looking like a drowned rat, and she'll talk to us. Try to relax for me okay? I'm right here." She stepped out of the hug and linked her pinky with mine, pulling me over to sit on the edge of the bed with her. I scooted myself back enough so that I could sit cross legged on the bed, and Brittany copied me.

Brittany was right. I guess I should hear what she has to say before I flip shit on her. The bathroom door opened, and Quinn walked out slowly looking at the floor. She got to where we were and sat down on the floor in front of the bed where we were sitting and mirrored our position.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and Brittany and I exchanged several glances as we waited for Quinn to speak up. Just when I was about to say something, Quinn raised her head and looked at us, tears welling up in her big hazel eyes.

I willed Brittany with my mind to not slide down onto the floor and comfort her right away. I wanted answers. Luckily Brittany didn't move an inch. Another several minutes passed as silent tears rolled down the sides of Quinn's face and Brittany started fidgeting. If Quinn didn't speak up soon, we might never get the chance to hear what was going on with her because Brittany was about to give into her sympathy.

Quinn locked eyes with me, and I nodded encouragingly. I decided to say something. "Go on Quinn, let it out. Tell us what's going on." She nodded back, and took a deep breath in.

"Sam didn't show up for the party on Friday night. I called and called and he just never showed up." Quinn was concentrating deeply on the floor as she started talking. The tears were still streaming steadily down her face. "I drank so much that night. It all seems like a dream…or a nightmare rather. I remember moving our dancing off of the table and into the living room. Since Sam wasn't around I needed to find someone else to keep me occupied. By this point I was really drunk, carrying the alcohol around with me, and just taking swigs right out of the bottle."

"A lot of it…is really blurry. I remember dancing with some of the cheerios and some football boys. Nothing exciting. And then I remember someone dancing behind me. I turned to look and as far as I could drunkenly tell he was really handsome. But then again it was practically pitch black in that crowded room except for the strobe lights. So I figured whatever at least I had someone to dance with.

"We started dancing, and I kept drinking, and this is really where I start to lose pieces. I vaguely remember passing by you two dancing, and thinking that I was just going to crash upstairs with you guys. I wish I had just stayed with you guys. I wish I could go back and stop myself from drinking so much that night…then none of this would've ever happened…"

Her words got caught in her throat. She stopped talking and looked up at us. Brittany and I both nodded encouragingly to let her know we were listening. Slowly the blanks started to fill in and my stomach turned to knots. The red marks all over her torso when she had her meltdown in my bathroom. The avoiding everyone completely for days. No…it couldn't be what happened…could It?... But the dead look in Quinn's eyes, the one that read that she'd had something ripped away from her, made me know in my heart that it had…

"Oh Quinn…No…" I said with heavy realization setting in. Her eyes met mine for a fleeting second and then stared off into the distance again, losing herself in the memory that was causing her so much pain.

She clears her throat and continues. "Like I said the rest of the night is just pieces. I ended up outside. He was kissing my neck and I was too drunk to even stand up so I sat down on the porch. Next thing I knew he was carrying me in his arms across the yard to a car. Not my car…I remember trying to ask where we were going but I'm not sure if I really did or if I just meant to…"

Brittany gasps and covers her mouth as she had caught on too. I spare a glance to her and tears start to fill her eyes too. My chest gets tight as I choke up as well, fighting off the emotions. Quinn doesn't pull out of her memory at our reactions. I don't think she even knew we were there at the moment. She was too caught up in recalling the story.

"I don't know where we ended up. I blacked out in the car and came to when the cool evening air hit me. I was on the ground. I don't even remember his face. I can't see his face…Why can't I see his face?" Her voice started rising in anger. I was frozen and couldn't move as we listened. Brittany's hands never left her mouth.

"He was on top of me. And by this time I realized what was going on and sobriety smacked me in the face. At least I thought it was sobriety, but then I realized it was him. I tried to push him off of me, he was making these horrid sounds. Sounds that I can't stop hearing in my head. They just keep playing over and over again."

Quinn seems to have gone stone cold and lifeless. She lifted up the loose shirt she had borrowed from me and bruises covered both her sides. A sob escapes Brittany's mouth and my hands turn into angry fists. Quinn forces out an empty laugh and we look at her incredulously.

"You don't even want to see the bottom half. It's even worse." I see Brittany's head shaking back and forth in my peripheral view. "He was so rough with me as I tried to fight him off. But I was so drunk that I could barely lift a finger against him. I lost all my strength as he kept hitting me so I just laid there limply until he was finished. I was sobbing and screaming, and it seemed to get him more excited. I had managed to work up the strength to push him one more time when he suddenly tensed and then relaxed…He was out of breath and he pulled out of me and zipped his pants, then stood up and picked me up and put me in his car again. Then I was back at my car outside your house and I couldn't move. At some point I made my way back into the house and up to your room, and you know the rest from there…" Quinn was fighting for composure now. Her chest was heaving and Brittany finally lost control of her comforting instincts and slid off the bed and threw her arms around Quinn.

They both just cried. Quinn clinged to Brittany for dear life, and I sat there on the bed frozen. This stuff wasn't supposed to happen. We had a system, we had a code. Quinn and I, we had a pact to protect each other from things like this! Why didn't I check on her that night? I knew I hadn't seen his face when they danced by, but I didn't spare a second thought towards her after that…I was too wrapped up in Brittany. This is my fault.

"This is my fault Quinn." I said almost inaudibly. Quinn and Brittany's head shot up to look at me and I wouldn't meet their gazes. I just stared at a spot on the floor, shaking my head. "This is all my fault. I didn't check on you before I turned in for the night like I was supposed to. If I had stuck to the code and kept my eye on you this would have ever happened." I felt the anger dripping in my words.

Quinn's voice became stern through her sobs. "Don't be stupid Santana. It's not your responsibility to watch over me at all times. It's my fault…I did this. I obviously deserved it. He took my dignity, my pride...there's nothing left of me. I feel so worthless and cheap." She suddenly turned on the floor and crawled/ran into the bathroom. Brittany and I heard her heaving into the toilet.

I still couldn't move. I was in shock, and no matter what she said, I still felt like it was my fault. I should've protected her. Brittany stood up and grabbed my face firmly in her hands. She whispered authoritatively, "This is _not_ your fault. It's not Quinn's either. You're both wrong. There is no one to blame but the monster that took advantage of her. Do you hear me? Now snap out of it, and get in there and help your friend. She needs you now more than ever. It's not your fault." I looked into her fierce eyes and thought it over. I could've prevented this, but Brittany was right. Quinn got taken advantage of, and it wasn't her fault at all. I stood up, hugged Brittany, and we hurried into the bathroom.

We sat down on both sides of Quinn, just like we had days before when we were in this same situation. Brittany and I both put our hands on Quinn's back and when she was finished throwing up she laid down in my lap again.

"Quinny, we're here. We are going to take care of you. This wasn't your fault, and you are NOT worthless or cheap. You're amazing, and beautiful, and we're gonna fix you. It'll be okay." Brittany's voice was so soothing and I could see Quinn's muscles relax in response to her words.

"Yeah Quinn. We're here and we aren't going anywhere. This wasn't your fault at all. We'll find who did this to you, and believe me…they're going to pay. Big time." Revenge settled into my mind. Whoever he was, he wasn't going to get away with this. Not if I had anything to say about it.

We sat there for hours comforting Quinn's sobbing body. Eventually she drifted off into a restless sleep on the bathroom floor in my lap. Brittany grabbed my hand, and we didn't move until she woke up.

#################################################################

~~~~Sorry for the really short update. End of the semester has been kicking my ass. I'm gonna leave you with this small portion cause I promised it to you and get to work on updating a larger portion.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright guys, here is another quick update to go along with the shorter chapter I posted earlier this week. I know the focus has been a lot on Quinn lately, but don't worry there is much more Brittana to come. After I get Quinn's issues squared away there will be more Brittana storyline to focus on but I think it's nice to have a focus on the trinity for a change. Thanks for being so patient lately, I've been stuck with finals, and I actually have started ideas for another story so I'm debating on putting that one up here soon. But here you ggo for chapter 10 and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 10:

The days started moving along faster after Quinn told us about what happened. It's been two weeks and Quinn literally hasn't left me or Brittany's side. If all three of us aren't staying at my house then Brittany takes Quinn to her house so that I can have a much needed break from company, or if I have to go to work. She stays with me when Brittany has to go teach her workout classes, and Quinn seems to have quit her job all together. Brittany and I haven't really had a single moment alone since the encounter in her room two weeks before.

While Quinn was taking a shower I was painting Brittany's nails on my bedroom floor. We were speaking in hushed tones while I could hear the water running in the bathroom.

"Britt, I love Quinn you know I do, and I know that she's going through the absolute worst thing I could imagine her going through, but we haven't had any time alone for two weeks! I'm going crazy!" I paused for a moment to blow on Brittany's drying nails and reached for her other hand.

Instead of putting her hand on my knee so I could paint her other nails she reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into it, closed my eyes, and let out a soft sigh. Her touch felt so good against my skin. I missed her touch, and I missed her taste. We've been sneaking in small kisses and touches like this when Quinn would momentarily be out of the room taking showers, or getting something to eat, but those moments were rare. Quinn was scared to death to be alone now. I don't know if she thought the guy who raped her would come walking into the hallway in my house or what, but she wouldn't leave our sides for more than 15 minutes tops.

I couldn't even sleep next to Brittany when she stayed over with us either. Quinn was always in the middle because she has nightmares every night and thrashes around. Brittany is the one who suggested she sleep in the middle so that she wouldn't fall off the bed anymore and also so that she would feel safer with both of us on each side of her.

"She just really needs us right now San. She barely eats, she gets like no sleep, and she jumps a mile high whenever either of us enters the room unannounced. We can't leave her alone yet. Just keep being patient. You're being such a good friend to her." Brittany leaned over and kissed me after she said this. Instead of just a peck like every other kiss had been the past two weeks, Brittany's lips lingered on mine.

My entire body started to tingle like when your arm falls asleep from laying on it too long. I pushed further into the kiss and parted her lips with my tongue. She didn't resist and soon I was tasting her tongue against mine. Her other hand found its way to my face and she just cradled my head in her hands as we kissed passionately and slowly. It was a very gentle kiss. One full of longing and need.

I screwed the cap onto the nail polish and crawled onto Brittany's lap all while not breaking the kiss. My heart rate started to pick up and I wrapped my arms around her back. Then she broke away.

"Your kisses give me a thousand butterflies San." She whispered quietly.

"How many butterflies do you get when I kiss you here?" I started kissing her cheek lightly and moved down her jaw line to her neck. She loves when I kissed her neck.

She smelt like heaven, and it was utterly intoxicating. A shiver ran up her back as I parted my lips and licked the spot where I was nuzzled. I had to be careful not to leave any marks that Quinn would notice. It took a lot of restraint too because I love biting and sucking on Britt's neck. It tastes so good.

"A lot. More than a thousand. A million butterflies when you kiss me there." Britt spoke quickly in a burst of air. Her breath started to quicken as I continued to kiss and lick all over her neck. I could tell she wanted it bad. I didn't even get a chance to please her when she stayed at my house two weeks ago like I had planned. Quinn showed up on my doorstep in the pouring rain and that was that. She must be feening for it terribly. I decided to let my hands wander her body, building her up. I know I shouldn't because Quinn is in the next room and we wouldn't be able to do anything, but I couldn't help myself from making her want me. It was too tempting and attractive.

I moved my right hand to the back of her neck and let my left explore. I felt down her back and up her sides and came to a stop at her breast. I kept kissing her neck and jaw and Brittany couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"San don't do this to me. Quinn will be out any second and I'll be left high and dry." I let out a soft laugh at the irony of that statement because I doubt she would be left anywhere near dry.

"Don't do what? I'm not doing annyyythinggg." I decided to play the innocent card and keep going. I squeezed her breast in my hand and tried to feel her nipple through her bra. Britt sucked in a gasp of air and my stomach started doing back flips with pleasure.

"You know-exactly what-I'm talking-about." Her words were sputters. She was trying so hard not to give into her desire. I ran my hand back down her side and went up under her shirt. I did this quickly and forcefully, pushing her bra up exposing her bare tits. I didn't waste any time teasing her, I just grabbed a hold of her quickly and firmly kneading her now hard nipple through my finger tips.

I fell between her legs as she uncrossed them trying to push herself further into me. Getting her going was turning me on so badly. I pulled my lips away from her neck and shifted my position so that I was on my knees straddling one of her legs and my left leg was in between hers. I crawled forward a little more so that my leg would be pressed against her and that's when she just laid back on the floor pulling me on top of her.

She pulled her right leg up so that her foot was flat on the floor and her thigh was pressed tightly against me. The sudden contact to my center sent electricity through my body and I pressed my leg further down onto her center so that she would get the same sensation. I leaned down to kiss her fervently and that's when I noticed the water had stopped running in the bathroom. Quinn must have gotten out of the shower and be getting dressed now, which meant we didn't have any more time alone.

Risking being exposed in this questionable position I pressed my lips to Brittany's ear. "We have to get her out of here so I can have my way with you." I whispered in my sexy time voice.

She shuddered and nodded, unable to form words. I kissed her cheek one more time and peeled myself off of her. She just laid there as I stood up and smoothed my hair. I grabbed my phone off of the bedside table and sat down. I sent a quick text out to someone that I thought might be able to help out with the Quinn situation. Just then the lock on the bathroom door released and the door opened.

"How was your shower Quinn?" I asked innocently. Quinn looked down at Brittany lying on the floor with her chest heaving and her eyebrows raised. She looked up at me and mouthed What is she doing?

I just shrugged and laughed. Brittany's bra was still pushed up and she looked silly just lying there with her eyes closed. I went back to paying attention to my phone.

"Hey Quinny." Brittany spoke up with her eyes still closed. Brittany shifted and adjusted her bra. Then opened her eyes and sat up. A hint of blush appeared in her face and she focused intently on something under my bed.

"You guys look so bored. Why don't you go out and do something?" Quinn stepped over Britt's long legs and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked in response. I had an idea in mind to get Quinn out of the house and give me and Brittany some much needed time alone.

"I don't really want to do anything…." Quinn mumbled the response that I knew she would. Quinn's phone started to ring, and I knew exactly who it was. Quinn looked down at the caller ID and answered it. She stood up and walked towards the door turning back to us and holding up her finger indicating for us to wait. She opened the door and walked down the hall.

I snickered, because I just threatened Rachel with bodily harm if she didn't come get Quinn and give me and Brittany a break. I slid down on the floor and gave Britt a quick peck on the lips.

"Get dressed silly girl. I'm taking you out, and then we can come back here and I can finish what I had just started before we were interrupted." Brittany looked at me adoringly after I said this and jumped to her feet.

"Great! I thought I was gonna have to take care of it myself for a minute there…" My eyebrows raised at her words and heat started to rise to my face as I put an image together in my head.

"Well that would be hott.." I muttered.

"Hehe. I'm sure it would, but I'd rather you do it for me." I looked up and caught her eye and she turned quickly and flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked towards the bathroom nonchalantly. She looked back at me as she reached the door and wiggled her eyebrows seductively. "I need to cool off if I have to wait until later though. I'm gonna get a shower." Then she shut the door before I could say anything. Damn she is sexy.

I tried to hear what Quinn was saying to Rachel but she had walked too far down the hall and was out of earshot. Rachel knew that she owed me though for lying to me when we showed up at her house looking for Quinn. Quinn later informed us that she was there the whole time but too ashamed to reveal herself to us. Then later on after we left Rachel convinced Quinn that she should open up to us because it would make her feel better.

I don't know why Rachel dropped her off in the pouring rain outside my house without waiting for her to get inside, but whatever. Something weird was going on with those two and I didn't even want to begin to try to figure out what it was. I had enough on my plate already.

Quinn walked back in my room and snapped me out of the memory. She gave me a small smile and sat down next to me again.

"Jesus Fabray, is that a smile I see?" Quinn's smile grew wider and I grinned at the sight. I haven't seen her smile for so long. Not since the party when all of us were dancing on the table. "What are you so happy about?" Quinn shrugged and her face relaxed, with the traces of her smile still lingering.

"Rachel told me you guys want to get rid of me for awhile. I understand I've been hanging around for a long time. I'm sure Brittany wants to go home and get some rest in her own bed alone, just like you do. I know you're not used to being around people this much." I nodded letting Quinn think that Brittany wanted to go home by herself.

"We love you Quinn. And if you want to stay with either of us even longer you know we would never turn you away. Especially Brittany, because she loves your company. Personally I'm sick of you, but that's just me." She looked up at me and I winked at her, then I continued talking. "I just want you to feel better. Go spend some time with Barbra, but then go home. Spend some time alone and see if you can do it. Everything's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, and Brittany and I are only a phone call away. Even the dwarf would come running at your every whim." Quinn let out a choked up laugh. I could tell she was struggling with this, but she needed to be pushed out of the nest at some point.

"I know, I need to start facing this on my own. You and Brittany have been so good to me. I think this is the longest you and I have ever gone without you being a complete bitch. You've changed Santana."

The fact that Quinn was making real conversation with me and joking was a good sign. For the past two weeks she's barely spoken or eaten, and any time she did speak her voice was lifeless. But for the past couple of days she has started to have more life in her voice and was slowly getting back to normal.

"I haven't changed at all. I still secretly hate you. And I'm still a bitch." I thought about throwing in her traditional nickname 'whore' but I think that wouldn't go over well right now. "But seriously. I know you've been avoiding it, but sooner or later you have to go get tested. We've let you grieve long enough, and now it's time to get your shit together and get your life back on track. So the first thing you have to do is make sure…" I struggled with how to word the next part without hurting her, "to uh, make sure that…you didn't get anything…from your attacker."

Quinn looked at me and her eyes read strength. I could tell she was hurting but she nodded firmly. "You're right Santana. I've been avoiding it but the fact is that I don't even know if he wore a condom. I can't remember at all. What if he has a disease? Or worse…what if I'm pregnant?..." She looked at her hands and shook her head.

Brittany and I had spent many hours talking about the possibility of that. Whenever Britt or I tried to bring it up Quinn would refuse to talk about it, so the fact that she is facing it now is a good sign. I wish Brittany would hurry up in the damn shower so she could be here for this breakthrough.

As if saying it made it happen, the bathroom door opened and Brittany walked out. "There's water stuck in my ears San. I can't get it out, I think my brain is going to drown!" She looked at us and tilted her head to the side. I giggled and she started smacking her head dramatically to try to get the water out.

"Brittany you silly girl. Stop it you are going to hurt yourself." Quinn said and laughed at Brittany's charade. Brittany stopped immediately after she heard Quinn's laugh and saw her smile and ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Quinny! You laughed! It's so good to see you smile again!" I laughed at this, since I had just said basically the same thing not even a half hour ago.

"You guys have been so helpful and nice to me how can I not laugh at you?" Quinn said to Brittany. "Santana and I were just discussing that I need to go to the doctor and get checked out." Brittany looked at me as Quinn said this and her eyebrows rose questioningly. I nodded confirming what she said, and Quinn continued. "Santana said that it's time to get my life back on track and this is the first step, and she's right. I'm just so scared of the results Brittany. What if I have a disease now? Or if I'm pregnant? I don't know what I'll do. I can't face my parents with that! Or anyone else!"

"We'll be there with you every step of the way Quinny. And we'll figure it out together. We just have to get you there like now, so that if there is in fact something wrong, we can get it fixed."

Brittany had a point. We should have forced Quinn to go to the doctor right away, because if she does have an STD it needs to be treated right away. Brittany also tried to convince Quinn to go to the police at first but she refused. She said that they would just say she was a drunk teenager who regretted sleeping with some guy and they wouldn't do anything about it. Brittany and I did manage to get some pictures of her sides and her inner thighs while she was sleeping one night though, and when she's ready to go to the police we will have evidence to help her case.

When Brittany didn't understand why Quinn wouldn't get help I had to explain to her that it was because Quinn blamed herself for all of this. I told her that Quinn didn't want help because she felt like she deserved all of this, and that it was her burden to bear. After I told her that, Brittany spent all of her time telling Quinn how amazing she was and how none of this was her fault. I think that Brittany has really been the biggest help to Quinn these past few weeks. Her words of encouragement and constant praise have really helped to bring Quinn to her senses. While all I've done is cook her food, rub her back, and hold her hair while she was puking more times than I can count. Brittany was much better at this support system then I was.

Quinn had sat there for a few moments in reflection after Brittany had said her piece. I got up off the bed and got changed so that I could be ready for when Rachel came to pick Quinn up. Quinn spoke up after a few minutes.

"My period is late." I looked over at her quickly, dread filling my chest. This was not happening. "I didn't want to make you guys panic but I was supposed to get it yesterday."

This time it was me that spoke up. "We'll go to the doctor first thing tomorrow. Call and set up an appointment. All of us will go. You, me, Brittany, and Berry. You're not alone in this Quinn Fabray. There are ways that this can be handled." Brittany gave me a confused look at that last sentence, but Quinn knew exactly what I was referring to.

"No. There aren't. Don't even go there Santana." She said this very sternly. And I just nodded. "I'm not getting an abortion if I'm pregnant."

Brittany jumped in to save the day like she normally does. "We don't even know if you ARE pregnant Quinny let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We'll go to the doctor, and we will take it from there. This is a one step at a time type of thing. Don't go writing the ending yet." She took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it.

Gosh Brittany is so smart. How did we get so lucky to have her in our lives? "Yeah, what Britt said" I agreed. "Let's take it one step at a time. For now why don't you go hang out with Gayberry…" Quinn shot me a mean look and laughed, "Just kidding Fabray relax. Anyway, go hang out with _Rachel_. Spend tonight just relaxing and not worrying, and tomorrow we will all face it together."

At that moment a car horn was honking in my driveway. "That'll be the hobbit" I threw in, and this time it was Brittany who gave me a look. I gave her an apologetic smile and a tiny shrug, and decided to just shut up.

"Okay Quinn, we will meet you at the Doctors office tomorrow. Now go and have fun with Rachel, I'm sure she's jealous that we've had you all to ourselves for the past two weeks." Brittany hugged Quinn and Quinn grabbed her bag full of clothes she borrowed from me. She walked over and gave me a hug and I hugged her right back.

"Love you Q." I whispered and she just nodded. Then we walked her downstairs and said goodbye. Rachel waved to us from the car, and Brittany waved enthusiastically back. I just nodded. Then they drove away.

I turned to Brittany and she just pulled me into a long hug. She must be exhausted from worrying about and taking care of Quinn. Then I got an idea in my head.

"Hey Britt-Britt, how about we stay in tonight instead. I think I have a better idea of what to do with our night off." She pulled slightly out of our hug so she could look at me.

"Let's cook dinner, take a bath, and put in some Sweet Valley High and gets our cuddle on." A smile spread across her face, and then a frown.

"What Britt? You don't like that idea?" My face fell, because I thought it was a nice idea.

"No, I love the idea…but…I just took a shower…why would I need a bath?" She said confusedly and my face immediately spread into the devious grin that was always present when she was around.

"Oh don't worry. We'll be doing such dirty things in the bath that it'll cancel out the cleaning effect." She laughed as I said this and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh okay then. That sounds perfect." She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I pressed up on my tippy toes so I could deepen the kiss. I felt like I was about to float away with how happy she made me feel. It felt so nice to just have the night and the house to ourselves, and I was going to make the most of it. I pulled her back into the warm and comforting hug.

I took her ear in my mouth and as a shudder went down her spine I whispered, "No Britt-Britt, _You're _perfect." Then I pulled her back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Here's my next is A LOT of different emotions in this one!  
>Just a quick note…my facts on a certain subject matter are not credible. Anything that is stated is simply for the story line, so don't get all technical on me lol. It is a fiction after all.<br>Anyways! I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this one, so leave me a review or hit me up on tumblr at inSANTANAty.  
>Thanks to everyone! Hope you enjoy.<br>_  
>Chapter 11:<p>

I slammed Brittany against the door as soon as I got her inside. "I simply cannot wait until later. I think I'll just take you now." I whispered loudly against Brittany's ear. Brittany said nothing in reply she just bent down and picked me up as if she was going to carry me through the threshold. I started laughing. "What are you doing Britt-Britt?" I managed to say between my laughter.

She carried me over to the couch and sat me down and then stood above me looking down at me with a lustful look in her eye. She looked like a predator about to catch her pray. She was the cheetah, and I was the gazelle that she was about to pounce on and sink her teeth into. Or should I say antelope? I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at my own thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" Brittany said and I simply shook my head. "To answer your question of what am I doing? The answer is simple. I was just being polite by bringing you over to this couch because now you're going to do as I say." Brittany said this sternly and my eyes widened in surprise for a slight second and in the next second my insides started to pulse with excitement. I had not seen this side of Brittany yet, so demanding. That's my job usually, but I liked it. I went to stand up to kiss her passionately but as soon as I got to my feet she shoved me back onto the couch hard.

"No." Brittany's eyes glimmered with amusement as she tried to hold her stern glare, and I bit my lip trying to hide my excitement. "This is how it's gon' be." she continued mocking my Snixx tone.

"I've been waiting patiently while Quinn has been here, controlling myself and resisting my urges, but I'm done waiting." Her voice was like black velvet, smooth and silky, but deep and demanding at the same time. I was swooning. Her usual bubbly demeanor has all but disappeared, and this was a side of Brittany I had never seen before. We've only had a few intimate encounters, so needless to say I still hadn't gotten entirely familiar with what Brittany likes.

But she was right. It's been weeks since we have been able to go near each other, and even then Brittany didn't get to experience the release she'd been waiting for. I thought back to the night in her room where Brittany had touched me for the first time and I practically exploded at the memory. We had both expected to return to my house so that I could explore her body the way she had explored mine but we never got that far.

The past two weeks haven't exactly been an aphrodisiac, but now that we had the house to ourselves, it was easy to see that Brittany couldn't control herself any longer, especially since I teased her earlier today on my bedroom floor. I opened my mouth to respond, but Brittany bent over and pressed her index finger to my lips.

The second her skin made contact with mine, butterflies erupted in my stomach. I don't think I'll ever get used to the electricity that flows through my body whenever she touches me. Brittany stood up straight and teasingly pulled her shirt off slowly. I was vaguely aware of the look on my face as I stared in awe at Brittany's bare torso and her bright yellow Victoria's Secret push up bra.

Next she pushed down her fabric shorts that she was wearing very seductively, revealing a matching thong. She kicked the shorts away and made eye contact with me. I swear she was trying to kill me in that moment, and I wanted to speak up but I knew I wasn't supposed to. What is this girl doing to me?

"I've been patient long enough, but now I'm going get what I want, and what I want is for you to touch me and make me scream for you." My jaw dropped at her comment and Brittany's serious face suddenly broke out into an shy smile. I could tell she had broken her character as she giggled at me. "I'm sorry San…is this okay? I feel really bad bossing you around if you're not okay with it? It's just that I had a dream last night about this and it made me eager to try it." She looked at the floor as her face started turning beet red.

I giggled back at her. She was so adorable. "Britt this is more than okay. Keep going. You're turning me on so badly right now. This demanding thing suits you. I'm eager to see how this dream went…" Brittany looked up at me and smiled but then her face hardened and she nodded firmly.

Brittany lowered herself to sit on top of me on the couch. She was straddling me in the sitting position and I could feel the heat of her center radiating through my shirt against my stomach. She quickly threw her hair into a messy bun and wrapped her arms around my neck forcing my face into her chest.

For a moment I just let my face there, not sure if I was allowed to do anything. But then my desire over took me and I nuzzled my face further into her cleavage, and started kissing her exposed skin. Just then her hands grabbed both sides of my face and pulled my head away.

"Ah ah ah. You're to do what I tell you." She spoke sternly, but her voice was seductive and sweet. I leaned my head back against the couch and nodded in submission. She leaned further back so that her body wasn't pressed against mine anymore. She looked slightly nervous before she spoke up. "Now…touch me. Feel my body. Get me hot for you." My eyes widened in pleasure and my hands darted to her sides.

I ran my fingers over her bare torso eagerly. Her stomach, her hips, her back, her ribs. When my finger tips would graze over her ribs she would suck in a gasp of air and I could tell she liked that. I ran my hands over the tops of her thighs and teasingly towards the hem of her underwear. When I tried to slip my hand inside her underwear she swatted it away.

"No. not yet." She said fiercely but then looked into my eyes and it was as if she melted. Her gaze switched from lust to longing. Her hand moved to my cheek. "Just keep feeling. It feels so nice." Her hard dominant tone had disappeared and was replaced by her normal soft voice. I guess she decided to give up the hard controlling thing. She leaned her whole body against me and pressed her center harder to my stomach. My lady business started twitching with desire. I had to shift a little to make it stop. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize her body with my finger tips. This position was like a hug except for much hotter. I rested my chin on her shoulder and rubbed my finger tips up and down her back.

Brittany hummed in approval and her body relaxed even more. She was suddenly taking this really slowly and I could tell that the mood had shifted from just pure physical desire to something more for her. I fidgeted again as I realized this. Then my mind started to race. I continued rubbing my finger tips all over her warm bare back as I let myself get lost in my thoughts…

When I had brought Brittany inside and shoved her against the door I was acting on physical instinct. When it comes to this sort of thing, I'm always a no feelings kind of gal, and Brittany knows that. She's heard all my stories with other people I've been with, and she should know that this is no different.

Wait. This is completely different though. In the short time that I've known Brittany everything has been different. I crave her company every moment I'm not with her. When she touches me every nerve in my body becomes alert, She is the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last before I go to sleep, I dream about her, everything reminds me of her…If I didn't know any better I would swear that this sounded a lot like love.

I have never been in love. Santana Lopez does not do love. She does sex, she does ferocity, she does control. I do not do love.

In the distance I felt my heart beat quicken and my hands start running over Brittany's back more quickly and nervously. Her breath picked up pace in my ear, and as a result, my breath became heavier as well.

I wanted to pull myself out of my head and focus on the fact that a very vulnerable Brittany was practically naked and sitting on top of me waiting for me to take her, but I just couldn't break these thoughts…

Is that what this is? Am I in love with Brittany Pierce? There is no reasonable argument I could find within myself that would say I wasn't.

But she's a _girl_. Sure hook ups with other girls do happen, it's called experimenting, but being in love with a girl is a different story. This was _wrong_. I'm not _allowed_ to love girls. I'm _supposed_ to love boys.

All of a sudden my entire body froze with the past months events hitting me square in the face. I had to stop this. I couldn't be in love with Brittany. For a split second I thought about kicking her out and retreating inside myself to figure things out but then she pulled out of our embrace and looked at me with concern. Her eyes were as intense as ever, and it felt like she could read every thought that just ran through my head, and her face fell.

"Are you okay San?" She asked quietly, with caution hidden in the back of her eyes.

I looked in her eyes for a moment and then observed her stunning face, soaking in all her beauty. This time the realizations didn't hit me square in the face, they seeped slowly through me, like the currents of a soft river flowing.

As soon as I made eye contact with her the panic, fear, and doubt lifted away. Of course I love her. From the moment I laid my eyes on her I loved her. There is no way that this feeling that I felt was wrong, because if it is then I don't know what right is.

My tense body relaxed again, including my panic stricken face. She must've sensed my relief and relaxation spread over her body once again also. A small smile spread across my face and I leaned forward to tenderly press my lips to hers.

The kisses we had shared only moments before felt like a lifetime ago in comparison to this new kiss that was now taking place. This kiss was full of the knowledge that I was in love with her, and it was as if I had never kissed her until now. Fireworks went off everywhere in my body. Big booming ones in my chest, and small sparklers at the tips of my fingers and toes, and on my busy lips.

I sighed longingly into the kiss and pulled away as slow as possible. "I have never been better, than in this moment here with you." I stated in a voice no higher than an audible whisper.

Brittany's face broke out into a grin and she touched my face. It was like she knew that I realized that I loved her just then and that she was just waiting for me to get onto the same level so that we could share this impenetrable paradise together.

I couldn't help but wonder when she became aware of this feeling between the two of us. Brittany was so smart though, especially when it came to deep things like emotions and people and senses. She probably knew right away, and wanted me to figure it out in my own time.

She looked at me, and I just barely caught an urging gleam in her eye. One that was begging me to open my heart to her.

I love her. I'm in love with her. I opened my mouth to tell her, to scream it out so that she could hear me loud and clear. "I l-"

The words got caught in my throat, and I saw Brittany's face twitch in anticipation. I must just be really nervous about this. I'll try again. This time I tried to say it with more air from my lungs so that it had enough force to come out of my mouth.

"Brittany, I lo-"Then my mouth went dry, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to say it. I caught Brittany scowling for a millisecond before she recomposed her face to a meek smile. She knew that I was struggling with it but she wasn't going to let on that she did. She cared for me too much to force it out of me. She wanted me to do this myself.

I was too embarrassed to try to explain what had just happened so I did what I do best. I shoved it to the side of my mind, grabbed Brittany's face in my hands desperately, and crashed my lips against hers.

Brittany took a sharp gasp of surprise, but she couldn't deny that she wanted me, so she gave in. I pulled myself up off of the back of the couch so that our bodies were as close as possible and Brittany's arms wrapped tightly around my neck putting more force into the kisses.

After a few minutes of heavy making out I pulled away and spoke frantically. "I want you so bad Brittany." She just nodded in response, her breathing heavy and airy.

I reached up and unhooked her bra and she quickly tore it away from her body. Immediately I took a hold of her perfect breasts and began kneading them in my hands. Her face had scrunched in pleasure and she couldn't hold back her moans.

"Mmm Santana, that feels so good." My heart fluttered when she spoke in that sexy tone. I crushed my lips to hers again and worked my way down her neck, leaving large red spots in a trail as I went.

I was being a little rough but Brittany didn't seem to mind. My mouth had found its way to her breast and I took her hard ready nipple between my teeth. Brittany hissed and my eyes darted to her face.

"Careful on those San. Not too rough. They're super sensitive at the moment." She laughed timidly as she said this, but once I let my grip loosen she wrapped her arms around the back of my head encouraging me to continue. I sucked and licked more softly and Brittany continued to breathe heavy and let little sounds of pleasure escape her mouth. Each noise that came out of her made my center pulse harder. I clench my muscles together to keep it in check so that I could focus on Brittany.

She began thrusting herself up and down my stomach and immediately I shuddered in pleasure. She was so hot right now that I think if she even looked at me right now I would get off. Her mouth found its way to my ear and as she spoke I shivered again. "Ugh Santana I need you to feel me. I'm about to explode. I want you to fuck me hard."

And there it was. My face tensed and my back arched momentarily and an absolute euphoric sensation spread out through my body. I was so surprised at the tiny orgasm that I forgot what I was doing, but then Brittany whispered to me again.

"I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to make me scream." This caused my sensation to last a little longer, but then I stood up with her still sitting on top of me and laid her on the couch, climbing on top of her. She whimpered as I did this, and I just smiled smugly.

I didn't waste any more time as my hands moved down her stomach over her hips in right in between her thighs. I tickled the inside of her thighs for a moment causing Brittany to thrust up into my body with anticipation and desire.

I put my lips to her ear, sucked for a moment and then said teasingly "Are you ready baby? Do you want it?"

Brittany nodded desperately whining "mmhmm. Oh Please!"

I smiled against her ear and continued toying my fingers around her center, dragging this out a little longer just so I could hear more of her unbelievably sexy noises.

"Are you suureee? I don't know if you want me bad enough…" I said again.

"Oh Santana PLEASE! Touch me! Ugh!" She thrust her hips into my body more frantically trying to release herself.

Without warning I ran my fingers through her folds, and inserted two fingers inside of her. Brittany literally screamed out in pleasure the moment my fingers made contact with her sopping wet center.

"Oh wow Britt. Someone's SO wet for me." I said seductively, pushing my fingers deeper into her and pressing my thumb down onto her clitoris. She yelled in response so I began to pump my hand harder into her and she mirrored me with the movements of her hips.

"Aw baby you're so sexy. I'm so turned on right now." I purred in encouragement. This caused her to speed up her movements against my hand and I quickened my circling of her sensitive spot. I started kissing her neck again and I could tell she was close. Just one more push and she would fall over board.

I adjust my position and push one more finger inside of her. The second I do that she wraps her arms tightly around my neck pulling me against her and squeezing me tight. Her screams echoed through the whole house. "Yeah baby, let it out. That's right. You're so hot!"

"San!" she yelled and then she fell into euphoria. Her whole body tensed and she tightened around my hand. Her whimpers grew softer and softer as she finished, and I just laid on top of her smothering her face in kisses.

I slowly pulled my hand out from inside of her and wiped it on the couch. Oh well. I was the only one who ever sat on this couch anyway.

Brittany lay limply on the couch, her chest heaving with exhaustion. I planted a few light kisses on her lips and sat up a little bit.

"How was that?" I asked smugly.

"Fucking fantastic. Best I've ever had." My eyebrows rose in genuine surprise at her response.

"Really?" I asked somewhat skeptically.

"Yes _really_! I think I got off like three times at the end there!" I laughed and kissed her one more time.

"Mmm good. I'm pretty great in bed." I said teasingly.

"I'll say." She said seriously, and then she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow."

Brittany was covered in sweat and in between her legs was sticky. I pulled myself out from in between them and stood up looking down at her.

"You ready for that bath now?" I said sweetly to her as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm I think I need a little bit before I can go again." She opened her eyes and looked at me adoringly, and we just stayed like that silently for a few moments.

"No silly girl, we aren't doing that again. Not yet anyway." She smiled deviously at me and I continued." I just want to sit with you and relax. Then I'll cook you dinner."

She nodded eagerly, sat up, and looked around. "Sounds perfect! Now…where's my bra?"

"You don't need it. Let's go beautiful." I laugh and grabbed her hand. Then I dragged her toward the stairs to go the master bathroom. As we mounted the staircase I spotted something bright yellow in the corner of my eyes perched on top of a lamp. I chuckled and laced my fingers into Brittany's, heading up the stairs.

###################################################################

After we relaxed in the tub, and I cooked Brittany some pasta, we lay on my bed intertwined in each other with Sweet Valley High playing in the background.

"I'm nervous about Quinny." Brittany said softly as I planted continuous pecks on her cheeks.

"Mmhmm." I hummed. I was still trying to just enjoy my time without Quinn entering my mind, but now that she had mentioned it, it pulled the issue to the front of my mind. I gave her a few more sweet kisses and then sighed.

"What if she's pregnant San?" Brittany was obviously being persistent on the subject matter.

"Ugh, Alright. So am I." I said begrudgingly. I sat up keeping my fingers intertwined through hers, and looked down at her with concern for Quinn leaking onto my face. "If she's pregnant I'll kill someone. I'll kill the bastard who did this, and I'll willingly rot in jail for it too."

Brittany gave a half hearted chuckle and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How was that funny? How was any of this funny?

"Well, they would love you in there…They'd _eat_ you right up. Like a _taco_." She said with a serious look on her face and an impish gleam in her eye.

My jaw dropped and I scoffed at her. "Brittany!" I grabbed a pillow and smacked her in the face with it. "That's not even funny!" I manage to get out with a straight face. Then Brittany's face breaks into an evil grin and mine slowly spreads into one as well. I start to tickle her and we wrestle around in my bed for a few minutes trying to gain control of the other. Our laughter echoed throughout the house.

"Alright, alright!" Brittany exclaimed after I had managed to sit on top of her and gain the upper hand in tickling her to tears. "I give. You win." She struggled to form words through her laughter and tears.

"I'm sorry?" I said tilting my head. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it…"

"I said you win." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted angrily at me.

"One more time?" I goad her, giving her a few more playful pokes to the ribs.

She flinches away with laughter. "You win, you win, you win!" she screeches. I pin her arms above her head and lean down to kiss her. I press my lips to hers and let a slow heavy calm wash over our lips as they dance upon each other.

I pull away hesitantly as I remember what we were originally talking about. I release her arms from above her head, pull myself off of her, and sit beside her. I sighed again, and she sat up to sit directly across from me with our knees touching and our hands grasped in my lap.

"I hope she's not pregnant. What will we do?" Brittany says sadly.

I sat there for a moment processing the possibility. If she IS pregnant, she won't have an abortion. It's against everything that Quinn stands for. She would never forgive herself, and I think that she would become a completely different person if she did that.

I considered the other options. "Well there is adoption. Maybe she'll consider that. But there is always the possibility that she won't be able to give it up. That she will keep it. I know Quinn better than anyone else does, as much as I hate to admit it. I don't know if she could ever give it up. She is secretly very maternal."

I thought about the times that Quinn would take care of me when I was drunkenly sick or stupid. She would take me to her house and never leave me alone, even if I was crying or yelling at her angrily. Or both. She's always been there when it came to the code….How could I have let her down? This is my fault.

"Can you imagine a little Quinny running around? She would be so cute!" Brittany chirped adoringly snapping me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at her. "But she has so much going for her. I just hope she isn't pregnant. Maybe we can keep the stork from coming somehow. OH I know! My dad likes to hunt ducks! He can teach me how to shoot and I can shoot the stork so he doesn't bring Quinn a baby!" Brittany states this as if it is the smartest idea in the world.

I open my mouth to respond and her face falls. She continues quickly.

"But wait…if I killed the stork there would be no more babies…and I love babies…that idea is no good." She pauses so that she can think. "Unless we can find a different way to get babies." She says thoughtfully. "Maybe we can drill for them or something? Like oil?"

I can't help but laugh at her and I just shake my head teasingly. "Oh Britt-Britt. Why do you have to be so irresistibly adorable?" I bring our entwined hands up to my mouth and kiss her hand affectionately.

"I'm not so sure that would work." I say softly. "But we will think of something. Whatever happens, we will do it together. You, Quinn, and I. No matter what. We will figure it out."

Brittany nods firmly in agreement. "Together." She repeats. "No matter what."

############################################################# 

The next morning Brittany and I arrive at Quinn's family doctor's office. We had talked to Quinn earlier and she said that her and Rachel would meet us in the waiting room for her eleven o'clock appointment. Brittany and I linked pinkies nervously as we walked into the building.

"I hate these places" Brittany whispered. "They smell funny, and I feel like I always have to be really quiet."

I nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. There's never really a good reason to come here. You're either sick or hurt or getting shots. No fun." I stated in agreement.

"I hate shots." Brittany shivered a little at the thought.

"Mmm. Me too! No shots for us!" I tease.

We find the waiting room and see Rachel and Quinn sitting at the far end of the area. They hadn't noticed us yet and I took a moment to observe the state they were in before approaching them.

Quinn was as pale as a ghost, and she was fidgeting. Rachel was sitting next to her with her legs crossed looking nervous and sad with concern. Quinn was sitting rigidly bouncing her knee up and down with anxiety and Rachel looked at her calmly. Quinn didn't even notice, so she must be lost deep inside her head.

I'm about to pull Brittany towards them, who at the moment was distracted by some large talking band-aids on a TV screen that was mounted on a nearby wall, when I see Rachel reach across the arm of her chair and gently place her hand on Quinn's bouncing knee. Quinn snaps out of her trance and looks into Rachel's face.

She whispered something to Quinn, and my curiosity to know what she had said was almost unbearable. The look that Rachel gives her then is one I couldn't quite read. It seemed familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was it seemed to have soothed Quinn and she stopped fidgeting, leaning back against her chair. I suddenly felt as if I was intruding on something private, and I decided to pull Brittany forward before she gets even more sucked into the talking medical supplies on the screen.

Quinn spots us first and stands up quickly. As we get to where they're sitting Quinn throws her arms around Brittany, and then me. I hug her back genuinely, even though I hate hugs. Except for Brittany's hugs; I love Brittany's hugs.

I nod at Rachel and pull out of the embrace to look her in the eye. "Hey Q. How are you holding up?" I ask. Rachel stands up, hugs Brittany, and they start talking.

"Not good. I feel like I'm going to throw up." She blurts out. "Is it hot in here to you? I'm really hot…" She looks around at us questioningly.

"No Quinn. It's not hot in here, you are just freaking out. Try to take a deep breath." I say.

Brittany suddenly starts to take deep breaths, encouraging Quinn to join her. Quinn takes a few, and then sinks down into her chair. I sit down next to her and Rachel and Brittany settle down next to me. Brittany leans over me to whisper something to Quinn, and her sudden closeness sends a slight shudder up my spine.

"Quinny. We are here for you. You're friends are here for you. Remember: We do this together. No matter what." Brittany repeats what we discussed last night to Quinn so confidently and comfortingly that Quinn seems to gain a little bit of color back in her face. She smiles slightly at Brittany.

"Thanks Britt. I needed that. Thanks to both of you for being here. I don't think I could do it without you guys here." I put my hand on Quinn's back and Brittany takes her hand. We sit there for a few moments sharing this moment of comfort.

"Fabray." A clean female voices calls across the room, causing the nice moment to vanish. "Quinn Fabray?" Quinn takes a deep breath and stands up. She takes a few steps toward the nurse and then turns back to us when she notices we didn't get up to go with her. She looks at us expectantly.

"I can't go in there alone." She says in a tone full of fear.

Rachel is the first to get up and walk towards Quinn, linking her arm through hers supportively. "Come on Quinn. Let's do this." She whispers to her. Britt and I stand and follow close behind with our arms linked as well.

The nurse gave us a condescending look as she realized that the three of us were accompanying Quinn into the exam room. I mustered up my best sneer, and she looked away quickly. I scoffed under my breath at her and Brittany just squeezed me closer silently encouraging me to calm down. It worked immediately.

Quinn went through the basic routine of the initial check up. The nurse took her blood pressure, weighed her, and asked her a few questions. She sat on the exam bed as the three of us sat across the tiny room in thin plastic chairs. The nurse excused herself, said that the doctor would be in shortly, and shut the door behind her.

The four of us sat in the tension heavy room in silence for a few moments before Brittany stands up and walks over to the tiny sterile sink. All of us watch her as she rummages through the drawers. "Where is it?" She mutters to herself. "Ah ha!" She pulls out a reflex hammer and holds it as if she had just found buried treasure.

Quinn and Rachel give her confusing looks, and I just feel a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Brittany was about to do what she did best and make Quinn feel better.

She walked over to where Quinn was sitting and spoke up. "Hi Quinn." She said holding up the hammer in front of Quinn's face.

Quinn's smile immediately appeared and Rachel looked over at me questioningly. I simply shrug and motion for her to just keep watching.

"These things were my favorite thing about coming to the doctor's office when I was a kid." She stated matter-of-factly. "Well besides the lollipops and stickers of course!"

Brittany pats on Quinn's thigh trying to get her to scoot over and she complies. Brittany sits next to her on the exam chair and begins to tap on Quinn's knee with the reflex hammer, causing Quinn's leg to jump forward. They both laughed and took turns tapping on each other's knees with the instrument as if they were children again.

"I called them the magic hammers." Britt continued and Rachel and I just kept watching with small smiles on our faces. "Me and my dad would steal them and we kept a collection. There are all sorts of different colored ones. And sometimes they are different shapes. I still have them somewhere. Here Quinny. You take this one. For good luck. Put it in your purse!"

Quinn just laughs and shakes her head. "No I can't _steal_ that Brittany! What if the doctor notices?"

"Oh come on Quinn live a little." I say in support. Brittany looks over at me and flashes a grateful grin. I send her one right back, with butterflies coursing through me.

"No!" Quinn whispers incredulously. "I can't!"

Rachel stood up walked over to Quinn and took the instrument from her. Then she walks back to her seat without a word and puts it into her purse. I look at her with an unexpected look, and Brittany just clapped excitedly. Quinn looks at her with her jaw dropped.

"What?" Rachel says to Quinn innocently. "It's green. Green is your favorite color and we need all the luck we can get." And with that she pretended as if nothing happened and focused her attention on a lung cancer poster hanging on the door. After a moment I catch her shoot a look over to Quinn and wink and Quinn look away. Was that a hint of blush I saw? What the heck was that?

Before I could think anymore of it a knock came through the door. It opened and a young female doctor walked into the room. She looks up from her clipboard obviously surprised at the amount of people in the room.

"Well hi ladies!" She says cheerfully. She looks over to Quinn and Brittany. "Hello Quinn. Who is this? Is she getting treated today too?"

She seems nice enough, but I don't like the way that she's talking like we are children. I guess it comes with the territory of being a family practitioner.

"Hi Dr. Jean. This is my friend Brittany. And that's Santana and Rachel" Quinn points us out. "They're just here for moral support."

Dr. Jean nods in acknowledgement. "Okay well what are you here for today Quinn?" Quinn looks at me and then Rachel nervously and we just give her encouraging looks. Brittany reaches over and places her hand on Quinn's leg.

"I uh. I…need to get tested." Quinn hesitates before she continues. "For STDs and Pregnancy."

"Have you had unprotected sex recently Quinn?"

Quinn nods shamefully and looks at her feet.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I look to Rachel for answers. She avoided my eye. Why wasn't she telling the doctor about the rape? I wanted to speak up but I knew it wasn't my place. I crossed my arms in frustration and let out a huff of breath. Brittany must've heard me because she looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head in response.

"Alright Miss Fabray, we all make mistakes. The important thing is that you're here taking action." Quinn nods again still not looking up and the doctor continue. "Well I will need to ask you a few questions and run a few tests. Would you like your friends to be present for it?"

I bore my eyes into Quinn's face, glaring at her. Why wasn't she saying anything? This isn't right, she needs to speak up. Quinn looked up and was avoiding my gaze. "No, you guys can leave." She speaks up. I look at her incredulously and she is still avoiding my gaze.

I stand up and storm out of the room, anger flowing through me. I walk out of the building to the parking lot. I take a moment to calm down, and I hear Brittany approach behind me.

"What's wrong Santana?" she asks me concernedly.

I whip around. "What's wrong? What's WRONG? She isn't going to tell the doctor that she got raped! That's what's wrong! She is going to lie and pretend that this was all just a stupid drunken one night stand! It's not right Britt!"

Brittany looked surprised as this information soaked in. Then she took a step closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. I let out a sob of frustration and buried my face into her neck. "Shh it's okay San. We can talk some sense into her. She's probably just ashamed. I've heard a lot of statistics about rape victims and they think it's all their fault. It's amazing that she even told us because they usually keep it all bottled inside and don't tell anyone for years, if at all."

Brittany was so soothing. All the anger I had just disappeared when she talked to me and comforted me. "It's not her fault Britt. It's my fault. I should've checked on her. I shouldn't have let her dance away with some stranger when she was that drunk."

Brittany grasped both of my arms and pulled me away from her. She looked into my eyes sternly and spoke up. "No Santana we went over this. This is no one's fault but that pig that did this. I won't say it again. It's not your fault. It's not her fault either. It's all his fault." She pulled me back into her embrace and I let out another muffled sob.

Over Brittany's shoulder I saw Rachel walking out of the office and towards us. I pulled out of the hug unwillingly and Brittany turned to face Rachel. Once she reached us I nearly yelled at her.

"You have some serious explaining to do Berry. Why didn't she tell the Doctor about the rape? And why did you just sit there like you knew?"

Rachel sighed. "I understand that you are upset but Quinn and I discussed it and she doesn't want to report it. She says there is no evidence supporting her case, and as unfortunate as it is, I have to agree. In rape cases the only time that any solid evidence is brought into a case is if a rape victim takes a rape kit. We have nothing to argue her case, and we don't even know who did it! Quinn just wants to move on with this and I don't blame her for wanting to forget it all and get past it."

I nearly hit the stupid dwarf where she stood. My hands raised over my head in outrage. "We have PICTURES of her bruises you fucking hobbit! That's plenty of evidence! I mean did you SEE her sides and inner thighs?" From the look on Rachel's face it was apparent that she had no knowledge of the bruising. The blood drained from her face and she was as pale as Quinn was when she was sitting in the waiting room.

"Th-The what?" she stutters.

"The bruises Barbra. He beat the shit out of her." I said this with less venom. "Now that she didn't tell the doctor we practically are giving up any chance at getting justice." I hung my head in defeat, and Brittany rubbed my back silently.

"This is what we need to do." Brittany speaks up. "We need to get back in that waiting room and go support our friend. What if she comes out and we're not there? We will figure this all out but for right now, we have to go find out if Quinn is pregnant or if she got anything from that scum. She needs us." Brittany put her other arm on Rachel's shoulder because still looked shaken up from the new information she had just learned.

"Santana…" Rachel whispered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I looked at her with a small amount of spite still in my face, but I knew that this wasn't Rachel's fault. I still couldn't muster up the kindness to be nice to her though. "Brittany's right, let's get back inside. She should be ready soon."

I walked past Rachel whose shoulders were slunk and Brittany stayed behind to walk next to Rachel. We sat down back into the same chairs we sat in before and waiting for what felt like forever. Brittany shifted in her chair so that her arm was pressed against mine, and my muscles relaxed. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Rachel was playing Tetris on her phone and Brittany was watching when the door to exam rooms opened.

My head snapped up and my eyes found their way to the person standing outside of the doorway. Quinn was there with the doctor behind her at the checkout desk talking to the nurses behind it. She walked slowly over to us and all three of us stood at the same time.

Quinn looked up and made eye contact with Rachel first, then to Brittany, then finally to me, where it remained. A single tear ran down her cheek, and my stomach sank.

"I'm pregnant." She stated in a heavy tone.

Brittany gasped and took my hand immediately into hers, which I clutched gratefully for support. Rachel quickly wrapped Quinn in her arms, who then proceeded to weep as quietly as she could.

############################################### 


	12. Chapter 12

_Whew this one was a tough one to get out!  
>I would love to hear your thoughts.<br>Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: 

As I stood in the waiting room watching Quinn cry into Rachel's neck, I felt outside myself. I could feel Brittany's hand in mine just barely tying me to reality but other than that nothing felt real. I was shaking with rage. Brittany sensed this, and she squeezed my hand tighter. I shook my head trying to tell her that nothing could suppress this right now. I could sense Brittany lean over and whisper into my ear.

"Santana, you have to relax. Just breathe. Quinn needs you now more than ever." Her breath in my ear sent ice down my raging hot body, putting it to ease. I let the air that I was holding inside my lungs burst loose. Brittany let go of my hand and walked over to encircle Quinn and Rachel in her arms.

Somehow I found the ability to speak through my anger. "Rachel get her out of here. Brittany go with them. You guys head to my house and get her calmed down. I need to take care of something." I looked at Rachel and she simply nodded in compliance.

I had to admit that Rachel was making herself less and less of a nuisance as time wore on. By the looks of it Quinn had really grown attached to her, and Rachel seems to be the one who gives her the emotional comfort that she needs in a time like this. Plus Rachel does pretty much whatever I tell her to do, even if I have to force her a little bit sometimes.

Brittany turns to me when I say this and tries to read my face. "I'm gonna stay with you Santana. Rachel can bring her over and we can meet them there."

"No Britt, go with them it's okay. I just have to go sort something out. Quinn will be much more comfortable if you're there with them. You're so soothing B. I think you need to stay with Quinn." I said this with a gentle firmness that Brittany couldn't argue with. She gave me a concerned look and nodded hesitantly.

"Where are you going?" Quinn croaked. My eyebrows raised in surprise at the fact that she was even paying attention. She pulled away from Rachel and Britt and took a step towards me. I just shook my head at her question but she just asked again. "Where are you going Santana? Are you just going to leave? Ditch me here with these two and leave me to be pregnant by myself? Some best friend you are!"

Rachel and Brittany's jaws dropped in unison, and I had to fight to keep mine from joining them. Where the fuck did that come from? It didn't even make any sense. I felt my face fall into a scowl and I spoke up again fighting to keep my voice even. I wasn't mad at Quinn but the rage was still flowing through my body.

"Q." I grab a hold of her shoulders and look her dead in the eye. "Listen to you, you're talking crazy. Rachel and Britt are taking you to _my_ house. How could I be ditching you if you're going to my house? And I would never ditch you in the first place. All three of us are here for you," I gestured to Rachel and Brittany as I spoke, "and no one's going anywhere. I need you to be strong and try to relax. I _am_ you're best friend. I will always be here for you." Quinn shook her head when I said this and it felt like she had punched me in the stomach.

"Oh yeah? You're my best friend Santana? You will always be here for me? Then where were you the night of the party?" Another blow to the gut and I started to back out of the waiting room slowly, trying to avoid this confrontation that I knew was bound to come. My eyes darted around to where Brittany and Rachel stood and they both looked astonished and dumbfounded at the way Quinn was acting.

In the background I could see Quinn's doctor observing from afar with a deeply knit brow and her arms crossed at her chest. I was just grateful that there was no one else around. She took a few steps toward me to close the distance I had put between us. "Where were you Santana? What about the code? Maybe you were right. Maybe this IS your fault! Maybe if you weren't all over someone you had just met a few days before and had kept an eye out for someone who's had your back for three years none of this would have ever happened!" Rachel gasped and Brittany's hands shot up to her mouth, but Quinn ignored them.

She was in my face now and I just stood there looking at anything but her, not knowing what to say. She had cracked under the stress and pressure and now she was searching for anyone to blame…someone to take responsibility for what had happened to her.

But her words stung because I was thinking the exact same thing. I blamed myself just as much as she did, and it was about time someone else had said it. I finally looked in her eyes and saw anger and pain. After a few long seconds the anger just turned into pain and the tears started welling in her eyes. I wanted to hug her, but something was keeping me frozen.

"Where were you Santana? Why didn't you help me?" she whispered and fell to her knees, and before I knew it I was out the door and sprinting to my car, silent tears falling down my hot face.

I ripped open the car door, threw the keys in the ignition, and peeled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. In my rearview mirror I could see Brittany attempting to run after me and then stopping when she realized it was no use, and Rachel walking out the door of the doctor's office with one arm wrapped around a devastated Quinn.

I refocused my attention on the task at hand and wiped away any tears that had forced their way out. I was going to find out who did this and I was going to castrate them with my bare hands. I was going to make up for breaking the code and exact my revenge on the sorry excuse for a man.

I picked up my phone and called the only person I could think of that would be able to help me with this. It rang a few times before a smooth sarcastic voice filled the speaker.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you come around. I knew you couldn't stay away for long." The second he started speaking I almost regretted calling him, but then I remembered what I needed him for and steeled myself for the fight.

"Cut the crap Puckerman. This is serious. I need your help." Although I tried to make my voice come out forceful it sounded rather hoarse. He must've sensed something was really wrong because his next words were full of concern and all the sarcasm disappeared.

"What's wrong Lopez? You sound like you've been crying. Are you okay?" he asked genuinely.

"I'm fine Puck. I just need your help with something. Can you meet me at The Bean in ten?"

"I'm walking out the door as we speak. See you soon." And then he hung up the phone without another word.

I set my phone in my purse and stepped harder on the gas pedal.

###########################################

"What's going on Santana?" Puck said as he slid into the booth I had chosen that was the furthest away from other people. "Everything alright?"

"I need your help finding someone who was at the big 'end of hell week' party at my house a couple of weeks ago. Do you remember who Quinn was dancing with that night?" I asked him. I hated having to go to Puckerman to figure it out, but I was desperate and I had to start somewhere.

Puck sat thoughtfully for a moment before he answered. "No not really. I didn't get a good look at him. I was too busy trying to get you dance with me. That is until you practically bit my face off of course. Then I just went and got really drunk and I don't remember anything after that." He reached his hand behind his head to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Why does it matter? Is Quinn trying to get seconds or something?"

I had the sudden urge to throttle him and curse him out for even suggesting such a heinous thing but then I remembered that Puck didn't know what had happened and that his question would be completely reasonable if it were any other normal night for Quinn that night instead of the nightmare it ended up as.

"No she doesn't want seconds you idiot. I just have to find him. Do you know if anyone else saw him with her? Can you recall seeing them talk to anyone while they were together or…anything at all?" I was trying to remain calm but my blood was still boiling from everything.

"Uhm, jeez I don't know Lopez. It's not like I keep tabs on the damn girl." I was about to excuse myself from the conversation and from being in his presence any longer when he spoke up again. "Oh hey wait a minute! Finn might have seen them together, he was drooling over her that whole night."

I thought back to when I heard Puck whispering to Finn about Brittany and how Finn wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying to him because he was too distracted by Quinn dancing on the table. My eyebrows shot up in recognition to what Puck had just said. "That's a good idea Puck. Can you call him and figure out if he knew who the guy was?" Just then I heard my IPhone chirp.

"Yeah I'll call him right now." Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and while he was busy calling Finn I decided to check my phone.

The text I got was from Brittany.

_Brittany: Where did you go? Are you ok? Quinn didn't mean those things she said. You know she didn't. _

My brow furrowed as I read the words. She was just trying to make me feel better. I typed a quick response back.

_Me: I'm just trying to get something done really quickly, and I had to get out of there. I would've punched someone if I hadn't, and it probably would've been an undeserving Berry. I'm sorry I left you the way that I did. I hope you aren't upset with me. How is she doing? _

I looked up from my phone to check on the status of Puck's phone call.

"Yeah dude, I understand. You sure you didn't recognize him?" Puck said with a skeptic tone.

Great. Finn didn't know who the guy was. Which means I'm not any closer to figuring out who this monster was. I sighed loudly in frustration as my phone chirped again.

_Brittany: I'm not upset with you at all don't be silly San. And she locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out. Me and Rachel are just sitting on the couch talking. I keep giggling to myself because Rachel is sitting in the spot where we were last night. Hehehe. If she only knew…_

I laughed at that. I was going to respond but Puck pulled my attention away as he hung up the phone. I looked at him expectantly.

"Well he said that he saw him." Puck said dismally. "But he doesn't know who he was. He said he has never seen the guy before and he swears that he doesn't go to McKinley. But it is Finn after all and although he's my homeboy he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. I told him to keep an eye out for the guy and to ask around at the other boys from the team to see if they knew who he was and he said he would."

I nodded. "Thanks Puck. I appreciate it. Just tell me if you find anything out about the guy."

"Yeah of course. Now are you going to tell me what's going on and why we are on a wild goose chase?" He asked this with a hint of light sarcasm in his voice.

"No. I can't tell you. It's personal. But it is serious and I hope you'll respect that." I scooted towards the edge of the booth so I could get up and leave. I didn't need to be here anymore. I wasn't going to find anything out.

"Alright, Alright. When are you having another party? That last one was a rager! We should have one tonight! I bet we could get a lot of people to come out. Everyone has been raving about it for weeks now!" Puck exclaimed.

"No! No more parties! Quinn is going through some stuff right now and that is the last thing she needs." Puck's face dropped as I said this. "Now I have to go. The girls are waiting for me at my house and they are expecting me soon." I stood up to leave but Puck had stood up too and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into him and I went rigid.

"We should get together tonight then. Just the two of us. I haven't seen you in forever…" Something told me that there was a double meaning behind his words, and I was not in the mood to deal with his advances right now. "Plus you seem really tense like you could use a release. Why don't you come to my place tonight?" Pucks voice was hopeful. How many times can I reject this guy until he gets the hint?

I pushed out of his embrace forcefully and cleared my throat. "Puck I told you multiple times already that this," I motioned my hand between us, "this is over. No more hook ups, no more late night booty calls. I'm done with it. You should just find a girl to settle down with already and stop fucking around. Literally."

Puck's mouth twitched at the sides and he sighed. "Well fine if that's how you're gonna be, more power to you. But I'm the Puckasauraus. Nothin is stopping me. This guy doesn't settle down. It just looks like I need to go on a cougar hunt. Catch ya later Lopez. Hit me up if _and when_ you change your mind." He winked at me, walked past me, and headed out the door. I stood there for a few moments until I was sure he was gone and I sat back down in the booth.

I pulled my phone out again, remembering that I hadn't responded to Brittany's text. Another one was waiting for me.

_Brittany: Will you come back please? I miss you when you're gone. If you don't hurry, I may have to settle for Rachel… ;) _

I scoffed amusedly and typed out a response.

_Me: You know I think she may already be spoken for by someone else... But if Rachel is what you want, then I won't stop you. But I doubt she can make you feel like I can. Good luck with that one. 0:)And I'll be back soon babe. Wait for me?_

I would head home soon, but right now I needed a moment to clear my head. Puck didn't see the guy but Finn did, and Finn swears that he doesn't go to McKinley. So why was he at my house? Everyone that I saw that night were all people from McKinley. It was mostly just the football team, the Cheerios, and then some other people who knew people from the teams. My phone went off again and I ignored it for the time being.

I was no closer to figuring out who this guy was than I was before I called Puck. Maybe if I interrogated Finn myself I might be able to get a little more out of him. I could ask him to describe exactly what he looked like and how old he looked and stuff. But for now my mind was exhausted and Britt was expecting me back soon so I decided it's best to just let it lie for now. As much as I hated to give up, I had nothing to go on and I had a girl locked in my bathroom to worry about. I sighed heavily and scooted myself out of the booth.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Santana!"

I was half tempted to continue walking and pretend I didn't hear them when they called me again.

"Hey, Santana!" I rolled my eyes and turned toward the flamboyant voice that I didn't feel like hearing right now.

To my surprise there was three people standing there looking at me expectantly. I walked towards them as slowly as I could and greeted them.

"Hey Kurt." I nodded in each of their direction as I said their names. "Sam. Artie. What are you guys doing?"

Kurt spoke up first. "Oh you know just spending our summer days bored as heck. How are you? What have you been up to this summer?"

"Just Cheerios stuff, and hanging out with Quinn, and my new friend Brittany. Nothing special, but hey I should get back to them, they're waiting for me at my house.

"Hey we should all hang out tonight? What do you say? Us guys sure could use some ladies in our lives!" Artie was the one who spoke up now, and I had to keep myself from just turning around and walking away. I did not want to deal with Glee people right now. I didn't have the patience.

"I would say yes but we already have plans for tonight. But some other night you guys can maybe come over and hang out with us. Anyway, I gotta go." Without even saying goodbye to them I turned around and walked out the door. I was almost to my car when someone caught up with me. It was Trouty Mouth.

"Hey Santana I know you're in a hurry but I just wanted to ask you about Quinn." I spun around to face and crossed my arms over my chest with impatience.

"What about her?" I asked annoyed.

"Is she mad at me or something? She hasn't been returning my calls or anything, and I usually see her a couple times a week. I haven't seen or heard from her in like two weeks. Not since I went camping with my family and couldn't bring my phone with me." He seemed genuinely concerned about Quinn and that was when I realized that she had probably shut out the whole world besides Brittany, Rachel, and I.

I looked at him suddenly sympathetic. "Uh. I don't think she's mad at you Sam. She is just going through something right now, and she hasn't been responding to anyone. But I'll tell her to call you okay?"

Sam looked at me skeptically but he had no other choice than to believe me so he nodded in compliance. "Alright I guess. Just tell her I miss her will you?"

I nodded, hopped in my car, and headed home. As I drove to my house I let my thoughts take over my mind.

Poor Sam. He had no clue what was going on, and it wasn't his fault that Quinn was such a mess right now. I doubt that Quinn would be ready to call him anytime soon though since the biggest bomb got dropped on her today.

Now I have to go and figure out what the hell we are going to do about the fact that she is pregnant. Ugh I wish I could just erase all of this completely. I wish I could be selfish and not deal with any of this and just lock myself in my room with Brittany, shutting out the world.

I hate that I can't focus all my attention on Brittany right now. Even when we do get alone time Quinn is still filling up my mind with worry. And guilt. A lot of guilt. I mean seriously, Quinn is going to have a baby! She's only 18! Her whole life she had planned just got ripped away from her from someone she had never even met. It made me sick to my stomach.

I shook my head in disgust as I pulled into my driveway. I leaned my head back against my seat and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day. I had no clue what I was going to say to Quinn. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. It wasn't going to be just one long day. It was going to be a long nine months.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My eyes shot open and I looked to where the sound was coming from. Immediately calm washed over me. Brittany was standing outside my door and tapping on my window. She must've heard me pull into the drive way. A smile found its way onto my face in response to the giant grin that was plastered on hers. She waved enthusiastically at me and I laughed at her cuteness.

I opened my door and slipped out of the car. Brittany threw her arms around me and it felt as if all my tense muscles loosened at her touch right away. "Hi." She breathed. "I missed you."

"Mmmm I missed you too Brittany. I'm sorry again for leaving you like that. I was just upset." I spoke into her neck, refusing to let go of her. She didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon either.

"You had every right to be. I can't believe Quinn said those things to you. I understand that she's completely devastated right now, but she didn't have a right to say that to you. This isn't your fault Santana. I've said it before, and I'll say it a thousand more times if I have to. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Brittany annunciated each word as she said it, and then she squeezed me harder.

"Thanks Britt-Britt." I pulled out of the hug and looked in her eyes. She was gazing at me adoringly like she always did and it was impossible not to kiss her in that moment so I didn't bother fighting it. I reached my hands up to cup her face and I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to hers. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan a little. She smiled and pushed her tongue further into my mouth. My hands fell away from her face and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. She was wearing lip gloss so the kiss was sticky and sweet and perfect.

I forgot the world around me as I melted into Brittany's kisses. She pressed me against the car and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. Then she found her way to my neck and started sucking there and my stomach started to flitter. "Ugh Britt. That feels so good." I whispered and she smiled against my neck. I didn't care that we were in broad day light or the fact that Rachel and Quinn were inside not 100 feet away. All I wanted in this moment was to get lost in Brittany.

She pulled away and I whined with protest. "Don't stop" I pouted. She giggled and planted a peck on my lips.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie before Rachel notices how long I've been gone and comes looking for us?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she said this and my heart started to race at the thought of where this was going.

I pushed Brittany away gently and pulled the driver's side door open and got in the car. "Get in Britt." She grinned and ran over to the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Nowhere. I'm just gonna pull into the garage so we can have a little privacy." I tapped the button on my visor that opened the garage door and pulled the car into the empty spot. I tapped the button again to close the door and once it was closed it was nearly pitch black.

I was about to reach up to turn the car light on but then Brittany suddenly scuttled over the center console and attacked me. She sat on my lap and kissed me furiously and I got lightheaded at how turned on I was.

She leaned away from me and I wondered what she was doing when I realized that she was moving my seat back away from the steering wheel and reclining it. She was lingering over me with her arm above my head holding herself up. "You are so sexy." I managed to say.

She leaned down and her lips found their way to my ear. She bit lightly sending a shudder down my spine. "I'm glad you're wearing a skirt today. Easy access." Brittany purred in my ear and my lady business started twitching in anticipation.

Her hand slid down my thigh and I shifted with desire. "Spread your legs" she whispered. I complied and immediately spread them. Her hand slipped up my skirt and she toyed with the hem of my underwear, causing me to thrust my hips into her longingly.

I lifted my head off the seat and kissed her urgently. Throwing my hands around her neck I pushed my tongue forcefully in her mouth wanting to taste her. Suddenly the desire to taste her in other places filled my mind. I felt wetness seep through my underwear as Brittany continued teasing me and I began panting in eagerness. She sensed my yearning and pulled my underwear to the side to grant herself access to my center.

I pushed myself into her hand and she wasted no time at all in penetrating me with two fingers. I let out a yelp of pleasure as Brittany's fingers began to work their magic. I couldn't help myself when my hands found their way to her shorts and yanked them down.

Brittany let out a startled gasp when I touched her and the intensity multiplied by a thousand as we worked at getting each other off. It was like a competition to see who would get there first, and she had a head start, so I cheated to catch up. I pulled my fingers out of her quickly and she moaned in protest.

"Don't stop baby." She begged.

I hummed with satisfaction as she continued pumping in and out of me and made sure was watching when I stuck my two fingers in my mouth and tasted her. I sucked for a few seconds making sure they were good and wet before reaching down and touching her again. The moistness of my fingers and her center sent her spiraling into pleasure. She fell down on top of me and let out small noises as we both worked harder to satisfy each other.

Her whimpering in my ear and the sudden closeness of her hot body on top of mine made me explode. I buried my face into her neck and let out a strangled scream as my entire body tensed. Needless to say, she won.

I refused to stop until she got off though so I pumped my hand faster and sucked on her neck. I ran my thumb over her clit a few more times before she kissed me hard and deep. Her thrusting into my hand sped up and I could tell she was close so I pulled out of the kiss and brought my lips to her ear.

"Come for me" I whispered smoothly and she plunged into her orgasm. I pushed a little deeper and slower and she gasped and moaned into my neck and bit down sucking my skin into her mouth to quiet her scream. She went limp on top of me and we both slowly withdrew our hands from inside of each other. I kissed her damp forehead and brushed her hair out of her face.

"That was so hot" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"We should probably go inside, Rachel must be wondering where we are." She sat up as she said this and pulled her shorts back up. I reached beside me and fixed the seat so that I was sitting up again and Brittany pressed another soft warm kiss to my lips.

"Mmm you're probably right." I muttered and tapped the button on my visor again to open the garage door. Light flooded in and I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the brightness.

Brittany opened my car door and climbed out. She adjusted her clothes and combed her fingers through her hair trying to not look like post-sex. I copied her and she interlaced her fingers through mine as we walked out of the garage and up the walkway to go inside.

As we nearly reached the door Brittany stopped. I turned and looked at her expectantly. "What's wrong Britt?"

She smiled timidly and her face got bright red. I tilted my head to the side and smiled back at her. She looked so pretty when she blushed. "What?" I repeated again.

She looks at the ground and kicks a pebble that was near her foot shyly. "It's just…" she started speaking but then stopped. My heart rate picked up slightly and I didn't know why but she was making me nervous. I took a step closer to her and encouraged her to finish what she said.

"Tell me." I said softly and put my finger under her chin so she would look at me. Her face grew even redder.

"I think I love you." She breathed out. Now I could feel _my_ face getting hot. Butterflies flooded my stomach and I suddenly couldn't breathe. "I think I'm _in_ love with you. And I know it's crazy because we have only known each other for not even a month but I think I've loved you from the moment I met you." She said a little more firmly.

My heart filled with joy hearing her say that and I felt as if I could float away any moment. She looked back at me and she must have been able to see the emotion on my face because she beamed at me, and if it was possible her eyes were literally glowing with pride. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

I opened my mouth to say it back but nothing came out. My mouth went dry and I choked on my words again. Brittany pulled out of the hug and her face fell, but this time she didn't recompose it quickly. She let her pain show. As she should have because I was being ridiculous.

I love this girl! Why can't I say it to her? Why can't I express it when I try? I started to panic and tried to explain myself.

"Brittany you're amazing and funny and _so_ smart." I started spluttering. "I like what we are doing. I'm having so much fun." She looked at me for a moment after I said this and then she nodded, accepting my response.

"I'm having fun too." She said quietly and then she forced a smile on her face. I could tell it was forced because it didn't quite reach her eyes like it was supposed to.

She walked past me to go inside and I grabbed her arm to stop her. My hands were cold and clammy with panic so my grip slipped a little. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. Because I do love her. More than anything, I love her. I just wanted to explain that I'm scared because I've never loved anyone, and that this is all really new to me. This feelings thing. I don't do feelings. All it ever does is complicate things, and I don't want to mess anything up with her, because if I lost her I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could handle it.

"Wait Britt I – " I started to say but then the front door to the house opened and Rachel appeared. She looked at us for a moment and an amused look appeared on her face. What's so funny?

"Hey guys where have you been?" she asked. I glared at her for rudely interrupting this crucial moment. Brittany gently pulled her arm out of my grip and turned to Rachel.

"Oh we went for a walk so that Santana could clear her head before going inside to try to convince Quinn to come out of the bathroom. Right Santana?" she turned to me to confirm her story.

I looked at her trying to secretly read her expression but it was free from any emotion about what had just happened. Then I looked at Rachel and nodded. "Uh yeah. Brittany really knows how to take my mind off of things…" I smiled mischievously at the real meaning behind those words and I could see Brittany fighting back a grin of her own. She didn't seem mad or upset. Maybe it was okay.

"Oh okay that makes sense. Listen I'm really sorry that Quinn said those things to you this morning. She was just really upset, she didn't mean any of it." Rachel pleaded with me. "Please don't take it to heart. She loves you very much." I walked up to Rachel and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Stop Rachel, it's okay. I know she didn't." I assured her even though I knew that Quinn was right.

"Good. You're a good friend Santana. I actually have to go home now my dads need me at home for a dinner party that they are hosting. But thanks for taking care of Quinn. If you need me to come pick her up later tonight I will. Just call me alright?" She looks at me for a moment and I nod. Then continues "I'm gonna hug you now okay?" and then she pulled me in for a hug. I hesitate at first but then I cautiously hug her back.

She pulls out of the hug and then hugs Brittany. "Bye Rach." Brittany says and then Rachel flits off to her car.

"I should go home too actually." Britt says to me and my face falls. Was she trying to avoid me now? She must be upset with me. Ugh I'm so stupid…why can't I just tell her?

She must've seen my reaction because she adds "No I'm serious. I haven't been home in days and Lord Tubbington must desperately need his litter box changed and I need to make sure he hasn't overdosed on ecstasy or anything." She walks up to me and pulls me in for a long hug. I hug her back and I never want to let go. "Besides it will probably be better if you talk to Quinn by yourself and she gets some private you time. I think she really needs her best friend right now."

"But you're her friend too B." I say back. She pulls out of the hug and smiles warmly at me.

"I know S. But you're her _best _friend, and I think she needs a little space right now from everyone else. She wouldn't come out of the bathroom at all, not with any coaxing from Rachel or me. She needs some Santana TLC right now."

I smile at her and check to make sure Rachel is gone then I reach up and kiss her. I kiss her with all the words I didn't say. I put every ounce of emotion into the kiss to try and make up for being such a coward. She must've felt it too because she staggered a little. I pulled my lips away and she lingered for a moment.

"Wow" she whispered. I giggled and pushed her away playfully.

"Alright get out of here and go make sure your giant loaf of a cat is still alive" I tease her. She grins at me and dances away to her car. I watch her every step of the way and once she reaches the door she turns back and blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it and she gets in the car and honks the horn as she drives away.

I turn and look at my door, bracing myself for what would happen next. It was time to get back to the reality this nightmare had become.

#####################################################

I sat on the floor outside the bathroom knocking gently. "Quinn," I said softly "Quinn come on open the door please. You've been in there for hours. I made you some tea. Green tea with a splash of honey. Just the way you like it." I listen for any indication that she was moving to unlock the door but I heard nothing.

I sighed and reached into my hair to pull a bobby pin out. I bend it so it's straight and jimmy it into the tiny hole on the bathroom door knob sliding it around until I hear a pop. I dropped the bent bobby pin on the floor and climbed to my feet grabbing the mug and opening the door.

Quinn was just sitting on the floor in the corner next to the spa tub. I walk up to her and hold the mug out to her. She looks up at me, her eyes bloodshot and her face splotchy and she takes the mug.

I sit down in front of her and just wait patiently. I didn't know what to say, but it felt like no matter what I would come up that it with wouldn't be enough. She sipped her tea slowly and we just sat like that for a long time. I didn't get impatient or unsettled. I just sat there, knowing that when she was ready to say something she would.

When she was finished she set the mug down on the floor next to her and tilted her head back against the wall. She let out a long sigh. When she finally said something it was something I wasn't expecting.

"Nice hickeys Lopez." My eyes widened and I shot up to look in the mirror. Needless to say there were three very large red bruises on the left side of my neck. I gasped and a muffled laugh came out of Quinn. My face got hot with embarrassment and I turned to look at her trying to make up excuses in my head. And fast.

She spoke up again. "Who knew that such a sweet and innocent girl could be so naughty." My jaw dropped. I knew she wasn't talking about me if she was using those adjectives. Which only meant one thing.

"H-How did you..?" I managed to get out. I sat back down in front of her and she smiled knowingly.

"Oh come on. I've been with you two every day for the past like three weeks. You guys cling to each other when you sleep. You're always flirting and touching, and to be honest Santana you're just not your normal bitchy self. You're acting…_happy_. You guys are like sickening to watch….In that sweet sappy way of course." I shook my head in astonishment. Quinn was the smartest person I knew, so it made sense that she knew. I just didn't think we were being that obvious.

"I guess that explains why Rachel came outside grinning like the Cheshire cat earlier…" I said my thoughts aloud to Quinn and rubbed the spot on my neck.

She laughed. I looked up at her to try to read her expression. I saw no hint of disgust or anger. It seems like she is okay with it.

"Oh don't look at me like that Santana." She rolls her eyes at me. "I've known you were gay longer than you have. It's fine. I'm glad that you're finally opening up and Brittany is a great girl.

"I'm not gay." I say abruptly. She just looks at me and I repeat myself. "I'm not gay. Just because I like Brittany doesn't mean I'm gay." As the words leave my mouth I realize what a lie they are but I'm not ready to deal with that just yet. I just accepted that I was in love with a girl yesterday. I couldn't even tell her yet, so I definitely wasn't ready to start putting labels on myself just yet.

I look down at my hands and sigh. "She told me she was in love with me today. And I couldn't say it back. I feel like such a coward because I do love her. But I'm scared. You know me Q. I don't have feelings. I run away from them because they complicate everything. It's better without feelings. I can't get hurt if I don't have feelings." I looked back up at her and she was just listening patiently.

"You do too have feelings. You just bottle them all up and act all big and tough when deep down you're not. And I think this is why you're so bitchy and angry all the time because you have all these feelings and you don't express them in any form other then resentment and sarcasm. Maybe it's time you just take a leap of faith with Brittany and wear your heart on your sleeves for a change. I think you'll find that it's…freeing. I mean you've known this girl for a month and you've already changed so much. I think you should give it a chance." Her voice was full of a wisdom well beyond her years.

I nodded slowly letting a tear escape my eye realizing how right she was. She scooted closer to me and threw her arms around my neck. I threw mine around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you Q" I said and I leaned back. "I know this is a terrible question to ask right now but I don't know what else to say…Are you okay?" I focused the attention back on her.

She didn't say anything for a few moments but then she spoke up. "I've been sitting in this freaking bathroom crying for hours, telling myself over and over again that my life is over." Just then my phone chirped in my pocket but I ignored it. She paused and I nodded for her to continue. "That asshole took everything from me, and I don't even know his name. And I'm so angry at myself for it. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk and I shouldn't have thrown myself at any guy that would look at me. I was asking for this to happen."

I wanted to speak up and tell her she was wrong but she didn't pause for long enough to let me say it so I just continued listening.

"I feel violated, and empty, and just really dirty. And as I sat in here hating myself and feeling bad for myself, the realization that I'm pregnant really started to sink in. I'm pregnant Santana. I'm going to have a baby…"

She stopped talking then and looked at me her eyes full of fear. I couldn't form words because tears were welling up in my eyes and I was fighting back the urge to cry. I grabbed her hand and took it into my lap.

"How am I supposed to have a child?" She said exasperatedly. "How am I supposed to have a child and look at that child knowing that it wasn't made out of love or passion but only pure hatred? How will I be able to live the rest of my life not hating this child for where it came from? I'm petrified not just for myself, but for this child that is growing inside of me. I'm terrified because I hate it. I hate it already, and it doesn't even deserve it."

Her words were heartbreaking. I stopped fighting it and let a sob escape my chest. It was a deep wrenching sob that filled the whole room. "I'm so sorry Quinn." I wailed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've looked out for you, I should've came to find you before I went upstairs. Please forgive me. Please." My chest heaved and I kept sobbing uncontrollably.

Quinn shook her head back and forth. I didn't understand how she could be so calm. I guess if I had been crying for nearly two weeks straight I'd be cried out too. She must be so genuinely tired.

"No. I'm sorry." She said firmly. "I'm sorry that I blamed you earlier, because none of this is your fault. If I could take back any words I have ever said in my whole life it would be those words. Now I need you to cast those self blaming thoughts out and to believe me because I will say this only once more before we move past it. It is not your fault. I was hysteric earlier and I was so upset that I didn't have anyone to blame. You've been such an amazing friend Santana and I could never ask for better. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes. I have to be responsible for myself."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Okay Quinn. I'll stop blaming myself if you do too." She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off and continued. "You are a strong, brilliant, and independent woman. And yes this is a terrible tragedy that has befallen on you but I have known you for years and never once have I seen you face something with anything but pure grace and elegance. You can make anything in this miserable world beautiful." I took a breath and let my words sink in before I continued.

"I also know that you could never actually hate anyone. You're too good of a person for that. No matter what wrong is done to you, you will always find the room in your heart to forgive. You don't hate this baby. You're just hurting right now. I don't know what's going to happen in nine months when you have this baby but I do know that no matter where it came from or how it was conceived you are going to love it with all of your heart. Because that's just what you do. It's your baby Quinn, and nothing else matters. And if you want to raise it and keep it, then you will have me and Brittany and Rachel all here to help you. And that child will grow up with the strongest most amazing mom anyone could ever hope to have. You are not in this alone, and you will never be. It's not going to be an easy road. You were hurt really badly and it'll take a lot of time and healing for you to be alright again but I promise you that it will all be okay. I swear on my life that you will be okay."

I finished and took a deep breath. Her eyes were glistening with tears but something told me it wasn't sadness filling her this time. It was acceptance, and the beginnings of letting go starting to set in. I looked at her and I knew that she would be okay in time.

She stood up and pulled me up with her, pulling into another embrace. "Thank you" she whispered and stepped back. "Thank you for everything. You're right. We will do this together. All of us." And then her hands found their way to her stomach. I reached out and covered my hand over hers. She looked up at me and her smile was full of strength and understated beauty.

"First thing is first though." She said in a much lighter tone. "You need to tell that girl that you love her." I smiled sheepishly knowing she was right.

"I'm scared Quinn." I said quietly.

She simply nodded and said "Me too Santana. Me too."

I stood there for a moment letting all that had just happened soak in. Then I remembered that my phone had gone off earlier and I pulled it out of my pocket to check who had texted me. "Ugh I'm starving. Crying all day really wears you out." Quinn laughed.

"Come on Q, let's get you some grub." I said as I unlocked my phone. Quinn headed out of the bathroom towards the kitchen and I opened up my inbox. I read the message and I smiled.

_Brittany: I'll wait for you. Until whenever you're ready. _

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Ugh. I really love her!" I called out as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Then tell her!" Quinn echoed back. "All you have to do is tell her!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I really love this chapter! Hope you do too!  
>Can't wait to hear your reactions!<br>I'd love to follow you guys on tumblr!  
>insantanaty . tumblr . com<em>

Chapter 13:

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn grumbles as she checks the calendar a couple days later. "School starts next week."

I looked at her with hidden concern in my eyes and wondered what was going through her head. She had been a lot better in the past couple days. She smiled more and was acting more like her normal self for the most part. She still refused to go home or be alone in a room for too long, especially if it was dark. She definitely wouldn't sleep alone either so everyone has been camped out at my house like it's a freaking grand royal hotel or something.

Everyone includes Britt, Quinn, and Rachel. I obviously don't mind having Brittany around 24/7. I do, however, get annoyed that Rachel is in my face constantly and that Quinn is so clingy that I could hang myself with her neediness.

Brittany and I were perched at the island in my kitchen, our hands interlaced with each other. We had talked about the fact that Quinn knew all along and that Rachel knew too, thanks to the trail of massive love bites she left on my neck. I gave her a scolding but her innocent pouting kept me from actually being angry at her.

I told her we needed to be more careful though because I wasn't ready for anyone else to know, and I also threatened Rachel that if she told anyone I'd wring her neck until she couldn't sing anymore. She just stood there with a terrified look on her face and swore that she would have never told anyone in the first place. I didn't believe her. She had such a big mouth and we all knew that she didn't just use it for singing.

Quinn promised she wouldn't though and I had to take Quinn by her word. It's been a little uncomfortable adjusting to the fact that they know, and I've been taking the PDA slowly. The hand holding thing was quite a big achievement in my head, but Quinn was my best friend and if I couldn't be comfortable around her then who _could_ I be comfortable around?

"Quinny are you going to be okay going to school? I mean…with everything that has happened do you think you can handle it?" Brittany looked up from playing with my fingers over to Quinn. She was sitting on the counter next to where Rachel was cooking some "healthy pregnancy lunch" for her.

Thank god for Brittany. She had the bravery to ask what I had been thinking. It was like she read my mind. Rachel looked up at Quinn too, but her face wasn't full of as much curiosity as Britt and I's were. She must already know the answer to that question.

I guessed that it was because Rachel and Quinn had been bunking together in the guest bedroom down the hall from my room, after I refused to have four people sleeping in my bed with me. I think the only thing keeping Quinn from coming into my room in the middle of the night was the fear that she would find Brittany and I in compromising positions and without clothing. (Which _definitely_ would have happened).

The past two nights though I've been waking up to her screaming in her nightmares and I would get up, put on a shirt and shorts and wander out to find her scrunched up into a corner of the bed hugging her knees.

Rachel was there half asleep trying to calm her down but in the end I had to take her downstairs and make her some green tea with honey and let her just breathe it out. In a way I was glad that Rachel was there at night to keep Quinn from being alone, and allowing Brittany and I to enjoy each other's company. However, it was also flattering to know that only I could really calm her down the way she needed to be. Brittany's role in all this was sleeping the whole way through it. She slept like a log, but during the day she was the one who kept Quinn laughing and smiling, and constantly tended to her clinginess with the utmost happiness.

Britt is a very touchy feely person in the first place and it is definitely what Quinn needs right now, but sometimes Britt would come up behind her and hug her and Quinn would flinch defensively. I had to keep telling Britt to try not to catch Q off guard because she's really sensitive still to it all. Brittany agreed to try and be more careful.

"I should be okay…At least I hope I will." Quinn says nervously. "You guys will be around at all points of the day, and I have to get back into my normal routine eventually right? It's not like…" She pauses and gets quiet all of a sudden and I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"Not like what Quinn?" Rachel inserts, after emptying the contents of Quinn's food onto a plate and shoving it forcefully into Quinn's arms. Quinn looks down at it and makes a disgusted face.

"Ew what is this?" she says and pokes at it with her fork like it's a dead jellyfish laying on the beach.

"Oh stop." Rachel demands. "It's just spinach with red peppers, Lentils, and some lemon chicken. It'll be good I promise. Just eat it." She smiles at Quinn and pushes her towards one of the empty chairs next to me and Britt.

I chuckle and turn to Brittany and say not so quietly, "You know what Lentil rhymes with Britt?" She looks at me with a soft face and shakes her head.

"Santana don't start…" Rachel warns. Quinn looks at me with a sparkle of amusement in her eye, indicating that she already knows what I'm going to say.

"Gentle?" Brittany guesses.

"Nooo…" I shake my head and then pause for dramatic effect before bursting out "YENTL!" I laugh and slap myself hard on the knee.

Quinn and Brittany both start laughing and Rachel just growls and crosses her arms across her chest. "Hmph. Just for that you can't have any Santana. Making fun of my love for Barbra is not necessary." She sets a plate in front of Brittany and herself (hers being chicken free of course), and glares at me across the island.

"I don't want your yucky health food anyway, I'll just make myself some grilled cheese." I plant a kiss on Britt's cheek before standing up, and her face goes red with blush. I smile and walk over to the stove.

"Make me one!" Brittany chirps as she digs into her chicken and I nod without looking at her. "Anyway…What were you going to say Quinny?"

Quinn looks up from her food to Brittany and hesitates before she answers. "I-I was just going to say that it's not like he'll be there." My head snaps back to look at her. "Or at least…" she continues earnestly, "at least I wouldn't recognize him if he were. I don't know though something in my head is telling me he doesn't go to McKinley. I wrack my brain everyday to try to remember what he looks like, to try to remember anything about him, but I can't. I don't get it at all. When I relive the memory in my nightmares he's a faceless monster. And in my actual memory everything is just…dark."

After she finished speaking everyone just looked at her for a moment not quite knowing what to say. I walk away from the stove and place my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll come to you Quinn. You've been through something traumatic and it's natural to repress it. Stop forcing it so much, even though I know it's easier said than done, it'll come in time. You'll figure it out. But for now worry about you and the little peanut growing inside of you. That's all that matters right now." We looked at each other for an extended period and she nods bravely.

"Atta girl Q! You're so strong." Rachel admired.

"We love you Quinny. And we love your little peanut too." Brittany got up and walked around the island to wrap Quinn in her arms and Quinn welcomed it willingly.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you. You've saved my life these past few weeks. I would probably be wrapped up in a white jacket in a padded room if it weren't for you." Quinn said this through choked tears but Britt, Rachel, and I made eye contact and silently agreed to ignore the tears for Quinn's pride's sake.

"Anytime" I said, and turned back to my grilled cheese. They all started talking about the upcoming school year together and I just listened in as I made our sandwiches.

Brittany was excited to start at a new school but nervous at the same time and Rachel was going on and on about how important it was to start rehearsing for sectionals the second we start school. I just rolled my eyes at that.

Quinn said that it will be nice to have school work to focus on to get her mind off of things, and I can't blame her. Any distraction is better than no distraction at all. I think it'll help with the healing process too.

_*Ding-Dong*_

My face fell into a scowl when I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting company…Who could be here? I turned to look at the others.

"Uhm is anyone expecting company?" I ask them collectively. Everyone shakes there head no and my eyebrows knit even further together.

"Well then I don't know who that could be then…" I said in an annoyed tone. I don't need more mouths to feed or more people to entertain.

Britt jumped up actively. "I'll get it!" she yelled, and shot me her best smile before bouncing off gracefully towards the front of the house.

I feel a mirrored grin spread across my face and turn to get plates out of the cupboard. I scoop our grilled cheeses onto a plate, set Brittany's in her spot, and sit down to eat. "So not to be rude or anything, but when the hell are you two going home?"

Quinn looks up at me with a scared look, and I had my answer. She didn't want to go home yet. She still wasn't ready. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when Rachel spoke up.

"I actually have to go home soon. My dads are wondering why I'm never home and they're beginning to think that I'm sneaking around with a boy."

I snort out a laugh and Rachel looks at me pointedly.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, nothing." I suddenly find a great interest in my sandwich and chow down.

"It's completely possible that I could be gallivanting around with a boy." Rachel argues, and Quinn looks at her with her eyebrows raised and an amused expression on her face.

"Okay Gayberry." I chuckle and both Quinn and Rachel look at me incredulously.

I shrug my shoulders and take another bite. "What? I call 'em like I see 'em." I look up to see their reaction and Quinn has taken notice to a loose string on the hem of her shorts, and Rachel's face is crimson red.

"Oh relax guys, I'm just kidding." I sigh and shake my head. They instantly relax and breathe out shaky laughs.

I look towards the hallway where Brittany ran off to. Where the hell was she?

"Oh you're _so_ funny Santana…" Rachel says sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asks after observing my facial expression.

"I was just wondering the same thing…she's been gone for like 10 minutes." I stand up and put my plate in the sink.

"Maybe she's doing the milk man." Rachel says teasingly. She was trying to get back at me for my stab, and it worked.

"Shut up Dwarf." I mutter darkly. "No milk man on the earth can compete with these babies." I shimmy my chest a little and Quinn laughs. Rachel scoffs and rolls her eyes but then smiles.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I state and head out of the kitchen.

I get to the front hall and see that the door is closed and Brittany is no where insight. My face contorts into deeper confusion and for some reason my heart rate picks up. I approach the door and look out through the side window.

The first thing I see is a tall, muscular, and dark haired guy with his back towards the door. He's wearing simple dark washed jeans and a too tight white polo top with the collar popped. The shirt showed off his chiseled biceps. Who the hell is this tool? I don't recognize him from the back.

My eyes search the scene for Brittany and find her a few feet away facing him and the door. She's standing awkwardly with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her face looks unsettled like she's angry and uncomfortable. They're talking in a strangled whisper so I can't hear anything they're saying but it looks like they're arguing. The confusion and discomfort continue to roll over in my stomach.

I'm about to open the door to see what's going on when he takes a step towards her and kisses her. My heart drops into my stomach and all of a sudden I'm seeing red. I try to move my hand towards the doorknob but I'm frozen.

Brittany immediately pushes him away and the tightness in my chest loosens a little (but not much). Suddenly I realize I can move again and open the door as calmly as I can manage, trying to wipe any trace of emotion from my face.

The dark haired guy turns toward the disruption and when Brittany sees me she has a look of panic and relief. But mostly panic. "H-hi Santana…" She mumbles and looks down at the ground, her face flushing with embarrassment. I stare at her for a moment. What the hell is going on?

I have a stone hard face on when I speak. "Am I _interrupting_ something?" I sneer. Brittany flinches at my anger, and shakes her head vigorously.

"No. Not at all. We were just talking." She blurts out nervously. She's fidgeting and my anger is spiking.

"Who is this? And why is he at my house?" I ask Brittany unkindly as if the guy wasn't standing right in front of me. I'm trying to ignore his presence so that I don't go all Lima Heights on him. However that method failed when he spoke up over Brittany.

"I'm Drew." He extends his hand out to me with a self-assured smile and I just glare at it. I look at him sizing him up. He has a definitive jaw line and deep hazel eyes like Quinn. He's also really tan and fit and although I would never admit it, there was a quality he possessed that intimidated me. I think it was the way he held himself and the somewhat devious gleam in his eye. Almost like Pucks except it seemed more…unsettling. Just looking at him made me furious, and I secretly wondered if it was just jealousy causing me to feel this uncomfortable in his presence.

He hesitated when I didn't take his hand and dropped it down to his side, shrugging instead. "I'm Brittany's boyfriend." He added with a smug quality. The tone he used when he spoke those words made me want to vomit. It was like he was talking down to me, and his confidence level when he spoke made my chest feel like it was about to explode.

The words echoed in my head. _I'm Brittany's boyfriend._ Boyfriend? There is no way she has a boyfriend. Anguish leaked through my skin and all the heat and rage turned to ice in my veins. It felt like those 3 words had literally pierced my chest and I could _physically_ feel it. I was going to be sick.

My face faltered in pain for a split second before I could catch it and Brittany must've seen before I managed to recompose it.

"_EX _boyfriend!" She yells loudly at me, and I just give her a blank look. Her voice is pleading and full of torment. She takes a desperate step towards me and I try not to draw back. "We aren't together anymore! We haven't been since before I moved here!" She sounds angry as she says this, and I can tell she's saying it as a reminder to the douche bag standing next to her. I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for more explanation.

I hear shuffling behind me and don't bother to look back. I already know that it's Quinn and Rachel coming to see what the fuss is about. I hear Rachel whisper loudly to Quinn in the background. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize him." She responds. Her voice is full of vigilance. I refocus my attention on the pair in front of me. My scowl firmly secured back onto my face.

This guy _Drew_ looks angry. His ears are all red and I can tell he's fighting back a holler. Let him try to yell at Brittany I dare him. He'll taste the wrath of Snixx.

"Stop saying that Bee Bee. You're my girl. You always have been." My lip rises into a spiteful sneer at the sound of the pet name.

Rachel snorts quietly in the background, and I roll my eyes. I look at Brittany and she's devastated. She is caught in a really uncomfortable situation and doesn't know what to do. I can see her fighting for words and fighting back tears.

"No Drew. I'm not you're girl. I stopped being your girl the moment you cheated on me with all those other girls! I should've never dated you in the first place because you're a total jerk, and you never treated me like I was anything special, let alone _your girl_!" Her last words had so much venom in them that my eyes widened at the sight of her being so angry.

I've never seen her mad, it was sort of…endearing. But at the same time my heart twisted with anger at the thought of her being so angry. All my rage was directed at this jackass standing in front of me. I tried to make him burst into flames with my glare but to no avail.

"I came here to get away from you, and you followed me!" She choked out.

My jaw dropped for a fraction of a second before I snapped it shut.

"I would follow you anywhere Bee Bee," he said in a sad tone. I shuddered at the pet name again. Something in his voice didn't ring true to me, I knew he was faking it. "I told you again and again that I made a mistake. Can't you just forgive me already? This is stupid. You're being stupid Brittany. Just stop and we'll pretend this never happened."

At that moment I snapped. I lunged but felt arms grasp around me fighting against my force of trying to reach him. Brittany ran inside glancing at me as she went, her eyes apologetic and full of tears. I tried fighting the grasp and when I couldn't get out of it I resorted to words.

"BRITTANY IS NOT STUPID YOU MORONIC PRICK! SHE'S THE SMARTEST AND MOST AMAZING GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" I struggled even harder against Quinn's grip, but she just tightened it, and braced herself for the effort. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU BACK HERE AGAIN OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO! AND STAY AWAY FROM BRITTANY! I MEAN IT, IF YOU COME NEAR HER YOULL WISH YOUR MOTHER HAD NEVER PUSHED YOU OUT OF HER GOD FORSAKEN WOMB!" I managed to rip my arms free from Quinn and she just took my hand instead. This steadied me and I didn't move. I breathed heavy with frustration. I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears.

I was appalled at the look on his face. He was smiling at me. A tight, smug, and nasty smile. What the hell is he smiling about? The sick bastard. I was about to yell at him some more but then he spoke up.

"What are you? Her own personal little playboy bunny? Why don't you just stay out of this sweetie and let me handle it. It doesn't concern you, and I _will_ have her back. I always get what I want, and this is no different. She loves me. She's _mine_." I lunge again and this time it's both Rachel and Quinn holding me back.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" I scream. "I'm gonna go all LIMA HEIGHTS on his ass!" Rachel elbows me hard in the ribs and whispers in my ear desperately before putting her hand firmly on my back.

"Santana! …_Quinn_!" I freeze where I'm standing and stopped struggling immediately. I forgot in the midst of my rage that she was pregnant. I looked back at Quinn and put an arm on her elbow. She just barely shook her head to indicate that she was okay. I looked at her ruefully.

Drew clicked his tongue at us. "Temper, temper. That's something you need to work on darling." And he laughed an evil laugh that made my stomach churn. Ugh there was something about him I couldn't pin, but I knew it was nothing good. He was a slimy git.

Quinn steps in front of me. "You really need to leave now. And you heard her. Don't come back here again." She says with a firm finality.

His smile falters for a moment, but then gets even wider at her words. He shrugs nonchalantly and winks at her. "Whatever you say gorgeous," he says, and turns around and walks away down the street without another word.

As the three of us stood there watching him walk away in disbelief I was seething. Something was telling me that this wouldn't be the last that we saw of him. Something also told me that this guy was bad news. Really bad news. Uncertainty and jealousy flowed through me when Rachel broke the silence.

"Well, that was interesting. What a little puke. I mean did you see his freaking arms…obviously he is making up for something…" Quinn chuckles lightly and I ignore her. I'm too mad to be amused right now, and I focus on steadying my breathing. My heart was still racing.

"Unfortunately I have to take my leave from all this excitement. Are you staying here Quinn or are you going to come with me?" Rachel asks Quinn curiously.

This catches my attention and I look over at Quinn. Quinn looks at her and then at me and she nods. "I'll come with you for tonight. I think Britt and Santana have some serious talking to do." I nod very slowly in agreement as her hand finds its way to my back. She rubs comfortingly and I lean slightly into her.

"Okay great!" Rachel chimes, trying to be optimistic. "I'll go get our purses" she says and then rushes inside, recognizing our need for a moment alone.

Quinn and I stand there silently for a few seconds before she turns to me. "Have you told her yet?" She asks me seriously.

I don't even look away from the area he walked away in. I just shake my head.

"Why not?" Quinn presses. "I thought you were ready."

I sigh heavily. "I thought I was too and I was waiting for a special moment to do it. Like take her out or something, or buy her a necklace and ask her to be my girlfriend and tell her then. I had a whole plan mapped out in my head for this weekend. But now…with this…I don't think I can do it. I didn't even know this guy existed, and obviously there are some unresolved issues here. I can't tell her. I feel like an idiot.

It was Quinn's turn to sigh now. "Don't be ridiculous. I feel like now would be the best time to tell her. Before something happens and it's too late." I turn to her then and stare in disbelief.

"What do you mean _too late_?" I snap.

"Chill out." She says quickly. "I'm just saying. Things could get messy with that guy. She needs you now more than ever."

"Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately," I grumble inaudibly under my breath.

"What?" Quinn tilts her head.

"Nothing. But I can't tell her now. Not after this." Quinn drops her hand from my back and shakes her head.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you…" she reprimands me and there are a few more moments of silence. "Uh…Did that guy seem like…familiar to you?" She asks.

"Uh.." I thought about it for a second and there was something about him that seemed familiar. "Yeah kinda. But he just mostly seems like an asshole. It seems like he's got something up his sleeve. I don't like it. It makes my stomach hurt for some reason."

She nods at me in agreement. "Yeah I think that's it. He seems sneaky. Like a snake or something."

I just nod as Rachel walks through the open doorway.

"Ready to go Q?" She chimes.

"Mhm." Quinn hums. "Let's go Rach. Tell Brittany we said goodbye, and we will see her soon. Text me if you need me. I'll be here in a flash." She hugs me and heads towards Rachel's car.

"Bye Santana." Rachel gives me a one armed hug. "Don't worry about that loser. Remember what you said. No milkman can compete with your ladies." She reminds me confidently and I can't help but crack a smile.

"Thanks Berry. Take care of Quinn tonight." I say to her.

"Of course." She smiles, nods, and jogs to catch up to Quinn. I watch them as they walk to the car and Rachel's hand finds its way to the small of Quinn's back. I laugh under my breath and shake my head amused. When they drive away honking, I wave and turn around to head inside the house. I have to check on Brittany.

########################################

I knock on the door to my bedroom. It was the only door in the house that was shut so I knew she was in there.

"Britt…?" I say tentatively before I go in. I open it slowly and lean my head in. "Britt?" I call out again. I look inside and there she is just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with her feet flat on the bed and her knees up in the air.

I walk in and sit facing her, one leg curled underneath me on the bed and one leg on the floor. I reach out and brush the hair out of her tear stained face and she huffs out a pained breath.

"You must hate me…" she mutters and tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh no Britt. No of course not!" I exclaimed and pulled myself closer to her on the bed. I put my hands on top of her stomach and she entwines her fingers through mine tightly. "I don't! I'm just…confused."

She looks at me and her cheeks go red again. "I feel like such a jerk." She says and looks away again quickly.

My brow furrows. "Brittany. What's going on? Who was that guy? And why didn't you tell me about him before now?" I question her exasperatedly.

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut tightly and sighs loud and long.

"I wanted to forget about it all. I thought that coming here to Lima would mean I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, and that I could leave it all behind. He's just my ex Santana, nothing more. I don't have any feelings for him anymore. I never really had many feelings for him to begin with. I just thought I did for a little while because all my friends on the squad kept encouraging it and he was the quarter back of the team, and he was so charming in the beginning, and manipulative. He comes off as this awesome guy who wouldn't harm a fly but the longer I was with him the more I saw that he was selfish and would stop at nothing to get his way." She paused to catch her breath and I just nodded to encourage her to continue.

"Then I found out he slept with all these different girls from school. I caught him in the act and I wasn't really that upset about it, I was more relieved than anything because then I had a good reason to leave him. I had tried leaving him a few times before but he manipulated his way into making me stay with him. He said I was his prize catch and that he wasn't about to give that up, and it was just, ugh, terrible." She stopped talking, getting lost in her memories. I waited patiently, never letting go of her hands.

"Whenever he thought I was going to break up with him he'd act all nice and give me flowers and dress up and take me out on the town. But I soon realized it was just his way of controlling me when he thought I was stepping out line. It was just really messy and complicated and I was miserable for the greater part of the entire relationship and I just wanted to move on and forget about it."

"I see." I said softly. "I'm so sorry Britt-Britt." She brought our intertwined hands up to her mouth and kissed mine softly.

"So when I finally had a way out, I took it. And he played the whole regretful puppy dog act but I stayed strong and refused to give in. Then my dad got offered the job here in Lima, and I was so relieved. It made everything easier because he refused to leave me alone even though we'd been broken up for over two months before I moved. When I told him I was moving he really freaked out. He started threatening to kill himself, and coming to my house really drunk and pounding on my front door in fits of rage. My parents said enough is enough and had movers come the next day and moved us out three days earlier than we were originally supposed to. I haven't seen him since until today when he showed up at your door. I don't even know how he knew where I was. He said my dad told him but I know for a fact they would never tell him, so I have no idea how he found me here."

"Do you think he really wanted to kill himself Britt?" She looked at me for a moment considering my words.

"No. Definitely not. He's so self obsessed and in love with himself that he would never do that. It was just a scare tactic to try to get me to give in again. He a sociologist I swear."

I gave her a confused look before I figured out what she was trying to say, and a slight smile spread across my face. "You mean a sociopath?" I chuckle.

"Yeah that's it. He's a sociopath. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Especially not me." I nod solemnly.

"Has he ever…" I cut off, too afraid of the answer, but I continue anyway because I have to know. "Has he ever…hit you?"

She sat up quickly. "No no of course not. He did kick Lord Tubbington once though, towards the end. I was so mad, He wasn't allowed at my house after that."

I swallowed gratefully. "Well he's lucky he didn't lay a hand on you because I would've killed him."

She let out an quick laugh. "Yeah I know you would Snixx…So I moved here thinking I'd lay low and just be single and actually wait for someone who would care about me, and treat me right. I never would've thought it would happen the first day though." She looked at me with a different kind of shyness. She smiled at me and she sat up further leaning towards me. She rested her forehead against mine.

I sucked a breath in. Every area in my body was tingling from the new sense of intimacy that filled the air. For the second time in an hour my heart rate was at lightning speed, but I was thankful it was for a better reason this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She was whispering now. "I just wanted to escape it, leave it behind forever. It was foolish of me to think he would just leave me alone and let me be happy. I just didn't want to share him with you because I wanted to share happy memories and good things about me. There isn't a time I was in that relationship where I felt truly happy. It was blissful and lusty in the beginning, but what relationship isn't?"

I cringed on the inside at the thought of Brittany being "lusty" with that creep. I didn't let it show though, because we all have those types in our past. Or at least I definitely do.

"There was a time when I was with him when I was so dead inside that I thought I would never be happy. I thought that I would never find out what real love felt like, and that my life with Drew would be all that I had. After I met you, that all changed. You've shone a light through me Santana, and you don't know how truly breathtaking you are. I've known you for a month, but you've shown me more compassion, kindness, intimacy, and joy in this whole month than I ever experienced in two years with him. I thought I would come here and just feel liberated in the freedom, but the moment I looked in your eyes it was like I discovered a whole new galaxy of magnificent burning stars to explore."

Her voice trailed off and she was crying again.

"Why are you crying baby?" I whisper and cup her face in my hands, wiping away her silent tears gently with the pads of my thumbs.

She smiles, and I gasp at the beauty of it. Her eyes are shining with life as she stares into me. My stomach erupts in butterflies and suddenly I want nothing more than to become one with her. To just melt my body into hers and become this one functioning person with one heart beat and one soul. I wanted to tell her that in that moment but it sounded so strange that I was embarrassed by it. I mean how does a person respond when someone tells them 'I want to melt into you and become one with you.' It sounds creepy.

"I'm just so…happy. I'm so happy I moved here, and I'm so happy that I…" She hesitates and the words she left unsaid spoke through her eyes and radiated from her body. She was going to say that she is so happy that she fell in love with me. The reason I know that that is what she was going to say is because I felt the exact same way.

She reached up and touched my face affectionately. Heat surged through her finger tips and spread throughout the length of my being. It felt like the world around us had literally slowed down because as I watched her lean in to kiss me it was in slow motion.

Her lips met mine and both of us gasped at the electricity that happened. I felt goose bumps raise in places they had never been before even though I was filled with nothing but warmth. It was a strange sensation, but I wanted more.

I kissed her deeper, and she whimpered. She needed this, not because of what happened today, but because our love had just grown a deeper understanding of itself, and it needed to be expressed. This was the perfect moment for me to say it, to tell her how in love with her that I really was. All of her walls were down, and she was a sitting duck to my cupid's arrow, but something still tugged at me to refrain from shooting her with it just yet.

It should only be a little longer until he's out of the picture for good. Once Brittany has tied up her loose ends and has no more baggage to drag into this I would take her out on the most luxurious and romantic date, where I would pamper her and show her how much she really deserves. I just wanted everything to be perfect beforehand. So that she can get all that she deserves from me and, I will admit it, to protect myself from getting hurt.

But in the meantime I just kissed her with all the feelings I couldn't express. And boy did she feel it in my touch. She melted in my hands as I wrapped my arms around her vulnerable body. She leaned back and I leaned over top of her until our bodies were intertwined like our fingers were not too long ago.

"I want to be as close as possible to you." I whisper into her ear. She shudders and nods pressing herself even further into me. Her kisses are slow, deathly slow, but the intensity of this couldn't handle anything faster at the moment.

After a good half hour of cuddling and deep kisses we are both completely breathless. I pull her up into a sitting position and began peeling her clothes off slowly. First I take her tank top off, and run my lips down her neck to her collarbone. She throws her head back eagerly, because she loves it when I kiss her there. I cross to the other side of her collarbone with my tongue leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"Mmmm." Is all she can breathe out. I kiss her shoulder and migrate back up her neck again. My lips explore her jaw line, to her ear lobe, pausing to whisper sweet things in her ear. "You're so beautiful." I say and this causes her to throw her arms around my neck in longing.

I reach down and slowly take off my own tank top and wriggle out of my shorts and underwear before I help her with hers. I'm getting nervous now with what I'm about to do, and I don't think she realizes it yet. I undo her bra and drop it to the side of the bed, and manage to get her underwear off as well. I push her back down so that I'm lying on top of her and the only sounds that can be heard are the gasps of our labored breathing and the pounding of our hearts in our ears. She wraps her arms around my back and unhooks my bra and throws it somewhere.

As we lay wrapped up in each other our movements become more urgent. We grind our bare hips into each other reaching our hands everywhere they can touch without tearing our lips apart. Our chests are rubbing together causing our sensitive spots to become even more wet and ready. My desire to just merge with her body becomes unbearable and I moan loudly in frustration and pleasure. She smiles against my lips and reaches down to grip my entire ass into both of her hands. I didn't realize what she was doing but she shifts my whole body further down hers so that I am straddling her one thigh, my pulsing wet center pressed firmly against her smooth hot leg. She guides my body up and down her leg and I lose control of myself.

You would think with my many years of experience with sexual activity that I would have a high endurance to this by now. But the second that my center was touching her I went crazy. I thrusted up and down her leg keeping the rest of my body pressed firmly against her, moaning into her mouth uncontrollably.

My leg was pressed tightly against her center also but I was building up so high that I couldn't focus on her rhythm just yet, only mine. Although in the distance I could hear her strangled moans against my mouth, I was so close I could taste it.

She grips at my back suddenly and digs her nails into me and that was all it took to cause my orgasm to take over me. "Britt! Fuck! Ahhhhngg!" I rub myself slower and deeper into her thigh extending the immeasurable pleasure for moments longer and just when I thought I was coming down she says, "You are so unbelievably hot Santana Lopez," and my orgasm spikes back up again.

I collapse on top of her and whimper in her ear as she strokes my hair and whispers "I know baby, I know. It feels good doesn't it?"

I just whimper louder until it fades slowly away. When I've come down I sigh a large sigh of release. "Ugh that felt so incredible." I muttered and suck on her ear lobe. She giggles in pleasure and I don't waste any time before my lips are moving down her body. I stop shortly to suck on her sweet nipples, causing her to writhe in desire.

"Mmm Santana." The sound of her voice in that tone sends a tingly shiver down my spine and I continue my lips down her stomach because I can't wait any longer. When I get to the middle of her torso she freezes up, finally realizing what I have been nervous to do for the past hour.

I look up at her from my spot perched on her stomach. "Is this okay? I really want to taste you." I ask her this shyly and the look of lust and desire that fills her eyes is all the answer I need. "Ugh" she yells out and her head falls back on the pillow in anticipation. "Do whatever you want to me!"

I laugh lightly against her sticky sugary skin and continue my migration down her perfect body with my lips, intending to do just that.

I get to the crease at the top of her hips and she's shaking now in longing. "You're shaking Britt-Britt." I say cheerfully.

"I'm nervous." She fidgets a little under my grasp. "And I _need_ you." She whines out.

I don't waste another second because her pleading makes me even more desperate to taste her. My mouth starts watering as I work my way down her inner thigh, and she wiggles more and more as I get closer.

I kiss around her center, and she thrusts herself into my mouth. I'm nervous because I've never done this before, and I'm afraid I won't do it right. But Brittany is so ready that I figure any way that I do it will get the job done.

I kiss her center tentatively. Her scent fills my nose and her taste coats my lips. I lick them, and press another kiss to her swollen mound. Her taste is intoxicating and it is everything I dreamed of and more. I become ravenous for her wanting to lap up her juices and make her scream.

I run my entire tongue over the length of her center and she immediately swears. I adjust my hands so that they are resting flatly on her stomach and her hands quickly reach up to cover mine, as she focused on pushing herself further up and down into my mouth.

I run my tongue over the length of her center in between her folds a few more times and occasionally push my tongue inside her to get a deeper taste. Judging by the sounds erupting from her mouth I deem her ready and I focus my tongue on her sensitive spot.

I lap at it slowly at first until her thrusting quickens and her moans lengthen. Then my laps turn into quick flicks until she's falling into her waterfall of pleasure. As she's screaming my name, I push my tongue inside of her as deep as I can get it and she sends one final push of her hips into my mouth drawing out her climax.

When she relaxes I kiss her inner thigh again and sit up. I wipe my face on my arm and crawl back up her heaving body. She sighs comfortably when I settle on top of her and nuzzle my face into her neck.

"You're perfect baby." I whisper, and she sighs contently again.

She wraps her arms around me tightly and squeezes. "Is it okay if I fall asleep for a few minutes?" she asks me, and I chuckle.

"Of course you can Britt-Britt, relax and sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." She shifts her head so that she can lean down and kiss me. I kiss her back knowing she can probably taste herself. I take her bottom lift softly into my mouth and suck affectionately before pulling away. "Sweet dreams pretty girl." I whisper and settle my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Her breathing steadies almost immediately and my heart fills with warmth knowing she must be really relaxed and at ease. I'm glad considering today's events. My mind runs over the day and I sigh. I'm really nervous about this guy's random appearance but listening to the way Brittany describe him there is nothing I should be worried about.

That doesn't stop me from worrying though does it? I think about the way he just smiled at us and the feeling he gave me in the pit of my stomach and I shift uneasily on top of Brittany's sleeping body. I shake the thoughts out of my mind and do my best to savor the beauty in the moment that I'm in right now.

I'm lying in the arms of the girl I love, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. I reach down slowly to pull a sheet up over our exposed bodies and think about how unbelievably lucky I am that she danced into my life that day.

I settle back onto her perfect chest and continue listening to her flawless lifeline as my eyelids began to grow heavier. "I love you Brittany Pierce. I love you with all my heart." I whisper quietly even though I know she is already knee deep in dreamland. Sleep takes over me as I merely receive nothing but a sleepy sigh of content as a response.

######################################################


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I noticed your guyses reaction to Drew and it seems as if everyone is assuming he's the one who took advantage of Quinn? Interesting…. **

**I like suggestions and observations so keep them coming….Also I set up a poll over on my profile to see which story line you want to see in the next installment, so head on over there and vote for your choice. **

**This is my longest chapter yet finishing with 14,500+ words. That's why it took so long to update, so I apologize but without further ado, here it is…Enjoy and leave me love in the form of a review because I had a great struggle getting this one all finished for you. **

**Or hit me up on tumblr: InSANTANAty . tumblr . com Thanks so much for your continued support!**

Chapter 14:

The heavy repeating vibration of my phone against my bedside table wakes me up. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 1:37am. Holy god, how did we sleep THAT long? I look over at Brittany who just rolls over and continues sleeping then grab my phone to see who it is.

I sigh, unsurprised, and hit the answer button.

"Hey, Can you let me in?" Quinn's voice asks calmly.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" I ask flatly.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake Rachel up so I left her a note and took my car over here. Now will you please let me in? It's dark out here and I don't like it."

"Of course it's dark it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning…" I mutter angrily, but then I start to feel bad and groan guiltily. "I'll be right down Q, let me get some clothes on." I hang up the phone and stay put for a moment.

I look over at Brittany's bare back and pull the sheet up affectionately so that she doesn't get chilled in my absence. I kiss a bare spot on her shoulder and slide out of the bed slowly. I throw on a sports bra and a pair of Capri sweats that I found on top of my laundry basket and saunter down the steps sleepily.

I get to the front door and unlock it. When I open it Quinn is standing there huddled as close to the doorway as possible.

"Q, you gotta stop doing this. You're gonna have to adjust eventually." My voice isn't cruel it's just softly stating the truth. She doesn't respond, just walks into my arms, and I wrap them around her protectively.

"I know, I know." I whisper into her ear and rub my hands up and down her back. "Let's go get some tea." She pulls out of my embrace and smiles gently at me.

"I love you, you know that?" She says to me.

"Eh. You're not so bad yourself." I say and I shove her playfully before heading towards the kitchen.

Quinn follows in behind me and sits down at the island while I fill the tea kettle with water and place it on the stove. Once I have our cups prepared, mine plain and hers with honey, I sit down next to her and prop my face on my hand.

"Still having nightmares huh?" She looks down at her hands as she twiddles her thumbs embarrassedly. She nods.

"Yes. I feel like they will never go away. It's always the same, so you would think I would get used to them, but I still always wake up screaming in a cold sweat. It's terrible." She finishes and looks up at me.

"I feel like we need to make some changes to your routine. Gradually you know? Get you more exposed to how everything used to be instead of cooping yourself up in my house away from people, and doing the same thing every day."I suggest lightly. The kettle starts to whistle and I pull myself up to fix our mugs.

"What do you have in mind? At this point I'm willing to try anything to feel normal again. I just feel empty and dead inside…" I glance over at her sadly, my chest feeling a sharp jab of pain. I walk our mugs over slowly and place hers in front of her.

"Thanks San." She murmurs gratefully and I reply by placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Well," I say trying to sound upbeat "I was thinking we could have a little end of the year get together…" I pause as Quinn's face fills with anxiety.

"Wait wait, before you get too freaked out…just listen okay?" She nods hesitantly and I continue.

"Brittany is nervous about starting school and not knowing anyone, and she is friends with Tina. So since you and I and Rachel are all in the Glee club I think we should just have a little get together with the Glee people, since obviously Brittany will be joining us with her killer dance moves. She basically has no choice." Quinn chuckles at my overconfidence.

"Anyway, I was thinking it would be a fun way to introduce Brittany to the gang, ease you back into being around people, and a good way to end the summer. It's a win-win for us all…" I finish and study Quinn's face for a reaction eagerly.

She sips her tea and ponders the idea for a moment before nodding slowly. "I guess you're right. I need to expose myself to more people to prepare myself for Monday and to get my emotions back to normal." I nod in agreement. "And I suppose the Glee people would be the best to start with because as much as you or I hate to admit it, they care about us a lot and we are one of them…"

I scowl and she snorts out a laugh. "I know right?" she jokes.

"Plus…" I chime in. "You haven't spoken to Sam since this happened and he thinks he did something wrong. I ran into him at The Lima Bean the day of your doctor's appointment and he really misses you…"

She grimaces guiltily. "Yeah…I feel bad but I just can't face him yet. But I guess I'll have to talk to him sooner or later. It's not like I can avoid him at school really.."

"Nope probably not." I throw in. "It'll be okay. Just take him aside and tell him that you've been going through some changes or something and that you just needed to figure things out. That is…if you still like him?" I raised my eyebrows curiously. I was pretty confident that I knew the answer to that question but there was always a chance that I was wrong.

"I don't think so. I don't know. I feel like at this point I'm not capable of feeling any sort of romantic feelings for anyone…" she states softly.

My eyebrows scrunch together and I can't help but interject. "I don't think that's true at all. I think that you are mistaking certain feelings for something else. On the other hand, I also believe that you don't need to be focusing on anything romantic right now. That being said, you and I BOTH know that there are feelings there for someone. I just think you are distracted and not ready for them quite yet." I finish bravely and point my attention to my mug.

She looks at me blankly trying to decipher my words. When it looks as if the meaning had finally sank in she sighs. "THAT is complicated and I'm not completely sure what it is, so can we not try to analyze it and let it be? Just because you have come to terms with your feelings for someone doesn't mean that I need to come to terms with mine. We aren't the same you know?" Her words aren't mean, they are just true. Quinn doesn't know what she wants right now and that is something I can respect.

I nod vehemently. "I'm not trying to rush you, I'm just pointing out that you are completely capable of feeling. I think it's best right now for you to just focus on getting better, and again as we said yesterday, to worry about the baby. Because it's real Quinn. It's there, and it's not going anywhere for 9 months."

She sits in silence for awhile as we finish our tea. When she finishes she takes both of our mugs and puts them in the sink, then returns to sit beside me. Turning to me, she speaks up.

"Do you think I will be a good mother Santana?" She whispers. Before I can answer, an angelic velvet voice rings through the room.

"You will be the best mother _ever _Quinn Fabray." I swing around in my stool to look at the long legged goddess leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. I smile widely at her, because her golden hair is a mess and she looks like she is sleepwalking. She is wearing one of my baggy t-shirts that's hanging off one shoulder with just some underwear and she has never looked better to me. She smiles back at me and my insides melt.

She makes her way over to where we are sitting and Quinn looks kindly at her. "You are strong, sweet, and so caring Quinny. This baby will be lucky to have you as its mommy." She leans down and hugs her for an extended moment.

When she pulls away she turns to me. "I woke up, and you weren't there. So I came looking for you and I found my two favorite people instead of just one!" She says excitedly.

"Well I'm glad you joined us Britt. We were just discussing having a small party on Friday in your honor." I glance over at Quinn and she nods enthusiastically. Brittany's entire face lights up and she began dancing around the kitchen.

"Wow!-Why?-Are you sure you're ready for this Quinn? Oh! Who will be there? Can I invite Tina! Will there be alcohol? I don't know if it's a good idea to have alcohol, but I would really like to have some wine coolers before school starts!" She pauses to catch her breath and claps excitedly."Oh this is so wonderful!" She exclaims.

Quinn and I laugh, and Brittany joins in. "Slow down crazy girl." Quinn says after her laughter stops. "Tina will already be there, because we are having the Glee club over so you can meet everyone before you, hopefully, consider joining us?"

Brittany stops dancing and her jaw drops. "Me? Join the Glee club?" she squeaks and her voice is full of awe.

I fidget uneasily because I can't imagine doing Glee this year without Brittany at my side. I want her to be everywhere I am. "Yeah Britt-Britt." I say calmly. "Me and Quinn and Rachel and Tina are all in it, so naturally we want you there. Please say you'll join us, because I don't want to do it without you…" My face fills with blush as a tender smile fills Brittany's face.

"I can't sing though…" She says as her face falls.

"Oh stop it. I'm sure you're a wonderful singer, and even if you aren't, you are the best dancer I have ever seen and you can join Mike in his one man phenomenal dance crew. Only you'll look much sexier doing it." Quinn says forcefully.

I mutter a "Here here!" after hearing that last part.

Brittany's face fills with joy again and she continues dancing around the room. "Okay!" She sings, "I'll do it!"

"And about the alcohol," Quinn continues, "Of course there will be alcohol. It's the end of the summer! We have to start this year off right!" Brittany claps again and I look at Quinn shocked.

She looks back at me and gives a tiny shrug. "How bad could it be? I'm not going to drink, for _obvious_ reasons, but why should we punish everyone else? You guys can all drink and I'll just hang out and have a good time." She smiles reassuringly at me.

"Nah. I'm not gonna drink either. Judging by the looks of things, Brittany wants to get drunk, so I'll stay sober with you and keep an eye on things." Quinn's face looks relieved when I say this, and I can tell it was exactly what she was hoping for.

She smiles and mutters a quick "Thanks", before hugging me.

"Hey. I meant it when I said we are in this together Quinn Fabray. You're not doing this alone." I said as I hugged her back. When she pulled away her eyes were full of humble appreciation.

"Are you tired?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "Ay! loca chica!" I yell into the living room where Brittany had migrated to. "Are you sleepy?" I hear a bellow of laughter and take that as a negative.

"Let's go watch a movie then." I say loud enough for both girls to hear. Quinn and I make our way into the living room where Brittany is already digging through my vast collection of movies. I sit down in the middle of the couch and Quinn sits next to me with her feet tucked to the side underneath of her.

Brittany finally settles on the Disney movie Enchanted and pops it into the DVD player. After she hits play she dances over and falls into the seat next to me. She grabs a light blanket off the back of the sofa and drapes it over all three of us, then reaches up to turn the lamp off.

"This is so fun." She mutters. "Three best friends, the only thing missing is Rachel."

"I think she has earned a well deserved break from us crazies" Quinn jokes and we all laugh.

"She is the crazy one." I argue.

"Well I like her!" Brittany exclaims, and I roll my eyes.

Brittany lifts my arm up and puts it around her shoulder as she snuggles into me, and I just plant multiple kisses on her forehead while she finds a comfortable position. After Brittany settles down and stops moving I turn to Quinn and offer my arm out.

She looks at me and smiles then proceeds to snuggle into me as well. A deep sense of calm washes over me as I ruffle her hair playfully, squeezing both of them affectionately. In this moment everything feels safe to me.

############################################################################

Friday night arrives and I'm running around the house trying to make sure that everything is ready for the event about to take place. Lenny came and did a cleaning for me, and she cooked me and Quinn lunch too, claiming that I shouldn't be taking care of myself at such a young age. She made us enchiladas and it was delicious. Quinn devoured hers and had a very hardy second helping. I couldn't help but smile and remind her lovingly that she was "eating for two" when she mentioned that she felt like a 'fat hog.'

I have been craving Spanish food for awhile since mi Abuela hasn't been around lately, and of course my parents are never here. I haven't seen my parents in over a month, but that isn't new. They claimed they would be home in time for my first day of school, but they never actually stick to their word so I wasn't expecting them anytime soon.

Brittany went home on Wednesday, because her parents said that she needed to come home for a couple days to take care of her chores and her tub of lard, or whatever its name is. So it has just been me and Quinn here, keeping each other company and getting ready for school on Monday. We went shopping and got some school supplies and clothes. The peace and quiet has been kind of nice, but I miss Britt already.

Quinn had Rachel spread the word about the small party, and luckily everyone was attending. It was nice to hear that Mercedes was coming because I haven't been to work at all this past month, and I wanted to hear updates on how the Lingerie shop was holding up.

As I said before it's not like I have to work there for money, I do it just because I like it, but I've been so wrapped up in Cheerios camp, then all this stuff happened with Quinn, and I won't deny I've been enjoying my evenings with Brittany, So I just haven't been letting Carl put me on the schedule lately.

I will work more later on in the year once I get a steady rhythm flowing with senior year, but for now I'm enjoying spending time with my friends. I can't believe I'm saying that. Me? Enjoying time with people? Something in me really _has_ changed…

Quinn comes down over the stairs as I'm sweeping the living room for breakables and mulling through my own thoughts. She is wearing a beautiful yellow sundress and for the first time in a month she has her hair and makeup done.

"How do I look?" She asks timidly, pausing at the base of the stairs and twirling around for dramatic effect.

I smile genuinely at her. "You look great Q. And seriously…you're tits are huge!" I exclaim as I scrutinize her appearance. Her eyebrows raise. "No homo, no homo." I tack on for good measure, and she scoffs.

"Oh stop that. But you know I was thinking the same thing, but I figured it was all in my head." She looks down at her chest and pushes her boobs up entertainingly and lets them fall back down.

"Yup definitely bigger. You might be able to compete with me now." I joke. "I think it's funny that Rachel told everyone to dress semi-formal." I muse.

"Yeah you know her. She is always looking to make things more glitzy and glamorous." She comes into the living room and helps me with photo frames and vases.

"I'm sure she will love your _dress_." I snicker and Quinn just sighs.

"When are you gonna go get dressed?" she changes the subject.

"When we are finished here. People will probably get here soon, do you mind staying down here and answering the door while I take a quick shower and get ready?" I turn to face to her read her reaction but surprisingly she seems calm.

"Yeah sure. You definitely need a shower, you reek Lopez!" She pushes me playfully and plugs her nose.

"Oh shut up Fabray, it's not my fault you've been attached to my hip for days." Quinn looks down at the ground and I immediately feel bad for saying that.

"I was just kidding Q. You're company has been greatly appreciated." She perks up and hugs me.

"Thanks for everything S. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." I pretend to struggle in her grasp feigning discomfort.

"Yeah well, who would've thought I could be this…" I pause not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Nice?" she finishes. "Kind? Caring? Compassionate? Yeah who knew? Britt really has done a number on you." I scowl but then shrug.

"She's special." I murmur as my cheeks flush with heat. Gosh I miss her. I'm pathetic, it's only been two days.

"Then you should tell her you love her." Quinn pushes.

I just give her a look and walk towards the stairs. "I _will_ tell her. Soon. When the time is right." I turn my back on Quinn and head up the stairs to take my shower.

##########################################################

About an hour later I come down the stairs, and nearly everyone is here. Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Puck, and Artie and Sam are all sitting in my living room with a variety of different drinks in their hands.

"Heyyyyy Lopez!" Puck yells, getting up from the sofa he's perched on and hugging me. I cringe a little as I am forced to hug him back and pull away quickly. "You look hot!"

I decided on a skin tight black dress that barely covered anything. I thought it would do well to tease Britt all night. I didn't think about the effect it would have on anyone else.

"Thanks" I say uncomfortably. "Where's Quinn?" I ask him when I notice she's missing from the small group of people gathered in the room.

He scratches his head. "Uhhh…in the kitchen maybe?" He smiles and shrugs then takes a swig of his beer. "You ready to get your ass kicked at pong tonight?" He taunted.

This time I genuinely smile. Maybe he really took me seriously when I said we were through and wanted to be my friend now. "Uhm how about not! You know I dominate every time I step up to that table! Plus I have a secret weapon now." I say confidently as I think of Brittany and her uncanny talent at the drinking game.

"Bring it bitch!" he challenges and I smile as I head to the kitchen.

I walk into the room and Quinn is sitting there looking extremely nervous. When she sees me her eyes widen at first and then she jumps up quickly. "Oh thank god you're finally down here. I'm freaking out. I don't know if I can handle this. I'm so anxious." I grab her shoulders and steady her.

"Relax Q, it's fine. These are our friends remember? No need to be scared. No one but the Glee club is coming, and I'm locking the door as soon as everyone is here. Calm down okay? Britt and Rachel should be here soon. Besides I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I'll be right beside you all night." This seemed a little much to me but Quinn started to calm down as she nodded her head.

"You're right, you're right. Everything is fine. I just need to stop panicking and relax." She lets out a long deep breath.

"Good Q." I encourage her. Just then the doorbell rings. "Go in the living room and be your normal social self. I'll be right in." She heads through the doorway to the living room with her head held high and I make my way down the front hallway to the door.

I get a slight case of butterflies as I approach the door assuming Brittany was on the other side, but when I open it I'm sadly disappointed. "The partay is hurrr!" Sugar Motta yells and throws her arms around me into an obnoxious hug. I don't bother hugging her back as I see Finn, Teen Jesus, and Rory slip into the house and head towards the living room. Before Finn can get out of the hall I call back to him.

"Finn! Wait!" I yell desperately, and he looks dumbly back at me surprised that I am acknowledging him. "I have to talk to you about something later, is that okay?" I ask him and his face fills with even more confusion.

"uh…yeah? I guess?" He says. Ugh his mere presence just irritated me.

"K. Great, thank you." I played nice because I needed to wheedle as much information out of him as possible about the party that happened here last month. "I'll find you before you get too drunk." I half-joke and he just shrugs in compliance. What a half-wit.

Just then the doorbell rings again and this time I'm sure it's Britt. I need to remind myself tell her she doesn't need to ring the doorbell anymore, because she's practically been living at my house. I go to open the door without looking who it is.

"Well it's about time you beautif—" I say as I swing open the door. I'm immediately cut off by the presence of Berry.

"Well hello to you too _gorgeous" _She teases. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up half-pint." I say without much bite. She smiles and reaches out for a hug.

"Nuh-uh" I resist. "I just saw you a couple days ago GayBerry, you're mistaking my tolerance for friendliness. It's Quinn you want to hug not me." I heard the words come out of my mouth and I kind of regretted them. I think I was just sour that it wasn't Brittany, but I guess that isn't Rachel's fault. I mean she has been here through it all with Quinn. I should be more appreciative…but _come on._ It's _Rachel._ She annoys me.

She looks hurt by my words for a moment but then just shrugs it off."You're right. I do want to hug her." I look down the street eagerly for signs of Brittany and frown when there is no sight of her.

I shut the door a little harder then I probably should have and sulk into the living room.

"Who's up for a game?" Mercedes asks. "Let's liven up this shin dig!"

Puck throws his fist in the air. "SHOTS!" he yells and nearly every one cheers in response. I smile slightly at their excitement.

"Alright, Alright, I'll get the shot glasses." I say. Puck switches on some music, everyone gathers around the pong table Quinn and I had set up earlier, and the party begins.

#######################

"Berry! Get your drunk ass down!" I grab a hold of her while she's dancing on top of the beer pong table and yank her down. Quinn is standing in the doorway looking at Rachel with an uneasy look on her face as everyone around her is drunk. Rachel is the only one really out of control, and I had a feeling that Rachel being on top of the table gave Quinn flashbacks to last month. It's been a couple hours since everyone started drinking and I was thoroughly bitchy because Brittany still hasn't showed up yet. I've texted her multiple times with no response and by this point I was getting worried.

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass Santana and have a shot!" Rachel slurs loudly in my face even though I'm standing right next to her. Finn has had his eyes on Rachel all night and for the past half hour Rachel has been showing off for him. She was trying to be subtle but since she was drunk it wasn't subtle at all and everyone could see the looks being exchanged between them.

"You know I'm not drinking Rachel, and to be quite honest I don't understand why you are." I state in a venomous whisper. "You of all people should be supporting Quinn right now and here you are being a sloppy drunk. Pull yourself together Boozey." I push her lightly because I'm annoyed with her and she just stalks off to the other side of the room where Finn is perched. His face lights up when he realizes that she is making her way towards him, and when she reaches him she sits on his lap and hugs him dramatically. I catch her flick a fleeting glance to Quinn who, in that moment, was particularly interested in a photo of me on the first day of school in second grade.

I look around at everyone else. Puck and Sugar are intertwined in each other in my lazy boy and I scowl in disgust. Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes are all out in the kitchen at the dining room playing a very loud game of strip poker and Kurt and Blaine were MIA. I shudder at the thought of where they could be. As long as it's not in my bedroom then I don't care, but I want to avoid the imagery in my head. Teen Jesus and Rory left about an hour ago because they weren't drinking and they were bored. Mercedes made sure to remind them that they were buzz kills as she shooed them out the door.

Quinn walks over to me after observing the encounter with Rachel and looks at me curiously.

"Why are you mad at Rachel for drinking? She can have some fun too you know. Not everyone needs to put their lives on hold for me." I shrug indifferently at her scolding.

"She should be supporting you right now not flirting obnoxiously with Fetus Face over there." Quinn sits down on the vacant couch and pats the seat cushion next to her. "I think I might lose my dinner." I pretended to gag.

"Oh let her be. She's been amazing this past month. Plus you have to admit that the drunk Rachel is pretty funny." Just as she said this Rachel falls down noisily and as Finn reaches down to help her up Quinn snickers.

"Doesn't that _bug_ you?" I ask through grated teeth. I look down at my phone and check for any new messages. My patience with Brittany is wearing thin because she has yet to respond to a single text or call from me.

Quinn silently observes my irritation and places her hand over my phone. I look up at her and she is as calm as ever.

"She'll show up babe. Just relax. And why would that bug me San? Rachel deserves to live her own life."

"You know why Quinn." I say unconvinced. Why is she playing this game?

"We discussed this already Santana. I don't want to talk about it anymore. If Rachel wants to flirt drunkenly with Finn, or even date him, she's more than welcome to. Now you need to calm down and try to enjoy yourself. Maybe you should have a beer or something? It might make you feel better. Come on Santana it's the last weekend before school starts let loose and drink a little. I'll keep an eye on everything and it will stop you from obsessing over Brittany." I observed her face as she said this and saw no hint of uncertainty. She hid her emotions really well, unlike me. I can never contain my feelings. I wear them all over my face.

"I really would like a drink…but I don't want to break my promise to you..." I say cautiously. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'm a big girl I can handle it. Let me take care of you for once okay? Go get a drink." She urges. At first I still hesitate because I really want to support Quinn, but then she speaks up again.

"Mercedes! Get this bitch a drink!" She yells loudly into the kitchen.

Hoots and hollers come from the kitchen and even Puck breaks away from his lip lock with Sugar and scrambles up and into the kitchen.

"Hell yeah! It's about time! Head honcho is finally gonna start drinking!" I can't help but laugh and although Brittany is still at the forefront of my mind, I decided to relax a little and let her show up when she shows up. Knowing her she probably got caught up in doing something and lost track of the time.

"Alright, Alright, where's the tequila at?" I give in. "And I sure as hell hope someone brought me corona or alls yous asses gon' be in big big trouble." I tease.

Quinn laughs and we walk into the kitchen where everyone is half naked. Before I can speak up a shirtless Tina hands me a corona and I smile at her. "Thanks. I'm guessing you're losing?" She laughs at my question.

"No I think we all are. I mean look at us. We stopped playing the poker part and just made up our own rules to the game." She says. "Where's Brittany at? She said she was gonna be here tonight? Was she not able to come?"

I steal a glance to my side at Quinn and she looks at me. "Uhh…well she was supposed to be here. I don't know where she is. She hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls. She'll be here soon though I'm sure."

Tina nods like she understands because she's Brittany's friend too and knows how laid back and care free she is. "Do you want a beer Quinn?" Tina offers her the other bottle she has in her hand.

My eyes widen, not sure what Quinn's reaction will be, but she takes it in stride. "Oh no thanks Tina. Someone has to stay sober and make sure the house doesn't get burned down, or that no one tries to drive home drunk. I'm designated babysitter tonight." She laughs lightly.

"Good point. I guess someone needs to make sure Rachel doesn't go all crazy and kill us all or something." Tina responds. I laugh one short laugh and Quinn glares at me. I decide right then and there that I like Tina a lot more than I thought I did.

I take a big swig of my corona before it starts to get warm. It tastes so good, it was like the beer metaphorically lifted all the stress and weight that has been lying on my shoulders for the past month and I'm finally allowed to let loose a little. Now only if Britt was here, everything would be great. I take another swig and smack my lips together.

"Feel better?" Quinn whispers and I nod right away. She rubs my back a little and goes and grabs a diet soda out of the fridge.

"Who's ready for some more shots!" I exclaim and again everyone erupts into cheers. This time we gather around the island with a shot glass in front of each person. Sam meanders over next to Quinn, and she shifts awkwardly. I take out my personal bottle of Patron and pour everyone a shot.

"Now if anyone throws up this alcohol they owe me five bucks because this is the classy shit and it's not gonna be wasted on a bunch of light weights."

Rachel stumbles into the kitchen with Finn trailing behind. "Speaking of.." I mutter under my breath and Quinn elbows me hard in the ribs.

"I want some!" Rachel yells loudly.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes says, "You're cut off!" I raise my hand up to her for a high five and she meets it enthusiastically. Rachel sits on a stool and crosses her arms. She's pouting and I couldn't be more thrilled to see it. My tolerance for her may have grown in the past month, but her actions with Fatty McGreasy Pants tonight has forced my Snix eye to be trained on her.

We all throw back two shots easily and some drop out of the running, settling with just their beers or wine coolers. Puck, Mercedes, and I still continue with shots since I have to catch up. Sam starts whispering to Quinn so that no one can hear him, but since Quinn is practically glued to my hip I can hear every word he's saying.

"Q, why have you been ignoring my calls and texts? We were doing great for a long time hooking up and having fun, but then you just cut me off without any explanation and avoid me? What's going on? I understand you don't want anything serious but I still care about you and enjoy spending time with you…I guess I just don't understand why you fell off the face of the earth and I'm really frustrated by it. I haven't heard from you in over a month!" By the time he is finished Sam isn't whispering anymore. He is pretty drunk so he has no perception of the volume level of his voice, but luckily I'm the only one within earshot of them.

Mercedes pulls my focus away from Sam and Quinn and coaxes me into throwing back another one. Since we've been taking them so fast I start to feel warm and tipsy. Puck pours us all more but I shake my head in protest.

"Ugh guys I have to slow down or I'm the one who is gonna get sick." I laugh and clutch my stomach. Mercedes nods gratefully.

"Yeah girl, I got you. I'm starting to feel them myself." She agrees. "So how is everything with you lately San? Are you seeing anyone these days? Cause you have been suspiciously absent as of late and I'm beginning to wonder if you found some hot beau that you don't want to share with the rest of us." A bellow of laughter escapes from her lips as she winks at me playfully and I notice that Puck shifts uncomfortably next to me.

"I've just been busy." I reflect the question. I quickly try to return my attention to Quinn but they had snuck off into the living room for some privacy, by Quinn's request no doubt. I strain my neck to see if I can catch bits and pieces of what they are saying but they're speaking in hushed tones and Quinn's eyebrow is knit tightly on her forehead. She seems distressed, and although Sam's back is to me his shoulders are slumped in what looks like rejection.

I shrug, too relaxed from the tequila to care about Sam's feelings, and slide my shot glass back in front of me. "Okay! I'm feeling a second wind coming on!" This was the only way I was sure to get the attention focused away from my personal life with Mercedes, and she takes the bait willingly.

"It's good to have you back Lopez! I miss partyin with ya!" Puck slurs out. He's a few shots away from being shitfaced so I vowed to myself that this was the last shot for all of us because I didn't want to spend my night rejecting advances from a drunk Puck. I felt like there was something more important I had to be worried about. I just couldn't remember what right now. My thoughts are all clouded and warm.

"Let's play some pong!" I proclaim loudly. My voice doesn't feel like it's coming out that loud, but when it reaches my ears it sounds boisterous. My surroundings are becoming pleasantly fuzzy and Mercedes and I are laughing at everything. She is always fun to hang out with. We play a couple of rounds of beer pong against Puck and Mike, and luckily I brought my A game.

I had finally managed to start having a good time, but I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting about something. I shoot the ball to hit the last remaining cup and miss by a long shot. Tina had pulled Mike away from the table mid game so Puck was playing by himself against us. He still had three cups to sink while we were aiming for our final one.

"Weak Lopez!" Mercedes wails out and pushes me. I stumble clumsily. Whoa. I must be more drunk then I thought. I gotta pull myself together a little bit here.

"Hey Santana! I thought you were bringing your hot blonde bombshell over tonight? Wasn't that the whole point of this hootinany?" Puck is really drunk at this point, leaning on the table to hold himself up. "I was looking forward to some more table dancing from you two."

Brittany! I remembered finally and my head shot up to look at the door.

"Yeah I thought we were all supposed to meet her. Where is she at?" Mercedes joins in.

"Uh.." I grasp at my memory to remember where she was. "Uhm, I don't actually know right now!" I giggle as I try to pull my phone out of my bra and fail miserably. It falls to the floor and I follow it sliding down the wall to make the room stop spinning. I pick my phone up and set it in my lap, hitting the button on top of it to wake it up. There is a single text waiting for me.

_**Brittany:**__ I'm so sorry baby. I got caught up in something. I'm on my way right now. Wait for me? ;)_

I smile dumbly at my phone wondering what time she sent that text. I could feel my face flush with heat and couldn't decide if it was from the immense amount of alcohol running through my blood stream at the moment or Brittany's text that caused it.

I considered typing a reply but when I hit the buttons nothing even remotely comprehensive was formed so I gave up and shoved it back into my bra. A tightness in my chest releases that I had forgotten was there in the first place.

Mercedes slides down next to me and it seems that we have abandoned our game. Puck lays down on the couch face first and I laugh at him.

"Don't fall asleep with your shoes on Puckerman or you are fair game!" I threaten. He shoots me the finger and kicks off his shoes before he's out like a light.

"Well that takes care of that problem." I mumble out incoherently and Mercedes chuckles.

"Yeah looks like there will be no unwanted drunken advances from 'The Puck Monster' tonight!" I laugh at her and rest my head back against the wall, willing the dizziness to disappear.

The next thing I know Quinn is shaking me. "Hey light weight. Don't tell me you passed out on me." She says amusedly.

I grunt and shake my head. "Hmm? No, no, I'm up." I slur.

"I guess you decided to really let loose. How are you feeling?" She smiles at me warmly. I struggle to stand up using a passed out Mercedes to steady myself. She mumbles something before laying on the floor and falling back asleep.

"Good!" I grin and pull Quinn into a hug. "Howryoufeeln?" I rub my hands up and down her back and the scent of her hair fills my nose. She smells really nice.

"Whoa whoa, looks like someone misses her girlfriend." It took me a few seconds to register her words and then I snap out of the hug.

"Brittany!" I yell. "Where is Britt-Britt?" I start to stumble towards the front door but run into the beer pong table on the way. I catch my hip bone on the corner of it and in the back of my mind a dull pain registers, but for now I feel nothing. Quinn grabs ahold of my wrist gently.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I just talked to her. She'll be here soon." At this point I recall that she is very late and I cross my arms.

"Where has she been?" I say angrily.

"I don't know, all she said was that she got hung up, and to ask how you were doing since you didn't respond to her text. So that's when I came over to find you and Mercedes in a heap on the floor." She chuckles and I scrunch my eyebrows even further together in frustration.

"It's not funny Q. She was supposed to be here hours ago. We threw this party for her, and she completely blew it off!" Quinn rubs my back comfortingly and it relaxes me a little.

"I know, I know." She coos. "But I'm sure she has a good reason. Anyway, do you want to hear what happened with Sam or not?" she pushes me for a reaction, and I am curious enough to bite.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "What happened?"

She sits down on the love seat next to the fire place and I sit down next to her, moaning in delight at the contact with the soft cushion.

"Well he asked me why I've been ignoring him, and you know I couldn't tell him the real reason why so I just told him that I've had a lot going on, and I've been trying to focus on myself rather than on getting wasted and boys and petty stuff like that. Which is all true, just not the whole truth." I nod my head assuring her that I'm keeping up and she continues.

"He seemed all right with it up to that point, and then he brought up us again. He asked if we could start seeing each other again and keeping in contact and I just had to flat out tell him that I wasn't interested in him anymore. I told him that I wasn't in the right mindset to be focused on anyone but myself, and that I would really like to continue being friends but it couldn't be anything more any longer."

"What did he say to that?" I interjected.

"He was really upset, and he tried to say he wanted to go home, but I wouldn't let him drive. He's upstairs in one of the bedrooms probably passed out by now. I apologized again and again saying it wasn't him because he really is a great guy, but I think that he thinks that I was just trying to be nice. Unfortunately it really is the truth. I need to focus on myself and recovering from all this and taking care of the little peanut inside of me." She whispers the last part and rubs her belly.

I chuckle lightly and reach over to rub it too. "You're completely right Quinn Fabray. You gotta do what you gotta do, and you have no more room for funny business. If Sam is half the guy I think he is, then he will understand. If not I'll just kick his sorry ass from here to Columbus."

"You tell 'em Snix!" Quinn jokes and playfully leans into me. A sudden thought enters my mind.

"Hey! Where's GayBerry!" Quinn frowns at me before responding.

"Stop calling her that." She scolds and I stick my tongue out at her. "I am actually not too sure. I better go check on her to make sure she isn't doing anything she will regret in the morning…" At that she stands up and heads for the stairs and I make my way to the kitchen to get some water.

As I reach the sink to fill my glass I glance at the clock on the microwave. It's almost midnight and everyone is already down for the count. Some party, the guest of honor didn't even show up.

I scoff into my glass and gulp it down, instantly feeling a little more sober. I can see straight now and my thoughts aren't so fuzzy, even though I can't deny I was still pretty drunk.

I reach down to refill my glass under the tap and I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waste. I tense up for a moment not knowing who it was. My reaction time was still delayed but I felt warm breath on the back of my neck and I instinctively melted into the embrace.

"Hey baby." the velvet voice rang softly into my ear. "I've missed you so much." Her lips press against my lobe and my knees practically fall out from underneath me.

I drop the glass noisily into the sink and twist around in Brittany's arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and press my forehead to hers. "Where have you been?" I ask lightly.

Brittany catches the scent of my breath and recoils a little. "Whew baby. Looks like you went pretty hard without me." She pouts playfully and presses her lips to mine. Her tongue slides over my lips and I can't help but grant her access to my mouth.

She pushes her tongue forcefully against mine and my grasp around her neck tightens. I'm still upset with her about missing the whole party without a single text from her but her kiss is distracting me the way that I'm guessing she wants it to.

She pulls away after awhile and smacks her lips together. "Mmm yummy." She whispers and I can't help but be reminded of our first kiss a month ago. I force myself back into the reality of the moment and pull away from her.

"Yeah well if you had been here, maybe we could have 'went hard' together. But you were nowhere to be found, and you ignored all my calls and texts." I was getting heated but I struggled to maintain an even voice. She didn't deserve for me to yell at her. Her face got a strained look on it and I continue to inquire where she has been all night.

"I was so excited for you to meet everyone, and we threw all this together for you and you completely blew it off. I even put on this stupid dress to try to seduce you, but I got stuck with the "Puckasaurus" instead." I crossed my arms, trying to squeeze away the ache in my chest. "But hey, at least he had the decency to show up." I threw in venomously. I cringed as soon as I said that, because I knew I didn't mean it. The tequila was starting to rear its ugly head, and I had to fight it back.

The look on Brittany's face was heartbreaking. I could tell she was struggling with something but it's not like she was offering up an explanation. We stand there for a few tense moments before she finally finds words. She inches closer and forces her arms around my waist again.

"I'm so sorry Santana, and you do look _absolutely _stunning tonight. I have never seen a more beautiful girl. You take my breath away." She smiles at me shyly and presses her lips gently to my forehead. I fight back the melting feeling trying to take over me. She continues speaking, her voice even softer now.

"I got caught in a little situation that I will more than gladly share with you tomorrow, but I don't think it's the best thing to talk about tonight with the state that you're in. You have every right to be upset with me but I would really like it if you would try to just understand for now and let me explain in the morning. I'd really like to spend the rest of the evening with you, because I had a really crappy night." The wrinkles in her forehead suggest that she is eager for my forgiveness. As I observe her face more closely, distress and deep emotion lay hidden in her oceanic eyes.

I sigh, too drunk to continue being this upset. It takes too much effort with such a beautiful girl's arms wrapped around my waist. My thoughts begin to race at what situation she got caught up in. I suspected with the deep rooted feeling in my gut that it was nothing good.

"I'm still mad at you, but I'm very drunk right now, and I've missed my girlfriend, so you get one get out of jail free pass until tomorrow." I say begrudgingly. I relax in her embrace and am further intoxicated by her divine scent. We stand there like that for what feels like hours before either of us moves.

"You just called me your girlfriend." She squeaks out pleasantly. I shift in her arms and press my lips to her neck before what she says registers in my brain.

"No I didn't." I mumble nervously when her words sink in. Did I? If I did it was purely accidental and it wasn't supposed to come out yet. I was saving that for something special. "I did not say that." I try to defend myself.

"You totally did. You called me your girlfriend." She pulls away and her face is lit up like the fourth of July. I panic because I wanted to ask her out formally.

"No! No I didn't, you heard me incorrectly!" Her face falls so fast and my heart wrenches at the sight of her pain. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I just want that to be special.

"Britt I-" I start to say but she shakes her head.

"No it's okay. I understand. I must've heard wrong." She concedes. She plants a weak smile on her face and I'm not convinced with her performance.

"Britt-Britt" I plead. "That dress is killer." I grasped for anything to make her feel better and settle on her physical appearance instead of just telling her the truth.

I could easily lay it all out on the line for her right now. The Patron has got me feeling fluid and courageous at the moment but I wanted it to be special. I didn't want it to be something that happened one night when I was drunk and slightly mad at her for missing her whole party. I wanted the words to be clear and precise and the moment to be beautiful and perfect. So I settle for something easier to distract her from the ass that I had just made of myself.

Her eyes move from the floor to my face silently encouraging me to continue. "Blue is such a pretty color on you, it brings out your endless eyes." I continue to compliment her and her shoulders are rising up in confidence. I wasn't lying about the dress either. It was short, showing off her stupendous legs but it was loose fitting at the same time revealing her bare glowing shoulders and collar bone. I leaned my head down and pressed soft kisses across her bare skin, causing her to shiver in delight.

"I'm so glad you're finally here Britt-Britt. You haven't left my mind since the moment you were out of my sight." Her smile becomes more prominent now and color begins to fill her cheeks.

"I've missed you too." She chimes in and leans in for a lingering kiss. My stomach fills with butterflies, and not just regular butterflies. Drunk butterflies, which are even better than normal butterflies. I chuckle to myself in my head at how stupid that sounds.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice from the hall chimes in. We pull apart, startled, but it was just Quinn. I didn't think it would be anyone else because everyone here either went a little too hard or isn't used to partying, but her sudden presence still managed to startle me in my drunken daze. A devilish grin is on her face. "Glad to see you finally showed up Brittany." she teases.

"What do you want Fabray?" I grumble and both the girls laugh.

"I just wanted to come back down and check on you. I didn't hear Britt come in so I wasn't sure if you were sitting down here by yourself or not." She slides into a stool at the island and somehow the night managed to turn into an unholy trinity yet again. Britt sits beside her but I remain standing, still trying to fight away my dizziness.

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany steals the words right out of my mouth.

"Oh I managed to get her into the spare bedroom next to Santana's after quite the struggle. She managed to get white girl wasted in your absence, which was a fun experience let me tell you."

"I told you she's the crazy one." I add while I make our nightly tea and listen as Quinn fills in Brittany on tonight's events.

"…so yeah she was all over Finn at that point…" She continues ignoring my comment.

Suddenly I smack my palm to my forehead. Shit. I was supposed to talk to Finn about the other party! It completely slipped my mind. How could I be so stupid? I had promised myself that I was going to find out who did this to Quinn and take care of it, but instead I got drunk because Brittany was late and I was mad. Some friend I am. God dammit I can be so selfish and stupid sometimes.

I fix all our mugs and place them in front of Quinn and Brittany, not paying attention to their conversation. I can always talk to him in the morning. He got pretty drunk and was too immersed in Rachel to have been any use to me anyway. I take a sip of my hot tea and the heat and caffeine begins to clear my head even more. I sigh in relief. I didn't like being drunk by myself.

"So Santana here got drunk quicker than I could keep an eye on her. First she's fine throwing back shots like a champ and I take my eyes off of her for a second and she's wasted with Mercedes. It was hilarious actually." Quinn states matter-of-factly and they both look at me fondly. I shrug embarrassingly.

"It's not my fault Puck and Mercedes go hard. Plus you're the one who peer pressured me into drinking in the first place. I didn't even want to drink at all!" Quinn laughs.

"You deserved to let loose a little. I took care of all the drunk messes while you had fun, and it made me feel better knowing you were relaxing for the first time in this past month. It's the least I can do for you after everything you have done for me." Brittany nods in agreement and I just shrug again. I don't agree with her, even though it did feel nice to relax and kick back for the night. I was still really bummed that Britt missed it all though. It would have been so much better if we could have done it together.

"I was really looking forward to getting you drunk though Britt." I whined.

Quinn and Brittany exchanged a look and then looked away. My eyes narrowed as I caught the exchange but I decided to hold my tongue, unable to form the correct words to confront them at the moment.

"Well I can still get drunk with you now if you want?" Brittany offers. I consider this thought before shaking my head.

"No I don't think I can drink anymore. I'm still feeling very fuzzy and woozy."

"Aw babe." She coos. "It's okay. I'll take care of you." She gets up from her stool and stands next to me, placing her hand on my stomach and rubbing it gently, like she would with Quinn. Surprisingly it feels really nice and I hum in enjoyment.

"Looks like you should get this girl to bed." Quinn observes. I lean against Brittany's side, my lids getting harder to keep open with every second that passes.

"mm-mm. I'm not tired." I murmur. Q and Britt laugh gently as I rest my head on her shoulder. Her free hand wraps around my waist, supporting my weight.

Quinn stands up and lifts my arm around her shoulders and the two girls walk me up the stairs. I'm half asleep as we enter my room, only vaguely aware of what's going on around me. In all seriousness I feel like I am in a dream and Quinn and Brittany are just figments of my imagination right now.

"Come on Boozey. Let's get you in bed." Quinn mocks lightly. I try to emit a laugh but nothing comes out. She peels off my shirt slowly and Brittany throws her a tee shirt. As Quinn pulls it over my head the scent coming from it is not the same old familiar scent I'm used to, but instead a scent that I have spent the past two nights longing for.

"Mmm. This is Britt's tee shirt." I mumble incomprehensibly and curl up into a ball against my pillow wearing just the tee shirt and my underwear. I hear Brittany's angelic laugh in the distance and something soft and moist press against my cheek, allowing the beautiful image of her face pull me into sleep.

#########################################################

For some reason I am tugged out of my dream state before I drift into deep unconsciousness. I sit up suddenly, having to pee really badly. As I try to stand up I fall on the floor and pull myself up as swiftly as possible. I'm still drunk, and it feels even worse now that I had fallen asleep.

I wasn't sure how long I had drifted off for but I realized that neither Brittany nor Quinn were in my bed, so it couldn't have been very long. I crept into my bathroom to relieve myself, and then wander quietly into the hall. I listen for any indication as to where Britt or Quinn were. I tuck my head into the spare bedroom that Quinn and Rachel had been sleeping in lately and Rachel was there sprawled out on top of the king size bed.

I chuckled at the sight of her and didn't bother trying to be quiet as I shut the door. An earthquake wouldn't cause that hot mess to stir right now. She was out like a light.

I walked past the staircase to the other side of the hall curious to see who was filling the rest of the spare rooms. Blaine and Kurt were in my parent's room, and I couldn't suppress and snigger at that. Then Mike and Tina were in the spare across from them, and the next room I checked contained a sight that I wish I had a camera for.

Finn and Sam were passed out and spooning in the last spare room. Quinn must have put both of them there, not knowing what to do with either of their drunk asses. I laugh out loud as I shut the door.

I make my way down the staircase, still trying to be quiet. I look in the living room as I pass by it and see that Artie was cuddled next to sugar in the lazy boy and Puck hadn't moved from where we left him. Somehow Mercedes had made her way onto another couch and I was glad because I would've felt bad if she had slept on the floor all night. Quinn and Brittany must've helped her move because she drank more than I did.

As I got closer to the kitchen I heard Brittany and Quinn speaking in hushed voices. I was about to make my presence known when I begin to hear what they are saying and stop myself from advancing into the kitchen.

"So you were with Drew tonight?" I heard Quinn press Brittany for details. My breath got caught in my chest as my suspicions were confirmed.

"He showed up at my house this time. I don't know what to do Q. He's not leaving, and he said he wasn't going to until he got me back." Brittany's voice was full of anguish but my chest was so tight that I barely noticed.

"Well you need to stay firm and get rid of him. Santana is already freaked out by him enough, if she finds out you were with him tonight and didn't tell her she's going to think the worst. Believe me I've known her for years. She gets jealous and prideful and stubborn. She's my best friend but she really does have rage issues. What she refuses to acknowledge is that it's just her protecting her very real and very fragile feelings." Quinn's voice is full of caution, and I'm angered about the fact that they are talking about me. I try to calm myself down in my head assuring myself that it's just the alcohol fighting me and that Quinn has nothing but the best intentions. My fists clench as I try to suppress my emotions.

"I know that I need to get rid of him Q, believe me, I'm just so confused right now. Drew shows back up in my life and I feel like I can't escape it no matter what I do to try. Plus Santana is being kinda weird ever since I told her I was in love with her—"

"Awww!" Quinn interjects, and for a moment my heart flitters.

"Yeah…but does she not like me as much as I like her? It's like the way that she looks at me and the things that she does are all screaming she's enamored with me but her words are telling me something different. She struggles with telling me how she feels, and it just makes me wonder if she feels obligated to me because I told her that I was in love with her." Brittany's voice breaks and I can tell that if I walked around the corner right now tears would be filling her eyes.

"She just isn't used to any emotions. She and I both have always just been the hit and go type of people. We focused on ourselves and nothing else, making sure to steer clear of any real feelings. At first I didn't like that idea, but being friends with Santana and seeing how confident she is in everything she does, you can't help but get sucked into the glamour of it. I mean honestly, she used to get any guy she wanted without a single problem. They just flocked to her. But after awhile you could see she was struggling with it all. I could tell she didn't really like any of the numerous amounts of guys she slept with, and that she was fighting an internal battle in her head."

"After I met Sam I began to realize that a life without feelings isn't what it was cracked up to be and I started hooking up with him more often, letting loose, and having genuine fun. I knew I wasn't in love with him but I did like him. That's when I really started noticing how miserable Santana was in her lifestyle but I didn't know why exactly. I just figured she had commitment issues or was afraid to let herself fall for a guy, but then you came into the equation. That's when it all snapped into place in my head. She really cares about you. So much, I just think she is scared, and she is trying to make sure everything is perfect."

As Quinn finishes her speech I felt warm tears staining my face. Tears of shame. My best friend knew me better than I knew myself and she could express my feelings to the girl that I love better than I could. Maybe Brittany would be better off without me. She deserves more.

"I just don't know what to do. Drew is already threatening the likes of Santana. He doesn't know we are together- -if that's even what we are, I have no idea –"she trails off for a moment, sniffling. "But the second he figures out that we are he will lose it. I've tried being forceful and I've tried pleading but nothing is working. He's a persistent _mother fucker_. He's acting all nice and saintly but I know how he is. He's pretending that he has changed but he never really will. I really don't know what to do Quinn. I need help."

There is silence for a few minutes before Quinn speaks up. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor in the hallway, my exhaustion and drunkenness still fighting to take over me.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Santana you were with him tonight." My heart drops into my stomach. What? Why would Quinn ever suggest that? We are best friends. My face flushes with heat and I dig my nails into my bare legs with frustration.

"What?" Brittany says surprised. "I can't not tell her. What if she finds out? She would freak out, you said so yourself!"

"Well I just think that it won't help with her expressing her feelings for you. I think that she thinks that him coming around just means she has to wait until he's gone to be able to make any sort of commitment to you. I think that she might be afraid you have too much baggage or something." My jaw clenches at her words. She's telling Brittany everything I told her, just in a way that sounds like she isn't sure of what she is saying. Even though she well enough knows that it is exactly what the problem is.

"You really think that's it? But she was hesitant before Drew showed up…You really think that if he leaves she will feel better about all this and finally open up to me?" Brittany's voice is skeptic.

"I think that making that asshole get the hell out of here is what's important right now. If he showed up at your house with no respect to your wishes, then obviously he is going to become a problem. He will see you and Santana together eventually, and then it will get even messier. He will freak out, and Santana will freak out and go all "Lima Heights" on him. They may even kill each other in an old Wild West gun draw. Who knows? All I'm saying is that, maybe it'll be better for Santana if you don't tell her where you were tonight. She will let her mind wander and it will be two steps backwards away from you guys making any progress."

"Maybe you're right Q. I mean you have known her longer…but I don't know. I just don't feel right not telling her something. I really care about her so much, and it would be devastating for her to find out that I was keeping something from her. She is already suspicious and pissed enough since I missed her party that she threw for me, which I feel terrible for by the way. I just couldn't get away from him. I'm surprised he didn't freaking follow me here with how ridiculous he's being. I am honestly fearful of his actions Q. I don't know what to expect from him and that's what scares me."

"Yeah I told Santana how uneasy he made me feel, and she completely agreed. There is just something about him that doesn't sit well with me. But anyway, ultimately the decision is up to you in whether you tell Santana or not. I'm just warning you now though, if you tell her, I don't think the reaction will be pretty. She's really sensitive, even though it doesn't seem like it, and I just don't want to see anything with you two get messed up. She's finally happy."

"She's beautiful isn't she? She has so many different complex layers to her, and it's just captivating." Britt muses. "Alright, I'll think about it. If you think not telling her is the best option then maybe that's what I should do. I don't want her to pull away from me and I don't want to lose her."

I decided that I had heard enough. It was getting to the point where I couldn't quietly control my breathing and I was trying to suppress heaving sobs. I pull myself up off of the floor not even bothering to try to be quiet anymore. I'm way too upset to care.

Instead of walking into the kitchen I head towards the stairs. I just can't even deal with confronting them right now. I stumble a little before I get my footing. "I think someone's awake." Brittany mutters, and I hear stools scrape against the floor. I try to walk faster towards the stairs but before I can get out of sight they must've seen me.

"Santana wait!" Brittany yells out, and instead of waiting I dash up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I throw myself down on my bed face first, and begin crying furiously into my pillow.

I'm always overemotional when I drink this much, but my chest was aching so badly that I knew it wasn't just the substance abuse that was eliciting this behavior. Drunkenness doesn't help it though. Sobs catch in my throat and I feel like I want to throw up. I know that I'm making a lot of noise but I don't care I just let myself bawl. Quinn is supposed to be my best friend and she's encouraging Brittany to be dishonest with me. Why would she do that?

Plus Brittany is considering going along with it. Another fit of sobs break out as I ignore the knocking on my door.

"Santana, _please_. I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to hear that." By the sound of Brittany's voice I can tell she is crying too.

"Go away!" I croak but it's not very loud and I don't know if she heard it. Instead of trying to repeat myself I just roll over and hug my pillow. I continue ignoring the knocking and pleading and finally let my exhaustion take over.

##########################################

The sun peeks through my curtains and shines down on my face, causing me to stir awake. I try to open my eyes but they are swollen and sticky from crying. I rub them furiously, trying to make the dull grogginess from the alcohol go away. I hate the feeling of waking up and still feeling the previous night weighing down on you.

I wasn't still drunk but I wasn't hung over wither. I was stuck in the state in between. I picked up my phone and checked the time, and it was way too early to even consider being awake. I knew if I went downstairs I would still find everyone passed out in their designated spots from last night.

I rolled over and tried to drift back into unconsciousness, but my mind was racing. Although I wasn't as upset as last night, my feelings were still hurt. Brittany and Quinn deliberately discussed lying to me about something I felt was very important. If she is really ready to move past all this stuff with _Drew_ (I hate his name) then why does she want to lie to me about it?

I mean I can see that Quinn wants to protect me from getting hurt, but this is a little far-reaching isn't it? Best friends should never lie to each other, especially when it comes to their relationships!

Maybe getting this involved with people is just a bad idea. I allowed Quinn to get closer to me and she wants to keep things from me and I finally fall for someone but she has a crazy ex boyfriend stalking her causing her to question her feelings. They wonder why I don't do feelings, and this is why. Because as soon as you let your guard down and open up, even just a tiny little bit, you get hurt.

I roll over again, heaving out a sigh. I crawl slowly out of bed and creep over to the window where the sun is shining in. I pull back the curtains slowly and blink several times to adjust to the light. I look out across the lawn as the world outside gets ready for another hot summer day.

I think back to Brittany. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I have fallen in love with her, but have things moved too fast? I mean honestly I just met her a month ago, and for someone who doesn't do feelings I sure got involved at lightning speed. It's just that with her, I haven't been able to control anything.

It's like something bigger than me has been in charge of this whole thing. I'm the type of person who never really believed love even existed, and then she waltzed into my world and tilted it completely off of its axis. Now I'm suffering from lovesickness like it's a virus that spreads and infects quickly throughout the body before you even know what hits you.

I just wish that Drew never came back around. I also wish that Quinn hadn't gotten taken advantage of and hadn't gotten pregnant. I wish that all of this could just be easy. But I guess life never really is easy. It's something you have to fight for, and although I know nothing about love, I have a feeling it's the thing you have to fight the hardest for in this life if you want it to last. With friendships and with relationships.

There is no question that Brittany is worth the fight. Even if it's only been a month, everything I feel for her is real. I feel it all the way down into my bones. It's like she was constructed for me and I was molded for her.

The love I have for her is like an involuntary muscle or bodily function. I can't stop it from happening, even if I try.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see a sudden movement below my window. At first I think I'm imagining it, but then I see someone with dark hair and a lean build walking around towards the back of my house. I blink a few times, refusing to believe what I see.

"Oh HELL FUCKING no!" I scream as loud as I can. I furiously unlock the door and run out of my bedroom. I spare a quick glance into the living room confirming my assumption that no one has even stirred. Puck seems to have come to however, at the sound of the guttural Spanish cuss words flowing loudly from my mouth.

I stomp into my running shoes, which are the first pair of shoes that I can find, and rip the front door open. I sprint towards where I last saw him. When I spot him, he is skulking around one of the kitchen windows peering in like a robber or something. I charge for him, unaware that Puck is following close behind me. Just before I make contact with Brittany's stalker ex boyfriend he looks up at me with a slight hint of fear and surprise in his eyes.

I run into him full force and tackle him to the ground, my fists sinking into any surface that they can find. Drew is cussing at me as he is protecting his face with his arms, but I still manage to get some heavily forced blows to his nose and jaw.

"Ged'off of me you crazy bitch!" he struggles. He swings his arms in retaliation and I feel a sting across my left cheek. He had caught me with the back of his hand really hard and my eye was watering. Instead of flinching and pulling away I continue to flail at him, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Geddoff er me!" His nose is bleeding profoundly and his voice is muffled before I feel a great force lift me off of him. Puck pulls me into the air and Drew scuttles into a standing position, lifting his baby blue Hollister tee shirt to wipe the blood flowing from his nose. The look on his face is menacing.

"What the fuck are you doing stalking around my house, you sick fuck? Let me GO Puckerman! I'll kill him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If no one in the house was awake before, I bet most if not all of them were stirring now. I fought with all my might to break from Puck's strong grasp but couldn't overcome his strength.

"I fucking warned you that if you came around here again you'd have me to answer to! This is private property! Stop being a FUCKING PSYCHO and LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE! She doesn't want you anymore! She's with ME now! " My hand immediately claps over my mouth and Puck lets go of me like I had just burnt his skin with something scalding hot.

I fall to the ground and land on my knees with a short 'oomfph.' The look on Drew's face contorts into one of straight up seething hatred and he takes a few steps towards me. It seemed as if Puck was frozen in the moment but as soon as Drew began moving Puck took the few long strides needed to meet him face to face.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Puck warns him, and Drew throws a punch towards Puck. Puck was expecting it though and deflected it, sending his fist into Drew's gut, and knocking the wind out of him. Drew doubles over but then tackles Puck to the ground, and I take the opportunity to jump onto Drew's back and put him in a headlock.

As he's struggling against my grasp his face is getting beat read, and I can tell that he can't breathe. I immediately release my hold on him and he rolls off of Puck who manages to give him a few swift jabs to the ribs. The frenzy that is flowing throughout my body is at a point where I have never experienced it before. Drew's fist finds my face and this time I can't suppress a grunt of pain. I stagger back a few steps, and dizziness sets in. I fall to the ground and glance up at Drew, who has a look of insane satisfaction glued onto his face. Puck goes to attack Drew again but is interrupted midstride.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I hear Brittany yell in the most exasperated panic. Everyone's heads snap towards the direction in which her voice came from. When I realize what was happening, I scramble back a few feet away from Drew's towering body and Puck falls over next to me.

Quinn runs up to me, gasping at the sight of my face. Brittany runs over to me too, and when she kneels down and tries to touch me I rip away defensively, still in attack mode. Her face flinches in pain as if I had just smacked her, but she inches back towards me slowly with a look of utmost tenderness. She touches me again, more cautiously this time. I don't pull away. In fact it takes every ounce of my resistance to keep myself from hurling my whole body into her arms.

Her hand cups the side of my face that was swelling and I hiss in pain. She cringes and tears start streaming down her face.

"Santana…what's going on?" she whispers frantically. Her eyes dart back and forth between Drew and I, refusing to believe what she just witnessed. I say nothing, because I'm at a complete loss for words as the adrenaline is released from my body leaving my face and head pounding with pain. Seeing her cry immediately causes me to start crying as well.

A look of great fury appears on Brittany's face and she stands up to look at Drew.

"Get the fuck out of here Drew! What makes you think you can show up here? I told you once, I told you a million times that I don't want you here! Just get the fuck away from me you PSYCHOPATH!" Quinn wraps her arms around my shoulders and I press into her for support. Puck shifts closer to both of us laying his hand tenderly on the small of my back. For the first time in a long time, no discomfort falls over me at his touch.

"You can't fucking have her, you nasty Dyke!" Drew spits out, ignoring Brittany's words as if he didn't even hear them. Obviously his words are intended for me but they were loud enough for everyone to hear. I'm so exhausted and dizzy from the struggle that I don't have any more energy to go after him physically again. Puck and I's chests are rising up and down in synchronization as we try to catch our lost breath. "She's mine, she's always been mine, and she always will be! What do you think that you can give her? You're a girl. A dirty, skanky, bitchy little good for nothing cunt." Quinn scoffs in disgust and I feel Puck shift again as she tries to take a step towards him.

"Brittany needs a man, and that man will always be me. You should hear the way she screams my name in bed, it's nothing you could ever hope to compare to!" I cringe as the image runs through my mind. "You make me sick just looking at you." Drew says with a look of arrogance and loathing plastered on his face. For someone who was so physically attractive, he was one of the ugliest people I have ever laid my eyes on.

Brittany yells out in frustration, and now I pull myself up and away from Quinn and Puck to stand next to Brittany. Before I reach her she begins yelling at Drew again and I freeze. "That's IT Drew! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She points at me as she continues speaking, she is bawling in frustration. "That girl right there has been more kind, loving, and compassionate to me in one month than you have ever been in over two years! You have no right to try to force yourself back into my life! I HATE YOU DREW, Don't you SEE that?" She is screaming at the top of her lungs, her years of containing her emotions finally boiling over.

"I hate everything about you! I'm filing a restraining order against you, and if you so much as think of coming around here or my house ever again I will not even hesitate to call 911." I look at Drew whose face is as hard and emotionless as a stone sculpture.

"I can't take this anymore!" Brittany repeats "I tried to be nice, I tried to be understanding with you, but you are insane! Who skulks around someone's house at 7 in the morning? Obviously you followed me here! This is the last time that I will ever say this, get away from me, and stay away! I never want to speak to you, see you, or hear from you ever again! Santana is the one that I love, and Santana is who I will continue to be with, and I will never be with you EVER AGAIN!" She walks up to him in the heat of the moment and slaps him hard across the face.

He doesn't even flinch. In fact there is no response from him at all. After several moments of tense silence he walks past Brittany, sneers at me, and disappears yet again down the street. As soon as he is out of eyesight Brittany rushes over to me. I drop down to my knees and she drops down to kneel in front of me.

She looks at me, taking my face as gently as possible into her hands and begins whispering quietly. "I'm so sorry Santana. I'm so sorry for everything. Look at you! You're hurt and it's all my fault." Before she can say anything else I lift my hand up to stop her. Enough is enough.

"I can't." I struggle to say, and a look of confusion fills her face. I repeat my words, more for my benefit than for hers. I needed to not only convince her, but myself as well. "I can't." I start to shake my head ever so slowly, and look at her in the eyes so that she knows that I'm serious.

Brittany's eyes fill with dread as an unsaid understanding is exchanged between us. She doesn't let go of my face when she begins to sputter. "Don't do this Santana. We are just getting started. I know this is hard, and you're questioning whether it's worth it, but I swear that it is! You make me feel like I have never felt before! Please don't let me go! I don't think I can go back to feeling like I did before I met you!"

I gaze into her eyes, my love for her only growing in that moment. She is fully aware that I won't give in, but that didn't stop her from trying. I just simply shake my head lightly again and look at the ground. I try to form the correct words that needed to be said. I take a deep breath and swallow my tears.

"I need some time." Were the only words that found their way out. Brittany's hands fell to her side and she looked as if all of her happiness had just deflated out of her in one fell swoop.

Without looking back at her I pull myself up and walk towards the house, with a darker light suddenly reigning down on this miserable day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys! I'm very nervous about you reaction to this chapter, following the previous one. Please, please, please leave your feedback. I will gladly take constructive criticism and any comments, speculations, question you may have. Thank you for all your continued support. If you have tumblr please come find me if you haven't already!**

**insantanaty . tumblr . com **

Chapter 15:

_Brittany's eyes fill with dread as an unsaid understanding is exchanged between us. She doesn't let go of my face when she begins to sputter. "Don't do this Santana. We are just getting started. I know this is hard, and you're questioning whether it's worth it, but I swear that it is! You make me feel like I have never felt before! Please don't let me go! I don't think I can go back to feeling like I did before I met you!"_

_I gaze into her eyes, my love for her only growing in that moment. She is fully aware that I won't give in, but that didn't stop her from trying. I just simply shake my head lightly again and look at the ground. I try to form the correct words that needed to be said. I take a deep breath and swallow my tears._

"_I need some time." Were the only words that found their way out. Brittany's hands fell to her side and she looked as if all of her happiness had just deflated out of her in one fell swoop. _

_Without looking back at her I pull myself up and walk towards the house, with a darker light suddenly reigning down on this miserable day._

Of course you're worth it Brittany. I would never question that. If you weren't worth it then I wouldn't have just beat the hell out of your criminally insane ex boyfriend. If you weren't worth it I wouldn't have you wrapped up in my arms every night when we go to sleep. There is no doubt in my mind that you are worth going through anything for, but that doesn't change the fact that I am incapable of giving you what you need right now. I have to figure things out before I can handle the extremities of this complex relationship. The confusion that is surrounding me when it comes to all of this with us needs to be sorted out before I can really be capable of immersing myself into something so deep and emotional.

These are all the thoughts that went through my head as I trudged past the small crowd of people spread sporadically across my lawn. Everyone who was at the get together last night had wandered out to see what all the ruckus was about. Quinn tried to reach out to me but I pulled away from her grasp, so instead she slowly walked over to Brittany who was still on the ground.

Puck just looked at me, and everyone else was in shock at what they had just witnessed. No one but Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, and I knew what was going on. I ignored everyone's questions and walked straight into my house, up the stairs, and to the only place I felt I could be alone.

I clicked the lock over, the sound of it echoing loudly within my head. I felt in a daze, as if I was stuck in a vivid drunken nightmare from last night and just haven't woken up yet. None of this felt real. I may act all big and tough but I have never really gotten into a straight up brawl like that. I pad over to my dresser and observe myself in my mirror.

My entire face looks horrible, my left eye completely swollen shut, and a bloody lip where he had back handed me. As I reached up to touch my wounds I couldn't help but think of how much worse his face had been left. I felt a small sense of satisfaction but as soon as my finger tips grazed my rapidly bruising face, I hissed in great pain.

A subtle knock on the door made me peel away from the mirror. I ignored it but it came again. I assumed it was Brittany or Quinn and I couldn't speak to either of them right now, So I went towards the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.

"Santana?" I paused when I heard the voice. That wasn't Brittany or Quinn. It was Rachel. Why on earth would she be the one to come looking for me? "Santana it's just me, no one else is with me, can I please come in?" I consider ignoring her request as well, but even though I came in here to get away, a very big part of me didn't want to be by myself at the moment.

I walked slowly to the door. I clicked the lock again and opened it to find Rachel halfway down the hall. She turned back, and the moment she saw my face, her mouth fell open.

"Oh Santana…" She whispers, and I can tell she is trying hard not to fuss over me. She must not want to scare me away with her over the top personality, and it's easy to tell she is toning it down just for me. I'm thankful for the effort too, because I don't know if I could handle an overbearing Rachel right now.

I turn back towards my room without a word to her and leave the door open. She follows me and shuts the door behind her, clicking the lock back into place. I sit at the edge of my bed, still feeling like this isn't real.

Rachel has an icepack in her hand and takes my hand to lead me into the bathroom. "Come, come." She states and I stand up like a puppet on strings, just following the motions in the direction that I'm being pulled.

When I reach the bathroom she turns to have a better look at me. "Are you alright?" she asks in a soft tone that I've only ever heard her use with Quinn. I feel a tinge of annoyance, because I don't want to be treated like a victim. I'm perfectly fine.

"I'm fine." I mumble. Rachel grabs my chin and lifts it up to look at me. I back away gently and pull myself up onto the counter top, not having the energy or will to stand at the moment.

She positions herself in between my legs, and if it were any other situation I would make dirty jokes to make her uncomfortable. Instead I just sigh and cast my eyes up towards the ceiling.

Rachel hands me the ice pack and presses my hand up to my face. The ice against my sore hot bruises feels so good that I let out a relieved moan.

Rachel smiles tenderly at the sound. She begins nursing my wounds with a wet wash cloth and observing the rest of my body for any other injuries. "Everyone left to go to breakfast. I thought it would be a good idea to shepherd everyone out of here so that you didn't have to answer any questions." She states softly. She must feel the need to fill the silence. "Brittany and Quinn went with them, so it's just you and I here. I thought maybe you might need a friend."

I'm strangely moved by her proclamation of friendship. I've done nothing but torture her and make fun of her for years but yet here she stands next to me, trying to take care of me and be there for me when she knows I have no one else I'm willing to turn to at the moment. A deep sense of respect washes over me for her.

"Thank you." I whisper, and she just nods, not needing an explanation.

"Does it hurt?" she asks with more enthusiasm in her voice. "I saw the whole thing through the window, you kicked his ass Santana!" I let out a low chuckle imagining what his face must look like in comparison to mine right now.

"Yeah I did didn't I? It's nothing to be proud of though..." A serious look falls on Rachel's face and I give her a slight grin. "And yes it hurts like a bitch, but don't tell anyone I said that or I'll have to kick your ass next Berry." I joke and she holds her hands up protectively pretending to be scared.

"You're secret is safe with me!...Alright let me see that eye of yours for a minute will you?" I hesitate before pulling the ice pack off, because it feels so damn good.

"Oh boy Santana, You've got quite the shiner on you. That's a great way to walk into the first day of school. I'm so sorry this happened." She apologizes.

"I don't know why you're sorry Rachel. It's not your fault that creep is psychotic. I know I shouldn't have attacked him but I just snapped. Snix just took over before I could react." I pressed the icepack back to my eye and sighed again in relief.

"Well if you ask me, he deserved it. The things he said about you made me want to attack him as well. I think Quinn almost did go after him. Luckily Puck stopped her, because that can't be healthy for the baby."

Although I'm upset with Quinn at the moment, worry floods my mind for her. "She really shouldn't be getting so upset or stressed out like this. It's really bad for her."

"I know, I believe her and Brittany are heading the court house to look into a protection order against Drew. I think it's a complicated process that could get messy if they decide to really go through with it. But maybe the threat was enough to keep him away. Then no one will have to worry about the stress he brings upon everyone." Rachel says hopefully.

I look at her with skepticism and she looks back at me knowingly. Rachel sits down on the edge of the tub and we sit in silence for a while. "So what are you going to do about Brittany?" Her question isn't nosey, she is just trying to be supportive. "Are you breaking it off with her? She cares about you so much Santana, it's not her fault she has a crazy ex boyfriend."

Although I admire her for sticking up for Brittany, it's not what I want to hear right now. I shake my head at her. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I just need some time to process my thoughts and my feelings. I'm really confused right now, and I don't know if I can handle all this intense stuff right now. I mean I can't even muster up the ability to tell her how I feel about her Rachel. If I can't even do that how will I cope with all of this in the long run? She deserves someone who can take all of her baggage in stride. She deserves someone who has no problem expressing how they feel for her and not freaking out at the sound of that four letter word. She deserves so much better than anything that I can hope to give her."

Rachel doesn't even make an attempt to disguise the look of disappointment on her face. "Now you and I both know that's not true." She scolds me with a scowl on her face. "I don't know very much about love myself missy, but I do know that the most important thing when it comes to being able to love somebody else is possessing the quality of loving yourself first. And not to be mean Santana but I don't think you love yourself very much right now; I don't know if you ever have. I think you hide your insecurities and uncertainties about yourself by being snarky, spiteful, and sarcastic. But Brittany sees all the things in you that you are missing with your own eyes, and you might do well to start working on seeing them as well. Then I think you will realize just how much you truly do have to offer to Brittany." She stops talking for a moment and I think she's done but then she continues further with her dialogue.

"Also, I'd like to add that I see more of the real you when Brittany is around. I think you being with her is making you see yourself more clearly, and you're beginning to project yourself in a more healthy way. In short Lopez, you're being _nice_ for a change." I roll my eyes dramatically but she ignores me.

"You're taking care of Quinn the way that no one else can, while maintaining a beautiful connection with Brittany, and you're building new relationships along the way. Look at how far you and I have come in the past month. Do you think that would've ever happened if Brittany hadn't walked into your life and began teaching you how to love yourself?"

I consider her words thoughtfully and shrug as she goes on.

"I personally admire you for the strength that you carry yourself with. You're tough, and sexy, and courageous. Now why are you hiding behind you're fears? You need people in your life, and yes they will hurt you from time to time, but the number one lesson in love is learning who is _worth_ hurting for. I know for a fact that you have the two _best_ friends you could ever possibly hope for, and you should consider yourself the luckiest person in the world to be fortunate enough to have one of them be utterly and desperately in love with you."

I'm staring Rachel dead in the face as she finishes her words that sink into me like knives and stick there. The effect these knives have aren't painful however, they are just sharp and informative.

"Wow Rachel." I say in disbelief. She has given me so much more to think about in addition to what I already had going through my head.

"I know right?" she says "I don't know where that came from, but I meant every word of it. You need to love yourself before you can fully love someone else. And don't you think that Brittany deserves all the love that you can give her, and not just a partial broken piece of it?"

"Yes." I gasp out. "Yes of course I do! She deserves the world."

"Then get your shit together Lopez. It's all in there. You just have to stop questioning yourself. And you HAVE to stop waiting for this 'perfect moment' mumbo jumbo. There will never be some fairy tale perfect moment, and Brittany will always come with baggage and a history. Everyone has it. It makes us the people that we are today. So stop waiting for a time that doesn't exist and do it now while you still have the chance." She supports me.

I nod and realize I don't feel like I'm stuck in a dream anymore. Rachel helped to clear my head, and she was completely right. I have to work on loving myself before I can love Brittany the right way.

I hop off of the counter and go to hug Rachel hesitantly. "Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about and work on. I genuinely mean that, Thank you." I say humbly. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

After we pull out of our friendly embrace she looks at me. "How about we go change that ice pack and I go make you some tea? I hear that tea is the universal medicine for everything in this house…" she smiles at me, and I smile in return.

"That sounds great, and yes, it will cure any ailments you encounter." I head out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen with Rachel following closely behind.

"Well it's a good thing I brought over a bulk box of decaf green tea then, because Quinn has to stop drinking caffeine and it looks like there's a lot more healing to be done here."

I nod because I couldn't agree more. It looks as if all of us are broken in different ways, but with a little work, and a lot of tea, we can get through it together.

############################################################ 

My alarm goes off the next morning, and I groan. How is it possible that summer is over already? I feel like yesterday was the last day of school. I roll out of my abnormally empty bed and turn the light on.

Every inch of my body was sore, and my head and face were still hurting badly. I walk over to look in the mirror at myself and I cringe. My face still looks mangled and terrible. The bruise around my eye is a very deep set purple with red and yellow and green mixed into it. It wasn't swollen shut anymore, so fortunately I could see out of it. I guess that's a plus.

I attempt to put cover up on it but it is still way too tender and sore for me to touch it, so I abandon that idea. My lip is still a bit swollen, and a scab had formed over where it had bled. I let out a sigh and decide to skip the makeup all together today. I pull my hair into the signature Cheerio pony and head into the bathroom to slip into my uniform that I will be stuck wearing for the next 180 days.

It feels eerily lonely in my house this morning. I don't remember the last time it was just me here. There has been someone here with me practically every day for the past 6 weeks whether it just was Brittany, or Quinn, or all three of them.

I grab my phone off of my bedside table and check for any messages. I hadn't looked at it at all yesterday, so there was bound to be something. Needless to say, there were many messages waiting for me.

**Quinn (4:23 PM):** _Hey, we need to talk. I'm sorry for the things that you heard the other night. I just want to make sure you're okay._

**Quinn (6:47 PM):**_ San, come on. Don't ignore me. I made a mistake okay? Don't be like this. You shouldn't be alone right now._

**Quinn (10:14 PM): **_Will you please talk to me? Just text me back. I'm really worried about you._

I sigh at all the messages from Quinn. I consider texting her and telling her I didn't look at my phone until now, but I decide against it. My feelings are still hurt and I am feeling too prideful to accept her apology right now. I go back to my inbox and I have two more messages waiting for me.

**Rachel (8:09 PM):** _Hey girl thanks for spending the day with me today. I enjoyed it, and I hope you're doing okay. But hey will you do me a favor? Try not to be so hard on Quinn okay? She loves you, she was just trying to look out for you the best that she could. I know that it sucks but, you should hear her out. I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good night :]_

I shake my head amused. Rachel must've gotten sick of hearing Quinn bitch about me not texting her back all day. Woops. Sorry Rachel, I know you were just being a good…whatever you are to her. I snicker to myself as I check my last message.

**Brittany (12:01 AM): **_Can we talk? I miss being next to you…_

When I read this one the oxygen escapes my chest in one big gust of air. I type out 'I miss you too' and my finger lingers over the send button. At the last moment I delete it and shove my phone in my pocket. I told her I needed some time to figure things out, and with all of the things Rachel suggested yesterday, I want to be entirely ready to give her everything she needs before I get involved like that again.

Today is going to be tough. It's Brittany's first day at McKinley. It's not like I can go around avoiding her or Quinn. We all have Cheerios practice and Glee Club together. Plus I didn't want to avoid Brittany, I wanted to spend the whole day with her, showing her around and making sure she didn't get lost on her way to her locker or something.

At the last second I make a split decision. I glance at the clock to make sure I have time, and I do. It's 6:45 and if I drive over to Brittany's she should still be there by the time that I get there. I grab my keys off of my dresser and rush out the door.

#########################################################

I pull up in front of her house, relieved that her car is in the driveway. On the way over here I worried that maybe she would've stayed with Rachel and Quinn and I never would have had enough time to make it to Rachel's house before they left.

Instead of texting her or going to knock on her door to get her I nervously wait for her to come outside. Since I'm parked at the curb directly in front of her house there's no way she'll miss me.

About ten minutes pass by when the front door opens and Brittany walks out in her Cheerios uniform. My stomach flutters at the sight of her long legs and I cuss under my breath at the perv who invented these tortuous skirts. I run my fingers anxiously through my pony tail, extremely nervous about this encounter for some reason.

Brittany is looking sadly towards the ground so she doesn't see me right away until she reaches her car door. Her head snaps over to look at my car and she has to do a double take to make sure she isn't imagining it.

The sad look on her face turns immediately to one of relief, joy, and nervousness combined, and she walks briskly to the passenger side of my car. She gingerly opens the door and bends over to look into the cab at me.

"Need a ride?" I breathe out timidly. I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I felt the heat creep up my face. The intensity of the nerves that are flowing between us is enough to knock the wind out of me. I struggle to keep my breathing even, and my face composed. I know she feels it too.

The look that appears on Brittany's face is one mixed of many different emotions. She looks anguished, angry, and guilty all at the same time and my eyebrows knit together before I remember what my face looks like. I look away embarrassed.

She slides into the passenger seat with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Santana…" she barely whispers. "I can't believe he did this to you…" Her hand immediately finds its way to my face and for a split second I lean into it. After another split second I realize what I was doing and pull my face away from her hand.

"I meant it when I said I needed time. But I wasn't about to abandon you on your first day of school. You're my best friend." I say this with as much steadiness in my voice as I can manage. It doesn't come out cruelly, but it is firm in the way I intended it to be. Her face falls sadly, but then she catches herself and nods.

"You're my best friend too, and I understand. Take all the time you need. Everything has been happening so fast, and what happened yesterday would scare anyone. You don't deserve all of this. I don't deserve you…I can't blame you for not wanting to deal with all my craziness…"She trails off, and I have to bite my tongue to keep from contesting every word she just said.

"Let's just take it one day at a time okay? I need my best friend right now, and I know you do too. We'll take everything as it comes, and I will figure out everything that I need to figure out with myself. This isn't about you, or yesterday. I want you to know it's not your fault. And you're right, you don't deserve me…you deserve better…" I look her in the eyes when I say this to give her the chance to read the sincerity in my words. Her tears threaten to spill over but I touch her knee gently.

"Don't cry. You'll mess up your pretty make up. I'm right here okay?" She takes my hand and squeezes it momentarily before letting it go. When the contact with her skin is lost the spot on the back of my hand begins to tingle uncomfortably. I longed for her to take my hand again, but I knew that I needed to be strong right now and get my head on straight.

"I love you Santana. I'll wait forever if I have to." My heart breaks as the words flow like poetry from her mouth. Instead of saying anything in response I swiftly change the subject.

"Are you nervous for your first day of school?" She looks at me as if she is still anxious to talk to me more about us, and what was happening, but she must think better of it when she answers.

"I was until you showed up. You make me calm." Her voice is soft and serene and I know her words are sincere. She rests her arm on the center console, and I can tell she is wishing I would take her hand. I resist, training my eyes on the road as we drive towards the school.

"You make me calm too." I whisper, too afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would betray me. One silent and hidden tear falls from my bruised eye into the hem of my skirt, and disappears.

#######################################################

I pull into my designated parking spot next to Quinn's beetle and kill the ignition. We have a few minutes before the bell rings so I lean my head back against the head rest. "I have a killer headache." I say rubbing my temples.

Brittany feels terrible about what happened, even though she holds no fault in the matter, so I regret saying anything the moment it comes out of my mouth.

"Aw San…" she says as she reaches over to rub my arm affectionately. "I'm so sorry.—"

"Stop apologizing Britt, I told you. This is not your fault." I cut her off firmly.

She looks down at her hands shyly. My mind is racing with a million things I want to say to her.

"You ready to go inside?" If we don't head in soon we will probably be late for homeroom, which would be a great start for Brittany on her first day in a new school.

She nods without saying anything and jumps out of the car very quickly. My eyebrows knit tightly together in confusion. "Where are you going?" I try to say before she shuts her door and bounds around the back of the car.

I turn to open my door but Brittany is there already, pulling it open for me. I smile at her chivalry. She is so freaking irresistible. "Thanks Britt-Britt." I say appreciatively. I step out of the car and she shuts the door behind me.

"Let's go get our learning on." Brittany says in a silly voice. I laugh at her as I head towards the building. As we are almost at the senior entrance she reaches down and grabs my hand. At first her fingers lace through mine, and then in a split second as if she had just remembered that she couldn't do that anymore, she pulls her hand away just far enough so that our pinkies are linked.

I consider this for a moment before I decide that it's okay to do this. I want to be physically touching her in some way, because I feel safer knowing she's there. She must feel the same way because a goofy grin spreads across her face and she gains a spring in her step that wasn't there before. Her grin is infectious as we make our way to our lockers.

All the Cheerios have lockers near each other because that's how Sue arranged it. We also have a designated homeroom that coach is the teacher of. The rest of the school likes to say we get special treatment, but we just think it's annoying to have to see coach's face even more than necessary.

I had forgotten about Quinn up until this point, but when she was standing at her locker right next to mine, I was instantly reminded. "Quinn!" Brittany yells enthusiastically, and a puzzled look falls upon her face as she observes Brittany and I together.

I avoid her gaze as Brittany goes to hug her. "Morning Britt! You ready to be one of McKinley's top hoes?" there's hint of confusion in her voice, but she disguises it well. I don't say anything to Quinn as I open my locker to put my bag and extra supplies in.

"Hey, I'll see you in there Britt okay?" Brittany turns away from Quinn to look at me questioningly, but before she can say anything I walk away from them and into the classroom.

I'm still upset that Quinn would suggest lying to me about Drew. It probably seems pretty stupid now, considering all that's going on, but sometimes I just can't fight my own pride. I try to make my way to the back of the room where Q and I always sit together, but Coach Sue stops me before I get the chance.

"Well good morning Sand Bags! Are you ready for practice today?" I roll my eyes before I turn to greet her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumble in response. She looks at me with her hands on her hips.

"Where is your other half? In all my three years of seeing you, I have never seen you two ladies apart." She exaggerates. I fight back yet another eye roll. There have been plenty of times she has seen us apart.

"She's at her locker waiting for Brittany." I say monotonously.

"Ah yes, Tweedle Dumb. Well then carry on with your miserable life, and stop wasting my time. See you at 3 o'clock. Be ready to sweat your perfectly round ass off!" She saunters off to the desk in the front room and takes a sip of her protein shake.

I spin around on my heels and sit at an empty desk. After a few minutes Quinn and Brittany walk in, and Quinn doesn't look so confused. Instead she just looks at me like a kicked puppy, and that annoys me even worse. Brittany smiles cutely at me, and sits in the desk closest to me. Quinn sits on her other side, obviously gathering that I have no desire to talk to her at the moment.

Brittany pulls her desk as close as she possibly can to mine. It scrapes against the floor and Coach Sue looks back towards the commotion unimpressed.

"Hi again." Brittany whispers in my ear teasingly, and her sudden closeness sends a shiver down my spine. I gulp hard trying to contain my emotions. Obviously Brittany has no perception of the personal space that I had set down between us. Not that I mind her being close to me, I just thought I made it clear that we needed to tone things down for a little, while I figure things out.

The bell rings, and I gladly accept the cliché of being saved by the bell by standing up quickly and motioning towards Brittany to head to our first class. She looks a little disappointed at the distance I created, but she takes it like a champ and stands up to join me. Quinn lingers behind with some of the other squad members as we exit the room and head down the hall.

"Are you still mad at Quinn?" Brittany asks as I observe her schedule. She has Chemistry first period which is nice because I'll be right across from her in the Physics lab.

"I'm just upset in general right now. I'm really overwhelmed with everything, and the fact that my best friend wanted you to lie to me isn't exactly comforting." We head down the stairwell into the basement. Everyone that walks by us starts whispering frantically about how terrible my face looks, and I clench my jaw together tightly.

Brittany senses my unease and links her arm through my elbow. "You look beautiful Santana." She whispers, and the corners of my lips twitch slightly. How is it even possible for someone to look beautiful when their face is like 3 different shades of bruises right now?

"I'm serious." she continues, "You look like a total badass, and you're the hottest girl in this school. Everyone is looking at you like their terrified of you." I can't help but smile at that, because that is true. I am known for being this school's signature bad ass and now I just look the part. I stand a little taller as we approach our designated classrooms.

"Alright Britt, here's your first stop. I'll be right across the hall in the Physics lab so wait for me right here when you're finished and I'll walk you to your math class." She smiles gratefully at me and I avoid eye contact for the moment. If I look into her eyes for an extended period of time, I won't be able to resist kissing her. I think she knows that too, so she tries even harder to catch my eye.

"Okay babe." She complies. "But I don't think you should be too rough on Quinn…She loves you, and she just didn't want you getting hurt. All of this is my fault anyway, so if you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me, not Quinn." Her face falls and she must be thinking of the last day's events again.

"Hey, let me decide what's best when it comes to Quinn, and if I thought it was all your fault, do you think I would be here with you right now? Would I have picked you up this morning, and be walking you to your classes? Stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." I said this sternly and took a few steps backwards towards my classroom. Brittany looked at me skeptically and shrugged. "Except maybe for not telling me you were with Drew the night of the party. All of this probably could have been avoided if you had just been honest with me…"

She looks down at her feet like a pet that was being scolded. I didn't like the tone my voice had taken on when I reprimanded her and immediately I softened.

"Listen, it's okay…" she looks up at me, surprised at the change in my voice. Her eyes are full of an innocence that only Brittany was capable of possessing. "It was an honest mistake, and if I'm being fair you did promise to tell me the truth when I wasn't so intoxicated. Let's just promise each other right now not to hide anything from each other, or lie, or avoid the truth….Deal?" The vulnerability I'm feeling spills out into my voice and Brittany looks like she's yearning to whisk me away somewhere and reassure me. Instead she just flashes her heartwarming smile that was meant for only me.

She takes the few steps towards me that I had just moved. She wraps her arms around my neck tightly and doesn't let go. I heave a sigh into her neck, because her embrace is so comforting. This whole 'taking some time' thing would be harder than I thought it would. I inhale the scent of her skin and hair and the bell rings again. She pulls out of our hug, her smile still plastered to her gorgeous face.

"I promise, Santana, I won't ever keep anything from you...See you soon." She whispers, and I smile back at her. She turns away from me and walks gracefully into her Chemistry class.

###############################################################################

After a dreadfully long day full of syllabi and pounding headaches I made my way towards the choir room alone. Brittany had her last two periods with Tina, so she didn't need me to show her around. Luckily we had lunch together, but I made the excuse of needing to lay down so that I could avoid having to sit with Quinn. Brittany tried to beg me to stay with her, but I told her that I could barely stand without my head pounding and she quickly urged me to go to the nurse.

I wasn't lying either, my head was actually killing me. As I walked into the choir room the only other people inside were Puck and Artie. Artie glanced at me curiously, because although he witnessed everything yesterday, he had no idea why everything happened. I avoided his gaze and made my way to the back of the room.

I sat down and Puck came to sit next to me.

"That's quite a battle scar Lopez." He said playfully, breaking the silence. I couldn't help but laugh. His face was completely spotless, and I was thankful. He didn't deserve to get dragged into my mess. I felt bad about how he had found out about Brittany and I, so I awkwardly shrugged in response.

"You should see the other guy." I joked. He laughed a loud laugh.

"Yeah well he should know better than to mess with the two biggest bad asses in Lima. I'd pay money to see the status of his face today." I nodded in agreement. We sat there for a few more moments in awkward silence as other members started showing up.

"Listen…" he spoke up slowly and broke the tension. "I didn't realize what was going on with you. Like with Brittany and stuff." I cringed, bracing myself for his reaction to me and Brittany's relationship…if that's what it's considered.

"Don't give me that look Santana. It's okay. I kinda figured something was off. You should've just said something from the beginning." I looked up at him surprised.

"Wait, what?" I said caught off guard.

"Brittany is _smokin_ _hot_! She's like a California ten! I can't blame you for tapping that ass!" I laugh at his strange way of supporting me. I thought he was going to hate me. I thought everyone was going to look at me like I had two heads with snakes coming out of them. Although now that I think of it people look at me like that all the time, especially today since my face is mangled.

"Watch it Puckerman. That's my woman you're talking about." I warn lightheartedly. He lifts his hands defensively.

"What I'm trying to say is that if anyone tries to give you any more trouble... I've got your back. Looks like you're a bro now." He stands up and offers his hand out to me for a bromantic handshake. I laugh and stand up and hug him.

"Thank you Puck…" I say earnestly. He just smiles at me and returns to his seat by Mike.

I sit back down and wait for Brittany to get here. Puck's declaration of support made me feel slightly better about all of this. I was so scared that everyone wouldn't accept what happened yesterday but if Puck is okay with it than maybe everyone else will be too. My heart fills with warmth as Brittany skips into the choir room with Tina, Rachel, and Quinn at her side. Whenever Brittany walks into the same room as me a void is filled in my chest. I instantly feel sensations of relief, calm, and tranquility whenever she is near, and I wish she enver had to leave my side.

A big toothy smile fills my face as I make eye contact with her and she prances to my side gracefully. She sits in the chair next to me, and yet again scoots it as close as possible to me. Quinn looks at me awkwardly, looking like she's torn on whether to approach me or not. She thinks better of it and sits in the front of the room. Rachel looks back and forth between her and I confused, and begrudgingly sits down next to Quinn. Tina walks up and sits on the other side of Brittany, smiling at me gently.

"Hey Santana, how are you feeling?" she asks me softly. I look into Tina's eyes and see no ill feelings there either. I smiley timidly back at her.

"Much better now that the school day is over." I say honestly. She and Brittany laugh. I return my focus to the front of the room as walks in thinking she was finished, but she speaks up again.

"I think you're really brave Santana. Like, really _really _brave. For standing up for what you believe in and for who you care about. Brittany is really lucky to have someone like you in her life." She smiles at Brittany and Brittany's face is beaming as she turns to me. She looks so proud. I've never had anyone be proud of me before…

My face fills with heat and I'm overtaken with a loss for words. Jeez why is everyone being so supportive? This doesn't seem like real life. Brittany and I aren't even together and it feels like we are getting wedding speeches or something. "I'm the one who's lucky." I whisper, and out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany's hand twitch in longing. I consider reaching over and grabbing it, but not yet. We aren't ready yet. Tina nods in agreement to my response and smiles sincerely.

"Hey everyone!" Mr. Schue yells enthusiastically. His loud booming voice directs our attention towards the front of the room. He looks around at all the familiar faces. His eyes stop at Brittany, then flit over to me. I watch his facial expression as he takes in my bruised and beaten face. Pain and confusion fills his eyes, and it's easy to see he's struggling not to openly react. After a few slight moments he compses himself and speaks up.

"Well, well, well." He states evenly voiced. "Who's this? Santana?"

I smile and turn towards Brittany, ignoring his reaction and pretending as if my face was nothing short of normal. She smiles shyly as the attention is focused towards her. "This is Brittany." I say confidently. "She's amazing, and she's joining us this year. Her dancing is going to give Mike a run for his money." I say proudly.

"We'll see about that." He smiles at Brittany, accepting the friendly challenge. Brittany waves at everyone happily.

"Hi guys. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not to be confused with Britney Spears. I'm better than she is…" I giggle at her seriousness.

"Well wonderful!" Mr. Schue exclaims, clearly still struggling with his confusion. "Do you have a song prepared for us for your audition?" he asks.

Oh shit. I forgot about the audition. I look over at Brittany and all the color leaves her face.

"Uhm…" she struggles. She twiddles her thumbs nervously. "Not really…I could dance for you?" Mr. Schue laughs kindly.

"Well that would be great, but we are going to have to hear you sing if you want to join the Glee club. Don't be embarrassed everyone has to do it. It's not that bad, Sugar's here isn't she?" I laugh at loud with the rest of the club. Sugar Motta stands up dramatically and bows. I join in as the whole room erupts into applause.

After the laughter and applause dies down Quinn speaks up before Brittany can. "Mr. Schue, can she have a couple days to prepare something at least? She's not used to this stuff, and it's only fair she gets a fighting chance to show you what she's really made of." Quinn finishes and looks back at Brittany.

Brittany smiles at her gratefully, and suddenly I'm not so angry at Q. That was a really nice thing to do. Her eyes fleet over to me as if she could hear what I was thinking, and I glance away quickly. Okay, maybe I was still a little mad. Or hurt is a better word to describe it. Yeah, there really was no anger, just the feeling of being betrayed. It stings a little.

"Alright then Quinn you presented a good argument, is everyone okay with Brittany having a few days to prepare her audition?" Mr. Schuester asks collectively. Everyone murmurs loudly in agreement, and Brittany smiles more confidently.

I lean over as Rachel stands up and forces her loud boisterous music on us, and whisper in Britt's ear. "You'll be great." Is all I say. She offers her hand to me and I link my pinkie through hers as Rachel belts out her rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_.

Brittany affectionately rests her head on my shoulder and I just smile. Butterflies attach my insides and I realize that she isn't going to make this easy on me by any means. Either way, I had to be strong because Brittany deserved the very best, and that's what I was going to give her. She just had to be patient.

################################################################################# 

I get home from Cheerios practice later that evening and head upstairs to my room to drop my bag off. I wander back downstairs and sit in my living room, enjoying the peace and quiet. Brittany has to go home during the school week, so it's just me here. I turn on the TV, and then turn it right back off when I realize nothing is on.

I grab my laptop off of the coffee table and pull up Twitter and Facebook. Immediately I get a Facebook chat notification, and my heart soars.

_Brittany: Hi pretty girl! :):):):):)_

Even though I just saw her an hour ago, I missed her already. I feel the giddy look spread across my face, but I don't even care.

_Me: Hi! What are you doing? You should sneak out and come over… ;) _

_Brittany: You know I would if I could, but my sister is home from studying abroad and I really missed her. I need to spend as much time as I can before her semester starts back up and she has to go away to school again. _

My eyebrow knits thoughtfully. Wow I didn't know her sister was coming home. She must be so excited.

_Me: Why didn't you tell me she was coming home! You must be so happy! Have fun! I'll let you go! _

_Brittany: I forgot she was coming! I walk in my door today and there she is! She tackled me. It was funny, and then Lord Tubbington did a pig pile on top of us. Actually I guess it would be considered a kitty pile, even though he's as fat as a pig…So idk…now I'm just confused…_

I laugh, and it echoes throughout my empty house. Only Brittany would forget something like that, and only Brittany would say something like that. She was the most unique person I've ever met. My cheeks started to hurt from smiling so hard.

_Me: Oh Britt-Britt. You're too much. Have a good night sweetheart. Text me later if you're free. I'll be here all night by myself so I wouldn't mind the company. I'll see you tomorrow! _

I watch the screen as the typing message appears, and then disappears. I scowl as it happens three more times and then disappears completely. I guess she decided not to respond at all. I'm about to close my computer but then the typing message appears again.

_Brittany: I love you. _

I stare at her response. My pulse quickens and I fight to catch my breath. How can a typed out response illicit such a reaction from my body? Instead of responding I just close the tab and then shut my computer down. She knows better than that right now. She knows I have to get it together.

I lean back against the couch and heave out a long and heavy sigh.

"What am I gonna do?" I say out loud. I grab a pillow and cover my face with it. "ughhrrghhhh." I yell into it halfheartedly. I immediately regret the pillow because it hurt when I pressed it against my face. "Ouch. Dammit." I swear. I'm about to get up to grab an icepack when something catches me off guard.

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy." My head snaps in the direction the voice comes from. I'm significantly startled, and my heart rate picks up in panic. "I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in. I was afraid you wouldn't let me in willingly if I knocked." The sweet alto voice rang through the air and my nerves relaxed.

I rolled my eyes at her. I stood up and went into the kitchen. Quinn followed slowly behind me, as if she was walking on hot coals. I rooted around my freezer looking for a clean, frozen icepack but couldn't find one. I settled for frozen peas instead and pressed them against my face. Quinn walks up right behind me and I turn around to find her not but a few inches away from me.

I take a step back, surprised by her closeness. "Jeez Quinn, a little breathing room would be nice." I say with as much venom as I can muster. She chuckles , and reaches up to take the bag of frozen peas from my hands. I scowl, wondering what the hell she is doing. I try to pull my hand away from her but her grip tightens.

"What are you doing?" I practically growl.

"I'm taking care of my best friend." She says calmly. I falter, taken aback. It's nice to hear her call me that. She takes another step closer and her fingers gently trace over my black eye. "San…" she whispers with difficulty.

The weight of everything that has been going on suddenly feels so heavy on my shoulders. Quinn presses the bag back onto my face and I step into her and hug her for dear life. Sudden emotion overcomes me and I'm crying uncontrollably. Quinn just holds me, like she was expecting it. Me on the other hand, I'm completely surprised by this sudden onset of feelings. I consider the reasons I might be feeling so emotional.

There's something inside of me that is fighting to come out, and I've been forcing it back, I've been hiding it and refusing it for so long. Brittany came into my life and cracked open my soul and since then I have been able to make all these emotional connections with people. Quinn and I are closer than ever, and I feel as if she is the sister that I never had. If I considered anyone in this world my family it would be her.

I take pride in being able to provide her with a sense of safety and security while she is going through this horrible time. I feel so guilty that I couldn't prevent everything, but I know in my heart that it wasn't anyone's fault. It's no one's, except the despicable excuse for a human being that did this to her. And now she will never be alone, and I will always be there for her. I will help raise this baby, and help Quinn be the amazing mother I know she will be if that's what she decides to do. No matter what she decides I will support her. The connection I feel with Quinn is something I never knew I was capable to feel until Brittany walked into my life and showed me what it was like to open my heart and feel _something._

Even Rachel, the person I have disliked the most since elementary school, I have built up a real relationship with. She sees right through my walls, as if they were clear and paper thin. She explained to me what my love was before I could even figure it out for myself. She has been so supportive of Quinn and so kind to me even though I've been nothing but cruel to her our entire lives. Her sudden friendship has introduced a sense of humility and respect within me that I am nothing short of grateful for.

Then there is Brittany. Brittany is a girl, and I am in love with her. She tore down every wall and barricade I had set up throughout my entire life and she instilled a fire and warmth in me that I never thought was possible. She's taken over my cold heart and transformed it into a beating fiery part of me. She's awakened my compassion and fought away my inner demons, helping me come to terms with myself and my problems. She is everything I have ever wanted and everything that is good in this miserable stinking world.

My chest heaves and I try to form words to explain to Quinn all the things that I'm feeling and thinking. She doesn't seem surprised though. It's like she can read my thoughts and already knows exactly what I'm feeling, and everything that I'm struggling to say. She rubs my back as my sobs grow loud and hard.

"Just spit it out Santana. You'll feel so much better once you do."

Instead of saying what she wants me to say I just cry louder. It's hard.

Rachel was right when she said that to be able to love someone the way that they deserved that I needed to love myself. But how can I love myself when I have spent my whole life fighting it? Trying to ignore who I was and trying to change it. I've been bitter and mean and resentful of everyone around me because I couldn't come to terms with how I was really feeling inside of myself.

But now I have this amazing beautiful girl who was in love with me and asking me to give myself to her, and it's something I can't fight anymore. I don't want to. This is who I am, and I have so many people who love me for it, now that they can see the real me. My sobs are quieter but still present as Quinn squeezes me tighter.

"Quinn." I cry out, attempting to form the words that I've been trying to admit to myself for so long now. There are knots in my stomach and my throat is tight and closed. "Quinn, I can't! I can't do this anymore!"I sputter. She rubs my back affectionately shushing and comforting me.

"Shh, Shh, It's okay. You don't have to Santana. Just let it out. You don't have to fight it anymore." With her arms tight around me I feel wave of confidence and strength crash down on top of me. I swallow hard, and take a deep breath.

"I'm gay, Quinn. I'm gay! I always have been, and I don't want to fight it anymore! I like girls! I love Brittany, and I want to be with her, and only her, and I don't want to be afraid of it anymore. I don't want to hate myself anymore…" My cries turned into sobs again and this time I sank to the floor, pulling Quinn down with me.

"I know Santana, I know. It's okay. I know." She holds me tight as I cry. I'm not sure why I'm crying so hard but it feels so good to admit it to myself.

I'm gay…There was no point in denying it anymore. I'm gay, and I'm in love with the most amazing girl I have ever met.

"I love her Quinn. I want to be with her. I love her." She chuckles lightly at me and I scowl.

"Why won't you just tell her that then Santana? She's all yours and she's waiting for you!" I sit up and look at Quinn and her face is filled with nothing but kindness. This girl is the only one who knows the entirety of the internal struggle I have had. I cock my head to the side as she continues speaking.

"You are the…" she gets caught on her words, and she clears her throat. "You are the most incredible person I have ever met Santana Lopez. You are fierce, brave, strong, and brilliant. You are beautiful and kind…when you want to be at least…" She laughs at herself and I smile. "Anyway, you are everything I wish that I could be. Why can't you see yourself the way that I see you? Or the way that Brittany sees you? No one is going to think differently of you because your gay."

I look at her incredulously, and she retraces her words.

"Okay, okay. What I meant to say is no one who _matters_ is going to think differently of you. I mean look at the way Tina praised you in Glee club today. And Puck helped you beat up some asshole, even after he found out. I love you more now, in this moment, than I think I ever have. You want to know why?"

She looks at me expectantly and I just lift my chin a little higher, waiting for her to continue.

"Because this is the real you. I have never seen you like this, vulnerable and real. It's endearing. Sure I love the sarcastic, bitchy, fun Santana. But this is just…deeper. And real, and just you. This is Santana. Not the snarky miserable shadow you were hiding behind before…" She finishes speaking and my shoulders feel lighter.

"Man. You and Berry should be head of the self-esteem committee, because you two's pep talks are spot on." I say through my sniffles.

"Well we wouldn't say anything that wasn't true. I think you just need a little push in the right direction. Everyone else sees how amazing you are Santana, it's high time you start seeing it yourself."

I sigh, releasing the pressure deep within my chest. I finally pull out of the hug and throw the peas into the sink. My face has gone numb and I can't feel the pain anymore. I slide into a stool and Quinn remains where she was standing, with a resolute look on her face.

"I'm sorry Santana. I should have never suggested that she lie to you. I just didn't want you to lose any of the progress you had been making. You were so close to finally admitting your feelings for her…I just didn't want you to overreact and mess everything up with you over analyzations…I like seeing you happy, and I don't want to see you unhappy ever again."

I consider her apology for a few moments. After everything that I had just confessed, I figure that staying angry at Quinn was childish and dumb. "I forgive you Q." I say lightly and she looks at me to confirm what I just said.

"It's not really that big of a deal, I was drunk and emotional, and just a hot mess. I'm still a hot mess…but I'm getting better. Thanks to you, and Britt." I trail off but then hesitantly add "…and Berry I guess…" I scowl and Quinn laughs.

"She really isn't that bad huh? She's growing on you isn't she?" I roll my eyes at her and she laughs some more.

"ANYYYWAYYYY" I draw out. "What should I do about Brittany? I told her I needed some time to figure everything out with myself but she's not backing down." Quinn looks at me sheepishly and I glare at her in confusion.

"What?" I demand.

"Well…" she starts but then gets quiet.

"What?" I repeat even louder.

"I may have had something to do with that part…" I look at her still confused, waiting for an explanation. "I may have told her this morning to act flirty and seductive to get you to give in…" she flinches after she finishes and I twitch in annoyance.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you bitch!" I stand up from my stool and lunge for her dramatically. She runs out of the kitchen and straight for the front door. I hear a honk in the distance and I freeze where I'm standing.

"Who is that?" I ask her. I assumed that she was staying here for the night, and I was looking forward to the company since I wasn't used to being in the house alone anymore.

"It's Rachel." She says to me and gives me a sly look. Why is she looking at me like that? "I'm staying at her place again tonight." I cross my arms and give her a pouty look.

"Can't you guys stay here?" I ask, and a giant grin just spreads across her face.

"Why?" she taunts. "Do you miss me?" I scoff and roll my eyes in defiance.

"Whatever, never mind. Get out of here Fabray, I don't want to keep you from your lady friend." I say this in a manner that is implying but joking at the same time.

She frowns at me threateningly and I just smile cheekily in response. "Don't be jealous." She fights back. "I left you something upstairs…" Her devious grin gets even larger and my mind races as to what it could be.

"What are you…" I try to ask but she cuts me off.

"Oh shut up and go find out. I'll see you tomorrow biotch. You can thank me later." She says egotistically and she slides out the door without another word.

"What the hell?" I swear aloud to myself and rush to the stairs. I hurry to my room, fully expecting to find either nothing, or a sick joke that Quinn thought would be funny. I brace myself for the unknown as I open my bedroom door.

I enter the room and look around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. I look out the window to see if anything is outside and I see nothing out there either, so I huff out an annoyed sigh. What was that all about? I throw myself down on my bed feeling suddenly exhausted from my sobfest. I close my eyes and let the comfort of my mattress surround me. I groan in pleasure as my muscles start to relax. It feels nice to lay down, it helps with the headache.

"You look so tense San." I shoot up and look towards where the voice was coming from. Why does everyone insist on giving me a heart attack today?

Brittany is standing in the doorway to my bathroom with a bottle of lotion in her hands. I fill with giddiness immediately at the sight of her.

"Britt-Britt" I coo. She smiles angelically back at me.

"Hi baby…" she says shyly. I feel the heat rise to my face as she says it. I love when she calls me baby.

"What are you doing here?" I sing. She walks over to the bed where I'm laying and sits down beside me.

"You said you needed company tonight, so here I am." She leans over and hugs me and I inhale her scent longingly.

"But what about your sister?" I ask her. I don't want to keep her away from her family, that's not fair.

"She'll be here for a few weeks before she leaves. Don't worry I'll have plenty of time with her. I can't wait for you to meet her!" she exclaims excitedly. I smile in response.

"Me either Britt! If she's anything like you, I know I'll love her." It felt so good to have Brittany close to me. I wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her but I refrained. I settled with shifting my body weight so that our arms were touching instead. She looked at me when our skin touched and beautiful rose colored blush filled her cheeks. I couldn't help but reach up and stroke her flushed skin.

We sit there for a few revered minutes, soaking in each other's company. I was completely content to sit like this forever, and just have her at my side. I hum in content and she speaks up affectionately.

"I came to give you a massage." She says matter-of-factly. I look at her stunned for a moment.

"I don't know if that's the best idea Britt…" I say cautiously, and she looks hurt at my words. She catches herself, however, and responds astutely.

"What are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" she challenges me. The look in her eye is lustful and daring and I can't help but giggle in response.

"Maybe." I reply simply.

"Come on Santana, it's the least I can do for you. It's just a massage. It'll feel good…" I look at her hesitantly and she urges me some more.

"Please?" she begs, and I absolutely melt inside. "I promise I'll be good." She looks at me and pouts, and I knew from the beginning that I had no hope in this. Instead of saying anything I just roll my eyes and she claps excitedly.

"Yay! Take off your shirt." She instructs and I shoot her a wary look.

"What?" she says innocently and I sigh, secretly enjoying myself as I slowly peel off my shirt.

Brittany's makes no attempt to hide her shameless looks at my body. I feel a tingle in places I shouldn't as she approaches me and sits behind me. She throws her leg around the back of me so that she is straddling me from behind. She gets herself comfortable, grabs me, and pulls me towards her so that I am perched in between her legs.

I am sitting forward with my back hunched, and she gently pulls my shoulders so that I lean back against her warm body. I roll my eyes again where she can't see me.

Yeah right, she calls this behaving? My insides would beg to differ. However, my body immediately relaxes against her, unwilling to put up any resistance.

She nuzzles her face into my neck and I gasp in surprise. I roll my head to the opposite side instinctively exposing my neck more to her. She chuckles lightly against my skin and pulls away slowly. "ah,ah,ah. I told you I would behave."

I whimper in reluctance but manage to compose myself as she begins to rub my tight shoulders. "You're so tense San. Let me relax you." I grunt as dirty images flow through my mind as a response to her words.

She laughs again knowingly, and just continues to massage me in silence. She moves all over my sore back, and neck, rubbing out any knots she encounters. She teases her finger tips around my rib cage, but pushes it no further than that. She continues like that for quite some time, tending to every spot on my back and neck as if her life depended on it. She was so gentle yet firm with her touch, and her fingers danced like her body did. She was working magic on all the stress that had built up in my body.

"Brittany…" I manage to murmur after practically being in a coma from feeling so good. She leans her head down and presses her cheek to my ear.

"Hmm?" she hums in response. I can't help but hum contentedly either.

"Mmm." And she giggles softly.

"What is it babe?" she brings back my focus onto what I was about to say.

"I want to be with you." Holy shit…it actually came out. I wasn't even trying to form those words, I was just thinking them. My heart started racing with excitement. My mind fought to remember if I had actually said those words or if I had just imagined them.

The sudden stir beneath me told me that I had indeed said them. It wasn't exactly where I needed to be with her emotionally but it was a start, and my chest was exploding with pride and joy as I sat up and turned to face Brittany.

The look she wore was one of caution and disbelief. I could tell she was wondering if she had heard correctly, and if she did that she was waiting for me to take it back. I can't blame her, it's not like I haven't done it numerous times before.

I repeat myself for both of our benefits. The words sound so good coming out. "I want to be with you Brittany." My words register with her once more and her face this time is like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Really?" she squeaks out adorably. "Do you really mean it Santana?"

I nod firmly and encouragingly. "Yes. I do. More than anything."

She throws her arms around me and squeals excitedly in my ear. "I love you Santana! So much!"

I simply smile into her embrace. I love her too, but something inside of me is telling me to take it slow. For both of our sakes.

"Britt-Britt. I want to be with you, but I really think we need to take it slower than what we have been. We have rushed so quickly into this that we haven't taken the time to appreciate each other the way we deserve. I told you that I need to figure a lot of things out with myself, and I think that I'm starting to, and I have you to thank for that." I reach up and cup her cheek in my hand lovingly. It felt so good to just touch her like that.

She smiles at me encouragingly and I continue to speak. "But someone reminded me yesterday that, in order to fully love someone else, you have to be able to love yourself first. And you deserve to have all of me, not just the broken pieces that I'm scattered into right now. So if you'll be patient, and wait for me, I'd like to be with you. I would just like to ask you if it's okay if we take it slowly?"

She looks at me with more love in her eyes than I ever thought possible. Moisture fills the bright blue orifices, and they gleam with happiness. "Of course Santana. I completely understand, I just can't believe you actually want to be with me after everything that happened yesterday. I thought for sure I had lost you…"

"No Brittany. You will never lose me. The moment you walked into my life, you changed me. And I never want to lose those changes. I've realized that having you in my life has made me see who I really am, and you make me brave enough to be that person. You are the courage I need to be myself, and I don't want to be without you ever again." I say this earnestly with all the honesty that I can conjure up.

"Me too San. I don't ever want to be without you again either…" She leans back into a laying position and I lean back with her. She wraps her arms around me and I scoot into them unhesitant.

"You feel like home Britt." I snuggle my face close to her and press my lips to her ears. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask confidently.

I feel a wetness press against my cheek, but I remain still. I can feel Brittany's head nodding, but I await her response. A tiny sob of happiness escapes Brittany's chest and I squeeze her even tighter.

"Yes." She whispers. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I thought you'd never ask." She confessed, and she half laughed and half cried as we reveled in this moment.

I never wanted to leave her arms, because here is where everything felt right. Here is where everything felt safe. Here is where I was meant to be, and I can't believe it took me so long to get here.

############################################################


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Update finally! Sorry guys! Been so lacking in the motivation department. I think I'm okay now though. I promise it won't take me as long to update again. Let me know what you think guys and if you guys are still reading! Much love.**

Chapter 16:

I'm sitting in history class doodling Brittany's name in my notebook when I'm supposed to be taking notes. Our teacher is just so boring that all I hear is 'blah blah blah' when he speaks so I don't bother paying any attention anymore.

It's not like this class is hard, I've never gotten below an A on a test, and if there are any questions I don't know I just look at the nerdy girl's paper who sits to my right. She intentionally leaves it in plain view because she thinks that it gives us a 'bond' or something. I guess she thinks we are friends. To be honest I don't even know what her name is, but whatever floats her ignoramus boat.

I tear away from my thoughts and look over at the nerdy girl curiously. Now that I think about it I do feel kind of bad that I don't know her name. Ugh why do I feel this sudden onset of niceness lately? It's beginning to leave a vile taste in my mouth…yuck. Brittany definitely has been having a huge affect on me… I shake my head quickly and refocus on the girl sitting next to me.

Looking back on it she has been very desperate for my approval and I've done nothing but snub her. I tilt my head and notice that she isn't paying any attention either. She's doodling something in her notebook too. I try to stretch my neck further to see what she's drawing but I can't see over her arms that are protectively covering her pages.

I try to sneakily see around her arms for a few more seconds before giving up and leaning back in my chair again. It's not that big of a deal I was just being nosey. I wonder if she's doodling her crushes name in her notebook too. I look down at my notebook and see the different variations of Brittany's name strewn across the pages. I quickly snap the cover closed, with heat creeping up my face.

If anyone saw that I would never hear the end of it. Quinn would say things like "Oh Santana you're going soft." Or "Oh Lopez you're so whipped!" and then I would be forced to kick her ass to defend my honor. Which of course would be kind of hard since she's sorta preggo.

I laugh softly to myself and it catches the nerdy girl's attention. She looks over at me slowly and for the first time ever we make eye contact. I smile at her and her eyes go wide with surprise and confusion. She looks around to make sure she wasn't crazy and then returns her gaze to me. She smiles timidly back at me.

I lean forward in my seat against the desk and whisper softly so that I couldn't be overheard by the teacher. Even though I know the likelihood of that is very little because he's so wrapped up in his lecture.

"This class is a total drag." I say to her, and she hesitates for a moment. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. This girl is weird. I almost regret talking to her until she speaks up.

"Yeah it is. I think he just likes to hear himself talk because he never shuts up." I nod in agreement. Hmm maybe this girl isn't so bad. I slouch down further in my chair with boredom. If I have to sit here any longer I think I might go insane. The nerdy girl hasn't turned away from me since she said something and I realized it must be because she's expecting me to say more. I look at her and shrug because I have nothing else to say and she looks slightly disappointed as she turns back to her notebook.

Just then the conniving bitch Becky Jackson shuffles in and interrupts our teacher. He looks annoyed that someone would disturb his class but he doesn't say anything. I look at their interaction with vague interest, wondering what she wants.

She hands him a piece of paper and then walks out of the room. He unfolds it and reads over it before looking directly at me. I frown. I don't think I did anything wrong today to warrant any unwanted attention. I struggle through my memory to double check that I hadn't misbehaved or acted out at any point throughout today. I shrug when I realize that I really haven't done anything.

"Santana Lopez." The teacher speaks up and I look directly at him. "You're needed in the choir room immediately." He sets down the piece of paper on his desk and returns to his lecture.

The nerdy girl looks at me curiously and I scowl at the thought of what the teacher just said. I'm needed in the _choir _room?_ Now_? What the hell for? I gather my stuff and shove it in my bag quickly before standing up from my desk. I look back at the nerdy girl and speak up.

"Looks like I'm saved. See you around." She smiles and before she can say anything back I quickly retreat from the room, putting as much distance between me and the horrid class as possible. I slowly make my way to the choir room wondering what could possibly be so important that I'm getting called out of class for.

I walk in and sit down next to Quinn who is sitting with Berry and Kurt.

"Quinn what's going on?" I lean over in my seat to whisper in her ear. Quinn raises an eyebrow knowingly towards me but ignores my question. I shoot her an evil look but return back to my original position wondering why we were called into the choir room at an unscheduled time. I cross my arms over my chest and look around haughtily. The entire Glee club is present, including Mr. Schue, who is looking annoyingly more enthusiastic than usual. I roll my eyes disgustedly.

"Not that I don't _love _having to see all of your _bright_ and _shining_ faces," I speak up loudly, "but I have places to go and people to see that don't include Barbra Streisand and Liza Minnelli over here." I shake my thumb across Quinn over at Berry and Lady Hummel who both have looks on their faces that are mix between pleasure and agitation. Everyone ignores my complaints as if I hadn't said anything at all. I sigh and look at the empty seat next to me.

I haven't seen Brittany all morning since she ran out of homeroom nervously after telling me that she had to help Ms. Pillsbury clean her pet turtle's shells. I knew she was hiding something because Ms. Pillsbury doesn't have any turtles, even though I must give Brittany some credit on her lie because if she did actually have turtles she would probably be cleaning their shells all the time. No doubt with toothbrushes.

I turn back to Quinn again after staring longingly at the empty chair. "Where's my girlfriend?" I ask Quinn accusingly, because her face is a dead giveaway. I know she's up to something. Quinn continues to ignore me as she blatantly turns her body further away from me to Rachel, who has a suspicious gleam in her eye.

I huff out another sigh in frustration and Puck turns around to face me. "Geez Lopez, drama queen much? That sigh was full of spoiled bitchiness! It practically blew me away it was so hard." My grin slowly spread across my face and Puck realized his words just a little too late.

"Wanky." I say devilishly, and Puck laughs in response.

"What I meant was that you should settle down. I think you're in for a real sweet treat here…" He looks at me curiously and before I can say anything he turns back around in his seat. My jaw drops in confusion, and I search the rooms for any indication of what he was talking about.

Mr. Schue is up at his board finishing writing something and sets down his marker. He turns towards us with a grin so huge that anyone else would suspect that he had just gotten laid. But since he's with the Ginger Virgin girl I know that's not possible. So what the hell is going on with everyone today?

"Okay guys, sorry to call you out of class early, I know you're all _really_ disappointed…" He looks around at everyone playfully and they all laugh. I just scoff and roll my eyes again. "But we have a really exciting and special performance that can't wait any longer, so Principal Figgins gave you guys special permission to be here today." I listen intently expecting him to explain what this 'special performance' was about but he just sits down next to Finn and doesn't say anything else.

At this point Quinn looks over at me excitedly and I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something. What the fuck is up with everyone today? Did they all take crazy pills or something? I must be missing out on a piece of vital information because I am still really confused at what's going on, and it's making Auntie Snix start to stir.

I whip my head in Quinn's direction and sneer at her. "What are you looking at me like that for Fabray? Can someone tell me what the heck is going on? Where's Brittany? And why are we here right now? Doesn't Berry get enough performance time? Did we really have to get pulled out of class to hear another one of her renditions of _Funny Girl_?" I spit out nastily. Rachel looks over at me and rolls her eyes amusedly and Quinn just snickers.

She pats my back affectionately and that's when people start shuffling into the choir room. I look towards the entrance to see my Cheerios squad walking in the room and now I'm really confused. "What the..." I start to swear but Quinn quickly shushes me.

"Just shut up Lopez and enjoy the show for once. Stop being such a bitch." She smiles at me as she says this and I immediately relax when I catch sight of Brittany walking in behind the rest of the cheerios. I sit up straight and focus intently on the beautiful creature that just walked in the room. I hadn't seen her all day and just the sight of her made me feel so much better and relaxed.

She must've felt my stare because she looked up at me and smiled shyly. When our eyes locked butterflies filled my stomach and I had to resist the strong urge to throw myself into her arms and hug her. I looked onto the scene curiously.

The Cheerios had spread themselves out across the floor and Quinn stood up to go join them. She spared one last excited glance at me and then Rachel scooted into her seat beside me. Brittany stood in front of the whole group and didn't take her eyes off of me. I didn't look away from her either because I was so sucked into her gaze.

Her voice startled me when she spoke up. She broke eye contact with me to look at everyone else while she spoke. Her voice was full of nervousness just like it had been this morning.

"Hi. I'm Brittany S. Pierce and this is my audition song. Sorry it took so long. I'd like to dedicate it to a very special person who is sitting in this room right now, because last week she asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said yes. So girlfriend, this one is for you." She looks at me and smiles and heat engulfs my entire body.

"Oh and just so everyone in here knows that doesn't know me very well, I live my life in accordance to my idol, Ke$ha, so every song I sing is by her." She says this like it was obvious and she melts back into the center of the squad.

The music starts and I raise an eyebrow. The beat is catchy and my head starts bobbing immediately. I've never heard this Ke$ha song before so I listen intently. The entire group starts dancing and all I can see is Brittany. It's like my vision has zeroed in on her and only her, and she's the only one in the room. When I thought that Brittany's dancing would give me a heart attack she started singing, and then I really couldn't breathe.

_You're shining ultra violet_

_I'll be your rainbow bride_

_You'll be that silver lining_

_In the darkness of the night_

As she sang she kept her eyes on me with every twist and turn of her body. Her body language was so flowing and inviting that I scooted to the edge of my chair unconsciously just to try to get closer to her. I could feel Rachel's eyes boring into me but I ignored it as my heart continued racing with Brittany's song.

_It was written in the stars keep my curiosity_

_And since now we're falling hard with you, everything you need_

_I got you, you got me and we're turning up the speed_

_The city closed us down, babe_

The girls began weaving in and out of each other with the choreography and the chorus set in, with the whole group singing instead of just Brittany.

_This is such a strange love_

_Caught me by surprise_

_We'll catch the moon set_

_Watching side by side_

_Until the sun rise and our eyes collide_

_This is such a strange love_

_This is such a strange love_

Brittany breaks away from the group and approaches Quinn provocatively. My jaw drops open as she strokes Quinn's face passionately and I can't help but begin to squirm. Quinn plays her part dutifully and swoons in reaction. She's teasing me, and she knows it's working because she spares a fiery glance at me and looks away again before anyone else can notice. I hear Rachel giggle delightfully in the background but I don't even bother to give her a menacing look. I'm way too busy focusing on the dancing divinity in front of me.

Her solo kicks in again and I can't believe I've never heard her sing before this. She sounds amazing and I don't understand why she was so embarrassed of her voice. She sounds almost exactly like Ke$ha but not as annoying and less drug addicted.

_You're in my line of fire_

_Locked and load the beat of light_

_Just like a love elixir_

_You bring me back to life_

_It was written in the stars keep my curiosity_

_Like a bullet to my heart when you swept me off my feet_

_I got you, you got me and we'll never go to sleep_

_'Cause the city closed us down_

When the chorus kicks in again the cheerios create a space in the center of the group and Brittany dances by herself while she sings along with everyone else. I glance around to note everyone's reaction to her and it's like they are just as entranced as I am. All the boys are practically drooling and all the girls are in awe. The only one who seems unsurprised is Rachel, who hasn't taken her attention away from me for the duration of the performance.

_This is such a strange love_

_Caught me by surprise_

_We'll catch the moon set_

_Watching side by side_

_Until the sun rise and our eyes collide_

_This is such a strange love_

_This is such a strange love_

I can tell that the song is coming to a close because of the change in the bridge but what happens next catches me off guard. Brittany pulls away from the assemblage of dancing cheerleaders and gracefully makes her way to where I'm sitting. She pulls me out of my chair and into the center of the dance floor. She wraps her arms around me tight and I can feel everyone's stares as the heat in my face starts to rise at an alarming pace.

Brittany puts her face next to mine and leads me in her dance. I stumble a little but she's such a strong lead that I have no problem adjusting to her swift fluid movements after just a few moments. My heart feels like it's going to explode as Brittany continues singing the end of her song. With her arms wrapped tightly around me my comfort begins to set in. Anxiety releases from my body and I feel nothing but safe and secure as she leads me through the rest of her set.

_Have you ever felt so out of mind_

_such a strange love_

_out of body highlight purple sky _

_such a strange love_

_Never gonna come down _

_this is such a strange love_

_This is such a strange love_

The final chorus line finishes and the entire room erupts into loud cheering and applause. I haven't even noticed that we stopped dancing because I'm too wrapped up in Brittany's embrace to process anything else. She places a few swift kisses to my cheek and along my jaw line before pulling away from me and bowing enthusiastically towards everyone. The sudden contact of her lips against my flesh pulls me back to reality. I look around me dazed as if I just awoke from a dream.

Quinn approaches Brittany and throws her arms around her neck ecstatically and Rachel bounds down to my side mouthing off her praises at a mile a minute.

"Brittany that was simply fantastic. I must admit that when you and Quinn came to me on such short notice I was afraid we wouldn't be able to pull it off that well in time but sitting up there on those risers watching that enthralling performance one can't help but be impressed." Her grin spread from ear to ear as she spoke and she hugged Brittany tightly while squealing with excitement. All three girls turned to me.

Rachel spoke to me first and I had to fight to pay attention to what she was saying because Brittany was looking at me with such a silent form of intense adoration that I couldn't pry my gaze away.

"It was Quinn's idea to surprise you but the execution of it all was Brittany's idea." Quinn nods in agreement to Rachel's words.

"I gave some vocal coaching and helped cut the length of the song down. Brittany had some trouble singing out at first but once she gained confidence in herself she stole the stage really. We practiced all day long today. Really Santana, you are so lucky to have such a dedicated and loving girlfriend." This causes me to break eye contact with Brittany and look over at Rachel.

Although her condescending tone was worthy of an ass kicking I couldn't fight the elation that was pumping through me. We make eye contact she shoots me an 'I told you so' look. I turn towards her and smile genuinely nodding in agreement.

"You're completely right Rachel. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have her." I look back over to Brittany after I said this and her face had turned a beautiful shade of rose. I reach for her hand and she laces her fingers through mine. She swings our arms back and forth and I take a step closer to her to try to ease the longing I feel towards her right now.

"You were breath taking. I have no words." I whisper so that only she can hear. She shudders and I stifle a tiny laugh at her reaction to my closeness. The rest of the group seems to have settled down as Brittany and I make our way to our seats.

Brittany pulls her chair as closely to mine as possible and I throw my arm around her shoulders. "Seriously Britt-Britt that was amazing. Thank you so much." I whisper in her ear again. She smiles shyly at me.

"I wanted it to be perfect for you, considering everything you've been through with me lately. And Quinn. And just everything else I guess. You've had to deal with so much stuff. I just wanted to show you my appreciation." She looks at me with an earnest look and I fight back a choked up feeling.

"You don't need to sing and dance for me to see you as perfect Brittany." I remind her. She just smiles and doesn't say anything as rips our attention away from each other.

"Well,well, well! That performance was intense Brittany! Welcome to the New Directions, you will be a valuable asset to the group! Good job!" He claps his hands together and Brittany blushes again.

"Alright kids, it looks like there's no reason to keep you here any longer. Take the day off and go have some fun before we start preparing for sectionals on Monday! Have a good weekend!" and with that Mr. Schue leaves the room, no doubt to go find his ginger snap.

I look over at Brittany again with soft eyes. She peers at me through long eyelashes and gives me a secret look. Everyone around us is shuffling around the room, save for Quinn and Rachel, who are hovering by the door way obviously waiting to see what we are going to do.

"We don't have Cheerios practice today either." Brittany points out and my smile grows wider. "What do you want to do?"

"Well actually, Quinn has a doctor's appointment remember? I promised her we'd go." I look over at Quinn who averts her eyes quickly, even though she knows I caught her eaves dropping. I roll my eyes. It's not like we are talking about anything private.

"Oh well, we can figure something out to do after then." She says a little disappointedly. My eyes narrow in mock suspicion as I ponder the real meaning behind her words. Before I can say anything in response her phone emits a loud cat meowing sound.

Her face lights up at the sound giving me an amused grin and pulls her phone out of her shirt. I look at her confused wondering why she had her phone shoved into her bra.

"Oh…" Brittany speaks up sadly, and my eye brows knit with concern.

"What is it?" I question her cautiously, fearing that it may be Drew. There's been no sign of him since Brittany threatened him with the restraining order but it seems too good to be true if you ask me. Brittany says that she and Quinn went to the police station to file the document keeping him away from her, but the police said that if he hasn't caused any physical harm or threatened to do so that she couldn't really do anything legally. When she told them what happened with me they said that I could come file one and press charges but as far as Brittany is concerned there was nothing they could do. She said that if he shows up any more that she will try to take more action but she seems to think the threat did well because in the past he has never gone this long without talking to her.

I found it a little suspicious and I think that they weren't taking Brittany very seriously and just assumed she was a spoiled teenage girl who was fighting with her boyfriend. I should've gone with them, I'm sure it would've been much more effective.

Brittany's answer to my question tears me away from my resentful thoughts.

"My mom needs me to go home for a little bit. Apparently we need to have some 'mother-daughters bonding time' while my sister is still here." She says to me and immediately I relax.

"Oh!" I say relieved. "Well that's okay! You go and I'll take Quinn to her appointment and when you're finished you can come find us after. Sound good?" I say encouragingly and her face lights up again as if I just suggested something she would've never thought of. It's so easy to impress Brittany.

"Yes! That's great!" Brittany jumps to her feet and pulls me into a hug. She plants a dozen light kisses on my cheek before pulling away. "I love you." She says proudly and I smile in return. I glance over at Quinn and Rachel who are doing poor jobs of pretending that they aren't paying attention to us.

I look back over at Britt who is looking at me hopefully. Since I told her that I wanted to take things slowly she has been waiting for me to make all the moves and we haven't shared a kiss since before what happened at my house last week. I throw my arms over her shoulders and pull her in close, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'll miss you." I whisper cheesily, but it elicits the exact response I wanted. Brittany smiles like the sun and her face fills with color. "Thank you again for the song. You were so good." Brittany opens her mouth to respond but before she can, I press my lips hard against hers, taking her by surprise.

She practically melts into my embrace and begins to kiss me back once she realizes what's going on. She huffs a small satisfied sigh, like she had been waiting for this forever. I chuckle lightly and part my lips as my tongue requests permission to enter her mouth. She parts her lips eagerly and allows me to massage her tongue with mine.

I hear cat calls in the background and I slowly lift one arm from around Brittany's neck and give them the bird. Loud laughter comes from the direction of the cat calls and I happily place my arm back around Brittany, who pulls me closer against her. I feel her smile as I kiss her and it's infectious as my mouth spreads into a wide grin as well. After several blissful moments I pull away and plant one last feathery kiss on her lips.

"Now get out of here before I rip your clothes off.' I whisper and Brittany's eyes go wide. She looks at the door and back at me and playfully steps closer to me.

"I think I'd rather have you rip my clothes off." She whispers challengingly.

"What with Fabray and Berry watching?" I flirt mercilessly back.

We both glance over at the pair who seem like they're flirting with each other as well, and Brittany turns back towards me thoughtfully.

"Well it would be hot." She says seriously and I look at her incredulously. I was kidding, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was not.

"Uh I was joking Britt-Britt. If I had to pick to people to watch us get it on, I'm pretty sure those two would be last on the list." She gives me a confused look and considers what I said for a moment.

"Why? They're both hot. We're both hot. It would be hot." I laugh at her and push her away.

"I don't want anyone watching us, because I don't think anyone can handle our hotness. Just each other." She smiles at this and begins to walk past me. I grab her hand quickly before she gets out of my reach.

"Wait." I say eagerly and she turns back towards me. I close the distance in between us and kiss her one more time. Her body relaxes up against mine again and I can tell she's content to stay right where she is for the rest of time.

I reach my hand up to cup her face passionately and then pull away slowly. I feel her resisting as I open my eyes to look at her. "Okay now you can go." I say nonchalantly and she whines in opposition. I giggle lightly at her cuteness. She smiles at me and turns and heads out of the room without another word to me.

"Bye Q. Bye Rach." She says dreamily as she enters the hall and Rachel calls out before she can get too far.

"Wait! Brittany! I have to go too, I'll give you a ride." She says and the two leave together.

I walk up to Quinn who is wearing a peculiar grin on her face.

"Shut up Fabray." I say and she just laughs.

"What?" she practically sings. "You guys are so cute. Too cute actually; it's sickeningly sweet."

I roll my eyes defensively and shrug.

"Not as cute as you and Gayberry." I offer. She scowls at me and shuts right up. "Let's go check on that baby of yours." I slide my arm through the crook of hers and we head out towards my car together.

################################################################

Quinn and I walk out of the doctor's office after her check up. The baby's doing just fine and Quinn is due around April 30th. When the doctor put a firm date on the arrival Quinn started looking a little green. It must've really set in that this was all actually happening for her at that moment. It's like it takes her by surprise every day, like maybe she's hoping that one day she'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. I really wish that was true too, because I have no idea how Quinn is going to raise a baby by herself.

As we approached my car Quinn was really silent. As I get ready to pull out of the parking lot and go to my house she speaks up and it startles me.

"Can we go to my house? I think it's time to tell my parents…" She looks up at me frightened and I'm honestly shocked.

"What are you going to tell them…?" I ask warily. I think of the conversation in my head. 'Hey mom, hey dad. I got raped because I was really drunk one night last month and now I'm pregnant. Surprise!' I shake my head to get the image out of my brain. That would just be awful.

"I don't know." She says. "But I can't do this alone, and it's not like I can just keep throwing all of this on you and the girls."

"You know we don't mind Q. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But still" she says. "They're my parents. They're going to have to find out eventually, and there's nothing I can do to keep this baby from coming so I might as well get it over with."

I consider this before turning in the direction to Quinn's house. Her parents live in separate parts of town but I know that when she says she needs to tell her parents that she will tell her mom first. So that's where I'm headed first. We spend the drive in tense silence and all I can think to do to help soothe Quinn's nerves is to turn on some music and let her know I'm here.

I reach over the center console with an open hand and at first she looks at it blankly. She must be deep in thought because she doesn't even look up at me when she slips her hand into mine and squeezes it tightly. I squeeze back in reassurance as I pull into her mother's development.

"It'll be okay Q." I say to her, and she simply nods. After that I don't even bother with words. We both know that no words can really make any of this better anyway.

I pull into her driveway and my nerves are spiked too. It feels like there is an apple in my throat and I'm practically shaking with fear. I feel like I'm the one who impregnated Quinn, that's how nervous I am. I look over at Quinn as we both climb out of the car and head towards the front door. She's still a shade of sickly green and I grab her hand again as we go inside.

"Mom…" Quinn calls out shakily as we reach the foyer. I could barely hear her, so there was no way her mother did. I look at her as if to silently say that she needed to speak up. She glanced over at me and sighed, knowing full well that she had to get this over with.

She cleared her throat and spoke up loud and clear this time. "Mom!" she half yells. We wait a moment before we hear a response.

"We're in the kitchen honey!" she calls out. Quinn looks at me confusedly.

"We're?" she says to me and I shrug. How would I know who was with her mom?

We trudge slowly into the kitchen to find both of her parents sitting at the table. Quinn starts fidgeting with nerves as she realizes she must be caught. Over the whole summer she told both of her parents that she has been staying with the other parent, when in fact she's been with me or with Rachel.

"Uhm…hi." Quinn whispers timidly and her parents both smile.

"Relax Quinny, it's okay. We know that you have been staying with Rachel. We talked to her parents today and they said that you are a wonderful house guest."

I look at them in disbelief. Quinn has spent more time at my house than at Rachel's house. Wow Rachel's dads are so cool. Rachel must have convinced them to cover for Quinn somehow. I shake my head again in amazement and Quinn sends a fleeting glance over at me.

"Uhm…yeah. I have been staying at Rachel's. I'm sorry, I hope you guys aren't too upset with me." Quinn pleads.

"Oh darling, we understand completely. That's why we are here together today. We realized that all this fighting must be so hard on you so we got together to talk and try to work things out so that it is in your best interest. Don't get your hopes up or anything because we aren't getting back together. We are just trying to work things out so that there is no more fighting and so you aren't so stressed out anymore." Her mother says in an overly nice tone. She must be sugar coating it because I'm here.

"Uh." Quinn mutters confusedly. "Okay? Well uhm…I'm here because I need to tell you something. Both of you actually. Uhm…What I meant to say is it's better that you're both here..." Quinn struggles to get her words out and I can see beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

I take a step closer to her and take her hand. She takes it gratefully and gulps down tears that are threatening to spill over. I sigh deeply fighting my own empathetic tears in response. I chance a look at her parents and they are looking at us in puzzlement.

"Lucy. What's going on?" her father speaks up harshly as he stares at our hands. I shift uncomfortably as I sense he's getting the wrong idea, but I don't let go of her hand. I have a feeling it's the only thing keeping her standing right now because I lost feeling in it about 2 minutes ago.

"Mom, Dad…" Quinn starts to tell them but her words get caught in her throat. Her mother looks petrified and yells out in horror.

"Oh Quinn! Please don't tell me that you're coming out!" She throws her arms up in the air and stands up to pace around the kitchen. I follow her with my eyes as she freaks out. "Ugh what will the neighbors think? What will your grandparents think? Oh have I failed as a mother? I'll never have grandbabies…" Her words come out in shrieks at a mile a minute before anyone can say anything in response. My jaw drops with what I'm hearing. Anger bubbles up inside my chest and I struggle to keep Snix at bay. This is Quinn's fight not mine, I need to just sit here and be a silent pillar of support. I begin squeezing her hand back to try to calm myself down but she doesn't notice. I realize that her mom doesn't know the irony of those last words she spoke.

"Mom!" Quinn yells harshly, bringing her mom back to reality. "Mom! I'm not gay!" Quinn's mother seems to soak this in before composing herself again. She smoothes her disarrayed hair and sits back down in her chair.

"Oh thank goodness." She says, and I sneer at her. Luckily she doesn't see me.

"Well it's good to know you support gays mom. I'll have you know that some of my best friends are gay, and they are the greatest people I have ever met. You should be ashamed of yourself." Her mom looks taken aback.

"Oh honey I have nothing against gays. I just am against you being gay. But you're not, so that's all that matters." She smiles and nods towards Quinn encouragingly. Quinn cringes but then shakes her heads, obviously deciding that she needed to pick her battles. Unfortunately, gay pride isn't on the to-do list today, so Quinn moves on. I on the other hand just stare at her parents disdainfully with the saying 'if looks could kill' passing through my mind.

Quinn sighs in frustration, her nerves seemingly lifted by her current irritation. She lets go of my hand and sits down at the table with her parents.

"You'll wish I was gay when I tell you what I'm about to…" Her parents laugh awkwardly and it seems to fade into an uncomfortable silence. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, feeling like I'm intruding on a personal moment.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn mutters clearly and it seems as if no one has registered her words yet. She looks at her mother and father and their faces are blank. Her eyebrows furrow and she repeats herself. "I'm pregnant," she says again, and then all hell breaks loose.

Her father stands up from the table and throws the bowl of assorted decorative fruit across the room. I try my hardest not to flinch, and frown when I feel the wind of a passing plastic apple fly by my head.

"WHAT!" he yells barbarically and his face is redder than my favorite salsa dress. He storms from the room and up the stairs without another word. Quinn is quivering with fear and anxiety, and I know it can't be good for the baby's health. I look at Quinn's mother who seems to be frozen on the spot.

"You're right." She squeaks and looks at Quinn. "I take back what I said before. I wish you were gay. At least that could be fixed." I try not to laugh angrily at the situation but an awkward chuckle escapes my lips. Quinn looks at me like disbelievingly and I give her the slightest shrug as an apology. Her mom is such a bitch, and that's a lot coming from me.

All of a sudden a great commotion comes from the hallway where the stairs are located. I look behind me to see her father lugging a suitcase down the stairs. My eyes double in size as I turn back to Quinn wishing that I could get her out of here before this disastrous scene had a chance to play out.

"Get out of this house!" Her father charged into the kitchen and threw the suitcase on the floor. I saw that it had a frenzy of Quinn's clothes stuffed into it and Quinn gasped in surprise.

"Daddy…" she says, and he doesn't even look at her as he walks around to the other side of the table and grabs her arm. He pulls her from her chair and begins to pull her towards the entrance to the kitchen. Immediately my idea to stay a silent pillar of support is shattered the moment he put his hands on her.

"Hey!"I yell, and all eyes find their way to me. Quinn's look is pleading with me not to react, but I ignore it. "Get your hands off of her you disgusting excuse for a father!" Quinn's mother gasps in shock and Quinn covers her face in embarrassment.

I stomp up to them and pull his grip away from her arm forcefully. He looks at me like he wants to hit me, and I brace myself. I know that he would never hit me but due to recent events I couldn't help but anticipate it. I pull her so that she's standing behind me and she yells over my shoulder.

"Daddy, let me explain!" she pleads but he won't even look at her. He makes his way over to his ex wife and sits down again.

"I don't want to hear it. You are no longer my daughter. I want nothing to do with you and your promiscuous ways."

I turn around to look at Quinn with my jaw dropped. "Tell them!" I demand. My voice is loud and rough with anger. She looks at me as if pleading with me not to say another word and I just don't understand it. "Tell them!" I yell at her again. She gives the slightest shake of her head and tears start rolling down her face.

"I can't." she whispers.

"Tell us what?!" Her mom interjects and I look at her sneeringly.

"Your daughter is not a whore!" I yell in her father's direction. "She w-"

"SHUT UP SANTANA!" Quinn yells at the top of her lungs, and my mouth snaps shut. The ferocity and demand in her voice was too much to ignore, so I cross my arms across my chest.

"Fine." I say dejectedly, and I turn around and walk out the door without another word.

I sit down on the front porch and listen to the scuffle inside. Quinn is pleading with her parents to please forgive her and her dad continues to hear nothing of it. After several minutes the front door opens and closes and I turn around expecting Quinn, only to see her father storming out of the house. He strides past me without acknowledging me and I just scoff.

"Bastard." I say loud enough for him to hear and I see his spine stiffen with anger. He continues to walk to his car and gets in with a loud slam. He peels out of the driveway and down the street and I can't help but swear again. "Cabrón!" I yell at the top of my lungs, just to make myself feel better.

I listen closely to figure out what's going on. Quinn is still pleading with her mother and it seems as if she is on the same page as her father, except less loud about it. I hear her mutter that it's a disgrace to their family, and the church, and that when the community finds out about it their name will be slandered.

I roll my eyes. What is this the friggin 1920's? Who cares about the family name and about how their damned hypocritical church community with react. It's none of their damned business if you ask me! What a bunch of horseshit. I stand up from where I'm sitting, finally having enough.

I walk back in the door to find Quinn zipping up the suitcase her father had brought down. She walks past me with the suitcase and sets in near the doorway. She turns and heads up the stairs and I spare one last glance into the kitchen at her mother before following her up to her room.

"What's going on?" I ask her, but the only responses I get are the occasional sniffles from her crying. She walks to her closet and pulls out a duffle bag, stuffing it full of clothing.

"Quinn?" I say as she walks to her dresser and pulls out an assortment of underclothes. She grabs her phone charger and her laptop, shoving them into an additional backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. She disappears into her bathroom and reappears in the room a few minutes later with all of her toiletries in her hand. She shoves them in the duffel bag and forces the zipper closed with some effort. She throws the shoulder strap over her neck and then turns to me with her head towards the floor.

She takes a big gulp of air before looking up at me, with a very forced and broken smile on her face. I look into her eyes and see just how tired she is and when I take a step towards her to hug her she throws a hand up to stop me. I just look at her, and she shakes her head. We stand there for a few more silent minutes before she releases the air inside her chest with a great heave.

"Can I stay with you?" She says as lightly as she can manage, and I just look at her.

"What kind of a question is that?" I say in response and approach her. I reach up and lift the surprisingly heavy duffel bag up over her head. I also pull her back pack away from her and throw both bags over my own shoulders. "You shouldn't be carrying this stuff. Come on, let's go home. You've had a long night, and I'm sure Brittany and Rachel are wondering where we are by now." She nods and I head out of her room with her shuffling close behind.

We get down the staircase and to the front door when her mother enters the foyer, standing in the doorframe wringing her own hands mindlessly.

Quinn looks at her and opens her mouth but no words come out. She casts her look back to the floor shamefully and walks out the door without looking back. I make sure that Quinn is out of earshot before I turn to her mother, who is now looking at me questioningly.

"You're a cunt!" I say loudly and her jaw drops as if I had just slapped her across the face. I shrug and turn my back to her slamming the door behind me. Good fucking riddance I think to myself as I follow Quinn to my car.

###################################################

Later that night I'm lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Quinn is in the spare bedroom with Rachel, who is staying over since its Friday and we don't have school tomorrow. I sigh longingly as I look down at my phone. I pick it up not wanting to wait any longer. I type a message to Brittany and hit the send button.

_**Me:**__ Britt-Britt. Where areeeee youuuu? I need my girlfriend in my arms right now! :( _

I smile when she immediately starts typing a response.

_**Britt:**_ _I told u where Im silly. We r at the movies c-ing Brave. It's not like I can just leave, they wld notice if I was gone…_

I pout as I read the message and type a quick response.

_**Me: **__Well hurry up. I wants to get my cuddle on wits my girlfriend.;)_

I sit up from my bed and make my way over to my door, not wanting to sit in here alone. My phone vibrates and I check it with a smile on my face as I make my way down the hall to the spare room where Quinn and Rachel are.

_**Britt: **__Call me ur gf again… _

My grin spreads even wider across my face. I decide to have a little fun with her before I let her go finish her evening with her mom and sister.

_**Me: **__I really need my girlfriend to get here already. Her song today turned me on so badly that I need her to be here so I can rip every last article of clothing off of her like I have been dying to all day. Did I mention that she's my girlfriend? _

I knock on the door to the spare room before opening it slightly. "Can I come in?" I ask politely.

Quinn chuckles half-heartedly. "Of course you can come in San. This is your house." I slide in and shut the door and my phone vibrates in my hand again. I resist the urge to check it and make my way over to the bed where the two girls are sitting watching a movie.

"It's your house now too Quinn. This is your room now." I say seriously and she looks up at me. She exchanges a silent thank you and I send back a silent don't mention it. "What are we watching?" I ask curiously and glance up at the large tv across the room.

"Some lifetime movie" Rachel mutters, entranced by the drama on the tv. "Some lady kills her husband so that she can be with her Sapphic lover, and the plot twist is that her lover was actually in love with her husband and was just trying to get to him through her, but now that she killed her, the lover is devastated and seeking revenge…" My jaw drops as I try to process the description that Rachel just gave me.

"Wow." I say as I finally catch up. I throw my hand into the popcorn bowl they are sharing and stuff my mouthful. "Scoot over, I want to watch this shit." I say and squeeze myself into the middle of them. They both move over silently, still too fascinated by the movie in front of them to look away.

I get sucked into the movie for a awhile before I remember I had a text from Brittany waiting for me. I unlock my screen and open the message.

**Britt: **_Fuck this shit. I'll b there in 20._

I giggle lightly at her response.

"Oh god." Quinn says and I look at her. She was reading my texts over my shoulder. "Looks like we have to sleep with the TV on full blast tonight Rach." She says teasingly, and heat creeps up my face.

"Oh stop it. We aren't that loud." I say defensively, and this elicits a loud bellow of laughter from Rachel.

"Are you kidding me?" she says. "Me and Quinn here have to yell at each other so we can hear each other over your guyses….noises." I roll my eyes and they both laugh at me again.

"Stop exaggerating." And turn my attention back to the television.

"She's not exaggerating San." All three of our heads turn to the open door. Brittany is standing there with her hands on her hips, a light gleam of sweat covering her body. I feel Quinn's hand reach up and push my jaw shut playfully. I didn't even realize it had dropped.

"Well that was fast." Quinn retorts and everyone laughs.

"Well I had good motivation to get here quickly…" Brittany teases, and my face is flushed with embarrassment.

"Britt…" I say and everyone laughs at me again. I crawl off the bed and walk over to where she's standing in the doorway. She leans over and presses her lips against mine. She tastes like popcorn and dots.

"Why are you all sweaty?" I ask her happily and she says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I ran here…my mom drove to the theater so I didn't have my car, and I wanted to get here as quick as possible. It's only three miles to the theater from here, it was a cake walk." She says matter of factly.

"Brittany, how long did it take for you to get here?" Rachel asks with her head cocked to the side.

"About twenty minutes." She says simply.

"Jeez Britt that's like…under 7 minutes a mile." Quinn observes and Brittany just shrugs.

"Is that bad?" Brittany says confused and I hug her tightly.

"My girlfriend the track star." I joke. She kisses me again, deeper this time. I slide my arms from her waist to her neck momentarily forgetting where we are.

"Okay, Okay. Since this is my room now. Get out of here with that shit. Ya damn teenage lesbians!" Quinn laughs out. I laugh against Brittany's lips and pull away.

"Sorry." I mutter and Brittany looks at Quinn.

"Your room now?" she repeats Quinn's words as a question and the light air the room had disappears.

"Yeah…" I say, and Quinn speaks up before I can continue.

"We told my parents today. Santana and I did. Needless to say they didn't take it very well. They kicked me out, and I'm not welcome in either of their houses." She informs Brittany sadly.

"But enough about me. You guys go screw like rabbits and have a good night. God knows you two need it, you've been pining over each other for over a week now. Just go get it over with…" She tries to lighten the mood again with little success.

Brittany pulls away from me and walks over to Quinn. "Whatever, she isn't gonna let me in her pants anyway, she only said that to get me here more quickly. We're 'taking it slow' remember?" She sits down in between the two girls where I had been sitting before she got there. She throws her arm over Quinn's shoulder and squeezes her tightly.

Quinn and Rachel both look up at me to see if this is true. I shrug. "Guilty as charged." I say shamelessly and Brittany smiles whole heartedly at me. "You're too smart for your own good." I say and I smile back.

"And hey! That's my spot!" I run and jump onto the bed on top of the girls. Everyone moans in protest and I just laugh as I roll around on top of their legs.

"You rotten sister, your butt is crushing me!" Brittany yells out from underneath me in a funny voice and everyone roars with laughter.

"What?" I manage to say in between laughs. I'm laughing so hard that my sides are hurting.

Brittany's face deadpans as she speaks up again. "Come on guys? Really?" Quinn, Rachel, and I all exchange clueless looks before looking back at Brittany. "Come on! It's _Lilo and Stitch_! Duh! How are we friends?…" she wonders seriously before I begin poking her in the ribs.

She starts to squeal and thrash around and Rachel and Quinn join in on tickling her to death. Our laughter fills the room as we jump around the room chasing each other and having fun. None of us notice when the crazy bitches on TV make up and get back together. We also don't notice when my phone lights up across the room with a text from Puck. We only pay attention to this fleeting moment of joy, and the love and laughter that surrounds us.

_**Puck: **__Hey call me back when you get this. I think I found the guy that Quinn was with at your party. At least Finn is claiming it's the dude... I know you were set on finding him. Puck: over and out._


	17. Chapter 17

**This update is really short, but I thought you guys might want it before I give you a full update this weekend. Thanks for your constant support, and brace yourself for some Brittana alone time… much love guys.**

**Find me on tumblr if you haven't already. Insantanaty . tumblr . com**

Chapter 17:

I snuggle closer into Brittany after all four of us had calmed down. Brittany snickers at Rachel and Quinn who are cuddled up together fast asleep. I glance over and roll my eyes playfully. They just need to admit it to themselves already.

"Come on babe. Let's go to bed." I say to Brittany who just hums her approval. We silently creep off of the bed and I pull a light blanket over the two snuggle bugs. I turn the television off and walk cautiously through the dark to where Brittany is waiting for me. I interlace my fingers through hers and we tip toe out of the room towards mine.

When we get to my bedroom door I abruptly turn around and Brittany walks full force into me. "Umph." I say surprised and Brittany lets out a flirty giggle.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone in there…" I try to walk past her back towards Quinn's room but she grabs my wrist.

"Leave it…" she says as she tugs me back towards my room. "I want to cuddle right now." She says demandingly and my eyes widen in pleasure. I forget all about my phone and we retreat to my room, closing the door behind us and locking it.

As soon as I lock the door and turn around to get into bed, Brittany stops me and shoves me against the door.

"Are you serious about not letting me into your pants tonight?" she challenges and instead of waiting for an answer she presses her mouth forcefully onto mine.

A low gurgle of pleasure sounds in the back of my throat and I practically slide down the door. Brittany grabs me and holds me up, taking my arms and pinning them over my head with one hand while she cups my face with the other.

She presses her body into mine and my hips press into her instinctively. I feel her smile as my hips grind into her and she breaks the kiss to look at me.

"So?" She whispers as I try to catch my breath. I just smile unsteadily and shake my head.

"We have to take it slow." I remind her and her face falls into a pout. She thinks for a moment before an evil smile creeps back onto her face.

"Oh I promise I'll take it really slow for you." Her voice is so sexy when she says this that my whole body shudders involuntarily.

"Britt, don't do this to me. You know we have to take it slow." She shrugs and presses her lips onto my exposed neck, all while still keeping my arms pinned to the door. I hiss with desire and throw my head further to the side, allowing her full access to my sweet spot.

She hums against my skin and a tingle goes from my stomach all the way down to my center. She begins to ravage my neck and I press myself further into her body.

"Dammit Britt. You're killing me." I whimper and she sucks even harder on my skin.

"I can take care of that if you let me." She begins to bargain, and I'm already at a loss for words.

She takes my silence as a confirmation and slowly begins to remove my shirt. I let this slide, because I desperate want to feel my bare skin against hers at the moment. I reach for her shirt and she lets me remove it immediately.

I put my hands on the small of her back and pull her against me again to feel her stomach against mine. She slides one of her legs in between mine and presses her thigh hard up onto me. I moan and lean back against the door as she kisses me again.

I pull away from her breathless and fight for words. "Gosh Brittany, I want you to just take me now." I accidentally let slip out and in another instant I'm lifted into the air and thrown onto the bed.

Brittany falls on top of me and I wrap my arms around her neck. She leans in to kiss me on the lips again but I pull her closer and kiss her neck instead. Now it's her turn to start thrashing, and she grinds her body weight into mine creating more desirable friction.

As she moves her body up and down mine like we are in a fluid dance she exposes her chest to my face. Before she can react I unclip her bra from behind her back and pull it off of her. Her supple breasts are now exposed right in front of my face and I can't help but pull her body down closer so that my face gets buried in her masses. I begin kissing and sucking her tender spots and her pleasure becomes vocalized.

"Santana…" she whispers hoarsely and I swipe my tongue over one of her nipples. Her whole body tenses when I do this, so I do it again but more slowly and teasingly this time. "I'm supposed…" she manages to get out shakily before I suck her nipple entirely into my mouth. She intakes a sharp gasp and presses her chest further down onto my face as I massage her nipple with my tongue.

When I release her from my mouth she relaxes and tries to speak again. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you..." she half pouts, half moans, and it makes my insides melt.

"Actually" I breathe out. "We aren't supposed to be doing anything…" I correct her and she gives me a guilty smile.

"But it feels so good doesn't it San?" She argues and I can't help but agree.

"Yes, everything with you feels good Brittany." I say seriously, and suddenly the mood changes.

Brittany stops grinding her hips into me so forcefully and looks me deep in the eye. "Really?" she questions like an excited young child. I gently push her off of me so that she is lying beside me and crawl out of my bed to my dresser.

I dig through my bottom drawer and pull out a t shirt and shorts for Brittany to wear to bed. I turn around and face her just taking her in with my eyes. She's lying there, chest exposed, and I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Suddenly, emotions bigger than I have ever felt before flood through me.

The air in my lungs escapes in one big gasp, and suddenly I'm fighting for breath. My palms get all sweaty and I fight back tears. Not tears of fear or sadness but tears of pure joy.

She's looking at me curiously, no doubt sensing that my entire mood has changed. I turn back around towards my dresser, pretending that I forgot something and try to collect myself. She can still see my face in the mirror though and she crawls out of bed quickly to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"What's wrong baby?" she whispers concernedly in my ear and a big wet smile pulls through the silent tears that are fighting their way down my cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong." I say genuinely and she looks at me confused. I turn towards her and look her in the eye. "Nothing's wrong at all. I'm actually really great. It's just that…"

I look down shyly and she tilts her head to try to regain eye contact with me. "It's just that what San?" she asks sweetly.

I take a deep breath, feeling much more stable with her arms wrapped around me and look back into her eyes. "It's just that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, and you make me so happy…" I say barely louder than a whisper and her face fills with happiness and flattery.

"You're the most beautiful thing, and you make me happy." She retorts. "I don't know what I would've done if I had never met you." She says almost sadly, and before she can say anything else I press myself into a sloppy emotional kiss with her.

She pulls herself into me, trying to deepen not just our physical connection, but our emotional one, and that's when I realized her tits are still exposed. My face flushes with heat and I pull out of the kiss, planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose before laughing lightly.

"Let's get you dressed." I say nicely, and she just smiles at me.

"You gotta stop that…" I say, and she tilts her head.

"Stop what?" she asks.

"That smile….It's like my entire universe is based on that smile. It captivates me." Her cheeks fill with color and I lift the t shirt up to pull over her head gently.

I dress her slowly, just letting this moment soak in so that no matter what happens I can remember her, and us, like this forever.

I bend down and pull her shorts off of her, and then remember suddenly that she ran here and maybe she wants a shower…

"Wait Britt-Britt, did you want a shower before we go to bed?" I ask and she looks at me like she just remembered that she ran here too. She thinks for a moment and then answers.

"Well it depends…" she says slyly. "Are we gonna get more dirty when we get in bed?" I giggle lightly and shake my head, her lip forming into that pout before she even lets me form words.

"Fine." She says in mock disappointment. "I'll take a shower then." She pushes me away lightly and rips the shirt off that I just put on her, and walks across my room to the bathroom stark naked.

I can't help but stare as she struts away teasingly, glancing back at me as if to invite me to come with her. I try to look away so I don't seem disrespectful staring at her, but I can't take my eyes off of the perfect contour of her curves.

She gets to the door and turns towards me, leaning against the door frame. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She says and slowly pulls her long golden hair out of the pony tail it was in.

At this point my jaw is dropped open and I'm gawking at her as she spins around and leaves the bathroom door wide open. I pick up her bed clothes from the floor, trying to keep myself busy, with the image of her gorgeous naked body burned into my brain.

I look around the room and try to tidy up the insignificant mess that lies around but I can't fight it anymore. After about 5 minutes I inch closer to the bathroom door, peeling my own clothes off.

I try to be quiet so that I can sneak up on her as I creep into the bathroom unannounced. The shower is in the far corner and a strange sound catches my attention and leaves me frozen on the spot.

Brittany's breath is heavy and at first I figured she was just catching her breath from earlier but as I go slowly closer I can tell this isn't the case at all. A huge Cheshire cat like grin fills my face, and my heart starts to race as I realize what Brittany's doing.

I must've built her up too much for her to just let it go, so she's trying to take care of herself before we go to bed. I hold back a tiny laugh as I try to fight back how turned on I am.

I walk right up to the shower door to get a better look, but Brittany doesn't notice me. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her compromising position makes me shiver. I bend down slowly taking off my underwear, which are covered in wetness at the sight of Brittany pleasing herself, and I silently open the shower door.

Somehow I still go unnoticed by Brittany who is now bucking into her own hand. My eyebrows raise with pleasure as I watch her, the water running down around her curves pleasantly. She pressed up against the wall, and my hands are fighting themselves to mirror hers.

I step in, dangerously close to her, and she finally realizes my presence. She opens her eyes, and they go wide with panic and embarrassment before she sees the look on my face.

I press my naked wet body against hers and smile as I kiss her. I pull away from her just as fast and she gives me a puzzled look.

"Keep going." I say in a strong husky voice, and I sit down on the ledge that's jutting out of the wall.

"San..." she says desperately, and I shake my head.

"Go on Britt. You're so sexy, I wanna see you get yourself off…"

"I'd much rather you do it..." she practically begs, and I can see that her legs are shaking in need. I decide that I embarrassed her too much, and that she needed a little extra push to get her to continue.

"I'll do it if you do it..." I offer, and her eyes go wide with surprise. I see different emotions play across her face as she pictures this and then her hunger sets in.

Slowly she runs her hands back down her body, and we never break eye contact. I scoot myself further off the edge of the seat and spread my legs widely, giving her full view of myself. A long loud moan escapes her mouth as her finger tips reach her center.

I smile widely, and begin to run my own hands over my body for her benefit. My hands graze my tits and I make the effort to imagine it's her touching me all over. I never stop looking at her though, and I can tell she's almost close to getting off.

As my hands migrate further down my body, her noises are getting faster, and it takes everything in me not to attack her and finish the job for her myself.

My center begins throbbing with need as I run my fingers up and down my own thighs, and as I push my hand against my clit I hear Brittany peak.

Just to heighten her experience I decide to try something. "Oh baby, you're so hot when you fuck yourself…" I say loudly and her moans get louder in response. She continues pushing into herself and she slides down the wall so that she can sit on the floor. Now that she's sitting on the floor I have full view of her center and I push two fingers into myself. "You turn me on so badly Brittany." I blurt out.

I lean back against the wall, not realizing until now how ready I was, and moans escape my mouth as well. I squeeze my eyes shut as I touch myself, listening to Brittany come down from her own orgasm.

I can feel her eyes on me, and it makes me writhe with pleasure even more. I focus on my fingers, pushing in and out and circling at the same time, as I listen to Brittany breathing. In the distance I can hear movement but it doesn't register at the moment.

Then I feel something touch me. My body shivers at the new sense, and I open my eyes. Brittany is standing above me, straddling me, and when I look at her she kisses me. I try to kiss her back but I just moan into her mouth, and I feel her grip on the arm that's inside of me.

Her hand moves down my arm to where my hand is and she guides my touch. She's very careful not to touch me herself, but just knowing her hand is right there causes my center to tighten around my fingers.

She presses her lips to my ear and begins sucking, and that's when everything crashes down around me. I can't stop the yell that leaves my mouth and I plummet into my own orgasm.

"You are the hottest thing that I have ever seen." she whispers and draws my pleasure out even more. She kisses my cheek lightly, and my breathing begins to slow. Brittany reaches behind her and turns the water off, then lowers herself down on my lap.

I pull my hand out of myself and go to wrap my arms around her back. She grabs my wrist and takes my fingers into her mouth so that she can taste me. Aftershocks from my orgasm hit me at the sight of my fingers in her mouth and she hums in pleasure.

"You taste so good." She says and I pull her mouth onto mine. She kisses me hard and I kiss her just as hard back. We fight each other's tongues for dominance for a few minutes playfully before we pull away.

"You ready for bed baby?" I whisper, because she looks exhausted. She smiles her goofy smile at me and nods sleepily. "Let's go…"

We stand up and climb out of the shower, skipping the towels all together and just crawl into the bed damp and naked. I pull the blanket over us and we entwine our naked bodies together. I hum with satisfaction and nuzzle my face into her neck.

We both get comfortable and I can tell Brittany's falling asleep fast because her breathing evens out.

"Britt?" I whisper lightly and she stirs.

"Hmm?" she mutters and I kiss her neck softly in response.

"I have to tell you something." I say slowly, and this catches her attention.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"I uh…" I struggle, and she pulls far enough away from me to look me in the eye.

"Go ahead honey..." she encourages me and I become even more nervous.

"I uh…never mind…It's not important." I shrug it off and her eyebrows knit together in what looks like a mixture of frustration and concern.

"Are you sure?" she says, and I nod.

"Yeah, I'll tell you another time." I whisper and I press my lips to her, hoping that my kiss tells her everything that I can't seem to say with words. Her body melts into mine as she kisses me back lazily and as I pull away from her she sighs satisfactorily.

"I love it when you kiss me like that. It's like your kissing me with every emotion that you have." I nod, wondering if she realizes just how much emotion I really have for her.

"Go to sleep baby." I whisper and she nods again as her breathing evens out once more. I squeeze her tighter and settle in myself, thinking of ways to tell her how I feel, as I slowly drift off to sleep myself.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
